The Ordinary Life of Rose Macguffin
by catchingthegirlonfire
Summary: Rose Macguffin, an ordinary young witch from a wizarding family goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and gets more than she bargained for. She encounters famous wizards, trouble, drama, and romance as she grows up aside the likes of Harry Potter, Cho Chang, and more. From first year to seventh year and beyond we follow her story.
1. Year One

August 31st, 1991

Tomorrow's the big day. The day she's been waiting for. When she'll climb onto the Hogwarts express, setting off to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She can't lie, she's extremely worried, particularly about the sorting ceremony. Her parents are both proud Ravenclaws and it would make her sick if I didn't get Ravenclaw legacy hangs over her head with much weight, though both of them said they'd be proud of her regardless of what house she was sorted into. Still, she feels tomorrow growing closer, and grows more nervous by the second.

But she's excited to go to Hogwarts. she's heard all about it, the great hall, the classrooms, the quidditch. She'd very much love to try quidditch, though her mum doesn't think it's safe. But her dad's been teaching her to fly anyway, in secret. He'd played for the house team in his day, as the keeper. She decided she's be going out for the team, whichever house she's in of course. She's quite worried she won't be in Ravenclaw. She couldn't stand it if she was in Slytherin, she thinks she'd all but leave. But Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad, or Hufflepuff, her Mum and Dad have lots of friends at the Ministry from those houses. She's been reading about them in her new schoolbooks.

She enjoys reading more than anything else, she's practically already read her school books cover to cover.

She sighs as she tosses _Hogwarts, A History _into her school trunk with her other books. She'd organize them after supper of course. She hopes the dormitories have space for all of her books, without them she'd be lost.

"Rose!" her mother, Karen Macguffin sings from below, "Supper!"

She flies down the stairs, not bothering to close her trunk, tucking her wand in her pocket. She knew she couldn't do magic outside Hogwarts, of course, but it felt natural to have it around. She got it at Ollivander's last week in Diagon Alley. It had been her first time in the shop and it was an experience she's never forget. Her wand is nine inches long, willow, with unicorn hair. It's very beautiful and it fits nicely in her hand. If the wand really does choose the wizard, then she's glad this one chose her.

As she climbs down the stairs she thinks about apparition and how easy it would make things for her. But that was a long way off, of course, as she is only eleven years old. But Rose would have corrected you, eleven _and a half, _she'd say. She's funny like that.

Rose sits alone between her mother and father. They had made her favourite, roasted salmon with mashed potatoes and beans. Her face lights up at the sight of it. "I've made your favourite," her mum says, "Since you won't be having it for a while,"

"But don't you worry," she says, "The house elves know how to cook."

"Beyoch can bring me some of your cooking," Rose says with a smile, "If she ever wakes up,"

Beyoch is their family owl. She is large and gray, most of the time she's grumpy, and is fond of naps. She not particularly fond of Rose, though. Her mother and father laugh at her joke but her father speaks next, "Beyoch won't have to bring you anything," he says with a chuckle.

"Are we doing this now?" her mother says, putting her fork down at her husband's nod.

She shuffles out of the room quickly, her dark red braid swinging behind her. She reemerges with a cage, a small owl sits inside. "Is that for me?" Rose gasps, standing up.

"You didnae think we were going to send you to school with that old bird," her father says.

Beyoch hoots in protest in the distance. The new owl hoots excitedly at Rose, almost smiling, her heart-shaped face beaming. "She's a barn owl," her mother says, "Plenty of time to get acquainted later,"

She lifts the cage out of the room with a flick of her short hawthorne wand. "What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know," Rose says quietly, trying to think up a fitting name, "I'd like to get to know her first,"

The Macguffins eat their supper merrily, talking of Hogwarts and the year laying ahead of Rose. "You'll be fine, lass," her mother says, patting her on the shoulder, taking her empty plate to the kitchen.

She waves her wand and the dishes begin to wash themselves. "What if I'm not a Ravenclaw?" Rose asks, quietly, looking down at her hands, folded in her lap.

"You'll be in Ravenclaw, I have no doubt," her father says, "But if you're not there's nothing wrong with that. Your mother and I will be just as proud if you are in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff,"

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" Rose asks nervously, as they hadn't mentioned it.

They laugh and her mother says, "Oh, Rosie," she pauses, "There's not a bad bone in your body. You're much too sweet to be a Slytherin."

"What if I am?" Rose protests.

"Then Slytherin you are," her father says, though wrinkling his nose just the same, "I'm sure you'd do well in any house, my dear."

"Try not to worry about it," her mother says, deep lines of her own fear growing across her forehead, "Your house doesn't matter. What you do within that house is what matters. You're a smart girl, use that to your advantage wherever you end up."

Rose nods but is unconvinced. "Now off you pop, we've got a portkey to catch at Loch Na Sanais in three hours,"

Rose trots back upstairs to finish organizing her trunk, her new owl in tow. "I have no idea what to name you," Rose says, sticking her finger through a hole in the cage to give the owl a treat.

The owl hoots appreciatively and puffs up her feathers. She's a fine bird of mostly white, stripes of ginger-brown line her wings and face, speckles of gray dance around her neck and torso. "I'm going to call you…" Rose trails off, "...Aya."

Aya hoots happily as Rose turns back to her trunk, sitting cross-legged on the floor, attempting to organize it. "Couldn't mum have done an extension charm?" she mutters under her breath as she struggles to close it with everything packed inside, "Unpacking this is going to be a nightmare."

As she finishes she lays back onto her bed, Aya in her cage on the table beside her. She looks around her room for one last time before plucking up the courage to get up and leave it behind. She glances at her poster of Gwenog Jones, her favorite Quidditch player, a beater for the Holyhead Harpies. A poster for the wizard band, the Weird Sisters flashes in black and white on the other wall, surrounded by drawings she had done when she was a child. Her father used to animate them for her with his wand. They still dance around, little stick figures on broomsticks and the like, but they grow slower each year. It was time to leave her little house in Inverness behind for something new, an adventure. But she's nervous just the same, Hogwarts would take some getting used to.

* * *

September 1st, 1991

Rose and her family had caught the portkey on the shores of Loch Na Sanais the previous night, taking them to the streetcorner on which they found the wizarding pub the Leaky Cauldron. Her parents had reserved them a small room so they could head to Charing Cross station early the next morning. Rose barely slept that night, tossing in turning, with excitement mingled with fear.

When the time comes to get onto the platform Rose hesitates quickly before ramming her cart through the seemingly solid brick wall. Her parents follow her, their arms linked, smiling. Rose looks up at the enormous black and red steam engine with wonder and amazement. She had never ridden a train before. She always travelled by portkey.

She pushes her cart along the platform and loads it onto the train, with some help from her father. She clutches the handle atop Aya's cage so tightly she feels as though she might cut herself as she tries to keep herself together during her goodbyes. "It'll be fine, dear," her mother says, "Write us whenever you need to, my darling."

Her father pats her on the head and kneels down to her. He brushes her long red hair out of her eyes and says, "If you should need anything else, just ask. It's going to be hard at first but you'll grow to love it," he pauses, pressing a few golden coins into Rose's small hand and continues, "By the time Christmas comes you'll hardly want to leave."

Rose forces a smile but several tears fall from her eyes. Her father wipes them away and hugs her tight, "I love you," he whispers to her, she repeats it back to him.

She hugs her mother next, telling her she loves her too. Her mother squeezes her hand as she picks up the cage and climbs onto the train.

Rose waves out the first window as the train begins to move. Her parents follow it, strolling slowly until there becomes a bend and they fade to small dots far in the distance, still waving. Rose turns and sets off to find a compartment.

She struggles, panicking, as all the compartments she passes are full. "Excuse me," a voice says with a familiar accent to her own, "I've seen you pass by, do you need a place to sit?"

Rose turns to face an asian girl in a blue eagle jumper, slightly older than her. Her long, straight black hair dances around her shoulders. "Thank you," Rose says awkwardly, following her into the compartment.

"I'm Cho Chang," she says in a soft voice, "Are you from Scotland too? I thought I detected Inverness."

"Yes," Rose says shyly, tucking Aya's cage under her seat, "I'm Rose Macguffin,"

"This is Marietta Edgecombe," Cho gestures to a girl with very curly red hair, "Wilhemina Pepperidge, we call her Wil, she's a fourth year," she gestures to a dark girl with closely cropped hair, "And Poppy Tippet," she motions towards the girl sitting beside her, blue-eyed, with a long blonde ponytail.

"Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" Cho asks.

"It is," Rose says, not knowing what to say.

"Don't be nervous," Wil says, "Hogwarts is great, you're going to love it."

"What house are you hoping for?" Cho asks.

"Ravenclaw," Rose answers, "But anything but Slytherin would be fine."

The girls laugh and Poppy says, "It's my first time at Hogwarts as well. I'm quite nervous too."

"It's good to know I'm not alone," Rose says quickly, trying not to embarrass herself.

Cho and her friends are quite pretty, not to mention second years, short of Poppy, and the last thing Rose wanted to do was mess things up on her first day.

"Anything from the trolly?" an old witch asks from outside the compartment.

The girls stand up and file out, each selecting a few things from the trolley. Rose grabs two pumpkin pastilles, a sugar quill, a chocolate frog, a packet of droobles, and a pumpkin juice. "You like to eat!" Wil says, smiling, carrying her own large stack back to her seat.

She studies the Ravenclaw crest on her robes a moment before speaking. "I heard the feasts are amazing," Rose says, "At Hogwarts."

"Last year at the Halloween feast a first year Hufflepuff boy called Caldroc Cresswell ate so many licorice wants he got sick," Cho says, laughing, "It was quite awful."

"I'll pace myself then," Rose says, breaking into her droobles, "But I'm Scottish and we like to eat."

The girls laugh and flow in and out of conversations, never running out of things to talk about from Hogwarts, to magic, and everything Ravenclaw. Rose relaxed as the hours came and went, finally allowing herself to be normal and forgetting leaving her parents behind. It made her sad but she hardly thought of them again during the ride.

As the train slows to a halt at the Hogsmeade station, the students began to gather their things and exit the train. Their belongs were taken from them by the side of the tracks and Rose, Poppy, and the other first years are ushered towards are large man with an even larger lantern. "Follow me," the large man, Hagrid says, turning around, leading them to the edge of the lake that surrounds Hogwarts castle.

Rose looks up, astounded by the grandeur of it. Candles glitter in the windows and she could see the splendor of the place already. "We'll be takin' the boat t'the castle," Hagrid says, "Six per boat please."

Somehow Rose gets separated from Poppy and climbs into a boat of five. "Hi!" a bushy-haired girl sings to her, "I'm Hermione Granger."

She stuffs her hand into Rose's who says, "Rose Macguffin,"

"That's Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom," she pauses and adds, "And Harry Potter,"

"Hello," she says as they turn to her and smile.

Harry Potter's lightning scar on his forehead illuminated in the firelight, fiery, red, unnerving. Harry is perhaps the most famous wizard of all. Harry smiles slightly but it doesn't reach his eyes. He understands why Rose looks at him so curiously. Rose shakes it off as he turns away from her. And perhaps for the next few minutes of the boat ride, she stares at him, the bigger wonder than any castle.

As the first years climb the great steps they are received by Professor McGonagall, a clan pin holding her emerald green cloak together. She leads them up the stairs and to a set of large wooden doors. She opens them and leads them into the great hall. It was surely greater than Rose had imagined. The enchanted sky glimmers with starlight, mingled with the warm glow of the floating candlesticks. The sight of it makes her stomach flip with excitement. She looks out to her fellow students, most of them much older than her, and her stomach flips for a different reason. This is it, she's about to be sorted.

Professor McGonagall leads them to an old wooden stool, a large, old, floppy brown hat placed atop it. The hat springs to life and begins to speak. It's an odd thing to witness but Rose is captivated taking in every word of the sorting hat's song, "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be…"

The hat continues on for several more verses, singing the praises of each of the four houses, before Professor McGonagall unfurls a roll of parchment and begins the sorting ceremony, "When I call your name, approach the stool, place the hat on your head, and then join the rest of your house for the feast."

"Susan Bones," she calls first, but she ignores this first few names, listening only for her own.

But her selfishness was soon broken as another name caught her attention, "Harry Potter," she calls.

Rose could see his familiar wild black hair weaving through the crowd of first years as he sat atop the stool. There are so many students whispering that Rose could hardly hear anything until it shouted _Gryffindor! _

He races off with a smile to join Hermione, Ron, and the other Gryffindors. She is so fixated on him that she hardly notices when Professor McGonagall calls, "Rose Macguffin,"

She moves through the crowd slowly, nervous to approach the sorting hat in front of the whole school. Professor McGonagall picks up the hat as the sits down, placing it on her head. "Interesting, very interesting," the hat says.

She catches Harry's eye for a fraction of a second, "Gryffindor? No, only for superficial reasons do you want to be placed in Gryffindor house," the hat says as she breaks her gaze and looks to the Ravenclaws, to Cho, who beams at her, "I think it'll have to be..._Ravenclaw!"_

Rose hops off the seat and runs off to the cheering Ravenclaw table, taking the empty seat beside Cho. "I knew you'd be a Ravenclaw," Cho says, patting her on the back.

The sorting goes on for a long while before Dumbledore makes his speech. He looks to be a kind old man, but Rose did not wish to see what would happen if she crossed him, for she long had heard rumors of his power. The feast begins, the food appearing out of nowhere, much to the amazement of Rose and Poppy, who had also landed herself in Ravenclaw house.

They ate until they were practically bursting, then the pudding came and they ate some more. She could see how Caldroc Cresswell had made himself sick the year previous. Rose made no attempt to pace herself, for she was overjoyed to be a Ravenclaw, and proudly followed her fellows up to the tower, staring in amazement at all the paintings waving and welcoming them.

A large brass eagle knocker protrudes from a brown door atop the tower, which springs into being upon approaching it. "Welcome back to Hogwarts," it says, "Answer me this: _what falls but never breaks?_"

It poses the question to an older boy, a prefect by the name of Rabanous Plumpton. He considers his answer for a few seconds before speaking, "Night," he says, "Night falls upon us each day but breaks nothing,"

"Well reasoned!" The knocker sings, allowing them to enter the common room.

Rose gasps as she looks upon the place. The room is airy, enormous and circular, the starry sky shines up above them, painted onto the dome-shaped ceiling. Much to Rose's delight, the room is furnished with many books in bookcases, and comfortable chairs to read them in. Large windows surround them at all angles, in the daytime the common room would have incredible views. A life size marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw stands sentinel before the entrance to the dormitories.

Rabanous says, "Follow the staircase up to your rooms. For girls dormitories go to your left, for the boys, go right. You will find that all of your belongs have made it there safely. Welcome to Ravenclaw, first years. Professor Flitwick has asked me to remind you that under no circumstances are we to leave the common room after curfew unless you want to spend every weekend for six weeks helping him capture bullfrogs for the school chorus,"

A few students laugh and he goes on, "If you should have any problems wake myself or Dahlia Foggerty immediately," he pauses to gesture to her, "Once monthly we will have a house meeting in the common room, you are all welcome to join us."

"That's it then," Rabanous says, "Off to bed!"

"Oh!" he calls after the students forging their way to their dormitories, "Madame Pince has asked me to tell you to stop hoarding books from the library. Students from other houses may want to read them too!"

Rose follows Poppy, upwards, to the left with the other girls. A list of names is nailed on each door, the first years are at the top, as they are smaller rooms. The paper nailed onto last room, at the very top of the staircase reads: _Amelia Dearborn, Rose Macguffin, Poppy Tippet, Millie Quigg. _

"This is it!" Rose says, excitedly, throwing open the door.

The room is empty, obviously the other girls were not having much luck finding their room either. Poppy runs to her bed, recognizing her trunk, throwing herself onto it, laughing. Rose falls onto the bed beside her. Poppy wraps her blue and bronze scarf around her neck and says, "I can't believe we're at Hogwarts. I really can't believe it."

The door creaks open and both girls sit up. "Hi," a shy voice says.

The girl the voice belongs to is short, black-haired, olive of skin. "I'm Millie," she says.

Rose and Poppy repeat their names back to her and await their final roommate. "Amelia Dearborn," Rose reads aloud.

"Present!" a voice calls from down below.

The steps pound as the girl run up them. "Hi, I'm Amelia," a tall brown-haired girl exclaims, "I couldn't find my room."

"We're at the top," Rose says, "But we have an incredible view."

Rose, or so she thought, got the best bed in the room, for while she was laying down she could see the entirety of the forbidden forest, the stars, and beyond. The wind howls outside, reminding her that there'd be other nights to spend looking at the stars.

The girls excitedly throw open their trunks and begin to unpack. Their room is midnight blue, with a big bronze bookcase and four chairs by the far side. They go about organizing their books first. Poppy is muggleborn and the girls have good fun reading passages of her muggle stories. "In a hole in the ground there lived a _hobbit_," Rose reads aloud, "What in the name of Merlin is a Hobbit?"

Poppy laughs and says, "Here, you'll like this one too,"

"The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes," Millie reads over Rose's shoulder, "What kind of rubbish is that?"

"It's not rubbish!" Poppy says, "They're my favorite books! From home. Reminds me of my dad. He's a police detective."

"I've seen one of those," Amelia says, "By the Leaky Cauldron once."

"They're like the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Poppy explains, "My dad solves cases with the police to catch criminals."

"My dad works for the Ministry," Rose says, "Broom regulatory control. He manages the Scottish department. He mostly travels or works from home but sometimes he goes to the office."

"My mum's a healer," Rose adds, "Used to work for St. Mungo's but now she travels all around Scotland and Ireland."

"My parents are in the Improper Use of Magic office," Millie says.

"What do your parents do, Amelia?" Millie asks.

"My mum's a seamstress and my dad works for the Department of Mysteries. I'm really not quite sure what he does."

The girls share stories and get to know eachother for the next few hours before going to bed, as the first day of classes were on the morrow, and they needed to be rested if they were to do well.

Rose scribbles a quick letter to her parents on a piece of parchment, intent on sending it out in the morning. Hogwarts had been everything she expected and more.

As she lays her head down on her pillow, she looks at the stars and falls into the most peaceful sleep she's had in a long time.

* * *

October 31st, 1991

It is Halloween and so much had happened since the start of term. Rose and the others had settled into their classes as well as they could. Rose was doing especially well in charms, being one of the first to master the levitation charm, wingardium leviosa. Rose also enjoyed Astronomy and learning the names of planets, she had even sent away for her own telescope to watch the stars from her dormitory.

Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration were also among her favorites. Professor McGonagall had taken a liking to her and often engaged her after class in discussions about the coursework. She thought Professor Quirrell a bit odd but the subject was fascinating and she delighted in the idea of casting her first defensive spell. But that was the problem with Quirrell, he didn't much care for casting spells, only the theory. Rose shrugged it off and set off to the library, learning the incantations anyway. She couldn't believe why anyone would be content with the knowledge alone. She wanted to learn everything she possibly could, to soak it all in.

What she couldn't soak in, however, was Professor Binns, the ghost teacher of History of Magic. She enjoyed reading the tales on her own but Binns was boring her to death. She thought on more than one occasion that perhaps the reason for his death was listening to his own voice drone on for an hour. Needless to say she couldn't wait until that class was over each day.

Rose also hated potions, for Professor Snape was insufferable. She had it with the Gryffindors and Slytherins, and she quickly realized he favored the latter. He constantly picked on poor Harry Potter, Rose longed to defend him but did not want to put her own house in jeopardy. She could see him growing sad and angry and hoped his friends would help him.

She also had flying lessons twice weekly with Madam Hooch and the Hufflepuffs. She had been a good flier before, but Madam Hooch helped her refine her skills, even introducing her to the Ravenclaw quidditch captain, Ellis Hooper. He told Rose that she'd make a fine keeper, and encouraged her to watch them play and try out for the team next year. This made Rose more pleased than anything she'd heard all year, second of course to being sorted into Ravenclaw in the first place.

Rose enjoyed Professor Sprout but really had no liking for Herbology. She found it boring and a bit tedious, she often found herself finished long before the other students and longed for their classes in the greenhouse to be over.

All in all, in many ways Hogwarts exceeded her expectations, and by the time Halloween had rolled around she had hardly missed her parents. She knew they were close by, Scotland was in the Highlands after all, and Aya made them seem like they were never far away.

For Halloween Rose's mother had sent her a basket of fresh cauldron cakes, which were happily eaten by Rose and her friends.

Rose and Poppy had represented the first year students at the monthly Ravenclaw house meeting where they inquired about starting a mentorship program for the younger students. Cho Chang, in a way, became her mentor and greatest friend. Aside from Poppy, of course.

Rose had grown closer to her roommates, but also to Cho Chang, forming a large friend group. She enjoyed eating breakfast by the lakeside with them, swapping stories on teachers they hated, boys they had crushes on, and books they were reading. They had spoken about starting a book club but hadn't gotten the chance to start one yet. Rose would make sure they'd speak about it at the next house meeting.

But they finally made it halfway to Christmas, the Halloween feast. The great hall buzzes with excitement as the students finish their suppers and wait for the mountain of sweets and desserts to appear before their eyes.

Rose starts in on a particularly large helping of pudding but is interrupted when the doors fly open and Quirrell bursts through the doors. The hall falls silent as he bellows, "Troll! Troll in the dungeon!"

He falls, flat on the ground to his face. The students begin to scream but Dumbledore calls for silence and orders the students to make for their common rooms with haste. Poppy grabs Rose's hand as they run down the great hall with the other Ravenclaws.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees two familiar boys running in the opposite direction of their common room. "Harry!" she calls, but they don't hear her.

"What are you doing?" Poppy says.

"They're going the wrong way!" Rose says, "They'll get killed!"

Poppy pulls her away from the boys as they round the corner and disappear, out of sight. She whips her head around and spots Professor McGonagall yelling orders to her own house. "Professor!" Rose calls, practically swimming through the mass of students to get back to her, "Professor McGonagall!"

"Macguffin!" she bellows, "Did you not hear the headmaster? To Ravenclaw Tower!"

"Professor, wait," Rose says, "I just saw Harry and Ron running off by themselves. That way,"

She points down the hall and McGonagall nods in approval.

"Thank you, Miss Macguffin," Professor McGonagall says, hurrying away from her, "Five points to Ravenclaw."

Rose swallows, looking back to Poppy, who waits for her, and hopes Harry and Ron would be alright. She wants very much to go after them but she knows she wouldn't make it far. She is a first year, after all. She doubted very much if she could've done anything to save them anyway.

The next day the halls are filled with gossip and rumors, how Harry, Ron, and Hermione had battled the troll in the girl's bathroom the previous night. She thought it unlikely that any other group of first years would have survived, nevermind succeeded in defeating the beast. She studies Harry carefully in potions and thinks much of his strength. He's covered in tiny bruises, Snape presses to bruise his ego, but still he endures. She longs to pluck up the courage to go and talk to him, but there was a reason she didn't end up in Gryffindor, she didn't have the bravery.

* * *

November 2nd, 1991

"Are you coming down to the pitch, Rose?" Cho Chang calls from the doorframe to her dormitory.

"Yeah, give me a second," she replies, fussing with her sweater.

"Slytherin versus Gryffindor," Cho says as Rose joins her, "This is definitely going to be interesting."

"You'll be playing Hufflepuff next week at least," Rose says.

Cho had just made the house team, she'd be their seeker. Rose was a bit jealous, though she wouldn't admit it to Cho. But Cho assured year that first years never make the team. And that was a lie, as they were endeavoring to see first year Harry Potter play his first game. And he had never even played quidditch before he came to school, nevermind having ridden a broom.

"I heard Harry's got a Nimbus 2000," Cho says as they climb the stairs to the top of the stands.

"I was there when he opened it at breakfast a few days back," Rose says, "It's a beautiful broom."

"I've got a Cleansweep, myself," Cho says, "I'm scared to compete with such a fast broom."

"You're an excellent flyer," Rose says, weaving through the stands to find a place to sit, "Better than Higgs, that's for certain."

Cho laughs and says, "Yeah, but the Slytherins will do anything to win. It hardly matters whether or not they have the talent."

"Where's Poppy?" Cho asks, switching the subject as they finally find a spot to sit down.

"Marietta and Poppy hate quidditch," Rose says, "They're probably in the library. I told them I'd be down to see them after the match."

"Oh! There they come!" Cho says, pointing at the sea of red and green pouring into the pitch.

Harry Potter is unmistakable amongst them as his messy hair that sticks up in the back is noticeable from half a kilometer away. Madam Hooch blows her whistle and the players fly off in different directions. "Angelina Johnson has the quaffle," Lee Jordan, the quidditch commentator from Gryffindor house bellows into the microphone.

"She shoots the quaffle past Bletchley," Lee says, his excitement mounting, "And she scores!"

"And what's this? Harry Potter's spotted the snitch! Look at that broom go, let's see Higgs try to outrun a Nimbus 2000! Ha!"

"Stick to the game Mr. Jordan!" Professor McGonagall warns too closely to the microphone.

"Sorry, Professor," Lee says, "He's reaching for the snitch! Yes, Harry! And ooh, blocked by Flint! That's a penalty, that is! Looks like Slytherin doesn't want a fair game!"

Madam Hooch blows her whistle, awarding a penalty shot to Alicia Spinnet, who scores, but causes Harry and Higgs to lose sight of the snitch.

"What's wrong with Harry's broom?" Lee shouts as Harry's broom begins to fly out of control, "Harry Potter's lost control of his boom. Or has he? Has that been tampered with?"

He weaves, spins in circles, his broom jerking him around like a rag doll. "He's going to fall off his broom!" Cho squeeks, terrified.

"Merlin's beard! What the bloody hell is going on over there?" Gregory Wilkes, a fifth year Ravenclaw boy shouts from behind them, "The stands are on fire!"

"Is that Professor Snape?" a third year Missy Jenkins calls, "Professor Snape's robes caught fire!"

"Was he the one jinxing Harry's broom then?" Rose asks perhaps a bit too loudly.

"He's a cheat!" Gregory bellows, "Trying to get his own team to win! I knew he hated Potter but he ruddy well almost killed him!"

"...And Harry Potter has regained control of his broom, and it looks like he's spotted the snitch!" Lee Jordan commentates, "And he makes his dive….OH! Harry Potter loses it! And he falls off his broom. Rotten luck."

"Hey, is he alright? It looks like he's about to be sick!" Lee Jordan says, "Harry Potter's got the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

The crowd roars, short of the Slytherins as Harry holds the snitch up high for all to see. "He caught it in his _mouth?" _Cho says, astonished, "Ravenclaw's not in for a good season, now are we?"

Rose laughs and says, "All the same I'm glad he's not hurt. Somehow trouble seems to follow him wherever he goes."

"I'm not so sure he doesn't chase after the trouble," Missy Jenkins remarks.

Rose considers her point but doesn't reply. Harry needs to just be left alone. He's drawn to trouble because for his whole life trouble has been drawn to him. Somehow she can't blame him. But Snape, _Professor _Snape, she'd keep a watchful eye on. Not that the watchful eye of a first year would do much good, but in that moment she takes a silent vow to keep a close eye on Hogwarts and its students, for she thought everyone deserves happiness and safety.

* * *

December 15th, 1991

"Happy Christmas! See you when we all get back!" Amelia calls as Poppy and Rose pass her, trunks in tow, ready for Christmas break.

"Will you be staying at home for your entire break?" Poppy asks as they settle in at the Ravenclaw table to have a few sweets before the train comes.

Rose glances over and sees Harry and Ron engaged in a particularly fierce battle of wizard's chess and turns back to her.

"Rose?" Poppy asks, wondering if she heard her question, "What are you doing over break?"

"Going home, seeing my parents. Maybe we'll visit my Gran," Rose says, turning back to her butterbeer, "You?"

"My parents and I are going on a ski trip," Poppy says with a sigh, "Though I'm not much good."

"What's skiing?" Rose asks.

"It's when you glide over snow on two boards," Poppy says, struggling to explain it to her, "Lots of muggles enjoy it. But I was never very good."

"It's a shame we're not 17," Rose says, "Then you could bewitch your skis to do whatever you wanted."

"You know everyone is going to wonder about me when I'm suddenly so skilled at sports," Poppy says with a smile, "But it doesn't mean I won't do it."

Students start to file out of the main hall towards the train at the station in Hogsmeade, but upon reaching the wizarding town Rose heads off in the opposite direction. Since her home was closeby she'd be taking a portkey with several other students to a small hotel just outside Inverness, where her parents would undoubtedly be waiting for her.

She turns, looking back at the castle one last time before grabbing hold of the old tin can portkey. The castle was grander than ever she'd seen it, decorated for the holidays and covered with a fresh blanket of snow. She longed to be staying there but was excited to see her family at long last.

* * *

December 25th 1991

"Good morning!" Rose's mother sings as she slumps down the stair rubbing her eyes.

They had always awoken early on Christmas day and this year it'd be no different. They set out early to open their presents, each grabbing one and sitting on the comfortable sofa by the fire.

Rose could hardly believe her eyes as she handled the broom-shaped packaged. However, as she opened it, the illusion faded away into two tickets to see the Holyhead Harpies play that July. She hugged her father but was somehow disappointed that she didn't get a broom, her first proper broom.

She had given her mother a locket, with a small moving picture of the three of them smiling and waving. Her father had received a new tie, golden snitches embroidered onto it by Rose herself. It wasn't much but it was something.

Rose received a new Ravenclaw jumper, many different kinds of candy, a new set of dress robes, a copy of Gilderoy Lockheart's newest book, and a knit hat. "There's one more left, sweetheart," her mother says, bending down to pick it up.

She hands Rose a box no larger than that of a napkin, wrapped in burlap and tied with a bow. She pulls the strings and opens the box and sees a large wooden handle. She grabs it and pulls, yanking a brand new broom out of the miniscule box. "Undetectable extension charm," her father says, beaming, "Your mother's idea."

"It's brilliant!" Rose says, admiring her new Comet 260.

"It's not much but it's a start," her mother says, smiling.

"Not much? This is amazing!" Rose exclaims, examining it, "I can't wait to take it to school next year!"

"My little girl's going to be on the house team," her father says, "I'm so proud."

"Dad, I haven't earned it yet," Rose protests.

"We'll see, my darling," he says, "We'll see."

* * *

January 21st, 1992

As the year turned, more snow fell and so the student of Hogwarts school came back to continue classes. Rose got a lot of use out of her Ravenclaw scarf, sometimes even wearing it during classes. The school is beautiful but cold and the students have taken to sending heating charms through the floor at night as to not get cold feet.

Rose had been attentive to her studies, not missing a single lesson, short of today as, she had taken a fall and had to go to the hospital wing. She was alright, of course, just a bruise, which Madam Pomfrey erased in seconds. All was left was the small cut, which she hid with a bandage. Rose was surprised that more students didn't fall as the changing staircases were unpredictable.

She walks briskly down the steps, down the hall, and into the dungeons, where the potions classroom was located and opened the door quietly. "Ah, Miss Macguffin, decided to join us at last."

"I'm sorry sir," Rose says brandishing a piece of parchment, "I fell down the steps and hit my head and had to go to the hospital wing."

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for tardiness," he says, waving the note aside.

"Please, sir, this is a note from Madam Pomfrey explaining everything. I wasn't late because I wanted to be," Rose says, trying to hand him the note once more.

She hands him the note and he turns it to ash without as much as a wave of his wand. "You can't take points from someone if they have a note," Hermione Granger says.

"What note?" he says, throwing his hands up, "And five points from Gryffindor for taking out of school, Miss Granger."

"That's unfair!" Harry Potter interjects.

"Life is unfair, Mr. Potter," Snape says, "You would do well to recognize that."

"I'm going to talk to Professor Flitwick," Rose says, standing up to him, looking him in the eye.

Part of her thought she saw a glimmer of respect in his eye but it quickly faded to anger, "Make that twenty points, Miss Macguffin and detention this Saturday."

"Now sit down," he hisses at her.

Rose noisily clomps to the back of the room to try to show her annoyance. She throws her books down hard before yanking out her stool. If one thing was for certain, no-one crossed a Macguffin.

"Ooh hoo hoo," Malfoy hisses at her from the row in front of her, "Your boyfriend's coming to your aid now, eh Ginger?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," she says, through gritted teeth, blue eyes flashing with anger.

She presses her quill into her parchment so hard she punctures it in a few places, seething, counting the seconds until the lesson would be over.

As soon as the bells chime in the distance she slams her books into her bag and flies out of the classroom, wanting to create as much distance between Snape and her as possible. "Rose!" a voice calls from behind her.

She turns to face none other than Harry Potter. "You dropped this," he says, handing her a rolled up piece of parchment, "Very accurate."

She unfurls it realizing it was the rude drawing she had scribbled on scrap parchment of professor Snape, a talking nose with greasy nose-hair. "I didn't think anyone would see that," she says, embarrassed.

"I thought it was brilliant," Harry says, "Listen, don't worry about Snape. He has a go at me everyday but he has no reason to hate you."

"He has no reason to hate you either," Rose remarks.

Harry shrugs, nods his head and says goodbye, rejoining Hermione and Ron. She longed to call him back to her, to speak more, but she'd missed her chance. Maybe they'd speak again, though she doubted it. What reason would Harry Potter have to look at her?

* * *

January 25th, 1992

"Tonight you will be re-organizing the potions shelf," Snape hisses, "Without magic."

Rose stares at the massive shelf, wondering where to start, before deciding that alphabetical order would be best.

An hour and a half later she finishes and turns back to Professor Snape and says, "I'm finished."

He stands and goes to examine her work. "You were supposed to organize the potions shelf," he hisses, "Starting with the most frequently used."

"You never said that," Rose says, "Besides this way is just as good."

"Redo them," Snape says, turning from her.

"I will not!" she protests, walking back towards him.

"You will do what I say!" Snape hisses.

"Is everything alright?" a gruff voice calls from the doorway.

"Yes, Hagrid," Snape groans, "Miss Macguffin here was just serving her afternoon detention with me."

"Rose? Detention? Now that's a laugh if I e'er heard one," Hagrid says, "All the other professors rave about 'er."

"Perhaps the other professors are wrong," he says.

"Or perhaps you're just mean," Rose mutters under her breath.

"What was that?" Snape asks, turning to her.

"I said you're mean," Rose stands her ground, "And I won't do this again for you. I didn't even do anything to deserve this detention anyway."

"Organize your own potions," she adds, picking up her bag, brushing past Hagrid to leave.

"I'll be speaking with your head of house about this," Snape hisses after her.

"Good luck with that," she says, blood still boiling, setting off for Flitwick's office.

Professor Flitwick could hardly believe what Rose told him. She was always such a reasonable girl, and he thought Snape was cold, cold but not without reason. "There's something else, Professor," she says.

"I think it was Snape that jinxed Harry Potter's broom at the first match back in November," Rose says, "We saw him."

"That is a very serious accusation, Miss Macguffin," Flitwick says, "Your proof?"

"I have none," Rose says, "I know that's not much to go on but you should see how he treats him. It's awful."

"Just be glad you haven't caused much damage, Rose," Flitwick warns her, "I'll patch things up with Snape this once, as you are one of my favorite students, but should you cause trouble with him again you are on your own. As for the matter of Mr. Potter, it is not in my hands. I will speak to Professor McGonagall but not much can be done."

"I assure you that Mr. Potter is well looked after," Flitwick says with a smile, "Now spend more time worrying about yourself, not him. You've got a charms test this week don't forget."

"Thank you, sir," she says, turning to leave, out of trouble at last.

* * *

February 26th, 1992

The next month dragged by, the cold seeming to make everyone more cold-hearted. Snape ignored Rose, indifferently, refusing to acknowledge her very existence. Rose brushed it off as an improvement, at least she never had to speak to him.

She had finally managed to do the switching spell in transfiguration, earning her ten points for her house. She worked very hard to earn back the points she had lost them, she didn't want her poor judgement to reflect badly on Ravenclaw house. By the end of February she had well out-earned more than she lost, much to delight of the other Ravenclaws. She loved looking at the sparkling blue gems as she passes the great hall, still she grew worried that there were not enough to win the house cup. They were still in second place, behind Slytherin.

She wakes up early on February the 26th, dragging her feet out of her warm bed to get dressed for the day. "Poppy?" she calls, "Millie? Amelia?"

"Where are you?" she asks, half irritated that they had gone down to eat without her.

She fastens her robe around her shoulders, tying her tie as she flies down the spiral steps of the tower. Her satchel sways beside her, hitting her in the legs.

She surpsesses a groan thinking of what today will bring as this morning meant double potions with Snape of all things. But at least she'd have flying, and a midnight class in the astronomy tower. Besides, potions is first and it would be over before she knew it.

_Bam! Pop, pop, pop! _Blue sparks sail over Rose's head. "Happy Birthday!" at least five girls say in unison as she walks through the doorway of the great hall.

"I thought you guys had forgot and left without me," Rose says, "On a day with double potions no less!"

"We'd never," Amelia says, with a grin, "Come sit!"

Wil had bewitched her morning waffles to yell out compliments to her before she left for class. "You're amazing! Your hair is lovely. Ravenclaw house is lucky to have you!" they sing before the spell fades after the first bites.

"I got Robbie Greer to get you this in Hogsmeade a few days ago," Cho says, handing her a small box.

Rose opens it and a chocolate frog box, an acid pop, and a bag of Bertie Botts every Flavour Beans lays inside it. "Thank you, Cho!" Rose says, throwing her arms around her.

"Open ours next," Millie says, shoving a large box towards her.

Rose pulls the blue and bronze ribbon at the top and the sides fall open to reveal a large midnight blue bag with a bronze eagle embroidered onto it. "Did you make this?" Rose asks, astonished, happy to rid herself of her boring brown book bag.

"We all helped," Poppy says, "I sewed it together, by hand mind you, Marietta embroidered it, and Amelia and Millie put what's inside it."

Rose excitedly throws open her bag to find a leather-bound book. She opens it and flips through the first few pages. Amelia is fond of taking photos and she had given Rose a photo book, which was mostly empty and ready to make more memories. "Thank you all, really,"

"Don't mention it," Poppy says, "You'd do the same for us. And you have. Don't think I've forgotten that beautiful new quill you bought for me a few weeks back,"

Rose smiles, not knowing what else to say, but feeling the love all around her intensely from friends that would surely last a lifetime.

* * *

May 6th, 1992

It had been two months since Rose's birthday and all was well. Rose was doing well in all of her classes, including potions, and she was set to be one of the top students of her year, short of Hermione Granger of course. Rose grew to resent the girl somewhat, though she was unsure it was because of her grades. Perhaps she was jealous because Hermione was close to Harry Potter, the boy whom she has developed a major crush on.

It had been a long day of lessons, starting with double potions after breakfast, and ending with Astronomy class at midnight atop the tallest tower.

Rose tucks her books into her backpack at 1am, eager to get some sleep for the next day. She loved looking at the stars but she didn't much like having to do it at such a late hour. Wednesdays were by far her longest day, but still, the stars shine brightly in the sky and she turns for one last look through the telescope. "Coming, Rose?" Poppy asks.

"I'll be a moment," Rose says, gazing at the stars, "I think I'll enjoy the quiet for a few moments."

"Alright then," she says, "I'll see you back home then."

It was funny, all of the girls in her dormitory started calling Ravenclaw tower _home_ as if their real home never existed. Rose's parents were right, she never wanted to leave. She frowns, thinking of summer fast approaching. She'd miss this school, the library, the stars, but they'd surely be waiting for her next year and the remaining five to follow. And to her, that was the happiest of thoughts.

"Hagrid, no!" she hears a bossy voice from down below demand, "You can't keep him!"

Rose points her telescope downwards and sees Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and Neville Longbottom trotting across the grass, headed for the tower in which she currently stood. She looks to the sky and sees two men on broomsticks heading right for her.

She flies back down the stairs fast, hoping they won't see her, crouching behind a tapestry on the wall below. "You can't ruddy well keep a dragon in the castle," Ron's croaky voice says, "You're barking!"

"Ronald's right, you know, Hagrid," Hermione says, "Norbert will be better off with his own kind."

"I know, I know," Hagrid says through gigantic sobs, "But he's so small. So, so small. I just don't want him to get hurt, y'know?"

Hermione pats him on the massive back as they climb the spiral stairs, out of sight, their voices muffle. As they round the corner she sees a large puff of smoke, coupled with loud swearing.

She exhales hard, checking if she'd be able to emerge from behind the tapestry unseen. Ravenclaw tower was only a staircase away. But then she saw him, Draco Malfoy, wand aloft, sneaking down the hallway.

She hugs the wall, hoping he won't notice her feet, but he passes her by without so much as a look. He rounds the corner of the spiral staircase, out of sight at last. Rose sprints to the staircase, eager to be inside her own common room, where she was supposed to be. Students weren't supposed to wander the corridors at night but on Wednesdays they had Astronomy at midnight and were permitted to leave their common room for one hour and ten minutes, no more. It had been almost an hour and a half and Rose felt dangerous. She hardly remembered she'd have to answer a question to get back to her dorm.

"Judge no book by its cover, it is said amongst the wise, my unappealing outside may tell truth among the lies. The swiftest means to reach thy goal lies hidden inside me, extend thy hand then, fair pilgrim, and embrace thy destiny. What am I?"

Rose considers it for a moment, glancing behind her to make sure she was alone. "A portkey," she says, discovering the answer at last.

"Well done!" the eagle sings, swinging open the door.

Rose flies through it, slamming it behind her, racing to the window. She looks up to the Astronomy tower and just catches two men on broomstick flying away with a small cage, small bursts of fire creeping out from it. "A dragon?" Rose mumbles to herself.

"Rose?" Poppy calls from the stair's edge, dressed in her pajamas, "Coming to bed?"

"Yeah," Rose says, turning away from the window, heart racing.

* * *

May 23rd, 1992

Harry Potter and his friends were caught, or so the rumors said, and he is being forced to do detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden forest on this night, and on possibly many others. Rumor has it that Draco Malfoy will also be with them, as though he attempted to get Potter in trouble, he landed himself in trouble also.

Rose heads to the library in the afternoon, eager to study for her transfiguration test. She'd have to turn a match into a needle, write an essay about the switching spell, and turn a mouse into a snuffbox. All of which she has mastered, but is paranoid about just the same.

She grabs a book off the shelf and scours the pages, noting anything that mentioned any of the subjects. She wanted to be prepared for everything, and she believed that the magical theory was just as important as the spells themselves.

She trots down to the owlery later that day, letter in hand, ready to send Aya to her parents. She had gotten much use of Aya through the year, she often sent away for books or used her to send letters home. Her parents had taken to sending care packages to her, full of sweets, newspaper clippings, and letters. This would most likely be the last letter she'd write them as school would be over by the end of July.

Aya hoots appreciatively as Rose feeds her an owl treat and pats her head before the short journey. The distance was so small between that of Hogwarts and Inverness that she could have a reply from her Mother by the end of the day. Aya had taken to tapping on her dormitory window, even in the night, to deliver her mail. Rose thought it was cute and she appreciated her willingness to please her, she didn't discourage her for it. How she loved that owl.

"Hi, Rose," Dean Thomas says, sending his owl off with his own letter, "Ready for the test Monday?"

"Sorry," he thinks better of it, grinning, he says, "You're _always _prepared for a test."

"Hello Dean," Rose says, forcing back a smile, "I don't think I'm ever ready for a test."

"No that's Seamus," he says with a laugh, "He managed to blow up a needle last night. A needle! Can you believe it?"

"Anyway, I'd best be off," he says, "See ya!"

Rose waves him a goodbye, ties a note to Arya's outstretched leg and sends her off to Inverness. The air is warming, and a summer's breeze hits her face. She rolls up the sleeves of her white jumper, closes her bag, and heads back down the stairs.

"Rose! Rose!" a familiar voice calls from down the hall.

Millie and Poppy race towards her fast, calling for her to follow them. "Cho's been hurt!" Poppy exclaims, "In quidditch practice, she fell off her broom!"

"She's in the hospital wing," Millie says, "Amelia and Marietta are already there."

The three of them fly up to the hospital wing and burst through the door. "What happened to you?" Rose asks, looking down at her on the bed.

Blood runs down her face and her arm is covered in bandages from wrist to armpit. "It was nothing sinister. We were having quidditch practice and I got hit with a bludger," she says, "I managed to protect my face with my arm but it hit the back of my broom as I spun out. And well...I fell."

"Will she be alright?" Poppy asks Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh yes, dear, she'll be quite alright. Her bones need mending but by the week's end she'll be almost normal. Still, she hit her head and I'd like to keep her overnight."

"I'll stay with you," Rose says.

"You most certainly will not!" Madam Pomfrey exclaims, "Only the sick and injured belong in these beds and I'm already breaking my rules for you. Only two visitors at a time, please."

"I'm not worried about that," Cho says, "Who's going to play Hufflepuff in the match tomorrow?"

"Not you," Madam Pomfrey, "I'm afraid you'll have to miss this one."

"We can find someone else, Cho," Ellis Hooper, the tall handsome Ravenclaw quidditch captain says, "Nothing's more important than your health."

"Leave Miss Chang to rest now," Madam Pomfrey ushers them out.

Ellis mutters under his breath as he walks out of the doors. "Where the bloody hell am I going to find a seeker on less than twenty-four hour's notice," he says to himself.

"I-I'll play," Rose says.

"Are you any good?" he asks.

"I've been playing quidditch my whole life," Rose says, "I know I'm just a first year but if you haven't got anyone else."

"I remember you. What did you say your name was again?" he asks, "Rose?"

"Rose Macguffin," she repeats.

"I've still got the pitched booked for another two hours," he says, "I'm sure you'd be able to borrow a school broom or something. Let's see how good you are."

Rose swallows hard and waves a goodbye to her astonished friends. She'd been dreaming of playing on the house team but not like this, not because her friend is injured.

"Everyone," Ellis says as he reaches the pitch, "Madam Pomfrey says Cho is going to be alright."

Sighs of relief echo all around him, "However she won't be able to play in tomorrow's game," he says and is received by disappointed groans, "Listen, you all!"

They fall silent and he continues, "This is Rose, she's volunteered to take Cho's place tomorrow. But first we'll see what she's got."

Rose showed them what she had and Ellis very much liked it. As the practice ends he walks off the pitch with her, discussing final plans, "I'd like to have you on the team next year," he says, "We'll be losing two spots next year, one keeper and a beater. Are you interested?"

"I'm not really built for being a beater," she says, "But I've always wanted to be a keeper."

"You'd make a fair seeker too," he says, "Almost as good as Cho."

"I just hope I do alright tomorrow," Rose says, "I've never played in front of that many people before.""

"Just ignore them," Ellis says, "Pretend they don't even exist. All you have to do is find the snitch."

"Oh that's all," she says sarcastically.

He laughs and pats her on the shoulder, "You'll be fine," he pauses and says, "Get changed and meet us outside the pitch twenty minutes before the game so we can go over some of those plays one more time."

"Got it," she says, trotting off back to Ravenclaw tower, eager to take a long hot shower and wash all of her worries away.

* * *

May 24th, 1992

"Rose Macguffin catches the snitch!" Lee Jordan bellows, "Ravenclaw moves onto the finals,"

Rose doesn't hear much else for her temporary teammates are screeching and a sea of bronze and blue is heading straight for her. Ellis picks her up and puts her on his shoulders. She holds the snitch up proudly for all to see. "You did it! I can't..." Poppy bellows over the crowd but the rest of her words are lost.

Ellis carries her on his shoulders as the Ravenclaws burst into song:

_Quick of wit and sharp of tongue,_

_the other players they'll sure outrun,_

_Defends the goals, fast and strong,_

_the keeper moves quick the whole game long,_

_The Chasers take the quaffle and always score the goal,_

_they move right, left, up and down, and send them through the poles,_

_The beaters send the bludgers away quickly out of sight,_

_those nasty little buggers always put up such a fight,_

_Through thick or thin out on the pitch,_

_Ravenclaw seeker always catches the snitch,_

_Ravenclaws will get it done,_

_ensuring that the game is won!_

Rose feels as though she may fall as they race up the stairs to the common room, where Cho sits waiting in an armchair by the window. She beams as her fellows burst through the door. The bronze eagle on her chest gleams in the sunlight.

A fourth year boy sets off tiny canons of blue and bronze confetti, which rains down upon them and cycles back over and over before the charm wears off and they start to disappear. Rose had never felt so proud or happy in her entire life.

* * *

June 10th, 1992

Rose's happiness soon faded as news of the trials and tribulations Harry Potter had gone through spreaded around the school.

"I heard Dean Thomas telling Nancy Wiggleston that Harry Potter fought off You-Know-Who himself last night! Can you believe it?" Millie says.

"Oh I can believe it," she says, glancing at the empty seats Harry, Ron, and Hermione would have taken up.

"I can't believe he was Quirrell the whole time," Amelia says.

"What?" Millie and Rose say, spitting out their pumpkin juice in surprise.

"Yeah," she says, "I heard Seamus say that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had attached himself to what was Professor Quirrell."

She motions to the back of her head, "He was underneath the turban the whole time."

"You're barking," Rose says.

"It's true," Cho says, "I overheard Flitwick and McGonagall talking about it when I was coming down. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were with them. And they're alright but well…" she trails off, "Harry Potter's in the hospital wing and he supposedly doesn't look very good."

"I imagine you wouldn't either, Cho, if you had battled Lord Vo-"

"Don't say the name, Poppy!" Rose spits.

"Sorry," she says, as a muggle-born sometimes she still forgets.

Rose stands up, throws her bag over her shoulder and says, "I'll see you guys later, I've got something I've got to do."

She races up the stairs to the hospital wing, stopping outside the door. She opens it quietly and sees the curtains behind which Harry Potter undoubtedly fights for his life. She rummages through her bag and pulls out the brand new box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans her mother had recently sent her. She pulls over an empty bed-side table and places it on top.

She turns to leave but picks it back up and quickly scribbles, "_We believe in you, Harry, keep fighting -RM". _

She thought he'd have a harder time figuring out who left them if she used her initials. She wasn't quite sure why but it embarrassed her, leaving such a small token for the great Harry Potter, but she left it none-the-less.

* * *

June 26, 1992

The school year was finally over, and Rose, Poppy, Millie, Cho, Marietta, and Amelia strode into the common room, eager to start the end of term feast. They groan as they look up to Slytherin banners. Amelia says, "Anyone else but them. Did it really have to be them?"

Rose shrugs and takes her seat, glancing at Malfoy, smugness having taken hold of his weasely face.

Dumbledore stands to give his usual end of term speech, "Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus," he pauses and continues, "In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House."

"Only forty-six points and we would have won. I hate those snakes," Marietta groans.

Cho shoots her a warning look. Marietta always seemed to do that, complain anytime and anywhere. While it was awful Slytherin won, she didn't need to have sour grapes about it.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award," Dumbledore says, whispers spreading throughout the room as he pauses to take a breath, "To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points."

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points," Dumbledore goes on, "And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points."

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom," Dumbledore finishes, awarding Gryffindor 10 points over Slytherin.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order," he says, clapping his hands together, causing the green banners to change to yellow and red, "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

The Gryffindor students cheer and slowly the whole great hall does too, short of the Slytherins. Rose was among the first from the other houses to stand. She catches a quick glimpse of him, Harry Potter, and she beams, the boy who lived? The boy who survives more like. She laughs as she throws her hat into the air with the rest of the students, one final moment of joy before they'd leave the stone walls of Hogwarts school for the summer. She hardly wants to leave.

* * *

June 27th, 1992

The train comes slowly into view as Rose and her friends walk down from the castle, eager to get home. The black and red engine steams as it warms up for its long journey.

Rose loads her trunk onto the train and carries Aya up the steps and into the first empty compartment. "I know you'll miss being around other owls, Aya," she whispers into the cage, "But we'll be back next year."

The compartment door slides open and Poppy flops onto the seat beside her, crossing her legs, taking out one of her muggle books. "What's this one called?" Rose says, staring at the cover.

"A Wrinkle in Time," she says, turning the page.

She always read such funny books. Cho and Marietta slide the door open and sit opposite them, Millie and Amelia following close behind. And there they sat, for one final time, together, the six of them that year at Hogwarts.

"Promise to write me," Poppy says, hugging Rose goodbye some hours later on the platform.

"You know I will," she says, waving in goodbye as her parents lead her away.

Wil waves at her from afar. Rose bids Millie and Amelia goodbye too but somehow Marietta slips away. In the past year she had come to realize that she didn't much like Marietta. There was something about her that rubbed Rose the wrong way.

"Goodbye, Rose," Cho says, giving her a side hug as to not knock over Aya, "Though I expect it won't be for long."

"It won't be," Rose says, "I'll write you when I get home."

Cho nods and follows her family away, off the platform. Rose turns around and walks a few paces, not seeing her parents. "Thought ye could slip away from us?" a familiar Scottish voice says.

She turns around and sees them, at long last, her parents. She runs and hugs them both for the first time in a long time, a little older, a little wiser, but still the same young witch she had always been.


	2. Year Two

August 28th, 1992

Rose steps through the opening in the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron, into Diagon Alley. The streets are busy, filled with shoppers, families, and her fellow Hogwarts students. "What do you need to get, dear?" her mother asks.

Her father had stayed back home, and the two Macguffin women had taken a portkey to London early, to wait to get onto the platform.

"The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Two, Gilderoy Lockhart's collected works, most of which I already have," Rose says, pausing to scan the rest of the list, "I need to stop quickly at the apothecary to get a few potions ingredients and get some new ink at Amanuensis Quills."

"What do you say we pop into Madam Malkins, it's right next door?" her mother asks.

Rose nods and says, "I could stand for a new set of school robes, the ones from last year are a bit short."

"Then we'll head over to Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream," Rose's mother says, "I'm starving."

The two set off down the cobblestone street, visiting the quill shop, getting new robes, and buying her potion supplies. Rose also picks up some new owl treats for Aya and some new parchment. "Flourish and Blotts?" Rose asks.

Her mother nods and they turn the bend, and head for the crowded bookshop on the corner. "What's all this?" her mother asks.

"Gilderoy Lockhart," a middle aged witch says, "He's doing a signing for his new autobiography, Magical Me."

"Ooh, Mum!" Rose exclaims, "Can we buy a copy?"

"Well," her mother considers, "Alright. We'll need to share it of course."

Rose's mother always had a fondness for Lockhart, and she was counted among his many admirers. "I'll stand in line," her mother says, grabbing a copy off the stack by the front door, "You go get the books you need and meet me back here."

Rose squeezes past a particularly large witch and forges her way up to the deserted second floor. "Standard Book of Spells," she runs her fingers along the spines, "Where are you? Grade one…" she trails off, "Aha! Grade Two!"

She plucks one off the shelf and tucks it into her shopping bag, turns, and heads down the next aisle to find L for Lockhart.

"Hey!" she exclaims as someone brushes past her hard.

"Out of my way!" the familiar blonde bully, Draco Malfoy spits as her flies away from her.

"I hope you fall down those stairs, Malfoy," she says, turning back to the books.

She collects the ones she needs and runs back down the stairs. Her mother grabs her arm, "There he is!" she says as he reveals himself from the back of the shop.

"Make way there. Please! Let me by, madam. Thank you," a small round man with a large man says brushing past them, "Excuse me, little girl. This is for the Daily Prophet."

Lockhart smiles wide and poses for the picture but doing so he spots someone he didn't expect to see, "It can't be- Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter?" the photographer exclaims, grabbing Harry by the robes and dragging him to the front, "Excuse me madam," he says to Rose's mother as he almost knocks them both over.

"Nice big smile, Harry. Together you and I'll make the front page!" he says as the camera flashes, " Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me,... which, incidentally is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller list, he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving... with my entire collected works, free of charge."

Many witches gasp and clap as Harry gets the books thrust into his hands. He looks uncomfortable, surprised, and like he'd rather be fighting a dragon than standing there in that moment.

"Now, ladies?" he says, ushering them to come forward to get their books signed.

Many of the women push but the Macguffins hold their ground, meeting him after a few minutes of waiting. "Ah, who should I make it out to?" he says, smiling up at Rose.

"Rose Macguffin," she says, blushing.

"What a beautiful name," he says, inking in his name with scarlet ink and two kisses.

"Thank you," she says, not knowing what else to say, and taking the book.

"To Rose Macguffin, a rose amongst weeds. Love, Gilderoy Lockhart," she reads his print.

She snaps the book closed, sliding it back into her bag, and pays for her remaining books.

She glances to the door and sees Lucius Malfoy engaged in a particularly heated discussion with Harry Potter and many of the Weasley children. Harry looked older, taller, and so did Ron. They had done much growing up over the summer.

She wonders if she should go say hi but she thinks better of it. They weren't really friends plus the Malfoy's were bad news. She didn't want to cause trouble with them if she didn't have to.

* * *

September 1, 1992

Rose waves, her face pressed against the window, saying goodbye to her mother from her empty train compartment. "Rose?" a familiar voice asks.

"Poppy!" she exclaims, turning away, standing to hug her.

"I haven't seen you since we visited in July," she says, "Can you believe it?"

One by one Cho, Millie, and Amelia find their way to the compartment, each taking a seat as they discuss their summers. "Rose and I spent a lot of time together," Cho says, "We discovered we really don't live that far away.

"Yeah," Rose says, "My father got sick of making portkeys after a while. He says he can't wait until we can apparate."

Rose had the best summer of her life. She went with Cho to several quidditch games, including the Tornadoes, which is Cho's absolute favourite. She often went to her house for several days at a time and raced around brooms in her yard, even venturing out to the muggle town. Cho had visited her many times as well, delighting in the city sights of Inverness. They had taken the Knight Bus into the city once, much to her parents' dismay. She was twelve years old and growing up fast. It would only be a few short years before she'd be able to do magic out of Hogwarts, even apparate.

Rose saw Poppy and Amelia once, in July, when they arranged to meet in Glasgow for a week. They often exchanged letters and always kept in touch. Though, not all of her friends did. Marietta wrote her once, but only in a reply. Her distaste for Cho's friend was only growing. She didn't even join them in the compartment on the way to school.

A knock, three hours into the ride interrupts their conversation. Rose reaches and slides the door open to reveal a small, red haired girl, lines of worry formed on her forehead. "Hello," Cho says, "Are you alright?"

"I can't find my brother," the young girl says.

"It's alright, come sit," Poppy says, patting the empty spot next to her.

"What's your name?" she asks as the girl sits down.

"My name's Ginny, Ginny Weasley," she says.

"I think I saw you at Flourish and Blotts," Rose says, "Last week."

Ginny's eye twitches with anger as she remembers. "I'm going from compartment to compartment because I can't find my brother."

"Which one?" Amelia asks.

"Ron," she says, "He's not on the train."

"I've been to every compartment," she says.

"That doesn't mean he's not on the train," Rose says, "He could be in the bathroom or something."

"No, I don't think so," Ginny says, "He told me he'd come check on me after he got settled in with Harry. I can't find him either."

"Now that's strange," Millie says, "They must be together."

"Have you spoken with Percy?" Cho asks.

"Not yet, I didn't want to get Ron into trouble," she says.

"I think it's time you've told him," Amelia says, "Come on, I'll go with you."

Amelia and Millie leave to take Ginny to find her older brother.

"How many Weasleys are there?" Poppy groans, "I swear there must be a hundred of them by now."

"I think she's the last one," Cho says, "Can you imagine being the only girl?"

"Fred and George must torture her," Rose laughs, "Their mother has a handful."

Several minutes later Amelia and Millie return, frowning, to the compartment. "I really don't like that Percy Weasley," Millie says.

"Who does he think he is?" Amelia groans, "It's not our fault his brother's missing."

"What happened?" Cho asks.

"He got angry at Ginny for not coming to him first but she wouldn't have it," Millie says, "So he told her that he'd send a letter to their mum if she didn't start behaving responsibly."

"So that's where we stepped in," Amelia says, "We told him he was being a prat and he needed to stay out of his sister's business. After all, the first time on the train is always scary."

"I can't really blame her for not running to him now that I've met him," she adds, "Prefect or not he's a git."

The girls slowly begin to forget about the Weasley and retain some level of normalcy in the coming hour. The trolley came and went and each of the girls had a feast of food. "I'm going to get so fat eating all this candy," Poppy says.

"Not with all those stairs we have to run down," Amelia says laughing, "Is that why they feed us so much? Because they make us run around like pygmy puffs in a maze,"

The girls laugh and enjoy some much needed time together before the countryside turns into the village of Hogsmeade and the train comes to a screeching halt at the station. Rose carrie's Aya's cage to the side of the tracks and the train attendant raises his wand, levitating the cage off to the side with the other animals.

Cho, Rose, Poppy, Millie, and Amelia start up the hill to the carriages. "They really pull themselves?" Rose says, "I thought my father was joking."

"I thought mine were too," Cho says, "The older students were laughing at us staring at the carriages last year."

"Don't stare, don't stare!" Amelia says, turning dramatically away from them.

The girls step up and climb into the large carriages, lining up on the seats, facing eachother, much like they had been sitting like on the train. A Hufflepuff fifth year, Aldrea Dorny climbs in along them along with her friend Wylla Fisher, a fellow Ravenclaw. "Hello," Wylla says, "Mind if we share?"

"Sure," Rose says, "There's plenty of room."

Wylla smiles but says no more, unfolding a book, Secrets of the Acromantula: From Borneo, To Britain, and Beyond. Rose turns back to her friends and says, "I'm glad we don't have to be sorted this year."

"It's much more fun," Cho says, "Without the fussing and nerves."

"What happened during your sorting Cho?" Poppy asks.

"The hat was stuck between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for a few seconds," Cho says, "But obviously it decided Ravenclaw."

"We should have liked to have you in Hufflepuff," Aldrea says with a smile, "With all those house points you earn."

"Not to mention the quidditch," she adds.

"Speaking of quidditch," Millie asks, "Rose, are you going out for the team this year?"

"I've brought my broom," Rose says shyly, "But I'm not expecting anything."

"Are you kidding?" Amelia says, "Hooper would be mad to not pick you after what happened last year!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he gave you my position!" Cho jokes.

"I don't fancy being a seeker much," Rose says, "Too much pressure."

"Tell me about it," Cho says.

"I've always wanted to be a keeper," Rose says, "So if anything, I'd try for that."

"If it comes to a vote you know you have mine," Cho says, smiling sweetly, "It would be nice to have another girl on the team."

"Thank you, Cho," Rose says, smiling to herself, looking out the window to the glittering candles in the windows of a very familiar castle.

Hogwarts castle was gorgeous by night, no-one could deny it. The girls stare at it in wonder, even the older ones, as the novelty never seemed to wear off. They were home after a long summer at last.

After being ushered through the front door and to the great hall, the students take their seats at their respective tables. Rose is flanked by Poppy and Amelia as she sits. She glances at the nearby Gryffindor table but doesn't see that familiar messy black hair she's looking for. Or the patch of ginger that usually bobs beside it. Come to think of it, the only one she can locate is Hermione Granger, bushy hair bulging out of her hat.

"Look," she whispers to Poppy, pointing at the Gryffindor table, "Ginny was right. Where's Harry and Ron?"

As Poppy turns to look the door flies open and Professor McGonagall bursts through, the Sorting Hat aloft, with a hundred scared first years trailing behind her. She places the hat atop the stool and it begins to sing:

Welcome to Hogwarts, students new and old,

Let me sing you of the wonders to behold,

The hallowed halls of brick and stone,

The greatest halls that I've ever known.

Let me sing you a song of those who made me,

The four greatest wizards that I ever did see,

The wise, the brave, the loyal, the cunning,

Hogwarts together they started running,

Then I was made, a poor simple hat,

With a flick of their wands a quit pat,

I sprang to life, given a chore,

For their magic made simple no more,

I sing tonight of the colors I love,

The colors that shine down us from above,

The four houses each have two,

They belong to each and every one of you...

Scarlet and gold of Gryffindor brave and true,

Shines as brightly as Ravenclaw's bronze and blue,

Slytherins Silver, Green, so cold,

Hufflepuffs yellow and black simple but bold.

So first years approach and put me on,

I'll tell you the colors to which you belong.

The Sorting Hat ends its song and Professor Mcgonagall unfurls her long list of names and begins calling them up one by one. Rose feels bad for them, she knows how scared they must feel. But soon it'd be over and they'd gain some new young Ravenclaws.

"Ginerva Weasley," she calls.

"It's Ginny," Ginny says loudly as she passes her, striding towards the hat.

She hardly places it on her head for a second before the hat sings, "Gryffindor!" and they move on to the next student.

"Luna Lovegood," Professor Mcgonagall says.

"Luna Lovegood?" she repeats.

"Oh! Present!" a dreamy girl with long blonde hair and large earrings says, "I didn't hear you. Must have been the wrackspurts."

A few older students chuckle as she makes her way up to the stool, trainers visible underneath her robes.

"Are those radishes on her ears?" a fifth year boy says, "Bloody hell!"

She sits atop the stool awkwardly, eyes clouded, she hardly seems to notice as Professor Mcgonagall slips the hat onto her head.

"Oh! Very interesting," the Sorting Hat says, "Your mind is unique, young Luna. Though I fear you are often misunderstood."

"Unique? Crazy more like," Amelia spits under her breath.

Millie chuckles at her quip but Rose turns back to the sorting. "No, not Slytherin, definitely not. Hufflepuff? Perhaps not quite right," the hat says, "It all comes down to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"Please no," Millie says, "We don't want the crazy one."

"Shut up," Rose snaps, perhaps a little too loudly, as several students around them turn to look at her.

"Bravery you have in abundance," the hat says, "But wisdom perhaps more. Ravenclaw!"

Polite clapping and a few cheers come from the Ravenclaw, including Rose's, who yelled the loudest for her. She doesn't deserve to be outcasted on her first night. She could hardly believe her friends could act like that. Perhaps she doesn't know them as well as she thinks.

She ponders this as Dumbledore makes his usual speech and the feast starts. She gobbles up her food but hardly speaks to Millie and Amelia, her anger getting the better of her.

By the time the dessert course comes she'd like nothing more than to crawl into her bed and go to sleep. And that she does, promptly after settling in.

"Rose! Rose!" wake up!" Poppy says, hovering over her bed, still dressed in her nightclothes.

"Come to the window!" Poppy says, "Look at the Whomping Willow!"

Rose groans and throws her covers to the side, grabs the candlestick by her bed, and walks to the window next to her bed. "Is that a car?" Rose says in disbelief, "Poppy, there's a car in that tree!"

"I heard the horn as it flew in," Poppy says, "Look, it's all but destroyed."

A large branch punches through the windshield as the car falls from its grips. The doors fly open and two large shadows are thrown out of it. The lights turn on as the car revs its engine, throws out the rest of the contents, and drives away into the forbidden forest. "Who is that?"

A wand lights as the two people stand up. "One of them has red hair, I'm sure of it," Poppy says.

"You don't think it could be Ron Weasley, could you?" Rose asks, "And that one could be Harry!"

"Well, they missed the train, but blimey, driving a car here?" Poppy says, sinking down onto her bed.

"There's someone coming," Rose says, pressing her nose against the glass to see better. "My telescope!" she says, grabbing it, pointing it downwards.

"It's Snape!" Rose says, "And that is them! I can't believe it!"

Rose pushes her telescope to Poppy. She catches them before they disappear into the castle.

"What in the name of Merlin were they thinking?" Rose asks.

"That's Ron and Harry I suppose," Poppy says, "Thinking isn't really their thing."

"No wonder they're not in Ravenclaw," Rose laughs, trying not to wake the others.

Rose could hardly fall asleep that night, thinking of what they had just witnessed. This year at Hogwarts would be unlike any other, that much is certain already.

* * *

September 2nd, 1992

"Ugh," Amelia groans, taking a seat next to Rose at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast, "We've got double potions after lunch."

Rose looks up from her book, Gilderoy Lockhart's _Magical Me_, and says, "But we've got defence against the dark arts this afternoon," she says, gesturing to her book.

"Looks like somebody is hot for teacher," Marietta Edgecombe says as she takes a seat next to Cho.

"I am not!" Rose snaps, "I admire his courage and bravery. He's a very gifted wizard."

"Not to mention a fellow Ravenclaw," she adds.

"Stand down, Rose," Ellis says as he passes by, "Save your fire for the pitch next Friday."

"So you did decide to try out?" Cho asks, smiling.

"I talked to Ellis this morning," Rose says, blushing, "He says he's not posted the flyer for tryouts yet but they'll take place on the 11th."

"Ooh!" Wil says, leaning away from her older friends, "We'll all come cheer you on!"

"Oh, no!" Rose says shyly, "Don't do that!"

"I'll be there anyway," Cho says, "We have to try out every year."

"It's more fair that way," she adds, though her lip twitches with nervousness.

"You're not going out for seeker are you?" Marietta asks pointedly.

"Keeper," Rose says, "Why would I want to try to steal Cho's position. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

"Just checking," she says, "You never know."

"What's your problem?" Rose asks, temper getting the better of her, "You don't even like quidditch!"

Marietta opens her mouth to give her retort but is interrupted, " RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR!" erupts from the Gryffindor table.

Ron Weasley's cheeks are almost as red as his hair. A red howler floats poised in front of his face, screaming, " I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"

The howler turns to his younger sister Ginny and says, "Oh, and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!"

The howler blows a raspberry before tearing itself up, falling to pieces in shocked Ronald Weasley's lap. "Merlin's pants," Amelia says, "That was hilarious."

"Not really," Poppy says, "We saw them when they crash landed on the Whomping Willow. They nearly died!"

"You can better bet that Harry Potter was involved," Marietta says, rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asks, "You know Marietta, I'm getting tired of your bad attitude. Neither of those two boys have done anything to you."

"You're just bitter because their more well liked than you," Rose finishes, "You're petty and jealous and a poor excuse for a friend."

Rose slams her book, grabs a piece of toast, and flies out of the great hall, leaving Marietta awestruck and teary-eyed. It was a long time coming and Rose didn't feel bad in the slightest.

Rose went to her classes that day without seeing Marietta even once. She was a third year and in none of her classes but she often ran into her in the halls. Perhaps she was a bit harsh but she truly felt something needed to be said. Over the summer she has become bolder and she likes it.

Rose strides into the defence against the dark arts classroom and takes a seat besides Poppy. "That was quite the row you had at breakfast," she says, "Marietta's broken up about it."

"Oh boo-hoo," Rose says, balling up her fists by her eyes, fake crying, "I can only bite my tongue for so long."

"No, Rose, she was broken up that you felt that way about her," she says, "She considers you a close friend and she says she feels bad about giving you a hard time."

"It's her nature to be a bit abrasive," she adds.

"How long can she use her nature as an excuse to be blatantly rude to people?" Rose asks.

"Look," Poppy starts, sighing, "Just make up and put it behind you. You're not the type to hold grudges."

"Right," Rose says, "But I'd sooner kiss a Hippogriff than make up with her today. Maybe tomorrow I'll feel different."

"If I talk to her today we're just going to have another row and it won't do either of us any good," Rose adds, "Give me some time to calm down."

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger walk into the room, taking the seats in front of them. Several other Gryffindors and Slytherins file in, including Draco Malfoy and his two witless cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

He groans as he takes his seat, glancing around the room at a target to attack. "Ah, Potter," he starts, "I thought I smelled your foul scent when I walked in here."

"The only one foul here is you, Malfoy," Rose spits, blood still boiling with anger from the morning, "With a face that weasel-y I'm surprised you don't already know."

"Rose," Poppy breathes, but it's too late the damage has been done.

"How dare you speak to me?" Draco starts.

"How dare I speak to you?" Rose laughs, "You speak so often Malfoy, I swear you love to hear the sound of your own voice."

The rest of the class 'ooh' as she starts in on him, "You know, Draco, you speak so much, all the time, but you say so little," she pauses to breathe, "You talk all the time about your family and your money and your status but the filth you speak makes you nothing. It makes you insignificant. You're a pale, blond, piched-faced arse-hole that has nothing better to do than bully people because the only two people who like you are afraid of you."

"Macguffin!" Seamus cheers, "I didn't know you had it in you."

Draco motions for his wand but Rose stops him, "So help me god if you pull out your wand I will jinx you so hard you won't know what hit you," she pauses to breathe, "In case you haven't noticed I'm in a temper. You've picked the wrong day."

Draco wrinkles his nose and turns away from her, muttering. Rose straightens herself up and tries to ignore the whispering around her. "Bloody hell, Rose," Poppy says, laughing and snorting, "I can't believe you."

Harry and Ron turn to Rose, leaning back on their chairs. Harry lays his arm across Magical Me as he says, "You didn't have to do that, honestly," he pauses, "You'll just make life harder for yourself."

"Malfoy's family is important at the ministry," Ron says, "Malfoy's not one to start big trouble with."

"I think I can handle him," Rose says, chancing a glance, though he wasn't looking at her.

As she comes down from her rage slowly she comes to realize that Harry is inches from her, paying attention to her. "Listen, Rose, if he bothers you again tell us," Harry says.

"Tell us so we can watch you jinx him!" Ron says.

Hermione elbows him in the chest and Harry says, "He's a prat and he's always going to be. Try to stay away from him. But if you need my help, come find me."

"Thank you," Rose says, smiling.

Harry returns that smile and turns away from her, towards the front of the room as the class begins. Professor Lockhart throws open the door and the class erupts into applause, including the many dozen paintings of him on the wall. His robes sway as he climbs down the staircase beaming, "Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... me! Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award- but I don't talk about that," he says, feigning modesty, "I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him. Ha ha ha... hee, hee…"

Ron groans but it's lost to anyone but Rose, as all the other girls around her were mesmerised. It's true, Rose does quite like him too, and hangs on his every word.

He dismounts the last step and sidles over to a large rounded cage, a blue cloth hiding the contents. The cage begins to shake and bulge. The class gasps as he says, "Now- be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here."

" I must ask you not to scream," he adds, taking hold of the cloth and ripping it away, "It might... provoke them!"

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus Finnigan says, laughing.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies!" Lockhart corrects him.

Seamus laughs even harder than before. "Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnigan, but pixies can be

devilish tricky little blighters," Lockhart says as he puts his hand on the latch," Let's see what you make of them, ha! Come on now- round them up, round them up, they're only pixies!"

Dozens of blue pixies flood out of the cage and begin their attack. They aren't deadly or particularly dangerous but they're tricky, and the shear number of them is a force to be reckoned with.

"Ow!" Rose says, as a pixie thumps her on the nose.

"That one's mine!" she says, angrily chasing it with her textbook.

She swings and hits it, causing it to fall to the floor, knocked unconscious. "Ha!" she says, turning away to enter the fray.

"Rose! Help!" Poppy says, the pixie pulling at her tie.

Rose swings and misses, yet still causes the pixie to release her tie. "What the bloody hell is Lockhart thinking!" she bellows, "This is rubbish!"

The two girls look up as a pixie uses a stolen wand to cause a dinosaur skeleton to fall to the floor. The bone dusts hits them in a powdery mist. "Scourgify!" Rose says, pointing her wand at her robes.

The dust falls off her to the floor. "How did you do that?" Poppy asks.

"Scourgify!" Rose says, pointing at her too.

"Thanks," Poppy says, turning away from her to smack two pixies with a book.

Rose looks up to see Neville Longbottom being dragged to their ceiling, dropped onto the candelabra. Rose points her wand to help him but thinks better of it. If she misses or says the spell wrong, she could seriously hurt him.

"Peskipiksi pesternomi!" Lockhart says, to no avail.

Realizing his spell has had no effect, he flies up the stairs and says, "I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage!"

"What do we do now?" Ron bellows after him, but the door slams shut.

Hermione sighs, pointing her wand in the air and says, "Immobulus!"

The pixies freeze where they are and float aimlessly through the air. Rose's eyes turn to Neville, who says, "Why is it always me?"

"Think we can levitate him down?" Hermione says.

Rose turns to her and says, "Together?"

Hermione nods and the two of them levitate him down to the ground safely. He brushes off his robes and says, "Thanks."

"How do we get them back into the cage?" Malfoy says, disgusted at the creatures.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Rose says, pointing at a pack of petrified pixies, casting them into the cage.

Her spell echoes around the room as several other students take her lead. Ten minutes later the pixies are back in their cage and the room in a general state of chaos.

Hermione climbs the stair to his office, "Professor, they're all cleaned up."

"Professor?" she says but he doesn't answer.

"Alohamora!" she says, pointing at the lock.

She throws the door open and groans as the other students crowd around her. "What?" he says, looking up from his hand mirror, fixing his hair.

"Oh is it done?" he asks, sitting up.

He strides to the door and surveys the destruction of the room, "Ah, best call Mr. Filch straight away."

He turns to leave but Hermione stops him. "But sir," she says, "You've got half the class left."

"Read chapter one of Break with a Banshee and have one roll of parchment on my desk by tomorrow," he says.

"What on?" Heidi Clineswell, a Slytherin girl asks.

"Well, me of course!" he says beaming, "Good day!"

He closes the door, leaving Rose and the other students utterly bewildered. "I don't know about him," Seamus says shaking his head, "He's barking."

"Don't write that in your essay," Hermione teases, "He's a bit eccentric but he's a brilliant wizard."

"Yeah, real brilliant, Hermione," Ron says, "And brave too. Did you see how he ran away like that after his spell didn't work?"

"Oh shut up, Ron," Hermione says.

Harry sighs and follows them back to the desks. Rose, Poppy, and the other students slowly collect their belongings, some searching for a half an hour for their stolen possessions.

"They broke my quill," Poppy says, brandishing a scarlet-feathered quill, snapped in half.

"My ink bottle got smashed," Rose says sighing, "Let me know what else you need and I'll send Aya to my mother."

* * *

September 11th, 1992

Rose's hand tightens as she grabs her broom from the locker room. She ties her long red hair into a bun on the back of her head and looks in the small rust-spotted mirror. "You'll do fine," Cho says, her black hair filling half of the mirror behind her.

"Don't do me any favors," Rose says, "If I'm going to make the team, it's going to be of my own accord."

"I'm not a cheater," Cho says, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Cho claps her hand on Rose's shoulder. "I'll be there in a minute," Rose says.

She puts on a brave face and strides out of the room, headed for the pitch. She glances up at the stands, filled with students not just of Ravenclaw but of other houses as well. She smiles as she sees Poppy, Amelia, Millie, and Wil holding their enormous 'Go Rose!' banner.

"I've got this," she whispers to herself as she walks out onto the pitch.

"As I'm sure all of you know, we've lost our keeper and one beater this year and those positions are empty," Ellis says, "However we're Ravenclaws and we're going to do this fairly. So we'll be holding re-trails for all of the positions."

"When you hear the position you came to audition for please step forward," Ellis says, "Each of you will go through a two part test. Whoever does best will fill that position."

"Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch have kindly agreed to judge you," Ellis says, "We'll be doing the beaters first. All those wishing to try out to be a beater please step forward."

Four boys step forward to audition. They each go through a rigorous physical test, bludgers and all, during which they had to aim at enchanted rivals made by Professor Flitwick. They then were drilled on knowledge of the game, five questions each. "Duncan Inglebee and Jason Samuels have fared the best, according to our judges. Congratulations, you have made the Ravenclaw team!"

The crowd roars, short of the Slytherins, who collectively boo. Rose spots Draco Malfoy's pinched face in the crowd and turns away. She semi-regretted her fight with Draco. Ever since he's tried to make her life a living hell. Professor Snape treats her especially bad and somehow she knows Draco is the cause of it. Not to mention, Draco had retaliated several times, compromising her potions twice and by targeting Poppy, calling her a Mudblood. She'd never apologize to him now. That is unforgivable.

What was forgivable, though, was the argument between Marietta and Rose. They patched things up quickly but the resentment still stands. Regardless of the niceties the two girls maintain for the sake of their mutual friends, one thing's for certain, they'd never be very close again.

"Will those wishing to try out for seeker please come forward?" Ellis says.

Cho steps forward but nobody challenges her. "Congratulations, Cho, you are the seeker for-"

"I still want to try out," Cho says, "It doesn't feel right."

So Cho does, she tries out, and passes their tests with flying colors, a true Ravenclaw.

"Chasers, step forward," Ellis says, "Ravenclaw will be looking for three."

Ellis joins the line of seven people as they each take turns trying to score goals. Ellis comes out on top, along with 4th year Roger Davies, and Randolph Burrow.

"Well done, well done," Ellis says, "Chambers and Bradley will be alternates."

"And all that's left is the keepers," Ellis says, eyes flashing to Rose momentarily.

She looks around her, noticing there's many people left. She counts, including herself, ten wishing to try out. "One by one you will mount your brooms and our new chasers, including myself, will send five quaffles at you. Whoever defends the most will move on to take the second half of the test. Clear?"

Her fellow Ravenclaws nod their heads, some looking more nervous than others. Out of ten people only one will be chosen, and Rose doesn't like her odds.

Three hopefully defend the goal posts before her. One boy, Grant Page looked like he'd be the one to beat, saving all five would-be goals. "Macguffin," Ellis says, ushering her upward.

She kicks off the ground hard and positions herself in front of the three hoops. "You stink, Macguffin!" Draco Malfoy bellows beside her.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Wil mouthing silencio, wand aloft. The Slytherins are promptly struck with silence, her spell winning out. "Kill it, Rose!" Amelia bellows.

"Ready?" Ellis calls from across the pitch.

Rose nods and Madam Hooch blows her whistle. And then they're off, Roger and Randolph passing the quaffle, tossing it to Ellis to take the shot. She flies on her comet and kicks it away effortlessly. The quaffle soars towards her again, she dives, she makes the save with her fingertips. The crowd roars. Three to go.

Randolph send the ball towards her, spinning, jerking to the left-most post at the last second. She saves it with her head, catching the quaffle, sending it back to Roger. Rose makes the next save easily, as Roger sends it almost straight into her chest. "Sorry," Roger says, as Ellis glares at him. Regardless of it was purposeful or not, Roger gave her an easy save.

Ellis takes the quaffle from him and she sees in his eyes what he's about to do. He wont let her off as easy, regardless of his fondness for her. She knew what she'd have to do. She snaps back and forth, round the hoops like a knot, doing a perfect Double Eight Loop as she makes the save. The Ravenclaws roar, she's tied with Grant.

The remaining three hopefuls try their hardest but none do better than Rose or Grant. It would come down to the knowledge test.

"Rose, what is the name of the foul that occurs when a Keeper tries to defend the goal from the back?" Flitwick asks.

"A flacking foul," Rose says, "Easy one."

"Mr. Page, in which year was the decision made to change the color of the quaffle to red?" Madam Hooch asks.

"1711," he says haughtily.

Rose wants to beat him more than anything. Four more questions each are asked and they get them all, remaining neck and neck, forcing the judges to come up with an alternative way of deciding.

"Whoever answers this question first will be the keeper for Ravenclaw house," Ellis says, taking the piece of parchment from Professor Flitwick, "You get one chance and once chance only. Listen carefully."

"What is the maneuver called when a Keeper hangs by one hand and one foot from his or her broom, extending the other hand and foot as far out as possible in order to cover the three goalposts?"

"star-and-stick" Grant says so rapidly that Rose barely has time to comprehend the question.

Rose hangs her head in defeat. "I'm sorry that is incorrect," Ellis says.

"What?" Rose says, "Starfish and Stick's right, isn't it?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the new Ravenclaw house Keeper, Miss Rose Macguffin!" he bellows.

The crowd roars, including her friends, who scream so hard their forces get hoarse. "He said star and stick," Ellis whispers, "Not starfish."

He smiles as he holds her arm up, beckoning the other team members to join them. Those in the stands both start heading up to the castle and flood onto the field.

Poppy jumps on Rose, almost knocking her down, congratulating her. Rose is surprised to see Marietta, who had also come to congratulate her, despite her distaste for quidditch.

Cho throws her arm around her and says, "It'll be great to have another girl on the team," she says, "All these boys drive me crazy."

"I don't know, Cho," Wil starts, grinning, "I saw Roger Davies staring at your butt earlier."

"Wilhemina, please," Cho laughs, teasing her, "The last boy I want looking at my butt is him."

"Hey, you two, we're going to go change and head up to the common room," Ellis says, "To celebrate."

Rose smiles and nods, feeling the happiest she's felt in a very long time.

* * *

October 31st, 1992

"I've got to catch up on my homework," Rose groans, "All of these extra quidditch practices are murder."

"I know what you mean," Cho says, "It's no different in my year and from what Wil's told me, it only gets harder."

Rose and Cho fly out of the great hall, up the steps to the first floor, intent open a long night of studying. "Why's the floor all wet?" Cho asks.

"I don't know," Rose says, "I think it's coming from the bathroom?"

"Nobody ever goes in there," Cho says, "I don't know what it'd be flooded."

"What's that?" Rose points down the hall, their steps quickening as they spot a crowd of people forming.

As they approach the crowd, Hermione Granger reads aloud, "_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened... enemies the heir... beware," _she gasps, adding, "It's written in blood."

"Oh, no... It's Filch's cat. It's Mrs. Norris," Harry Potter whispers to Ron beside him.

Cho gasps and her mouth falls open, "Who would do this?" she asks.

"I don't know," Rose answers, "I've never seen anyone do anything of the like. It's barbaric."

"Oh!" Madam Pomfrey exclaims, rushing through the students to get to the front.

"_Enemies of the heir beware_!" Draco reads excitedly, "You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

"What's going on 'ere? Go on, make way, make way. Potter- What are you…" Mr. Filch says, trailing off, seeing his cat and the blood upon the wall, "Mrs. Norris? You've...murdered my cat!"

"No, no!" Harry protests.

"I'll kill ya!" Filch exclaims starting for him, "I'll kill ya!"

"Argus! Argus, I…" Dumbledore starts, stopping himself as he sees the bloody message, "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately. Everyone except... you three."

Dumbledore gestures with a flourish to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Ravenclaws, follow me," Ellis says, taking Rose by the arm and leading her and Cho away.

"Enemies of the heir beware?" Rose says to herself, "What's that supposed to mean."

"Heir of Slytherin," Ellis says out of the side of his mouth.

"No, no, must be just a prank, a hoax," Rose says, "The heir of Slytherin...then that will mean-"

"Someone is going to open the Chamber of Secrets again," Ellis says.

"Again?" Rose asks.

"Again," he says as they climb the steps back to the common room.

What did he mean by that?

* * *

November 3rd, 1992

The school is buzzing about the bloody message left on the wall on Halloween, it's just about all the school can talk about. The Ravenclaws had been excitedly trading their knowledge on the chamber all weekend but were largely coming up empty. Rose had known there might be a secret chamber in the school that Slytherin had built but she didn't know it had been opened before. When she tried to ask Ellis about it he brushed it off, changing the subject twice. He told her that he overheard his father talking about it once when his older brother was in school. He told her she didn't want to know.

Rose and Poppy sit excitedly in Transfiguration class, eager to practice a new spell they'd been working on. "I understand the theory but I'm quite nervous," Poppy says, staring at the rat in front of her.

"Why'd I have to get the rat?" she asks, admiring Rose's small bird.

Professor McGonagall slips quietly from her office and into the classroom. "Could I have your attention, please?" she asks, "Right. Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so. One, two, three, _Vera verto_."

The bird on her desk transforms into a beautiful water goblet effortlessly. "Now it's your turn. Well, who would like to go first?" she asks, "Ah! Mr. Weasley. "One, two, three. _Vera verto_."

Ron clears his throat and points his wand, bound in spello-tape, at Scabbers, his rat, and says, "Vera Verto!"

The rat transforms into a rather furry water goblet, complete with tail. "That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall says as the rest of the class laughs, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about...the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asks suddenly.

"Well, very well. Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously," she starts, pausing, "One did not."

"Three guesses who," Ron mumbles.

Rose suppresses a laugh as Professor McGonagall goes on, "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, "pure-bloods." Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school," she says, "Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle borns," Hermione says.

Poppy exhales hard. Rose pats her on the shoulder lightly and she nods. It must be hard for her. Rose has no idea how to help her.

"Well, naturally, the school had been searched many times. No such chamber has been found," Professor McGonagall says.

"Professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" Hermione asks nervously.

"Well, the Chamber is said to home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control," Professor McGonagall answers, "It is said to be the home of a monster."

"That's enough of that," she adds, "I've probably told you too much already. Now remember, One, two, three, _Vera Verto."_

Poppy waves her wand over her rat and turns it into a goblet. "Yuck!" she exclaims, "It's still got _eyes_."

"Vera Verto," Rose says clearly, pointing her wand at her bird.

"Very nice, Miss Macguffin," Professor McGonagall says admiring her work before turning to Poppy, "Perhaps you can help Miss Tippet."

Poppy shrugs and says, "I managed to do it yesterday well enough."

"You're just nervous," Rose says, "Look, your hands are shaking."

"Nobody has any idea how scared I am right now," Poppy whispers, "If the heir of Slytherin has returned then they'll surely come after muggle-borns."

"Rose, they're going to start killing people like me," she adds, barely audibly.

"Not if I can help it," Rose says, pointing her wand at Poppy's still blinking goblet.

The eyes disappear. "Better," Professor McGonagall says, turning around to examine 'her work'.

"Thanks," Poppy says as McGonagall strides away.

"Don't mention it," Rose says with a slight smile, "I've got your back."

* * *

November 7th, 1992

"It's high time we check out the competition," Ellis says as he walks with Cho and Rose down to the pitch, eager to see the highly anticipated Gryffindor/Slytherin match.

Rose snorts and says, "Potter, yes, but Malfoy bought his way in," she pauses, "He couldn't fly his way out of a paper bag."

"True," Ellis says with a laugh, "But everyone knows that Slytherins are cheats. It'll give us a good look at what's in store for us this season."

"I can't believe we're playing Hufflepuff next weekend," Rose says, "It feels like just yesterday I made the team."

"Oh, Hufflepuff, we'll crush them," Ellis says, climbing the steps, the bitter November cold stifled for a moment in the enclosed stairwell, "Bellius Misty's an idiot. And from what I've heard they have a lot of newcomers this year."

"No offense," he adds to Rose, "You're actually good."

"Thanks," she says, "I think."

Rose and Cho take a seat in the stands with the other members of the Ravenclaw team. They would have come down anyway but Ellis insisted the come and sit together, taking notes and making strategies. "Here they come," he says after a few moments, "I'd kill for one of those Nimbus 2001's."

Rose shrugs and says, "They can keep their flashy brooms. We'll just win of our own skill. I don't need a fancy broom to make me better, thanks."

"I suppose you're right, Rosie," he says, clapping a large hand on her shoulder, "What's the Slytherin team worth without their brooms?"

"Not much more than hippogriff shi-"

"Thank you Wilhemina!" Ellis says, cutting off her expletive.

She grins, sitting three rows above them. The Ravenclaws laugh a moment, waiting for the game to start. "And so it begins," Rose says, pulling out her parchment pad and a self-writing quill.

"Another goal for Slytherin! They lead Gryffindor ninety to thirty!" Lee Jordan bellows semi-angrily into the microphone twenty minutes into the game.

"Maybe they're better than we thought," Cho sighs, "We've got a lot of work to do."

"What's that?" a first year girl screams in front of them, "Something's wrong with Harry Potter!"

"Not again," Rose sighs, leaning forward to see.

"It's a rogue bludger!" Ellis exclaims, "Those bloody Slytherins. I swear they'll wish they'd never signed up to play quidditch when we go up against them!"

Cho looks through her binoculars to get a better look at the trouble. "I don't think it's the Slytherins," she says quietly, "They look as shocked as we do."

Even Lee Jordan forgets to commentate as Harry Potter flies the length of the pitch, the bludger following his every move. "He has the worst luck," Cho says.

"I don't think it's luck, Cho," Rose says, "Someone's trying to kill him again!"

"You, you don't think it's You-Know-Who again, do you?" Cho asks nervously.

"I don't think so," Rose says, "But this heir of Slytherin could be a pretty good guess."

_Bam! _The bludger blows through the pitch below, snapping the beams that hold up the stands where the Ravenclaw team sits. The seats sway for a second and settle, leaving the Ravenclaws to hang on. "Harry Potter has spotted the snitch but Draco Malfoy is right behind him. And so's that bludger. I'll bet the Ravenclaws aren't too happy right now," Lee Jordan commentates.

"Ouch!" Lee Jordan exclaims as a bludger collides with Harry's right arm, "That's got to hurt!"

"What's this?" he adds, "Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

"But perhaps it's too early to celebrate, Harry Potter is still being pursued by a relentless bludger," Lee says, "Someone help him."

Several people rush out from the stands, to where Harry sits on the ground, knocked off his broom. Hermione Granger's distinctive hair gives her away as she points her wand into the air, causing the bludger to blow to pieces. "Let's go see if he's alright," Ellis says as they fly down the stairs to the ground level.

"Not to worry, Harry. I will fix that arm of yours straight away," Professor Lockhart says as they reach the crowd forming around him.

"No, not you," Harry says wisely.

"Oh, poor boy doesn't know what he's saying," Lockhart says, "Now, this... won't hurt a bit. _Brackium emendo_!"

Harry's arm flops down, bonelessly. "Ah, yes, ha! Well that can sometimes happen, um, but- uh... the point is, uh…" Lockhart trails off as Harry bends his entire hand backwards, "You can no longer feel any pain, and heh- very clearly, the bones aren't broken."

"Broken!" Hagrid exclaims, towering over the crowd, "There's no bones left!"

"Yuck!" a third year Hufflepuff squeeks.

"Much more flexible, though," Lockhart says.

Hermione Granger shoots him daggers and he stops trying to defend his spellwork. "It's hard to believe he fought all that evil and did all those great deeds in those horribly expensive books we had to buy," Cho says.

"I was just thinking that," Rose says, as they head back to the common room, "It's almost as if they're not even him."

"Poor Harry, though," Cho says, "Like he needs more trouble."

"Who do you think set the bludger after him?" Rose asks, "My money's on the heir or whatever they call themself."

"If a tree falls in the Forbidden Forest and no one was there to hear it, does it make a sound?" the eagle knocker asks.

"Just because we don't hear them, it doesn't mean they don't exist," Rose reasons, "If a tree falls and there's noone around to hear it, the vibrations won't be converted into sound. It makes no noise."

"Well reasoned!" it says, swinging open the door.

"I'm tired," Rose says, "And I've got some homework to do. I think I'm going to have a rest and then go to the library."

"I could stand to relax too," Cho says, "That match was just awful."

"I'll meet you there in an hour," she adds, "Maybe we can go over that Lockhart essay we both have to write."

"I can't believe he's so lazy that he's set us the same essay," Rose groans, "I hope he doesn't last much longer."

"Anyway," she says, "See you then."

* * *

November 30th, 1992

A week after Harry's attack it was Rose's turn to play her first Ravenclaw quidditch game of the season. The game went well, they played Hufflepuff after all. Cho caught the snitch about thirty minutes into the game and they won no contest. Rose saved nine out of ten goals that sailed at her. All was well.

What wasn't well was everything else. The school has been buzzing with rumor since Harry was attacked by the bludger. That very same night a young Gryffindor, Colin Creevey was the first to be petrified by the monster in the chamber. Since then the students of Hogwarts school have been in a temper, terrified that they'd be next. Rose worries, if not for herself, for Poppy, for Rose is pure-blood. Since Slytherin favored pure-bloods she assumed she'd be safe. Though after some careful consideration she comes to realize that Harry Potter was half-bood and he was attacked. No-one is safe anymore.

Since then Professor Lockhart has decided to start up a Duelling Club, in order to arm the students against potential attackers.

"I don't want to go," Rose sighs as Poppy drags her to the great hall.

"If I'm in danger I want to be prepared," she says, "We need to learn how to duel before it's too late."

"Gather round! Gather round. Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks...Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions," Lockhart says, sashaying the length of the hall in his fussy robes, "For full details, see my published works."

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help with a short demonstration," he adds, "I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him. Never fear. One. Two. Three!"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape hisses, blowing Lockhart backwards.

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious- ah- what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy," Lockhart says brushing himself off and standing up.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor," Snape says snakely.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape! Ah... Let's have a volunteer pair!" Lockhart says.

"If it's us I'll kill you," Rose teases, whispering to Poppy.

"Um, Potter, Weasley, how about you?" Lockhart says, pointing to Harry a few yards away.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox," Snape says, "Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?"

He gestures for Potter and Malfoy to step up onto their platform. "Goodluck, Potter," Lockhart says, slapping him gingerly on the back.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry answers, turning now to Draco.

Draco's eyes narrow as they face each other. "Wands at the ready," Lockhart says, "On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent- only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One, two-"

"Everte statum!" Draco interrupts, causing Harry to fly backwards.

"Rictumsempra!" Harry retorts, knocking Malfoy backwards as well.

"I thought they were meant to only disarm," Poppy says, "They could seriously hurt one another."

"I'm not sure I really care if Harry hurts Malfoy," Rose says.

"What if it was the other way around?" Poppy says.

Rose blushes and doesn't say anything. "You like him don't you?" Poppy asks, "That's why you're bludger red everytime we talk about him."

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart warns the two boys.

"Serpensortia!" Draco says, a snake bursting out of his wand tip.

It falls with a heavy thud to the floor between them, raising its great head, ready to strike. "Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you," Snape says, brushing past Malfoy.

"Allow me, Professor Snape," Lockhart says, pulling out his wand, "Alarte ascendare!"

The snake soars high into the air. Rose and Poppy step back and to the side, nearly knocking over Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff boy from their year. "Sorry, Justin," Rose says, "I didn't mean to step on your foot."

"Oh, it's alright, Rose," he says, turning back to the snake.

The snake turns upon landing, slithering forward, studying Justin. Poppy squeezes Rose's hand as they decide whether they should run or stay very still. "Sya- hassa- she. Sya- hasi- heth. Sya- hasi- heth," Harry hisses.

Justin's eyes widen as the snake makes to strike. "Vipera Evenesca," Snape says, disintegrating the snake.

"What are you playing at?" Justin says, terrified.

The students begin to exit the hall in large numbers but Rose and Poppy are frozen to the spot. "Wh-what was that about?" Poppy asks, "That hissing what was Harry doing."

"I didn't know he was a Parselmouth," Rose says, plucking up the courage to lead Poppy out of the hall, past Harry and the others.

"What does that mean?" she asks.

"He can speak to snakes," Rose answers.

"Why would he try to set that snake on Justin for?" Poppy says, "If anyone, he should have set it on Malfoy."

"Poppy, this isn't good," Rose starts, "Slytherin could talk to snakes. Not very many wizards can do it. None that I know."

"So?" Poppy says, confused as they reach the spiral staircase to the common room.

"So?" Rose repeats, "Slytherin's heir can talk to snakes. All the attacks, Poppy. Think about it."

"You honestly think Harry Potter is Slytherin's heir," she says, climbing the first stairs, "Five minutes ago you were blushing about him."

"I'm not saying that," Rose says, "But I wouldn't count it out completely."

"Rubbish," Poppy says, "If anyone's Slytherin's heir it's Malfoy."

"I thought so too but now I'm not sure," Rose says as they reach the landing, "All I'm sure of now is that this changes everything."

* * *

December 18th, 1992

Much had changed for the students of Hogwarts since the duelling club. Much doubt was casted upon Harry Potter and he was shunned from most anyone. Rose was kind to him but fearful. She really didn't know him well and he scared her. Poppy was always on edge around the Slytherins and any known muggleborn haters. She had a hard time keeping up with her studies, even breaking down once in Transfiguration. Rose gave her sweets out in the hall to make her feel better but it was just a small bandage on a gaping wound, it might make it feel better but it doesn't fix the problem.

Rose was miserable as the next quidditch match against Slytherin had been cancelled due to the increased amount of students being petrified. Justin Finch-Fletchley was among them and it scared her. Would Poppy be next? Or another one of her friends? She was almost glad when Christmastime came around.

She's going home today and she'd like nothing more. She drags her trunk behind her as she sits at the Ravenclaw table one last time before going back to Inverness. She sighs as she sips her hot cocoa. "Are you sure you don't want to come home with me?" Rose asks.

"I'll be alright with my parents," Poppy says, "I'm no safer with you or anyone else. Besides whatever's behind the attacks surely can't follow me out of the school."

"I wonder what's been doing this," Cho says, "It doesn't make sense. What petrifies but not kills?"

"It does seem funny that nobody has died?" Amelia asks, "As terrible as it sounds."

"No, I know what you mean, I was thinking about it too," Millie says, "I thought Slytherin wanted to kill muggle-borns. What good does this do if Professor Sprout can just bring them back to life with the mandrakes?"

"I heard it's tricky business working with mandrakes," Cho says, "That the potions are very hard to brew."

"We were caring for them up until everyone started to get petrified. They were horrible," Rose says with a shudder.

"I heard poor Neville Longbottom fainted," Millie says, "It's a pity we don't have herbology with the Gryffindors."

"At least we don't have to be in the greenhouse again until the summertime," Rose says, "The theory classes aren't all that bad. Professor Sprout's kind to us at least."

"Can't say that for Snape," Marietta says, plopping down into a seat besides Cho.

"Thats for sure," Amelia says, "I nearly punched him yesterday over that stupid hair-raising potion."

"Miss Dearborn," Rose imitates Snape, "While your theoretical knowledge of potion-making is satisfactory I must ask why you con-tin-u-ally put the wrong number of rat's tails into your cauldron each class. Or are you simply not able to follow directions?"

"That isn't funny, Miss Macguffin. Twenty points from Ravenclaw," Snape's voice echoes back to her behind her.

She stiffens, terrified, caught impersonating him. A girl laughs and she turns to see Wil. "You gave me a fright," Rose says, laughing, clutching her chest, "I almost got sick!"

"Your impression is better than mine!" she says, leaning on the table by Marietta.

"Look, I've gotta go meet Bobby," she says, "I'll see you all after the holidays."

"Ooh, Bobby!" Rose teases her.

"Shut up!" she says, grinning, "Anyway, you all have a happy Christmas, alright?"

"Happy Christmas," the girls repeat back to her as she drags her trunk out of the hall.

"You should have seen your face, Rose," Millie says.

"Remind me to never do that outside our room," Rose laughs, "My poor heart can't take that again."

"We'll do it tonight," Hermione says as she whips into the hall, Ron and Harry beside her, "Everything's ready."

Rose turns away from them, back to her friends, but glances over to them every few seconds, wondering _what _was ready.

The train rolls into the station an hour later, ready to be boarded by the Hogwarts students looking to get away from their exceedingly dangerous school. Rose turn, spying Hagrid dragging a large pine tree from the forest towards the front entrance of the school. Not that many aside from the teachers would enjoy it. Nearly every student is going home this year. Rose can't blame them.

* * *

February 20th, 1993

Rose had a good, quiet Christmas at home in Inverness. She was happy to be home but hungered to be back at Hogwarts and its libraries. Her parents had bought her a broom servicing kit and she was eager to try it out, as Ravenclaw is scheduled to play Slytherin in March.

Cho and her family came on boxing day for a quick visit. They exchanged small gifts, Rose giving Cho a snitch necklace she had found in Diagon alley, Cho giving Rose a beautiful green quill engraved with the Ravenclaw motto. The two girls even endeavored to go into town to use the telephone to call Poppy. It look them several minutes as they weren't used to communicating the muggle way.

After the holidays ended the girls went back to school, and back to full-time studying. Rose found her schoolwork getting harder, short of defense against the dark arts of course, which was getting more tedious. Professor Lockhart had gotten worse than Rose had ever seen him, ignorance or idiocy she couldn't be sure. One thing she was certain of, Lockhart would never get a penny from her again. If she could help it that is. She shuddered to think he'd last more than the one year. Hogwarts school really didn't have much luck with defense the dark arts, did they?

As February blew in it only got the colder. Rose caught a nasty cold that lasted two weeks, despite Madam Pomfrey's remedies. She just couldn't seem to shake it, like the bad feelings she had about Harry Potter. Since Christmas break he and his friends had become more secretive, always whispering in the back of the class, always the first at the scene when there was trouble. Still, she wouldn't admit to Marietta that she shared some of her concerns. Other students had become fearful of him as well and she couldn't blame them after the business with Justin Finch-Fletchley at the duelling club. If one thing was certain, either Harry Potter was a magnet to bad luck or all of his bad luck had turned him into a bad person. Rose couldn't decide which.

Still, there seemed to be those who admired him. For after Lockhart's stunt on Valentine's Day, it was certain had a very fervent admirer. On the fourteenth of February Lockhart had a 'special surprise' for the students of Hogwarts, as he hired a dozen dwarves to dress in gold wings, carry harps, and deliver valentines to student. Much to Rose's horror she received one outside charms class from an anonymous sender. She suspected Draco Malfoy was behind it, as he seemed quite keen on embarrassing her. She didn't feel bad about it, though, as she heard that one of the dwarves had to knock Harry Potter down to deliver his valentine. At least hers didn't go _that _far.

So with another week gone by it's finally time for the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match. Rose is excited to have more quidditch after a very long off-season. "Hey have you seen Poppy?" Rose asks Amelia as she pulls up her winter boots.

"I never saw her," Amelia says, "Never saw her come back last night either. She went to the library and must have gotten back when we were already in bed."

"Well, she likes to get breakfast early," Rose says, "I suppose we shouldn't fuss, it's not as though she'll be sad she's missed quidditch."

"Ready?" Cho knocks once, appearing in the doorframe.

"Yeah," Rose says, throwing her scarf around her neck and putting on her gloves.

"My money's on Gryffindor," Cho says as they wade through the snow towards the pitch, "The Hufflepuffs are so terrified of Harry that I'm surprised they didn't cancel the game."

"What's going on?" Rose asks as several students head away from the pitch, irritated.

"Match has been cancelled," Seamus Finnigan, "Can you believe it?"

"And we got all dressed up," Rose sighs, "Ugh, it's probably for the best. Now you can help me study for my charms again."

"Woo!" Cho says, twirling her finger, feigning excitement.

"Excuse me," a young Ravenclaw boy asks, "Are you Rose Macguffin. You're the only other Ravenclaw I know with red hair. And the other one yelled at me."

"Marietta," Rose laughs.

"I'm sorry what?" the boy asks.

"Her name is Marietta," Rose says, "But I'm Rose. What can I do for you?"

"Professor Flitwick is looking for you," he says, "They say you're to meet them outside the hospital wing straight away."

"What's happened?" she says nervously, quickening her pace.

"I can't say," the boy says, "They didn't tell me anything but that."

"Well thank you...umm.." she starts.

"Richard," he says, "Richard Barnes."

"Thank you Richard," she says, breaking into a run, "Excuse me,"

Cho runs alongside her, skidding on the ice as they come to a stop at the entrance to the school. They fly up the steps, boots wet from the snow, finally reaching the hospital wing. "Professor!" Rose semi-shouts, "Professor, is everything alright?"

"I'd like to say yes but I'd be lying," he says, "Oh good, you've brought Miss Chang. She should be here as well."

"You've got to tell me what's happened," Rose demands.

"I could tell you," he says, reaching up, only able to pat her on the elbow, "But I think you ought to see it, dear."

"Follow me," he says, opening the door.

A boy with red hair and another one with a familiar messy black mop stand by someone's bedside, Harry still in his quidditch robes. She turns to head for them but Flitwick proceeds straight, towards a bed with a closed curtain.

"Professor, who's in there?" she asks as calmly as she can muster.

He waves his wand and the curtains open, revealing Poppy, her eyes glossy, petrified. "No!" Rose exclaims loudly.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Flitwick says, "I know you two were close."

"They found her and Miss Granger by the library," he says, "She was wearing these."

He picks up her smashed reading glasses and hand them to her. "These were hers, yes," Rose says, "She was studying for your test next week."

"I should never had assigned it," he says angrily, "It is such a shame that this is the result of my extra work."

"I don't think that's true," Cho says, "You didn't ask the monster to attack her."

"She's right professor," Rose says, approaching her best friend's bed and grasping her cold hand, "It'd be a better use of our time to find out who did this. To find the heir of Slytherin."

"Your guess is as good as mine," he says, "Thank goodness Professor Sprout is close to having the mandrake potion ready. Miss Tippet will be back in charms before we know it."

"That's if they don't shut Hogwarts down," Professor McGonagall says.

"Shut down Hogwarts?" Rose says, astonished, "They can't do that."

"The headmaster may have no other choice," she says, hanging her head, "The school is obviously not safe anymore."

After a few moments of sitting with Poppy, Cho and Rose rise from her bedside and redraw her curtains. They are of better use at the library, doing research, plotting their revenge. "Your friend, Poppy is it?" Harry says to her on the way out, "They must have been together."

"I'm sorry about Hermione," Rose says, "It was likely that they were both coming back from the library."

"I know what you're thinking," Harry says, "But I've had nothing to do with this. I'm the one trying to stop this."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Rose says.

"I've seen the way everyone looks at me like I'm some sort of monster," he says, "But I would never hurt a friend. I'd never hurt Poppy, or Hermione, or anyone if I could help it."

"Look, Harry, I don't believe the rumors," Rose says, finally making her decision about him, "Please don't think as badly of me as you believe the others think of you."

"I'm sorry," he says, "I didn't mean to-"

"Forget it, Harry," she says, smiling with all she can muster, "I'll see you around."

He nods as Ron comes out the door and they set off towards their common room. "What was that about?" Cho asks.

"It's not Harry, I'm sure of it," Rose says, climbing up the stairs, "He's absolutely terrified."

"I just can't believe Poppy's been petrified," Rose says, tearing up, "What am I going to do without her?"

"You've got me," Cho says, throwing her arm around her, "And like Flitwick said, she'll get better once they give her the potion."

"Let's just hope it works," Rose says, "Or I'll kill whoever did it with my bare hands."

* * *

May 28th, 1993

Mayhem, mayhem was the only word Rose could think of to describe the events of the recent weeks. Things had been bad without Poppy, very bad. Rose felt more lonely than she ever had in her entire life. Her other friends grew sad in her absence. Rose became withdrawn from them after that, short of Cho, who wouldn't let her leave.

Rose spent a lot of time in the library towards the end of February, throwing herself into her work. Even Professor Snape had to admit she was most certainly the top of her class without Hermione Granger to compete with. That too made her sad.

On the 26th her 13th birthday came and went without the fuss of the year previous. Amelia and Millie had drawn her a birthday card, which was big for them, as they rarely even spoke to each other these days. It wasn't as though nobody liked each other anymore, it was the pain of having to deal with the loss of Poppy that drove them apart. Rose came to realize that Poppy was the glue that bonded them together.

Professor Lockhart had grown the worse in recent weeks, becoming even more insufferable than he was before. Rose had taken to defacing some of the school books she had to buy. Every little Lockhart had a moustache, a dunce cap, or other little mockery made of him. She smiled every time she saw them. Poppy would have laughed and that was a happy thought, her laughing again. Rose doubted sometimes whether or not she'd ever hear her laugh again. Professor Sprout's mandrake remedy was taking a miserably long time. She wondered how long she could stay petrified before she started to _die. _

Speaking of petrification, the school was sent into an uproar after that. The students now have to be escorted to class by Professors. Rose once had the unfortunate luck to get Professor Lockhart, who prattled on about himself the entire way up to Ravenclaw tower. His egocentrism annoyed her, perhaps even worse than Snape annoyed her. She hated to admit it to herself, but she hated the accompaniment of Lockhart more.

Since the attack on Hermione and Poppy the school has been more mistrustful of Harry Potter. They seemed to think that he was the only one likely to be the heir of Slytherin. She didn't believe it though, and came to his defense as often as she could. He, or so she thought, looked even sadder than she did.

And then it happened, one night, a girl was taken. At long last the school looked like it was in it's final days. _Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever, _the threat, written in blood read. Rose didn't see it for herself, but it was described to her in horrific detail. The Ravenclaws packed their things that night quickly, wanting to be prepared. Rose even packed up Poppy's things. She'd get her out of the school, too, even if she had to carry her out. That's how deep their friendship is seeded.

But the Ravenclaws needn't have panicked. Hogwarts school would not close, all thanks to Harry Potter that is. In secret for practically the entire year Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been trying to figure out who was Slytherin's heir. That was the hushed conversations, the worried looks, the secrecy, it was to save them all. Rose knew they'd come to regret their treatment of poor Harry Potter one day.

Rose believed the rumors, no matter how fantastic, because she believed Harry Potter was capable of fantastic things. The girl they had taken was Ron Weasley's sister, Ginny, after all. The Weasleys were like his family and Rose knew he wouldn't sit idly by and lose what little he had left. The two rescued her, with help from Hermione Granger of course, and Poppy by the looks of it. Together, in the library, they discovered that it was truly a Basilisk that dwelled in the deep dark of Hogwarts.

It was said that to look in the snake's eyes would surely mean death. But none of the petrified students did so directly, even Poppy used her eyeglasses to protect herself. Harry Potter battled the snake in the chamber, below the girl's bathroom on the first floor. It is also said that he battled He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the chamber, his teenage self preserved in the diary. It was not Harry, but Lord Voldemort, that was Slytherin's heir. Using his gift of parseltongue Harry had saved them all.

Rose also heard that the sword of Gryffindor came to him in a moment of great need, which she supposed was also true. What greater Gryffindor would be worthy of such a thing? None but Harry Potter and Godric himself, or so Rose surmised. If anyone was going to pull the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat it would be Harry Potter.

And though he killed the snake and saved the girl he still remained humble, as he always had been. He didn't get up on his high horse and say "I told you so" and rub it in everyone's faces. He did what he had always done, be brave. Rose could think of no truer Gryffindor.

In the days to follow there was celebration, the students finally felt safe again. Gone were the days when friends turned on friends, fearing the worst of each other. All was well at last, to most everyone of course. They had hauled Hagrid off to Askaban prison upon the chamber's openings. Apparently he had been falsely accused of opening it fifty years previous. Though Dumbledore presumably ordered his release, he still had not come back to the school.

Rose sighs as she flops down the stairs to the great hall for the end of term feast. She'd have her exams next week, and despite of everything, she still felt unprepared. She longs to have Poppy sitting next to her as she takes her seat besides Cho, turning to the teacher's table.

"Rose! Rose!" Cho says, hitting her on the arm, "Look, isn't that Nearly Headless Nick?" she asks.

"Yeah," Rose sighs, "That's him."

"But wasn't he petrified that night with Justin?" she adds.

Rose perks up and says, "Look there's Hermione Granger!"

She stands, bolt upright, finally spotting her. "Poppy!" she half yells, running the length of the room. She throws her arms around her, sobbing hard, as they connect. "I've missed you so much, Pops," Rose says, "Hogwarts isn't the same without you."

"i've missed you too," she says, crying herself, "Thank god for mandrakes, right?"

Rose laughs through the tears and says, "Oh Poppy I've felt horrible, I should have been with you that night."

"You can't protect me from everything," Poppy says, smiling.

"You never leave me again," Rose says, leading her to the table, "You never leave us alone again, alright?"

Poppy nods, laughing, as her fellow Ravenclaws begin to greet her and pat her on the back. "Well done, Poppy," Penelope Clearwater says, "I heard you helped Hermione Granger solve it."

"I didn't do much," Poppy says, "Just what I could."

"You've done brilliant," Amelia says, throwing her arm around her.

"Welcome back," The Grey Lady says, smiling shyly, floating over the table.

"Thank you, Helena," she says, "It's good to be back."

"Could I have your attention, please?" Professor McGonagall says, hitting her spoon on her water goblet.

"I wonder if that's the goblet with my rat's eyes," Poppy laughs, thinking of the last time she was in transfiguration.

"Probably not," Rose says, smiling, "I don't see the tail."

"Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been Petrified," Dumbledore says.

The school erupts into applause, Rose slapping her hands together particularly hard. "Also, in light of the recent events, as a school treat," Dumbledore adds, "All exams have been canceled."

"Oh thank goodness," Rose says.

Groans echo from some others at the Ravenclaw table, but also many cheers as well. Contrary to popular belief, not all Ravenclaws enjoy studying or taking tests. Poppy, in particular, grins, not fond of test-taking.

"Sorry I'm late!" a gruff voice says at the entrance to the hall.

Rose turns, realizing that it belongs to Hagrid. Harry, Ron, and Hermione beam as they look up to him. "The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol," he says.

As he reaches Harry, Ron, and Hermione his words are lost with the sound of excited whispering from the tables around her. Clapping starts again, and excited whooping, which Rose happily joins in with. Even the Slytherins participated, which was a rare sight in itself.

Another year was finally done at Hogwarts. Another monster beaten, several more tests taken and spells learned, but most of all it was the year she learned what it truly means to love and be loved by someone. She learned the true value of friendship, of bravery, of love, and nothing could take that away.


	3. Year Three

August 27, 1993

"Poppy!" Rose exclaims, standing up from her table at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Rose!" she half yells, throwing her trunk down, "Hey Cho!"

The Macguffins and the Changs had agreed that the girls were old enough to take a portkey to Diagon Alley by themselves. And so they did, arriving last night. This was big for them, as the wizarding world is in an uproar about the escape of notorious mass-murder Sirius Black from the island prison Askaban. The wanted posters wallpapered the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius screaming, crazed, unnerving. Not many things scared Rose Macguffin but Sirius Black certainly did.

The three girls help Poppy collect her things and climb the rickety staircase to their second floor room. "I asked Tom the innkeeper for another bed this morning," Rose says, "It's not much, but hey, we're together!"

"I wish you could dorm with us all the time, Cho," Poppy says, "It's a shame you're a year ahead."

"With the way Wil described it to me, I might have to go through fourth year twice," Cho sighs, "With O.W.L.S. around the corner, I'm going to be busy."

"I'm excited to finally be a third year," Rose says, sitting on the edge of Poppy's bed, "We'll be able to go to Hogsmeade."

"If they still let us," Poppy says, tossing an owl treat to Aya, "With Sirius Black on the loose."

"Sirius Black's barking if he thinks he can just walk into a village with that many wizards," Rose says, "But then again he's not afraid of murdering people."

"I read about it in the Prophet," Poppy says, "It's a shame about all those muggles."

After Poppy settles in the girls begin to climb back down the stairs, intent upon grabbing an ice cream from Florean Fortescue's shop before it closes. "Oh! I'm sorry sir," Poppy says, bumping into a man in a lime green bowler hat.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," he says.

"Minister!" Rose exclaims shocked, as he looks up.

"You're the Minister of Magic!" she adds.

"The one and only," he says with a smile, "I presume you're young students of Hogwarts school?"

"We're Ravenclaws, sir," Cho says smiling, "Cho Chang, Rose Macguffin, and Poppy Tippet."

"Oh you're mother's Karen Macguffin!" the Minister exclaims, "I'd recognize that red hair anywhere."

"Cured me of a particularly nasty case of Dragon Pox in my youth," he says, "I ran into a Peruvian Vipertooth on holiday one year."

"Anyway, best be off," he says, "I've got a meeting to catch."

"Nice meeting you," Poppy says, "And sorry, sir, again, for bumping into you."

"Don't think of it," he smiles, "Have a good night, girls!"

He turns the bend and continues up the stairs, away from them. Poppy's face reddens as she swells with embarrassment. "I can't believe I just ran into the Minister of Magic."

"I only recognize him at the last second," Rose says, "Didn't expect him to fancy wearing bright green."

The girls laugh as they pass through the entry to Diagon Alley. The streets are still filled with shoppers trying to get last minute things before the train comes next week.

"Mhmmm, Dragonberry," Rose says, as they exit Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, "Pops, I can't believe you only got vanilla!"

"I like vanilla," she says, "I didn't grow up with all the wizarding flavors like you did!"

"Calm down, Poppy," Cho says, "She's just yanking your wand."

The three girls pass through the enchanted wall, back into the Leaky Cauldron. "Remind me to send a letter to my mother tomorrow," Poppy says, "To tell her I got here alright."

"Already done," Cho says, "I wrote something quick while you were unpacking."

"You really do think of everything, don't you?" Poppy says, taking a seat at a rickety table by the busy bar.

"That's why we're in Ravenclaw," Cho says with a smile.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm in Ravenclaw," Poppy says, "I'm not particularly gifted at spellwork."

"That's not entirely what makes a Ravenclaw, Poppy," Rose says, "You're smart, well-read, and very funny."

"I'm not sure humour has anything to do with it," Poppy says.

"_Wit _beyond measure," Rose reminds her.

"I guess you're right," Poppy admits, turning back to her vanilla cone.

Poppy elbows Rose hard in the ribs suddenly, almost knocking the wind right out of her. "Poppy!" she coughs, "What the hell!"

"Look!" she whispers loudly, "That's Harry Potter!"

"Someone's wanting you meet with ya, Mr. Potter," the hunchbacked barkeep says, "Up the stairs you go."

"What about my trunk?" he asks, as he's ushered towards the stairwell.

"Leave that to me," Tom says, "Come on, now. Don't want ta' be late for your meetin', do ya?"

Harry climbs the stairs out of sight without even looking in their direction. "I bet he's meeting with the Minister of Magic," Poppy says.

"How do you figure?" Cho asks.

"All this business with Sirius Black and all," Poppy says, "Harry Potter's a major target these days. It only makes sense."

"And you thought you didn't belong in Ravenclaw," Rose says, beaming.

Poppy blushes and the girls return to their excited talking about the year ahead of them.

* * *

August 31st, 1993

"Breakfast," Rose breathes, digging into her eggs and toast, cozy, still inside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh hello, Rose," Hermione Granger says as she passes by their table.

"Hey Hermione," Rose says, "Ready to go back tomorrow?"

"Hardly," she says, scowling, looking under the table, "I can't find my cat."

"Oh no!" Cho exclaims, "Would you like help looking for him?"

"I'm warning you, Hermione! Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy!" Ron Weasley bellows the length of the room.

"I think you've found your cat," Fred Weasley says, taking a sit at the long table beside them.

Hermione scowls and walks towards Ron, arms folded, ready to argue. "Bloody hell, George, here we go again," Fred says, "I swear these two are practically an old married couple by now. Can you believe it? _Our _brother?! How _did _we let him turn out like that?"

"He's a cat, Ronald," Hermione interrupt their conversation, "What do you expect? It's in his nature!"

"A cat! Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me!" Ron exclaims.

"That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush," Hermione retorts.

"It's all right, Crookshanks. You just ignore the mean little boy…" she coos to the cat.

"Harry!" they say together, looking up the stairs, presumable at Harry Potter, just out of Rose's sightline.

"Are you two honestly arguing again?" he says, stepping down the stairs.

"We wouldn't have to if she kept that beast under control," Ron spits, "Honestly, Hermione, I don't know why you bought that _thing _over an owl!"

"I don't expect you to understand, Ronald," Hermione snaps, turning back to Harry, "We just got here this morning. The rest of the Weasleys are in diagon alley, collecting last minute school things."

"Have you two eaten?" Harry says, "I'm starved."

"Don't let my mum hear you say that," Ron says, "With the way those Dursleys feed you, you're lucky she hasn't tried to adopt you yet."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sit at the large table, beside Fred and george, eager to catch up and have their breakfast. "Kind of _abrasive? _Is she?" Rose whispers to Poppy.

* * *

September 1st, 1993

"Is the train fuller than ever this year, or is it just me?" Amelia says, sliding into the compartment beside Cho, Poppy, Millie, and Marietta.

"It's not just you," Rose says, "We barely found an empty compartment!"

"After last year I thought enrollment would go down not up," Millie says, "That everyone would be too afraid of what happened to come back."

"You can't just go to any old school to learn magic, though," Cho says, "Who wouldn't want to go to Hogwarts?"

"There's other magical schools out there, you know," Poppy says, "I've read about them."

"None as great as Hogwarts," Rose says, the others nodding in agreement.

The girls sit on the train for a long while, catching up, getting nibbles from the trolley. But that's when the trouble started.

"It's really raining, isn't it?" Rose says, "The sky is ghostly."

"And it's freezing," Cho says shivering.

"It's not exactly supposed to be this cold in September," Millie says, "Is it?"

"My mother said Inverness was sunny, strangely. And warmer than usual," Rose says, "Looks like the weather's taken a turn."

"I wish I had worn a thicker jumper," Marietta sighs.

"Look at the window!" Poppy exclaims, frightened, pointing.

A thin sheet of ice spreads across the window. "Something's wrong," Rose says, standing.

The train lurches and slows, sending Rose face-forward into the ground. The compartment door rattles and flies open, slamming back shut. "Are you alright, Rose?" Cho asks, helping her up.

"You're bleeding!" Poppy says.

"I think you'd better go see a healer," Amelia says, "There's one for emergencies at the front of the train."

The steam engine lurches again. Marietta exclaims, "Look! There's _things _outside!"

Ghostly black shapes wind their way around train, encasing it in ice. "You're not going anywhere," Cho says, locking the compartment door, "Something's wrong."

"We're not there yet," Amelia says, "So why did we stop?"

Rose looks to the compartment door. A great black shapes floats by them, glancing inside. Rose could see just for a second rotting flesh and a great black mouth. The creature passes them, not looking back. "What the bloody hell is that?" Poppy squeaks, whispering.

"I feel bad," Rose says, "Really bad."

"Well you have just hit your face on the ground," Marietta says.

"No, I know what she means," Poppy says, "Not bad as in hurt. Bad as in I feel like I'll never be happy ever again."

Silvery blue erupts in the corridor, pushing the black creature backwards, off the train. A few moments later the train roars back into motion and a tall shabby man runs by. Students slowly begin to poke their heads out of their compartments. Rose feels as though she can finally chance seeing a healer.

"Are you hurt, Rose?" Charles Hooper says, leaning out of his compartment, concerned, noticing the blood, "Did that _thing _hurt you?"

The summer had treated him well, making him even more the handsome. He was in the same year as Rose, and almost looked a man yet. Rose had rarely spoken to him in the past two years but somehow, they both wanted to start. He was Ellis' younger brother, after all. "I was standing when the train lurched," Rose answers him, "And I fell."

"I'll walk with you," he says, sliding the compartment door shut, "In case you feel faint."

"You don't have to do that, Charles," she protests, holding a handkerchief to her face.

"No, no," he says, "I want to!"

Rose blushes and turns away from him as they walk to the front of the engine.

"You can call me Charlie, by the way," he says, "None but my folks call my Charles. And only when they're mad at me!"

"My brother said to tell you hello," he says, trying to make small talk, "He wants you to write him about quidditch, when it starts."

"I will," she says, awkwardly, "It won't be the same without him."

"I might try out this year," Charlie says.

"Carrying on your brother's legacy as the best Ravenclaw chaser this century?" Rose grins.

"Nah," he says, "Too much pressure."

"I'm going to try for beater," he says, "Ellis says I have the build for it."

It was true, he did have a beater's build. He was tall, broad-shouldered and strong. Ellis and his brother shared many traits, however, including his brilliant blue eyes.

"I can help you practice if you'd like," Rose says, "I'd imagine Davies would want to hold the tryouts as soon as possible."

"That'd be great, yeah," he laughs awkwardly.

"Great," Rose says, as they reach the front of the train.

"Tomorrow," she says, "5am sharp. Meet me on the pitch."

"Blimey!" he exclaims, "That's really early!"

"Ellis used to drag us out loads of times before dawn," Rose says.

"Oh okay," he says, "I'll be there?"

"I'm only yanking your wand," Rose says, laughing though her nose hurts, "Tomorrow, right after our last class."

He laughs and says, "You had me going there for a minute. I didn't know you were funny."

"All Scots tell good jokes," she says.

"By the way what electives are you taking this year?" Charlie asks.

"I think I've got care of magical creatures, divination, and muggle studies," she says.

"I've got magical creatures and divination as well," he says, "Save me a seat, will you?"

"I've got to run from the dungeons practically everyday," he says.

"Will do," Rose says, shuffling her feet, "Thanks for walking with me."

"Anytime," Charlie says, "I'll see you around, Rosie."

"Oh, um, _Rose," _he corrects himself.

Rose laughs, still holding the handkerchief to her face and says, "You can call me Rosie, it's alright."

He blushes beet red and says, "It's only my brother talks about you a lot and that's what he calls you, so I- I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Rose says, "I like it."

"Okay," he smiles sheepishly, "Feel better, _Rosie_."

"Thanks, Charl_ie_," she emphasizes the end of his name, "See now we both have 'e' names!"

"Anyway," she says, "I'll see you tomorrow. Bring your broom."

"Bye," he says, turning.

Rose turns towards the door in front of her but decides to look back at him. He turns around too. Both look back straight ahead of them, Rose grinning, forgetting the pain in her nose.

Suddenly the door bursts open and she's nearly knocked over. "You've put all the students into jeopardy! You're lucky nobody got seriously injured. Harry Potter practically died! You don't stop this train until you reach Hogsmeade, do you understand me?"

"Oh!" the shabby man that had walked past her compartment says, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Rose says, "Are you the healer? I think I've broken my nose."

"Oh, no," he says, "I'm not, but I can take a look at it if you'd like."

"Professor Remus Lupin," he says, holding out his hand, "I'll be your new defence against the dark arts professor."

Rose takes and shakes it, taking the handkerchief away from her face. "Broken noses are easy to the mend. I'm afraid the healer's a bit tied up with injuries for the moment."

He takes out his wand and points it at her face. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asks nervously.

Professor Lupin laughs and says, "Episkey!" setting her nose back into place.

"Wow! Thank you," she says, touching her face.

"Tergeo!" he says, causing all the blood to disappear from her face.

"It doesn't even hurt anymore," Rose says.

"I'm glad," he says, "Now if you would excuse me, I've got another student to check up on."

Professor Lupin brushes past her, leaving her bewildered.

"You look better," Marietta says upon Rose's return to the compartment.

"You're not going to believe what happened," Rose says, slamming the door shut.

"I saw you and Charlie Hooper," Amelia says, "How'd that go?"

Rose blushes and says, "I'm going to help him practice before he tries out for the house team."

Poppy makes kissy faces at her. "Shut up, Pops," she says, blushing.

"I just met out new DADA professor," she switches the subject.

"He fixed my nose," she adds, "And he was yelling at the conductor. It was all really quite weird."

"At least we don't have to suffer through Lockhart now that he's gone loopy," Millie says, "I don't think I could take another year of that."

"He seemed nice," Rose says, "Things are going to be different, that's for sure."

"Hey, listen, I heard Harry Potter got attacked," Rose says, "That's what this Lupin fellow was yelling about."

"Do you think it was that thing that came onto the train?" Cho asks.

"I'm sure of it," Rose says.

Hours later the students file into the great hall, eager for the feast. Amelia looks nervously behind her every few seconds.

"She'll be fine," Millie assures her.

They are of course talking about Amelia's younger sister, Violet, a new first year.

Minutes later they arrive and the sorting begins.

"Violet Dearborn," Professor McGonagall says loudly and clearly.

Violet steps out from the crowd and walks up the steps to the sorting hat. "Hmmm, another Dearborn," it says, an opening like a mouth splits open, "But you are quite unlike your sister, aren't you?"

"You'd do well in Ravenclaw but in another you'd fit more," the Sorting Hat says, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors, Amelia, and all of her Ravenclaw friends applaud loudly. As she takes her seat at the Gryffindor table she turns, waving to Amelia.

"I knew she'd be a Gryffindor," Amelia says, "My mum's a Gryffindor, my dad's a Ravenclaw."

"We've been taking bets," she grins, "My father's promised to send me a galleon if I win."

"You can spend it during our first trip to Hogsmeade," Cho says.

"I'm dying to go to Honeydukes," Rose whispers as the others are sorted.

"It's brilliant," Cho says, "Then we'll have tea at Madam Pudifoot's."

After the students settle in and the rest of the first years are sorted, Dumbledore stands from the teacher's table. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast," he says, "I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair…"

Professor McGonagall clears her throat loudly and he continues, "Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor."

"That's him" Rose says, "The professor that fixed my nose."

"As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own...Rubeus Hagrid!"

The great hall explodes into applause as Hagrid stands. He nearly knocks the whole table over, still sending several water goblets to the floor.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts - at the request of the Ministry of Magic - will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban," Dumbledore says.

A low, nervous, murmur spreads over the room. "Of course!" Rose exclaims, "That was a dementor on the train. How could I be so stupid?"

"Have you seen one then?" Poppy asks.

"No, no, obviously not. But I've read about them," Rose pauses, "And I don't fancy having them hanging around the school this year."

"They're terrifying," Poppy says.

"There's a reason why they guard Askaban," Amelia says, "They suck the joy, the hope, every bit of happiness right out of you."

"This ought to be a cheerful year," Marietta interjects.

"The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving," Dumbledore finishes.

Rose fretted silently for the rest of the feast over the dementors. She didn't much like the idea of them being around. Since they attacked Harry, they could attack anyone. From what she could tell, the dementors at Hogwarts were every bit as dangerous as if you let Sirius Black run wild in the place. How could they be so short-sighted? Whoever made the decision, from what Rose could surmise, was no Ravenclaw.

* * *

September 2nd, 1993

"Ugh," Rose groans as she climbs through the trapdoor of the divination classroom, "This place reeks."

"Talk about too much incense," Poppy says.

"Are we supposed to sit on those?" Rose asks, pointing to some fat little pouffes on the ground by the window.

"I think so," Harry says, striding into the room with Ron.

"Oh hello, Harry, Ron, " Rose says, "Did you have a good summer?

"Hardly," Ron answers, "Harry damn near blew up his aunt."

Harry jabs him in the ribs, "It was fine, really. How about yours?"

"Fine," Rose smiles, "Nice to see you again."

Harry returns her smile. Poppy and Rose set off to the back of the room, taking their seats on two lavender pouffes by a great murky, stained-glass windows. The room was decorated strangely. It looked, or so Rose thought, like a cross between her grandmother's attic and a tea shop.

"Unfogging the Future," Poppy reads, taking out her textbook, "I don't know anything about divination."

"Me neither," Rose says, "My mum told me it's all rubbish."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?" Rose says.

"Hey, Rose," Charlie Hooper says, passing her by, sitting on a pouffe in front beside her.

"Hey, Charlie," she says, "See you tonight."

Poppy winks dramatically at her when he nods and turns away from her to talk to Seamus Finnigan. "What's tonight?" she whispers lowly.

"Helping him practice quidditch," Rose whispers, making sure he doesn't hear them.

"Ooh, what else will you be practicing," she whispers, making kissy faces.

"Shut up, Pops," she says, elbowing her lightly in the ribs.

A dramatic and dreamy voice comes suddenly out of nowhere from the front of the room, "Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess…" a woman in scarlet billowing robes with huge magnified eyes steps through the crimson curtain, "... the Sight. Hello. I am Professor Trelawney."

Poppy tuts, suppressing a laugh. "Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. But know this. One either has the Gift or not. It cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's _Inner Eye_."

"Sounds like someone's been hitting the firewhiskey a little too hard," Charlie whispers.

"What the bloody hell is she wearing," Poppy says.

"You, boy!" she says, racing towards Neville Longbottom, "Is your grandmother well?"

"I-I think so," he chokes out nervously, intimidated.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Professor Trelawney says.

"The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistry, fire omens, and finally... the crystal ball," she continues.

Suddenly her focus shifts to Parvati Patil, pointing at her, she says, "By the way, dear, beware a red-haired man."

Parvati edges her pouffe away from Ron Weasley. Poppy snorts loudly. "Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And in late spring, one of our number will... leave us forever," Professor Trelawney says.

Several students gasp and exchange uneasy glances. "Well then, shall we?"

"At least we've got a cuppa," Poppy says, taking her last sip of tea, several minutes later, after Professor Trelawney handed out her favorite teacups.

"Let's see then," Rose says, beckoning her to give up her cup, _Unfogging the Future _spread across her lap, open to the first chapter on Tessomancy.

"Hmm," She frowns, studying her cup, handing Poppy her own without looking at it.

"Well this here could be a chain," Rose starts, "Symbolizing responsibility. But it also looks like you have an acorn, which is unexpected gold."

"Ooh, Pops," Rose says, "You should be gambling!"

"Let me see," she says, taking her own cup back, "It just looks like little clumps of tea leaves to me."

"C'mon, read mine," Rose says with a laugh.

"Well this could be a heart, symbolizing love," Poppy says, "And there's a knot here too, which means stress and anxiety."

"So long story short you're going to fall in love but you're going to be stressed out about it," Poppy laughs.

"That's not so bad," Rose says, "You rich, and me in love. I'd take that."

"Ugh," Charlie groans next to her, across from Seamus Finnigan.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" Rose asks.

"I've got cross and a heart," he says, "Suffering love."

"Sounds a lot like mine," Rose says, "Except I've got love and anxiety."

"Funny coincidence," Poppy interjects, beaming, "You've got practically the same thing."

Rose blushes deeply and turns away from Charlie, shooting Poppy daggers. "Broaden your minds, my dears. And allow your eyes to see... beyond," Professor Trelawney muses.

"Oh shut up," Poppy mutters, "The only reason you can _see into the beyond_ is because you're wearing magnifying glasses on your face," thus causing Seamus to explode with laughter.

"A five-leaf clover... You can expect to wake with a horrible rash tomorrow morning, dear," Professor Trelawney says, peering into Lavender Brown's cup.

"Mr. Longbottom, after you've broken your first cup…" she starts before Neville drops his teacup on the floor, "... would you be so kind as to select one of the blue ones? I'm rather partial to the pink."

"Oh come on we could all see that coming," Rose mutters, "Don't need to see the future to know that Neville Longbottom is prone to accidents."

"What do you see in Mr. Potter's cup, Mr. Weasley?" Professor Trelawney says, pausing by Ron and Harry's table.

Rose hadn't noticed her before, but Hermione sits with them as well. "Well. He's got a wonky sort of cross - that's trials and suffering. But this lot here could be the sun - that's great happiness. So... he's going to suffer but be very happy about it," Ron guesses.

"The cup," Professor Trelawney beckons him to give it to her.

"Oh!" she gasps, slamming the cup back down on the table.

"What is it, Professor?" Parvati calls.

"My dear boy," she starts, looking at Harry with a mixture of pity and fear, "...You have the grim."

"The grin?" Seamus calls, "What's the grin?"

"Not the grin you idiot, the _grim_!" a Gryffindor called Bem reads, "Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen... of death."

"Or they could just be tea leaves," Rose groans.

"Knowing Harry Potter he probably really does have the grim," Poppy whispers, "I don't know if I'm really that surprised."

"I think my mother was right," Rose says, "It's all rubbish."

After divination Rose had transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, who gave a particularly lengthy lecture on animagi. She learned about the Wiggenweld Potion, which was equally as boring. The potion was supposed to wake someone up from a magically induced sleep, but somehow it did the opposite. The more Snape droned on in monotone, the more Rose thought she was going to fall asleep. Professor Lupin didn't make them do much upon their first meeting, only lecturing for a short time on boggarts, promising that they'd get to see one during their next class. The prospect excited her, actually learning something, after the two duds she's had the years previous for defence against the dark arts.

The last class she had to get to was care of magical creatures with Hagrid, which was to say the least exciting. Hagrid brought them a live Hippogriff, which was very thrilling at first, especially for Harry Potter, who got to ride him. Then Malfoy decided to rush the beast and it hit him in the arm, knocking him down. He whined like a child when he hit the ground, threatening Hagrid and Buckbeak. He vowed to not rest until the beast was killed and somehow, Rose couldn't shake the feeling he'd stick to his promise.

Fortunately for Charlie and Rose the class ended early, leaving them with more time for quidditch. "I'll meet you on the pitch in ten minutes," she says, striding into the locker room to collect her broom and dress.

She didn't much fancy trying to play quidditch in a skirt so she threw on her quidditch uniform. She strides out of the room five minutes later, early, yet still finds Charlie waiting for her. "All dressed up for me?" he asks, jumping up from the grass.

"I had to change into my pads," she says, tapping her arm, "Before I know if you're any good."

"You might break my arm or something," she adds.

"You do have a history of accidents," he says.

"That was one time," she says, "And it was not my fault, the train lurched, I was going to go investigate."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he says, "You ready?"

They mount their brooms and soar high into the air after releasing a practice bludger. A practice bludger didn't move as fast as a normal one, and allowed the user to practice hitting targets. "Here's what I want you to do first," Rose starts, tossing him a bat, "Send the bludger through one of the three hoops."

"Really concentrate now," Rose says, "Because I'm going to be defending them."

"If this was a real game, it'd be the players you're hitting at," she adds, "So you're already at an advantage."

The bludger soars into the air as Charlie pelts it towards the center hoop. It sails through without a problem. "Let's see how you do with two," she says, releasing another.

The bludgers fly towards him, causing him to have to take both hands off his broom, hitting the first bludger in front of him, backhanding the second one. The second bludger flies through the leftmost hoop at the opposite end of the pitch. "Bloody hell," Rose exclaims.

He hits another bludger towards the hoops but Rose blocks it with her own bat, sending it back to him.

"A talent for quidditch really does run in your family," Rose says an hour later as they sit and rest in the Ravenclaw stands.

"Ellis helped me a bit this summer," he says, "Do you think I have a fair shot at tryouts?"

"I think Davies would be insane not to consider you," she says, putting her feet up on the row in front of her.

"I heard he's not making previous team members try out," Charlie frowns, "I heard Inglesbee talking about it."

"So I'm not sure I have much chance afterall," he says, hanging his head.

"Jason was in his seventh year last season," Rose says, "So they'll be looking for a new beater afterall."

"Yeah but that's one spot," he says, "I have no idea how many other people are going to try out."

"That's the fun of it," Rose says, "I had to go up against nine other people last year, many of whom were several years older than me. You just have to show them what you showed me tonight."

"Show them you're worth taking a chance on," she says.

"I remember that day you tried out," he says, "I was in the stands watching with Evan Perks."

"I didn't see you," Rose says, "Then again I didn't really know you back then."

"Yeah I was sitting behind Harry Potter. We were kind of hard to see over the banner your friends brought you," he says.

"Harry was there?" she says, surprised.

"Yeah, he was," he says, slight jealousy in his voice, "He went to all the team tryouts. Oliver Wood would have a fit if he didn't check out the competition properly."

"O-oh," she says, looking down at her hands.

"What, did you have a crush on him or something?" he asks.

"No," Rose says firmly.

"Oh, you do!" he exclaims, "You still do."

Out of the corner of her eye she sees him shake his head, disappointed. "I do not have a crush on Harry Potter," Rose asserts herself.

"Well, if you're sure," he teases, "Even if you did get a heart in your teacup this morning. Rosie and Potter together but anxious."

Rose jabs him in the ribs, "Shut up," she says, "You had a heart too."

"And you had suffering," she adds.

His eye twitches slightly. Was this the suffering the tea leaves had predicted? Whatever it was, it made Rose uneasy.

* * *

September 3rd, 1993

"Have you seen the prophet?" Poppy says, slumping down into her desk before defence against the dark arts.

"Sirius Black," Rose says, "Everyone's talking about it."

"This place is crawling with dementors," Poppy says, looking out the window, their black shapes listing in the distance.

"It's gotten a hell of a lot colder, that's for sure," Charlie's friend Evan Perks says, sitting behind the two girls, "The ground's already frozen."

"I should've worn my other jumper," Rose says with a shiver.

"I'll loan you mine," Charlie says, taking a seat beside Evan, his blonde locks particularly beautiful today.

"That's alright, Charlie," she says, "I'm fine."

Poppy raises her eyebrows at her as Professor Lupin steps out of his office. "Hello, class," he starts, "If you all could stand up, grab your wands, and follow me please."

"Oh, leave your belongs here," he adds, "You won't need them."

He leads the class to an empty adjacent room. A large wardrobe rattles violently at the far side of it. "Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?"

"That's a boggart, that is," Seamus says behind Rose.

"Very good, Mr. Finnigan. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?" Professor Lupin asks.

"No-one knows," Hermione says out of nowhere.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so -" she trails off, eyeing the wardrobe warily.

"Terrifying, yes," Professor Lupin finishes for her, "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart."

"Let's practice it now, shall we?" he says, "Without wands, please... Riddikulus!"

_Riddikulus, _the class repeats back to him. "Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing."

"Neville, come up here, will you?" Professor Lupin beckons him to step forward.

The wardrobe continues to shake and Neville looks at like he's going to be sick. "What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?" Professor Lupin asks him.

"Profter... Snafpt…" Neville garbles his words.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," Professor Lupin says.

"Professor Snape," Neville says more clearly.

Lupin nods thoughtfully as the class laughs. "Hmmm, yes, Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yeah, but I don't want the boggart to turn into her either," he answers.

"It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?" Professor Lupin asks.

"She carries a red handbag.." Neville says, closing his eyes, trying to picture her.

"That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do…" Lupin leans into Neville's ear, whispering the rest.

"You can do this, Neville," Lupin says as Neville steps forward nervously, wand at the ready.

"One, two, three!" Lupin opens the wardrobe and Professor Snape slithers out.

"Think, Neville, think!" Professor Lupin says as Neville begins to back away.

"R-r-riddikulus!" Neville exclaims, changing the boggart.

Boggart-Snape now wears an old fussy lace-trimmed dress, a moth-eaten hat, and carries a bright crimson handbag. The class roars with laughter, Rose included.

Lupin drops the needle on an old record player and a rhumba fills the room, he then points to Ron.

Ron steps forward, up to the boggart, which turns into a gigantic spider. "Oh!" Rose exclaims, afraid of the giant arachnid, reaching backwards to find Poppy's hand.

She looks up, realizing it's Charlie that stands to that side of her. She waffles a moment, holding his hand. He rubs hers gently, reassuring her, before she drops his, turns redder than Snape's handbag, and turns forward. She had never been more embarrassed, though somehow his touch comforted her.

Ron raises his wand, "Riddikulus!" and eight rollerskates materialize on its legs and it begins to fall and stumble.

The class roars with laughter. "Rose!" Lupin says, beckoning her forward.

She hadn't realized she was next in line, as her mind was still trying to figure out what had just happened with Charlie. She steps forward, to the boggart and it slowly begins to transform into her worst fear.

The spider twists and turns, finally settling on the thing she fears most, a vampire. "Riddikulus!" she says, heart pounding.

The vampire covers its face with its cloak, momentarily hiding it. The cape falls away, revealing the vampire, toothless, unable to bite anymore. The class explodes with laughter as it smacks its gums together.

"Parvati!" he says, waving one of the Patil sisters forward.

The vampire turns into a great snake, which Parvati changes to a jack-in-the-box quickly. "Next!" Lupin says.

Harry Potter steps forward and Lupin's grin turns to uncertainty. The jack-in-the-box bobs backwards and forward slowly transforming into a dementor.

Harry raises his wand but is incapable to saying the spell. Lupin jumps in front of him, "Here!"

The dementor twists into a silvery full moon. With a wave of his wand Lupin turns it into a white balloon, sending it sailing around the room. Nobody laughs now. He sends it straight back into the wardrobe, slamming the door.

"Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today," Lupin says, turning back to the class.

The other students, including Rose, begin to exit the room, eager to collect their belongings and head far far away from the boggart. "Nicely done, Rose," Evan says.

Charlie looks up and smiles at her as he fuddles with the clasps on his bookbag. Rose turns to leave but he grabs her arm. "I-I'm sorry about before," he whispers, "Didn't mean anything."

Rose nods wordlessly and exits the room, too embarrassed and red in the face to glance back.

* * *

October 2nd, 1993

Not much has changed since that first week of school, short of the classes getting harder. Rose had a lot of work on her plate and she spent many long hours in the library studying at night and on the weekends.

Since her last encounter with Charlie in defence against the dark arts, they have become considerably less awkward to one another. Rose met him on the pitch several more times and spent many hours at night in the common room talking and studying. The two were becoming almost inseparable.

Quidditch trials went off without a hitch. Charlie was right, Roger Davies never made those who were on the team last year. He cited that if they were good enough for Ellis, they were good enough for him. He allowed tryouts for one chaser and a beater, though, giving Charlie his chance.

Many more tried out for the position than did the previous year. Seven students, six boys and one girl, tried out for beater. Charlie was the best by far, as he passed every test with flying colors. It was Rose, this time, that was cheering him on.

Rose feels the cold breath of October as she races down to the clocktower courtyard with her friends. "I'm so excited," she says, clutching her Hogsmeade permission form in her pocket.

"Remember! These visits to Hogsmeade Village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again," Professor McGonagall says.

Rose looks up to her, away from Filch, as she hands him her permission form. "No permission form. No visiting the Village. That's the rule, Potter," she says, a flicker of pity in her eyes.

Rose tries to look away but she isn't capable. "Yes, Professor, but I thought if you said I could go -" Harry protests but McGonagall cuts across him.

"But I don't say so. A parent or guardian must sign, and since I am neither, it would be inappropriate," she says, her eyes growing sad, "I'm sorry, Potter. But that's my final word."

"Hasn't he been through enough?" Poppy breathes, "Just let him go to Hogsmeade."

"I guess it's not our place to decide," Rose says, catching him waving sadly at Ron and Hermione before she turns away.

Rose's visit to Hogsmeade turned out to be more than she'd ever dreamed. Her father spoke of the wonders of Honeydukes many times but he never really captured the essence of what it really was. The place was crowded and sweet-smelling. They carried every type of candy you could possibly want. Rose walked out with a sack load, much to her friends' dismay.

After hurting their wallets in Honeydukes the girls warm up with a cup of tea in Madam Pudifoots. Rose looks around and spies a few older students, including Wilhemina, with her boyfriend Bobby. She's surrounded by mostly couples and gaggles of teenage girls. I guess if you think about it, she's part of a gaggle herself.

"This place is really...pink," Poppy says half wrinkling her nose.

Poppy had never taken a liking to frilly or girly things. Rose can tell she'd prefer to be elsewhere. Rose doesn't mind Madam Pudifoot's, though. While a bit nauseating on the surface, the place has charm. She can definitely see herself here in years to come with a boyfriend like all the other couples. Who with she does not know. She's confused, and only one thing's certain, she's not ready for her first relationship.

Poppy and Rose leave Madam Pudifoot's early to walk around Hogsmeade for a bit. They walk past Zonko's Joke Shop, which is bursting to the brim with young boys. "That's great," Poppy snorts, "Now we'll have about a thousand dung bombs set off in one day tomorrow."

"How many you reckon will get caught?" Rose says.

"At least half of our year," Poppy laughs.

It's nice to spend some quality time alone at last. Rose could think of no place she'd rather be.

"Ugh," Amelia says many hours later on the way back to the common room, "I'm stuffed."

"You had three cream puffs at Madam Pudifoots," Cho warns her, "And a full meal for supper. I don't know why you're surprised."

"Yeah, Mels," Rose says, "And you all made fun of my candy sack earlier. Bunch of hypocrites!"

"Hey, what's going on up there?" Rose points to the landing above where students are beginning to gather.

"That's the Fat Lady," Marietta says, "She guards the entrance to Gryffindor common room."

They climb the stairs, pushing past a younger group of students. "What's the hold-up? Only Neville ever forgets the password," Ron Weasley groans in front of them.

His elder brother, Percy Weasley moves through to the front, "Let me through, please. Excuse me, thank you, I'm Head Boy…" he says, stopping dead, "Back! All of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched!"

"The fat lady, she's gone!" a voice out of sight says.

"Probably stuffing her face with the apples in that still life on the second floor again," Ron laughs.

Several students step back to reveal her painting, slashed to pieces. "Mr. Filch. Round up the ghosts," Dumbledore's clear voice sounds from behind them, "Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"There'll be no need for ghosts, Professor," Mr. Filch says, pointing his crooked finger up to the eighth floor, "The Fat Lady's there."

The mass of students practically picks up Rose and her friends off their feet to the next landing. "Dear lady," Dumbledore starts, "Who did this to you?"

"Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul as dark as his name," the Fat Lady wails, "It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black!"

Loud chattering erupts amongst the students, Dumbledore's voice cuts across them, "Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you... to the Great Hall."

"S-Sirius Black," Millie stammers as they race down the stairs, terrified.

"How did he get past all those dementors?" Rose exclaims, "Twice!?"

"Do you really think he's in the castle?" Poppy asks, "Or is the Fat Lady just hysterical."

"I don't know about you," Charlie says from behind them, "But I'm not putting my wand away tonight."

His holly wand is firmly gripped in his fingers as her goes, with the rest of the students, to the great hall.

An hour later Professors Flitwick and McGonagall begin conjuring sleeping bags for the entirety of Hogwarts to sleep in. "We have to sleep here? Like cattle?" Malfoy groans loudly nearby.

"I'm not sleeping near all these filthy mudbloods," he adds.

"Shut it, Malfoy," she says, spreading out her sleeping bag.

"Watch your back, Macguffin," he retorts, "Best sleep with one eye open tonight."

"I need no eyes when I can smell your weasel-y scent from across the room, Malfoy," Rose spits, "Don't you ever say another word about mudbloods while I'm here again."

Malfoy wrinkles his nose and turns to Crabbe and Goyle, no doubt planning to jinx her in the middle of the night. "What are you doing?" Rose asks as Charlie begins to move her sleeping bag away.

"I'm not letting Malfoy near you," he says, "If he wants to get to you, he'll have to go over me."

"I can take care of myself," Rose says, "It's not like I'll be getting much sleep in here anyway."

"I don't know how they expect us to do it," he says, "If Malfoy's right about one thing, it's that we're packed in here like cattle."

They both sit on top of their sleeping bags and turn back to the group. "Gryffindor was Sirius Black's old house," Cho says, "I wonder if that's why he was trying to get back in there."

"I would have pegged him for a Slytherin from those wanted pictures," Poppy says, "Guess not all Gryffindors fight on the good side."

"There's been good and bad in every house," Millie says, "It's the nature of people."

"If he's made slashes on the painting that mean's he's got a weapon or something," Amelia says.

"Or a wand," Rose interjects.

"That's an even scarier thought," Poppy shudders.

"With all the teachers guarding us we ought to be safe here," Charlie thinks out loud.

"I just hope they find him before anything bad happens," Marietta says.

"Doesn't this qualify as a bad thing?" Rose asks, "You mean you hope they find him before someone _dies."_

"Can we just have one year where everything is fine and nobody tries to kill us all?" Poppy asks, "Is that too much to ask?"

"Every year at about this time something bad happens," she adds, "I'm beginning to think this place is cursed."

The group gossips about Sirius Black for a long while until midnight, when the professors tell them it's time to sleep. They cast a silencing charm over the students, which doesn't quite reduce their sound to nothing, but forces quieted whispers.

Rose lays her head on the pillow and slides into her warm sleeping bag. "This isn't so bad," Charlie whispers.

Rose looks up and says, "Yeah, the stars are beautiful."

She turns to him. He's not looking at the stars. "It's not so bad because I'm with you."

* * *

November 1st, 1993

Though the threat of Sirius Black was incredibly real and terrifying, in the weeks that followed Sirius' attack of the Fat Lady Hogwarts gained some level of normalcy. Students were allowed back into their dormitories the next day, after thorough searches of course. Black was a bit of a troublemaker in his day and it is believed that he knows the locations of all four common rooms.

This worried Rose deeply, as any intelligent person could gain entrance to their common room if they answered the question correctly. One evening she had a very long conversation with the brass eagle knocker about this. He agreed after many days of pestering that if Black came knocking, he wouldn't open the door. Rose felt a bit safer after that.

Rose and Poppy sit in defence against the dark arts, looking over their shoulders every few minutes. "Lupin's a half hour late," Seamus groans behind him.

Pounding on the stone floor outside told them that someone was coming. "Snape!" Poppy whispers.

With a wave of his wand he slams the curtains shut, giving the room the overall look and feel of his potion's dungeon. _Snap! _He pulls down the screen over the blackboard and turns to face them.

"Turn to page 394," he says.

"Excuse me, sir, but... where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asks.

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time," Snape answers, "Page 394."

"Werewolves!?" Ron Weasley exclaims before Rose can find page 394.

A paper moth flutters across the room from Malfoy to Harry's lap.

"But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks -" Hermione says.

"Quiet!" Snape snaps.

"Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" he asks.

Nobody answers him. Nobody wants to be the first to speak, none but Hermione Granger of course, but he declines to acknowledge her raised hand, " No one? How... disappointing," he muses.

"Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind -" Hermione says but it cut across by Malfoy's howl.

"Quiet, Malfoy! Though one must admit to feeling your pain. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Snape belittles her.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Snape adds, "As an antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it."

"What's he think he's a bloody healer now?" Poppy whispers almost inaudibly, not wanting to get into trouble.

"Passing notes, Potter?" he asks as he plucks the note from Malfoy out of Harry's hand.

"Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist," he says, throwing the note back at him, fully disregarding that it was in Malfoy's hand.

"If not, I fear you'll perish, given the weather forecast," Snape adds, "Until that time, however, you'll forgive me if I don't let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you... you need not hand it in."

"Page 394," he says to the class once again.

"I miss Lupin," Poppy groans as she begins scribbling down notes on the slides Snape is showing.

* * *

November 6th, 1993

_Bam! _The lightning strikes the not-so-distant mountains surrounding Hogsmeade. The students of Hogwarts, Rose included, are pelted with rain in the stands surrounding the quidditch pitch. "No!" Rose exclaims as her umbrella is carried away.

"The Ravenclaw students lose an umbrella and it's headed straight toward Harry Potter," Lee Jordan says as he dives away.

"Sorry, Harry!" Rose calls though she knows he can't hear her.

"Harry Potter's spotted the snitch!" Lee shouts.

"Oh, but he looks like he's lost sight of it," he adds a few seconds later as Harry hangs in mid-air, unmoving.

"Ooph, that umbrella nearly harpooned Katie Bell," Lee says.

"Jeez, Rosie, you ought to learn how to keep ahold of an umbrella!" Charlie exclaims, sharing his with her.

"I feel bad!" she shouts over the thunder.

"Oh, he's spotted it again!" Lee Jordan commentates, "He's flying into that big dark cloud."

"That doesn't look like the best idea," Cho yells, rain soaked and shivering.

"And we've lost sight of Harry Potter," Lee Jordan yells, "I've gotta tell you, Professor, we probably shouldn't be out here."

"My god!" Rose points upward as Harry reemerges, surrounded by dementors.

Suddenly his body slackens and he slides off his broom, falling fast through the air. "Aresto momentum," Dumbledore's voice echoes through the stadium, clear and angry.

As he hits the ground the sky seems to explode. Lightning flashes, blinding the onlookers. The rest of the spectators flood back into the school in a large mass, eager to get away from the storm. "They never should have played today," Rose says, plopping into a cozy chair by the window.

"What's happened?" Poppy asks, looking up from the window.

"I just saw a broomstick hit the Whomping Willow," she adds.

"Harry fell off his broom," Cho says, "The dementors came...and..well.. I'm not really sure what happened."

"His broom's in pieces under the tree," Poppy says, "Poor Harry."

Rose counted her lucky stars she got back to the common room safe. Shivering and soaked she was, but safe at the least. That was more than you could say for Harry Potter.

* * *

December 11, 1993

"I need to pick up some presents for my parents," Poppy says as they begin the long walk through the snow to Hogsmeade.

"It's a pity Amelia and Millie are stuck studying for their arithmancy test," Rose says, "Cho's going to meet us at the Three Broomsticks for lunch."

The two girls head to Scrivenshaft's Quills first as Poppy wanted to buy her father a spell-checking quill. Next they went to Gladrag's Wizardwear, where Rose bought new gloves for her mother. They both had good luck at Tomes and Scrolls, each buying a book to give as a gift.

They pop into the crowded Honeydukes quickly, accepting a free peppermint toad from the shopkeep. Each of the girls pick out candy for the other, exchanging their small gifts upon leaving.

"I'm dying for a butterbeer," Rose says as they fly towards the door.

"No underaged wizards allowed?" Poppy groans, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Look, Rose, Cho's left us a note," Poppy says, ripping it off the door.

_Gone to Pudifoot's with Roger. Meet you in the common room before dinner. -Cho_

"She's with _Roger!?" _Poppy exclaims, "At the tea shop?"

"I guess we could go see the Shrieking Shack," Rose says.

So the two girls go to the fence that surrounds the Shrieking Shack. "What happened here?" Rose says looking around at the snow.

"Snowball fight, probably," Poppy says.

"Someone was dragged over there," Rose points to the marks in the snow.

"Probably just some boys horsing around," Poppy says, rolling her eyes, "You know how they are."

"I could have sworn I just saw a black dog in the window," Rose says.

"It's gone now," she adds, nervous.

"Let's go,"

"I can't believe you went to Pudifoot's with _Davies!" _Rose says hours later in the common room.

"He insisted," Cho says sheepishly.

"Well was it a date?" Amelia asks through her stuffy nose.

"No, no, I'd never," Cho says, "Just two friends having tea is all."

"I don't buy it," Rose teases her, folding her arms.

"Like you should be talking!" Cho says, "How about we have a talk about you and Charlie Hooper!"

Rose blushes and says, "We're just friends."

"Changed your tune, eh?" Cho smiles.

"Shut up, Cho!" Rose grins.

* * *

January 7, 1994

"Did you see Harry's firebolt?" Cho asks as she sits next to Rose by the fire in the common room.

"I was there at Christmas when he opened it," Rose says, "My mum and dad went to visit my cousins in Paris so I never went home."

"It was honestly the most beautiful broom I've ever seen," Rose adds, "Remember we saw it in the window in Diagon Alley this summer?"

"How could I forget?" Cho says, taking a roll of parchment out to her bag to write her potions essay on.

"I don't very much fancy playing him at the end of the month," Cho groans, "He's going to win in the first thirty seconds."

"You didn't hear?" Rose says, "Professor Flitwick and McGonagall took it away from him. They're checking for jinxes."

"I heard Hermione made a big stink about it," Rose adds, "It came with a weird note."

"I hope he gets his broom back," Cho says, turning to her work, "But I don't fancy flying against him."

"Especially since we already lost to Slytherin," Rose groans, "It seems like we have no luck lately."

"We have to win the next match or else we'll lose out at a chance at the cup this year," Rose says, "Davies wants to do some extra practices this week."

"I just hope we're ready," Cho says.

"We will be," Rose assures her.

* * *

January 22nd, 1994

"Another goal for Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan bellows, "Tying the game up twenty to twenty!"

Charlie slams a bludger away from Rose as it nearly slams into the back of her head. Rose dives, saving a goal with her fingertips. "Nice save by Macguffin," Lee says, "But Cho Chang's no match for Harry Potter's firebolt. Harry's spotted the snitch!"

Rose looks up above her as she hears Cho scream. She points into the stands. Rose turns to look and backs away. Four black shapes flutter in the Slytherin stands. Dementors. Suddenly, a bright silvery-white light erupts from Harry's wand, knocking the dementors over. The Gryffindors win another goal but nobody notices, including Rose.

Professor McGonagall appears in the stands, wand aloft, and pulls up on of their hoods. "Malfoy!" she bellows through the stands.

"Cheats!" Charlie bellows, listing towards the stands.

"Harry Potter catches the snitch!" Lee Jordan says, "And Draco Malfoy lands himself in trouble. Ouch. Not funny, guys."

"Gryffindor wins!" he bellows.

Rose flies to the stands and rips out her wand. "I'll have your head, Malfoy!" she bellows loudly, "You cost us the match!"

"And the house cup!" she adds.

"I know you are upset, Miss Macguffin, understandably so," McGonagall talks her down, "If you could just put your wand away, I'll take care of it."

She lowers it cautiously, sneering at Malfoy as Charlie leads her away from the fray.

Her footsteps pound loudly on the way to the locker room. "I'll kill him. I really will," Rose says, "How can he be allowed to do that? It's cheating!"

"I will be talking with Flitwick about this," Rose says.

"It's lucky that was Draco," Charlie says, "And not the real thing."

"I'm seething," Rose says, "I've never wanted to hex somebody so much in my life."

"I can see that," Charlie says, patting her on the back, "Your face is almost as red as your hair."

"Rose! Rose!" a familiar voice calls behind her, "Charlie."

"Harry," Rose says.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they weren't real," he says, "I didn't have anything to do with this, I promise."

"Look, Harry, we don't blame you," Charlie says, "We know you'd never conspire with Malfoy."

"Rose, would you tell Cho she did really well from me, alright?" he says, "And that I'm sorry. I saw the snitch and I just took it."

"It's fine," Rose says, blood boiling with jealousy that he thinks more of Cho's feelings than hers, "I'll be sure to mention it to her."

She'd do no such thing.

* * *

February 26th, 1994

Much had happened to Hogwarts school in the coming weeks, including two fights between the Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Sirius Black has also, allegedly, been sighted within the school again. Ron Weasley claimed he stood over him with a knife in Gryffindor Tower. Upon asking their new portrait, Sir Cadogan, he confirmed the incident. He let him in because of Neville Longbottom, or so everyone says, as he had left a list of recent passwords outside the door. An uproar ensued.

Professor Trelawney's predictions started to come true as one by one the flu had taken over their divination class. It struck Rose first and by the time the others caught it, her sickness was over. Professor Trelawney was also not wrong about a student 'leaving us forever', as on a particularly bad day Hermione Granger got fed up and abandoned the class. Oh how Rose wished she could do the same.

It is her fourteenth birthday and at last she is starting to feel like a young woman. She feels the sting of unrequited love as Harry Potter seems to have taken an interest in Cho. She tries to to resent her for it but isn't always successful.

"Are you sure you're not going to Hogsmeade?" Amelia asks from her bed, too sick to leave.

"I'm not going to go alone," she says, somewhat annoyed at the prospect of having a terrible birthday of solitude, "I'm going to go take a walk and then maybe go to the library."

She throws on her sweater and thick winter cloak and flies through the door, coins jingling in her pocket just in case. "Happy Birthday!" Charlie yells as she emerges from the dormitory staircase.

"How'd you know?" she asks.

"Cho told me," he says, "Going to Hogsmeade?"

"I don't think so," Rose frowns, "Everyone is too sick to go."

"I'll go with you," Charlie says, "You shouldn't spend your birthday studying."

"It's alright," she protests, "Plenty of books to keep me company in the library."

"I insist," he says, waving his friends off, to leave without him, "I'm not letting you stay inside by yourself."

"Fine," Rose concedes, "I suppose a bit of fresh air'd do me some good."

He smiles and runs a hand through his blonde hair, heading for the door. Rose smiles for the first time in days.

Rose and Charlie sit for a long while at her favourite bookshop, Tomes and Scrolls, pulling books off the shelves and reading them to each other, laughing. Charlie chuckles particularly hard at the romance novels. "Listen to this," he practically chokes, "_...And Hilda looked to him with wonder, his long black cloak billowing around him. He stood, tall, like a proud Hippogriff ready to charge."_

"Merlin's beard!" he swears, "Who writes this stuff?"

After a long while of giggles the two drag themselves up from their nest of books on the shop floor and head out the door. "Hold on a minute," Charlie laughs, taking one of the books off the shelf and up to the counter, going back in, to purchase it.

They pass Madam Pudifoot's on the way out but Rose dares not ask him to go in. They went to Hogsmeade as friends and she isn't prepared to leave as a couple. They decide that the Three Broomsticks is a better choice, and so Charlie buys Rose a butterbeer.

"Are you sure?" Rose asks trying to hand him a coin.

"I said put it away!" he waves her off, handing her the drink.

"Now that we're out of the running for quidditch I hope that doesn't mean we can't spend time together," Charlie says.

"Of course not," Rose says quickly, "We have studying, as always."

"I just thought you might not want me around anymore," he admits.

"I've grown accustomed to your presence," Rose starts.

"-Is that your way of telling me you like me?" Charlie winks.

"Come off it," she says, thumping him on the elbow, "It means I'm not letting you get away that quickly."

The two stop at Hogsmeade before taking a walk down to Sprintwitches Sport Shop to oggle their new stock of brooms. "I can't believe Harry has one of these," Charlie groans.

"I think my parents would go broke if they bought me one," Charlie adds.

"What do they do?" Rose asks, "Your parents I mean."

"My mum's secretary to Ludo Bagman in Magical Games and Sports," he starts, "And my dad works in the department too. He does security work at the games."

"Is he going to be doing the World Cup?" Rose asks, "I heard it's going to be in England this year."

"We've already got tickets," he beams.

"I'd die to go," she says.

"Why don't you come?" Charlie says, "I'm sure my mother can get you some tickets for your family!"

"I'd fight you on it like I usually do," Rose starts, "But that would be amazing!"

"I'm glad you think so," he says, eyeing a particularly expensive beater's bat.

The two walk out of the shop empty-handed. Their wallets really don't go deep enough for new quidditch equipment. Their hand-me-downs and second-rate brooms would have to do.

"I'm going to miss the snow," Rose says as they begin the hike back up to the school.

_Bam! _"Hey!" Rose says as she's hit with a snowball.

She picks up some fresh powder and chucks it back at him. They laugh a minute, throwing snowballs at each other until Rose gets an idea. "Wingardium leviosa!" she say, pelting him with ten flying snowballs at once.

"No fair," he says, taking out his own.

Ten minutes later they lay in the snow making snow angels, robes soaked, and faces red with the cold and laughter.

In that moments she forgets Harry Potter fancying another. She forgets it's her birthday and he friends aren't there. All she sees is him and it's not a bad thing.

That night, after dinner, Rose finds something on her pillowcase. _Hilda Verne and the Man in Black. _She smiles, opening the first page. A note is scribbled inside: _For Rosie, my favourite Keeper. Happy Birthday. Love, Charlie_

* * *

June 8th, 1994

"Ugh," Rose groans, "This potion's exam is going to kill me."

"Tell me about it," Poppy says, "Confusing Concoction? More like _I'm confused _concoction."

"I feel your pain," Cho says, "Snape's got us doing antidotes and it's terribly confusing."

"I'm still trying to get through divination," Charlie sighs, "I still haven't finished my dream journal."

"The exam is tomorrow!" Rose says.

"I know, I know," he says, "Hurry up, I need to fill in some dreams. Help me."

"You fought a dragon, won some riches," Poppy suggests, "You were naked on the quidditch pitch."

Charlie looks at her quizzically. "It's a common muggle dream!" she protests as her friends laugh.

"I guess we know what's in your dream journal, Pops," Amelia says, "I'm thankful I took ancient runes instead."

"I'm not taking it again next year," Rose says, "I'm switching to ancient runes. I can't take Professor Trelawney anymore."

"Thank god she's not very observant, all those times we lied to her," Poppy says, "Kind of funny, she's not observant. Guess she's not using her _inner eye to see into the beyond!" _she imitates her.

"I think Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil are the only ones who like her," Charlie says, "Evan and I are switching too."

"To what?" Rose asks.

"Ancient runes," Poppy says, making kissy faces.

Charlie blushes a deep red and turns back to his studying, chancing one last short glance at Rose.

* * *

June 25th, 1993

"I can't believe they're over," Rose says, rolling her trunk into the great hall, "Exams are finally over."

"How can you talk about exams when we just found out our defence against the dark arts professor is a werewolf?" Poppy asks.

"Professor Lupin is a good man," Rose says, "It's a shame that prejudice forced him out. He's the best DADA teacher we've ever had."

"You're right," Cho says, "He was always good to us. He deserved better than this."

The Ravenclaw girls talk for a few minutes before deciding to get a headstart to Hogsmeade station. They drop their trunks by the red and black steam engine and climb inside, a long ride home ahead of them.

As the train roars into Kings Cross station, slowing to a stop, Rose feels sad. "Write me," Rose says hugging Millie, then Amelia, "I'll come visit if I can."

"I'll miss you," Amelia says as she takes her sister's hand and walks her down the platform to her parents.

"Poppy," Rose says, hugging her, "I fully expect you to be at my house for at least two weeks this summer."

"You got it," Poppy says, "Only if you come and experience the muggle world with me."

"Deal," Rose says, "I'll write you the second I get home."

Marietta waves across the platform, headed to her mother. "Cho, you're always welcome to drop by whenever," Rose says, giving her a hug, "I'm sure we're going to play a lot of quidditch."

"Bye, Rose," she says, turning to her parents, "See you soon."

"Did you think you'd get away without saying goodbye to me?" Charlie says.

"No way," she grins, hugging him.

He smelled of peppermint toads and tea. His chest was warm and inviting. As Rose lets go of him she doesn't want to. "Don't be a stranger," she says, "Write to me, will you?"

"I'll do better than that," he says reaching into his pocket, placing three Quidditch World Cup tickets into her hand, "Being the son of Ludo Bagman's secretary has its privileges."

"Thank you," she says, "Really."

They hug once more and he says, "Bye, Rose,"

"Bye," she says, skipping over to her parents grinning, heart-pounding, holding her tickets aloft.

"Holy Hippogriffs," her father says, "The Minister's box!?"

"That boy must really like you," her mother teases her.

She looks up one last time at the steam engine she'd not see for the next two months. She'd miss all of her friend, Charlie, Harry, and the others, but she'd miss Hogwarts most. It's where she truly belongs.


	4. Year Four

August 22, 1994

"Hurry up, Rose!" Karen Macguffin yells up the stairs to her daughter, "We're meeting the Changs in ten minutes!"

"Coming!" Rose flies down the stairs.

She had been attempting to fix her makeup and hair. Over the summer she'd gone through a few changes and was slowly becoming a woman. Specifically, she was taller, a lot taller. She was always tall, but she estimates she's grown two inches in two months.

After visiting Poppy in the summer Rose picked up some muggle makeup at what Poppy called 'the department store' and she quite liked it. Visiting the muggle world was unlike anything Rose had ever done before. It took some getting used to, admittedly, especially using muggle money and transportation. Poppy lived in London and for the first time ever Rose experienced a life without magic, though she thought it every bit as good. She very much enjoyed the fashion and the shopping. Poppy promises she'd have her over again the next summer.

She tucks her pink lipstick into her pocket by her wand and flies down the stairs to her mother. "The tin can's in the backyard," she says, "Cho and her family are with your father."

Cho's parents are nice people, very much like Rose's own parents. Cho's mother works for the Minister of Magic's Office and the Minister had given them tickets to the World Cup too.

"Ireland vs Bulgaria," Rose says entering the conversation, "This ought to be interesting."

"Who will you be rooting for?" Cho asks.

"Ireland, I think," Rose answers, "Although there's Viktor Krum for the Bulgarians…"

"I don't think I'll be disappointed either way," Cho says, placing a finger on the rusty tin can portkey.

Several seconds later the can begins to shake and it swirls them through space, to England, just outside the match. The two girl and their family reach the ground gracefully, having had much practice at taking portkeys.

"Wow!" Cho exclaims as she lays eyes on the rows of white tents and the pandemonium that lays before her.

The tents are surrounded by Bulgarian red and Irish green, making it look like Christmas. "Our tent it second row," he father starts, looking at the map Charlie had send them, "Looks like the sixteenth in from the left. And the Changs are right next door."

The girls run ahead to find their tents. They're already set up, _Macguffin _and _Chang _pinned to the outside of them. _Ellis and I will meet you here at 9am - Charlie _is stuck beneath the sign on Rose's tent. Cho looks at her watch, "Perfect," she says, "It's only 7:30, we'll have time to explore beforehand."

Rose and Cho's parents file in behind them, their fathers carrying their tightly packed bags. Rose explores her tent, which is bigger on the inside and includes her own room and bathroom. Rose thought she'd quite like one of these tents all the time, it's like having a whole house you can fold up and put in your pocket. Deep red and golds glitter in the fully-stocked kitchen. "Cauldron cakes!" Rose exclaims as her mother takes a box of them out of her bag.

She reaches for them but she slaps her hand away, "These are for Charlie Hooper and his parents," she says, "Make sure you give this to him when he comes 'round."

"Ugh," Rose groans.

Her mother pulls out another box and lays it beside the one to give to the Hoopers. "You didnae think I wasn't going to keep any for us?" she grins.

"Thanks, mum!" she says, plucking two out of the box, setting out to the Changs' tent to give one to Cho.

"This is unreal," Cho says as she sits in the kitchen, eating her cauldron cake.

"I can't believe we're here," Rose says, "Lets have a look around."

Salesmen surround Rose and Cho wherever they go, and thankfully their parents had given then a few coins. Rose purchases a small firebolt that really flies, a green Ireland rosette that yells out all of the players' names, an Ireland flag, and a Viktor Krum figurine that seemed very content upon walking across her hand and scowling up at her Ireland rosette.

She and Cho had split a pair of expensive 10 galleon omnioculars to share during the game. It glimmers gold around Rose's neck as they trot back to their tent, the pockets empty, and their stomachs full of green Irish butterbeer.

Harry waves at Cho a few rows away, surrounded by his friends. He nods to Rose as well, much to her disappointment.

"Rose!" A man rushes her, picking her up off her feet.

"Ellis!" she says, hugging him, "Oh god, I've missed you."

"Cho!" he says, hugging her next.

Charlie steps forward behind him, grinning. He had gotten taller too, and his face seemed different, more chiselled like his brothers. No one can deny that the Hooper boys are handsome, she'd give them that.

"I've missed you too, Charlie," she says, standing on her tiptoes to hug him too.

He hugs her tight, almost not letting her go for a few minutes. The rosette squeals the names of the Irish players in high voices as they are squished. "I see you've loaded up on souvenirs," Charlie says, tucking her hair back, placing a four leaf clover over her ear.

"Found this on the ground when we set up your tent," he exclaims, "Took it as a sign of good luck, right?"

Rose's parents fly out of the tents to welcome the boys. Rose blushes deeply. "Oh are you Charlie?" her mother asks, "Rose never shuts up about you."

"Does she?" his eyes widen and he winks to Rose as he hugs her mother.

Rose covers her face a moment in embarrassment. "Here, take some cauldron cakes for your family."

"Thank you, Mrs. Macguffin," he says, turning and nodding to Rose's father, shaking his hand, "Mr. Macguffin."

"You must be Ellis," her mother says, hugging his elder brother, "Another famous name in our household. I heard you got picked up to play for Puddlemere United."

"Yes, yes, I did," Ellis says, "Oliver Wood, too, he was the Gryffindor captain the past few years."

"We're so happy for you. Rose tells us you're an excellent chaser," she says, "I played for the house team in my day."

"That's where Rose gets it from them," Ellis says, flattering her, "One of our star players."

"Oh, stop it, Ellis," Rose says, "I'm no better than anyone else. If anything, Cho's our star player."

"I didn't do well against Harry last year in our last match," Cho says, "I practically handed him the snitch."

"Happens to the best of us, love," Rose's father says, "This year you'll do fine."

"Anyway," Rose's mother starts, turning to Rose, "Your father and are going to have brunch with Cho's parents. We'll be back in a few hours to take you to the match."

"You're welcome to have the boys over," she adds, "I've left you plenty of food."

"Thanks, mum!" she says, eager to get away from her parents embarrassment.

Rose zips up the tent behind her as all of her friends file in, shutting out the noise to the outside. "God they are so embarrassing," she groans.

"They're cute!" Ellis says, biting into an apple, leaning over her kitchen table, "You look extraordinarily like your mother."

"It's the hair," Rose says, "Though hers has been fading in recent years."

"Would you like something to eat?" Rose turns to Charlie and Cho, "I see your brother has found the kitchen soon enough."

Ellis laughs and says, "Your mother said to help ourselves and I did."

"You were too busy moaning," he grins, taking another large bite.

The four friends slump down into the chairs beside the fire, Rose and Charlie sharing the loveseat. Charlie throws his arm over the top of it and very nearly around her. They talk about quidditch for a long while but soon the conversation switches to personal topics. "I can't believe you two," Ellis says, kicking his feet up, "When I met you both you were just little girls."

"I'm worried about you two," he adds, "When all the boys come calling for you."

"There's no boys," Cho says.

"Except Roger Davies," Rose laughs.

"It was not a date!" Cho protests, "He asked me out but I declined. We discussed quidditch that's all."

"Alright, alright," Rose says, "Just teasing you."

"What about you two over there?" Cho gestures to Rose and Charlies, "You're practically married already."

Ellis looks, opened-mouthed, at his brother but he turns away from him. It's clear Charlie had not mentioned his apparent love for Rose. "Everyone knows Rose fancies Harry Potter," Charlie sighs.

"Do not," Rose groans, "I've told you time after time that he's just a friend."

Cho's eyebrow twitches as they discuss Harry. It has become clear in recent weeks that Cho has developed feelings for him too. As Rose denies her crush on him it makes Cho feel better, but hurts Rose deeply. She hasn't quite let the prospect of him go.

"In any case," Ellis smirks, looking to his brother, "Make sure these two are alright, will you?"

"He's never let us down yet," Rose looks up to him.

"I've got to go find Oliver," Ellis says, standing, "He's got our tickets."

"Aren't you going to be sitting with us?" Cho asks.

"No," Ellis says, "We'll be a few rows up with the rest of the team."

"I'll come by later after the match," he says, clapping his hand on the back of the loveseat as he walks by, "I'll see you later."

The trio decides to venture away from the tent a while and visit their other friends. They spoke to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for a long while about quidditch but Charlie was touchy. Rose had a feeling that no matter what she said, he'd still have resentment towards him. She feels terribly about it but there's nothing she can do. She'll follow her heart, whatever happens this year, even if it means being alone.

They see Evan Perks along the way back to Rose's parents, and leave Charlie with him. He'd been with two girls too long, he needs to be with his other friends for a while, or at least for an hour or two before the match.

"These stairs are murder," Cho says as she climbs the 30th flight to the Minister's box.

"When I visited Poppy over the summer they had stairs that moved," Rose says, "Not like Hogwarts, I mean, really moved. You'd stand on one and it would carry you all the way up."

"It's funny we live in the magical world," Cho starts, "But there are still wonders to behold elsewhere."

"I can't understand why some hate muggles or muggle-borns," Rose says, "When we have so much we could learn from them."

"Here," Charlie's mother says.

They file into the box, one by one, looking out into the stadium as some hundred thousand witches and wizards find their seats. The minister's box is situated exactly between the two golden goal posts. They'd have a perfect view. Charlie and his family leads them down the first row of purple chairs, towards the end. Rose looks up and sees Lucius Malfoy, his son, Draco, and his wife sitting in the row behind them, several seats away. She turns away quickly, hoping he won't see her.

The Minister makes his rounds through the box, finally stopping at their group. "Ah, yes!" he exclaims, "You are the lovely young women I met at the Leaky Cauldron last year."

"Yes, sir," Rose says, taking his hand, "Thank you for having us."

"Oh, it's nothing," he says, "When I heard the daughter of the woman who saved my life all those year ago wanted to go to the World Cup I knew there'd be no better place for you!"

He continues down the line, greeting her mother and father, Cho's parents, and Charlie's family. Rose glances down the row and sees The Weasleys. She waves hello to Ginny and takes her seat.

"Everyone ready?" Ludo Bagman asks, stepping forward, "Minister?"

"Sonorus!" he says, pointing at his throat, "Ladies and gentlemen . . . welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce . . . the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" he says.

Half of the stadium bursts out into applause, excited. "What the hell are those?" Rose says, grabbing the omnioculars to see below.

"Veela!" she says, looking next to her.

Their long silvery hair flows behind them as they dance in their scarlet robes. "C-Charlie? Are you alright?" Cho asks.

Rose turns to look at him. He's sitting right beside her but she hardly noticed what he was doing. His eyes are glossed and vacant, a wide smile beaming from his face. Rose waves her hand over his eyes. He frowns upon their absence, but as soon as they reappear he resumes smiling.

She looks around, seeing the other men behaving strangely. Harry Potter is nearly climbing out of the box. "Harry, no!" Hermione yells, tugging him back over.

The veela disappear, under the stands and the men begin to get irritated, booing louder than Rose had ever heard before. "Bring back the girls!" someone behind her yells.

She looks up just soon enough to see Narcissa Malfoy elbow her son hard in the ribs. "Charlie, Charlie," she says, "They're not girls, they're veela. They're really quite horrible."

"Ugh," he says, holding his head, "Why would they do that?"

"And now," roars Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air . . . for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

A great green and gold comet bursts over the head, circling the pitch, splitting into two smaller comets, headed for the goalposts. A rainbow bursts between them and the crowd goes wild for the excellent fireworks display. The two comets come back together, forming a great shimmering shamrock. "Those are leprechauns!" Rose exclaims, handing the omnioculars to Cho.

It was true, the shamrock was comprised of some thousand leprechauns, each holding a gold or green light. The shamrock soars high above the stands, like a cloud. It begins to rain. Several hundred thousand galleons rains from the sky. "My god!" Rose says as the gold pelts her from above.

She could hardly see her feet anymore. She scoops a handful up and puts as much as she can fit into her pockets. "We're rich!" Cho says, doing the same.

"How can they afford to do this?" Rose asks.

"Who cares?" Charlie says, stuffing gold coins anywhere he has room.

The shamrock begins to disperse as they join the veela down below to watch the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome — the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you — Dimitrov!"

A scarlet blur zooms onto the field as those in the crowd dressed in scarlet explode into wild applause.

"Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand — Krum!" Bagman says.

"Krum!" Rose bellows, pounding on her seat.

Charlie grins at the sight of her. "Best seeker in the world!" she adds.

"And now, please greet — the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yells Bagman, "Presenting — Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand — Lynch!"

"Yes!" Rose cheers, her rosette screaming louder than ever as seven green blurs stream out onto the pitch.

The Irish national anthem plays loud, disjointed, as all the Irish fans begin to wave their flags at various starting points.

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screams Bagman, just having announced the referee, "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

"I've never seen anything like this!" Rose says as she watches the game intently, "This is the best thing I've ever seen!"

The Irish chasers are so in-sync, Rose thinks they're practically sharing the same mind. Ireland is the first to score, but Bulgaria was close behind, Krum pulling a dangerous Wronski Feint.

"Penalty to Ireland!" Bagman bellows.

The leprechauns twist and turn, forming the letters HA HA HA HA, angering the veelas. They stand, flip their hair, and begin dancing and singing again. Rose covers Charlie's ears, "Bloody hell, not again."

He looks at her apologetically and looks at the spectacle down below. The referee flexes his muscles and poses in front of the veela, transfixed. A mediwizard kicks him hard in the shins, snapping him out of it.

"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" Bagman says. "Now there's something we haven't seen before...Oh this could turn nasty…."

The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov fly up to the referee, arguing with him furiously. Several seconds later, he waves his arms and blows his whistle twice, awarding a second penalty to Ireland.

"Thanks for that," Charlie says, "I'd very much like to not react to that but I can't help it!"

"I know, I know," Rose says, "Did a report on veelas last year for Lupin. I don't blame you."

"Foul!" Bagman bellows as Dimitrov skins Moran, deliberately trying to smash into him.

The leprechauns reform into a rather rude hand sign. The veela, at the opposite side of the field turn angry and start for them, throwing what appears to be balls of fire. Their faces change and twist, into horrible beaked, winged creatures, disgusting. "What the hell are those things?"

"That's what a veela truly is," Rose says, "Still want to drool over them?"

"I-I'm good," he stutters, surprised.

Cho and Rose clutch their chests with laughter. As the ministry wizards on duty flood onto the ground below, the game continues and the quaffle changes hands. "Levski — Dimitrov — Moran — Troy — Mullet — Ivanova — Moran again — Moran — MORAN SCORES!"

The Irish supporters applaud furiously, Rose included. One of the Irish beaters swings his bat hard, hitting Viktor Krum in the nose. Blood pours out of it like a faucet but the referee doesn't notice, as his broom's on fire. "I should like to do that to Draco Malfoy!" Charlie hisses into Rose's ear, glancing up at him.

"Go for it," Rose says, "Nothing could screw up his weasel-y face any more than it is now. Send him to the hospital wing this season. I beg of you."

"I love it when you talk violence," he grins, throwing his arm around her.

Rose chooses to ignore it, or at least accept it. She's far too wrapped up in the game to give the gesture a second thought.

Lynch suddenly spots the snitch, diving for it. Krum spots it too, and tailing him, he sends buckets of blood flying through the air. "They're going to crash!" Cho squeeks.

Lynch hits the ground hard but Krum survives, holding the little golden snitch high into the air. "It's over," Cho groans.

"No, Cho!" Rose says, "Look! Look! Ireland won by ten points!"

It's true, Ireland won 170 to 160, not a landslide, but a win none the less. "IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouts, surprised.

"KRUM GETS THE SNITCH — BUT IRELAND WINS — good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!" he adds.

The crowd roars, Ireland's won, and the Irish national anthem plays loud again.

Rose coughs loudly as they walk back through the mayhem to their tents. "Are you alright?" Charlie asks.

"My voice is hoarse from yelling during the match," she says, rubbing her throat.

"I'll make you some tea," he says, "This is our tent."

"Mum, Dad, hold up," Rose says, "Can I go over with Charlie for a cup of tea?"

"You go celebrate," her father says, brandishing a bottle of firewhiskey, "We're going to have some drinks."

"I want you home by midnight," Rose's mother says, "And, Charlie, no funny business."

"No, ma'am," he says, "My brother will be back any moment."

Charlie and Rose's parents sing the Irish national anthem as they march away, back to the Macguffin tent. "Cho, you want some tea?" Rose asks.

"I think I'll just go back home," Cho says, "I've got a headache from all the noise, you know?"

"Alright then," Rose says, following Charlie into the tent.

He puts a kettle on as Rose sits at the dining room table. "What a game," she remarks.

"Yeah," Charlie says, "Best match I've ever been to."

"Don't let your brother hear that," Rose teases.

"He won't be coming back for a while," Charlie says, "He's with his friends. I'm not even sure he _is _coming back for the night."

"But you told my mum," Rose starts.

"I know what I told her," he says, taking the boiling kettle off the stove, "Relax. I just thought it would be better without our parents breathing down our necks."

"Oh," Rose says, "Okay."

"I thought Cho would come," he says, "Honestly."

"No funny business," she waggled her finger at him, impersonating her mother, as he slides over the cup of tea.

Charlie laughs heartily and pours one for himself. "That feels good," he says sinking down into the loveseat beside her, "None of us will have voices tomorrow."

"It already feels better," Rose says, clearing her throat, "Really better, actually."

"It should," he says, "I made you _Sir Wagglesworth's Sore Throat Remedy_."

"You think of everything," Rose says.

An awkward silence ensues, only broken by the feeble yelling of Rose's rosette. They sip their tea awkwardly, both not knowing what to do. "You should come see my brother play sometime," he says, "They're alright, but Ellis is trying to piggyback this into something bigger. Get the experience, you know?"

"Maybe next year we'll be sitting in the stands with a hundred-thousand people cheering him on," Rose smiles.

"And you in a few more," Charlie grins.

"Oh, please," Rose says, "I'm not that good of a keeper. There's plenty better."

"You're the best keeper I know," Charlie says, "And the best person I know."

"Oh, stop," Rose blushes.

"You truly are," he says, "No veela can compare to you."

"A high compliment," she laughs, placing her cup down on the table, "But you should have seen your face!"

Charlie places his own next to hers, bumping the handle. "I look at you the same way," he says, "You just never see me."

He reaches out to her, rubbing his fingers along the four leaf clover and then down the side of her face. She leans into him, nearly pressing her lips to his when _bam! _An explosion so big goes off outside that they both jump.

"What the hell was that?" Rose stands up, ignoring what almost just happened.

"Probably just the Irish," Charlie says, "Or the Bulgarians, upset they lost."

"No," Ellis says, opening the tent flap, "We have to get out of here."

"What's happened?" Charlie asks, standing.

"Death eaters," he says, "Follow me, run!"

Rose pulls out her wand and flies out the door. Charlie grabs her hand tight as they follow Ellis away from the burning tents, mass of people, and soaring spells. They flee into the woods, stopping halfway through. "I can apparate us out of here but I can only do one at a time," Ellis says, quickly.

"Rose first," Charlie says, "Make sure she's safe."

"Charlie, no!" but her words are lost on him as Ellis grabs her hand and she feels a jerk at her navel and shes being compacted, twisted, through space.

"Where are we?" Rose asks as they land in the field of an unfamiliar farmhouse.

"My house," Ellis says quickly, "Go inside, I'll come back with Charlie."

_Pop! _He disapparates. Rose shakes with fear as she grasps for the doorknob, half unable to turn it. She sits at the table by the window, lighting one small candle for light, as she waits for Ellis's return. _Crack, crack! _Several minutes later. Rose flies to the back door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hooper!" Rose exclaims, "I hope it's alright, Ellis told me to go inside."

"Are you hurt dear?" his mother asks, cupping Rose's face in her hands, hugging her, "Where are my boys?"

"Ellis apparated me first," Rose squeaks, "He went back for Charlie but neither of them has come back."

"We should go look for them, Frank," his mother, Mathilda, says, turning to Charlie's father.

"We'll never find them in that mayhem," Frank says, "They're strong, they'll be alright."

"If they don't come back in fifteen minutes we'll go look for them," he adds.

Mathilda nods furiously, hands shaking as bad as Rose's, leading her into the house. She hands Rose a knitted blanket as they sit by the window. Soft tears fall over her face. Mathilda rubs her hand, "Everyone will be alright," she says, "Frank's sending word to your parents in Inverness now."

"Practically everyone I love is at that game," Rose says, "What if they're-"

She stops herself before she can finish her thought. _Crack! _Two figures drop to their knees in the backyard. The two women run out of the house to check. "Oh thank goodness," she says, seeing both of her sons."

"Charlie got jinxed," Ellis says, standing.

There are cuts all over his hands, his jeans are ripped, and he's covered with sweat, blood, and earth. Rose goes to Charlie, kneeling on the ground. He clutches his chest hard, out of breath, nearly vomiting. "Thats the apparating," Ellis informs them, "Someone knocked him out is all."

"Took me a while to find him," adds.

"Had to move," Charlie heaves, "Death...eaters...coming…"

He vomits into the grass beside him. Rose rubs his back affectionately. "I-I saw it in the sky," he says finally, "The dark mark."

Rose and Mathilda gasp. The dark mark was no laughing matter. "Let's get you inside," his mother says.

Rose rips off her blanket and wraps it around him. They prop him up in an armchair by the fire, back away, and await his story. "Rose and I were in the tent," he starts, "Just about to…"

He trails off and looks at Rose. Her eyes widen with a warning look. He reigns himself back in and says, "Anyway, Rose and I were in the tent when we heard a bang, like an explosion and Ellis came running in to warn us the death eaters had come."

"They were in all black, with metal masks to hide their faces. It was horrible. They had that muggle man and his family floating before them, humiliated, petrified," Rose adds, "They were throwing curses left and right, lighting things on fire."

"Your father and I ran for it," Mathilda says, turning to Rose, "Your mother and father got away. They should be safe."

"Did you see Cho Chang?" Rose asks.

Mathilda shakes her head. Rose exhales loudly. "We ran into the woods and Ellis apparated Rose here, but as that happened a death eater set the forest on fire so I had to run. I ran into Harry Potter and his friends but there was nothing I could do for them. Then I got hit with the jellylegs jinx and fell over. My wand rolled away from me. Thankfully a nice Irish bloke did the counter-curse and I was able to find Ellis."

"The important thing is that you're alright," his mother says, "I'll make some tea, we should have tea. And biscuits, never forget the biscuits.

"Sorry," Charlie says as his mother leaves the room, "And I'm also sorry that you had to watch me throw up."

"That's alright," Rose says, lowering her voice to a whisper, "Just don't try to kiss me again, will you?"

"I just got caught up in the excitement of it all," Charlie says, "I know you don't like me."

"I wouldn't say that," Rose says, "I'm just not looking to date anyone."

"So I still have a chance?" he asks.

"A fair shot, yes," Rose smiles.

"Really?" he asks, to be sure.

"Really,"

One cup of tea and several hours later there comes a tap at the large bay window in the living room. Mathila opens with window and Aya flies to Rose, two letters attached to her leg. She unfurls them quickly.

_Your mother and I got home safely, got Frank's letter, coming to pick you up in the morning. Be ready at Eight. Setting up a portkey. Love you,_

_-Dad_

She reads the second one:

_We're safe, with your parents, see you ASAP..._

_-Cho xx_

"Thank goodness," Rose says, tossing the notes to Charlie, looking at the clock.

"It's 5 o'clock," Mathilda says, "You two should probably get some sleep."

"I'm too wired to sleep," Charlie says, "That was terrifying."

Rose yawns and says, "I'm past the point of fear," she pauses, "I just can't wait until I see my family."

"You can sleep in my room if you want," Charlie says, "I'm going to stay here awhile."

"Alright," Rose concedes, tiredness getting the better of her.

Charlie leads her upstairs to a large wooden door. "Sorry for the mess," he says.

The place is practically immaculate. "What mess?" she asks.

"Usually it's cleaner," Charlie says, "But I've been away."

One sweater lays over the armchair in the corner. Rose rolls her eyes and sits on the edge of his bed. "Thanks for letting me use your room," she says.

"No problem," he remarks, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Rose climbs into his bed and pulls the covers up to her face. "All I can see is a tuft of red hair," he laughs, shutting the door behind him.

She breathes in deeply, his blankets smell like him. She sits up, looking around at his walls. She spots something on the far side, a writing desk, with paper all over it. She throws the covers aside and walks to it. Tiny drawings and scribbles litter the papers. She smiles as she picks up a drawing of the Hogwarts quidditch pitch, red hair noticeable by the far goal post. She picks up the Ravenclaw crest next, brilliant bronze and blue, discarding it for a starry night's sky, the moon shining down on Ravenclaw tower. She spies one last image, tucked underneath the rest.

It was her. Her own face beams up at her. _I'm so glad I found you _is written in the corner. She smiles, tucking it back into the pile, and climbs back into bed.

September 1st, 1994

The appearance of the death eaters at the World Cup had sent the wizarding world into a frenzy. How could something like that have happened underneath the noses of all those important ministry wizards? Rose couldn't answer that but she was happy when she was able to get home. She didn't want to leave Charlie, but she missed her parents and Cho. They cried when they finally saw her. The Macguffins spent their remaining week all together, as a family unit, even all traipsing down to Diagon Alley to get her school things.

Students on the train began to gossip and trade stories on the attack, scouring the Daily Prophet for any news. "I can't believe you two were there," Poppy says, "You could have died."

"Neither of us could have known this would happen, Poppy," Rose says, "We were only supposed to be there for a day."

"I wish we would have been together when it happened," Cho sighs, "At least you were with Charlie."

"Ellis came back and saved us, thank goodness he knows how to apparate," Rose says, "Otherwise I don't know what we would have done."

"What happened?" Marietta asks, dropping her book, listening intently for the first time in a long time.

"I was having a cuppa with Charlie and the death eaters came. Ellis came flying into the tent and we ran for it," Rose says, "He took me to their house first and when they came back for Charlie he was gone and the trees were on fire."

"Charlie says he was jinxed and someone helped him," Rose adds, "But it was like a half an hour before they came back. It was terrifying."

"I know," Cho says, "Your parents were so scared."

"They were so relieved when the Hoopers sent that letter," Cho adds.

"So wait, you were at Charlie's place then?" Amelia asks.

"Ellis hadn't ever been to Inverness," Rose says, "He thought his house would be a good meeting point."

"I was so thankful that you sent word with Aya," Rose sighs, putting her face into her hands, "I can't believe this happened."

"Nobody can," Millie says, "It's an international scandal!"

"It's not only that," Cho says, "But my mother told me there's going to be something happening at Hogwarts this year, and this attack put that in jeopardy."

"What's happening, Cho?" Poppy asks.

"Out parents can't tell us," Marietta interjects, "It's top secret."

"Right," Cho says, "Though my mum told me we'd be finding out about it tonight."

"I wonder what it is," Rose says, "And if we'll actually like it."

"My mum says it'll be fun," Cho says, "So I'm not sure."

The girls gossip for the next few hours and trade theories about the impending surprise. The trolley comes and goes, each girl getting a large amount of candy. Rose curls up in the corner by the window in her sweater, hugging her knees, cold. The train was never really that warm and as they head north, it only grows the colder. Rose just hopes there's no dementors nearby anymore. They'd better not be at the school again after what happened last year.

The girls take an empty carriage up to the school where they stop and look out the window over the grounds. "What is everyone looking at?" Rose asks.

"Look, there's a flying carriage!" Poppy points.

Four beautiful white flying horses pull a brilliant blue, gilded carriage through the air, over the grounds, settling next to the black lake. Suddenly, a huge ship bursts out from under the water, soaring high into the sky, bobbing and weaving, shedding all the water on the decks as though somebody had used the tergeo charm on it.

Professor McGonagall ushers the students inside, into the great hall, rounding up the first years. The sorting hat begins immediately to sing….

_A thousand years or more ago_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

The hat stops singing and the first years are sorted. Somehow, they look even smaller to Rose now than they did before. She found it hard to believe she was ever that small at all. That time in her life seems so far away, yet it was only a few short years ago. She didn't even know Poppy, Cho, or any of her current friends until three years ago. She's glad she'd gotten thrown in with them at the get-go, who knows what would have happened to her if she fell in with the Slytherins. She shuddered to think.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen…" Dumbledore starts but is interrupted by Mr. Filch running across the hall.

Poppy lets out a low laugh as he whispers in the headmaster's ear. He runs back through the tables, into the hall. "He's mad," Poppy remarks.

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests," Dumbledore explains, "From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime!"

The door bursts open and a group of girls dressed in blue dances down the center aisle, butterflies exploding out of nowhere as they sigh, exasperated, to gaggles of teenage boys.

Rose smiles at the eldest, tallest, and most beautiful girl as she passes by. Their enormous Headmistress takes her seat at the table and the Beauxbatons girls sit at the Ravenclaw table, squeezing in at various places. "I am Fleur Delacour," the tall girl says, sitting next to Cho, speaking in a thick French accent, "We are from France."

"Nice to meet you," Rose says, introducing all the members of their group on by one.

Dumbledore makes to speak again. "And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff," Dumbledore says as boys, dressed in thick brown furs bust through the doors.

They dance, tribally, with fire, blowing it into a great eagle, which fades away into nothingness. The Headmaster files in behind the boys, ushering in another. "That's…" Rose starts.

"Viktor Krum!" Charlie finishes for her, leaning out of the table to talk to her.

"I know!" Rose mouths, turning back to the Durmstrang boys. They take their seats with the Slytherins.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," Dumbledore says, "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

"You 'ave beautiful hair, Rose," Fleur says, turning to Rose as she searches for familiar food.

The house elves had pulled out all the stops for the feat, including providing french and Eastern-European dishes.

"Thank you, Fleur," Rose says, "Yours is as well."

"Ah, well I am part veela, you know!" Fleur mentions, "Most of them 'ave silver 'air!"

"Oh," Cho says, "Were you at the quidditch cup then?"

"Oh, yes," Fleur says, wrinkling her nose, "And it was despicable they way they 'dey behaved."

"They should be ashamed," she adds.

"Ooh!" Fleur says, looking at Harry Potter at the Gryffindor table, "Bouillabaisse!"

"Is that the French word word for _hot stuff?" _Poppy laughs as she races to the table, "Oh! The pudding. Not Harry, the pudding, look!"

Fleur grabs the bouillabaisse and saunters away, leaving a trail of goggling boys in her wake. "She's right about being part veela," Charlie says, "Look at them!"

"Then why isn't it affecting you?" Rose asks.

"Since the world cup," Charlie starts, "Well, they kind of scare me now."

Rose laughs and turns back to her food. "So how was your trip?" Amelia asks.

"It was a bit bumpy," Fleur's friend Nicole answers, "We wanted to take a portkey but Madam Maxime wanted to make a grander entrance."

"It was grand," Rose says, "We were all watching from the windows."

"I'm glad you think so," Fleur says, "Our Headmistress will do anything to compete with Karkaroff."

The students of all three schools finish their feast, including the dessert which features numerous French pastries, much to Rose's delight. "And now, Professor Flitwick, who will lead all of the Hogwarts students in our school song," Dumbledore says, gesturing to Flitwick at the podium, "Take it away, professor!"

A red ribbon bursts out of Dumbledore's wand as Flitwick gestures for the students to rise. "Oh bloody hell, here we go," Poppy breathes as she stands. The students begin to sing:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students clap politely but seem to be quite uncomfortable.

"That was -erm…" Fleur trails off, "_Unique."_

"We're not all as foolish as that song makes us out to be," Cho explains, "It seems almost stupid after your entrances."

"Oh come now," Delphine says, "We knew right away that you Ravenclaws were more like us."

"Will you be staying with us in Ravenclaw tower?" Rose asks.

"I don't think so," Fleur says, "I think we will be staying in our carriage."

"But I should like to see it!" she adds, "I 'ave read about it an _Hogwarts, A History_!"

The girls trade stories about their school, telling each other of the wonders to behold. The conversation soon turns to the Triwizard Tournament. "Are you all here to enter the tournament?" Rose asks.

"No, not really," Fleur says, "A few might but many of those we brought with us are too young."

"There's an age limit?" Amelia asks.

"Oh, yes!" Delphine says, "Haven't they told you?"

"We didn't hear about the tournament until today," Cho says, "They wanted to surprise us."

"Naturally we had to know a few weeks beforehand," Fleur says, "We found out after that nasty business at the World Cup. Many of 'ze girls did not come after that."

"That's a shame," Poppy says, "That a few horrible people can ruin it for all of us."

"It's just as well," Fleur says, smiling, her teeth perfectly straight and white, "Less competition!"

Dumbledore approaches the podium to speak once again. He clears his throat and all falls silent.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the triwizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three asks. Three extremely dangerous tasks," Dumbledore says.

"Wicked," Fred and George remark as few feet away from Rose.

Fleur sits across from her, hanging on Dumbledore's every word. It's clear she's interested in entering. "For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of International Magical Cooperation, Mister Bartemius Crouch."

Thunder and lightning erupts suddenly overhead, several students start to scream. Someone at the head of the hall jabs their wand in the air and returns the enchanted ceiling to normal. "That's Mad Eye Moody!" Charlie remarks.

"The auror?" Cho says, taken aback, "What's he doing here?"

He walks the length of the hall, magical eye whizzing about in its socket. "He looks- unusual," Poppy remarks.

Moody takes a sip from a flask he pulls out of his pocket, and steps back, allowing Barty Crouch to step forward. "After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the triwizard tournament," he says, "This decision is final."

"That's rubbish!" George Weasley yells over general rumblings and booing, "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore asks.

Dumbledore runs his hands over a box, turning it into a metal goblet. It's unlovely at best, at least until it erupts with blue flames. "The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flames before this hour on Thursday night," he says, warning, "Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back."

"As from this moment he triwizard tournament has begun," he adds.

September 6th, 1994

"Alastor Moody," Professor Moody says, scribbling his name on the blackboard in front of the defence against the dark arts classroom.

"Ministry malcontent. And your new defence against the dark arts teacher," he says, "I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?"

His magical eye whizzes around the room looking for hands but he finds none. "When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

"Three sir," Hermione answers.

"And they are so named?" Moody asks.

"Because they unforgivable. Use of any of them will.."

Moody finished for her, "Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct," he says, though awarding her no points.

Moody strikes Rose as the type of man who doesn't believe in points. "Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do," he starts, "I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared…"

"You need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr Finnigan!" he yells, though not facing the class.

"Ah, no way!" Seamus says in hushed tones to Charlie, "The old codger can see out the back of his head!"

"And hear across classrooms!" Moody says, throwing a piece of chalk at him.

Seamus swears loudly as he rubs the dust off his robes. "Which curse shall we see first?" he asks, walking around the room, "Weasley!"

"Yes," Ron says.

"Give us a curse," Moody demands.

"Well, my dad did tell me about one," Ron says, "The Imperius curse."

"Ahhh yes, your father would know all about that," Moody says, turning from him, back to the front desk, "Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago."

"Perhaps this will show you why," he says, taking out a jar with a large spider in it.

Poppy tuts loudly. "Imperio!" he says, jabbing it with his wand.

He sends the spider flying through the air, towards Ron and Harry. Rose hears Poppy hold her breath as it flies by her. The spider lands on the desk in front of her and makes to climb up her sleeve. "Oh no you don't," Rose says, brandishing a copy of _A History of Magic._

"Don't worry, she's harmless," Moody says, "But if she bites, she's lethal."

Professor Moody flicks it away before she can kill it, much to Poppy's relief. As Draco laughs at her, Moody flicks it at his face. "What are you laughing at?" he asks.

He sends the spider towards the window, "Talented, isn't she? What should I have her do next?" he asks, "Jump out the window? Drown herself?"

He dangles the spider over a bucket of water, it wriggles, helpless. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only do did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the imperious curse," Moody says, drawing the spider back towards him, "But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars?"

"Another.. another.." he says, "Come on come on. Longbottom is it? Up."

Neville Longbottom stands up. "Professor Sprout says you have an aptitude for Herbology," he says as Neville considers what he's going to say.

"There's the..um...cruciatus curse," he says.

"Correct, correct! Come, come," Moody says, "Particularly nasty...the torture curse."

"Crucio!" he says, pointing his wand tip at the spider.

It squeals and writhes with pain. "Stop it, can't you see it's bothering him stop it!" Hermione yells.

Neville stands back, disturbed, returning to his seat, shocked. "Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse, Miss Granger," Moody hisses.

Hermione shakes her head no, though Rose knows full well she knows the third curse. "Avada Kedavra!" he says, killing the creature.

Hermione looks away from it. "The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it," Moody says, approaching Harry's desk, "And he's sitting in this room."

"Anyway," he says, turning away from them, "Pick your favourite curse and write me 400 words for next time."

"_Favourite_ curse?" Rose protests, "How could you have a favourite curse?"

"Pick one you least hate then, Miss Macguffin," he says.

"Rubbish," she says, "That's horrible."

"Do you have a problem with my assignment?" he asks.

"I do, if you must know," Rose says, "But I'll do it nonetheless."

"I'll have my essay on the ethics of using dark magic as a cheap trick to impress kids on your desk Monday morning, Professor," she mocks him, out of earshot on their way out.

Seamus chuckles as he and Charlie race by, eager to spend some time with the guys before dinner. "See you, Rosie!" he says, "Pops!"

Rose waves him goodbye, still angry with Moody. "Poor Neville," Poppy sighs, "I wonder why he got so upset."

"The real problem is that Moody didn't notice," she says, "This guy's a total psycho."

"That's for sure," Poppy says, shuddering, "I think I'm going to have spider nightmares forever now."

"I was going to kill it just to spite him but he beat me to it," Rose says.

"I'm just glad he threw it in Malfoy's face," Poppy laughs, "Literally!"

Rose laughs and says, "I know! At least he doesn't seem to favor the Slytherins."

"Yeah, he hates everyone," Poppy sighs.

"Fancy sitting by the lake before we eat?" Rose asks, "I could stand for some fresh air."

Poppy nods and they proceed to the lake, which is packed with students. "What's that?" Rose asks as she passes Seamus, Dean, Charlie, and some other boys she doesn't recognize kicking around a strange black and white ball.

"It's called football," Poppy laughs, "It's a muggle sport. Basically you have to get the ball through the goalpost."

"Sort of like ground quidditch," she adds, "Except you don't have as many things trying to kill you."

Rose and Poppy plop down on the edge of the lake, close enough to the game to still watch it, far enough away to still talk freely.

"Is that Charlie that's playing?" Poppy asks, peering at the boys.

Rose nods and looks to them. "He's very good," Poppy says, "For a boy that didn't growing up playing it."

"He talked about it that night I stayed with his family," Rose says, "He said Seamus turned him onto it."

"I didn't know Seamus was muggleborn," Poppy says, "Or really anything about that night you stayed over Charlie's house."

"Hes halfblood," Rose corrects her, ignoring the comment about what happened after the World Cup.

"C'mon, Rose," Poppy says, "You've been holding out on me big time."

"Fine," Rose sighs, "Promise you won't say anything?"

"Always," Poppy says, "Now, spill."

"Well we sort of nearly kissed," Rose whispers.

"What?" she says, "When?"

"At the World Cup," Rose explains, "We were in his tent having a cup of tea and were about to kiss. And that was when the Death Eaters came."

"I thought you liked Harry," Poppy says.

"I did," Rose says bitterly, "But Harry practically doesn't even know I exist. He's got a thing for Cho now, anyway."

She hasn't quite let Harry Potter go yet, it's still hard for her.

"What about Charlie then?" Poppy prys.

"I like him too," Rose sighs, "But I'm really confused and I feel horrible. I don't know what to do."

"Well, its pretty obvious he love you, Rose," Poppy says, "But you can only string him along for so long before he gets disinterested."

"You think so?" Rose asks, worried.

Poppy shakes her head rapidly, "You know, Rose, he's a good guy. You'd be so lucky to have him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asks.

"Only that not everyone can be Harry Potter," she sighs, "I think it's time you realized that."

Rose looks one last time to Charlie before she turns back to the lake and changes the subject to their charms homework. Poppy is right, in more ways that one, but Rose isn't sure she _can _let Harry go. It's not like she can choose who to love.

Or can she?

September 8th, 1994

The students of Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts gather in the assembly room for the announcement of the competitors in the triwizard tournament. "I wish we could enter," Charlie says, sitting directly above her.

"You're too young," Rose warns him, "None of us could handle this from what I've read."

"I could do it!" he protests.

"Why do boys think they can do everything?" Amelia says as she sinks down next to her, "Always trying to break the rules and pass it off as bending them."

"Like Fred and George," Poppy laughs, "Honestly I don't know how they thought that aging potion would work."

"It could have, though," Charlie says, "But Dumbledore's too smart."

"C'mon, Charlie," Rose says, "The Weasley twins are not exactly the brightest wand tips in the bunch."

Charlie rolls his eyes as Dumbledore starts to speak, "Sit down please!" he says, "And now the moment you've all been waiting for. The champions selection!"

Dumbledore approaches the cup, the flames turn from blue to red and a slightly burned piece of parchment flies out and into his hand. "The Durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum!"

"Let's just hope he doesn't finish too early before the tournament's over," Charlie chuckles, "He has a history of letting other people win."

Rose leans back, punching his calf. He laughs as he rubs his leg. "Shut it," she says.

The Durmstrang students cheer as Krum rises and is ushered to the trophy room. Another piece of paper flies out. "The champion from Beauxbatons...Fleur Delacour!"

Rose and her friends applaud loudly, with the other Ravenclaws and Beauxbatons students, as Fleur stands and exits the room, every male eye in the room glued to her behind.

"The Hogwarts champion," Dumbledore starts as the last piece of parchment flies out, "Cedric Diggory!"

The Hogwarts students explode into applause as Cedric stands, beams, and follows his fellows out into the trophy room. "Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history," Dumbledore says, grasping the cloth covering a large object on the far side of the room, "Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the triwizard cup!"

He pulls the cloth off, revealing a brilliantly decorated trophy. But in the corner of Rose's eye she sees something else glowing. "The cup!" she breathes as the goblet of fire glows red once more.

"Harry Potter," he reads lowly, taking the paper that flies out of it, "Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter!" he says a few seconds later as Harry does not show himself.

Rose watches him stand, stunned, half terrified. "How the hell did a fourth year manage that?" Charlie spits.

"He's a cheat!" a voice behind her yells, "He's not even seventeen yet!"

Harry approaches Dumbledore and takes the parchment with his name on it. He looks up, surprised that his name is really there. Dumbledore turns him around and in silence he marches up the steps to the trophy room.

"Rubbish!" several younger boys yell, "You can't let him enter."

"If you could all just calm down!" Professor McGonagall says, running forward as Dumbledore flies to the trophy room, "Professor Dumbledore is sorting it out."

"If you could all just return to your common rooms," Professor McGonagall says, "There's nothing left to see here tonight."

"I can't believe he'd do that," Charlie says as they climb the stairs to Ravenclaw tower.

"You don't honestly think he succeeded in putting his name in?" Rose says, "Someone else put it in."

"Are you defending him at a time like this?" Charlie turns on her, shaking his head, "You must really like him."

"What's gotten into you?" she asks, "Harry's not done anything to you."

"He's done plenty," Charlie says, "I'm just getting really sick of you thinking that the world revolves around him."

"I don't think that," Rose protests, "You're being unfair!"

"Unfair is what you're doing to me," he mutters.

"What was that?" Rose asks, "Are you mumbling at me now?"

"Yes I am!" he says, "Not that you can hear me at all. Harry's the only one you have ears for!"

"A GOLDEN SNITCH!" Rose yells at the eagle knocker, repeating its question over and over.

She flies into the common room, away from him. "Rose, Rose!" he chases after her, "I didn't mean-"

"Save it!" Rose screams, terrifying a group of younger girls.

He reaches out to her but she pulls away, headed upstairs. "Leave me alone," she calls, wanting to be alone.

How could he?

November 14th, 1994

Much had gone on in the weeks since Rose had fought with Charlie. Their irritation with one another lasted for a very short time, Charlie realizing his mistake straight away, and Rose only ignoring him for two days. The two made amends, having several talks, agreeing that Harry Potter would not be a topic for future discussions. She explained her feelings for Charlie, which seemed to help him understand her predicament. He agreed to give her space when it comes to relationships, at least for a while.

Things wirth Moody seemed to blow over, though Rose still harbors some resentment towards him. She puts that aside, to do her work, and tried not to get emotionally invested in the class. Something was odd about him, and she didn't like it. She couldn't understand how he could be such a 'great man' as everyone said. He was mad because of years of paranoia, no doubt, but why Dumbledore thought he'd be a good professor escapes her.

_The Champions Are Selected, _the headline of the daily prophet reads as Aya drops it into Rose's lap at breakfast. She rubs her feathers and gives her the crust off her toast before she flies away, back to the owlery. A picture of Harry Potter, like a deer in headlights, blinks up at her. She glances at the Gryffindor table to see him grabbing a slice of toast before reading. What must the article say that he can't even stay for breakfast? Ron gives him a dirty look as he leaves. Rose turns to the article, _Harry Potter aged 12, suspect entrant in the triwizard tournament. His eyes swimming with the ghosts of his past as he speaks of his parents, cut down by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he was just a bouncing baby boy of one._

Poppy, reading over her shoulder exclaims, "How can anyone believe this woman?" She scoffs, "Harry's in our year. He's got to be fourteen, hasn't he?"

"You're right!" Rose says, finding the line of text, "This here says he's twelve!"

"Rita Skeeter has often had a way with words," Cho says, pausing to take a sip of pumpkin juice, "Or a way of twisting them, I should say."

"I saw them that day, you know," Amelia says, "She forced him to do the interview in a broom closet."

"How horrible," Rose reads on about his concerns for the game, "They shouldn't even let him compete."

"It's a binding magical contract," Poppy says, "Harry has no other choice."

"Did you read the bit about Hermione Granger?" Millie asks, sitting down, "Do you think it's true, her and Potter?"

"Who knows," Rose sighs, "They're very close. It's anybody's guess."

"Knowing Rita, probably not," Poppy laughs, "If she so much as got someone's age correct it would be a miracle.

"Rose, Rose!" Charlie bursts into the hall, "No quidditch this year!"

"You're joking!" she says, standing.

"I wish I was," he says, "I've been trying to figure out what's going on for weeks. Apparently since the triwizard tournament, the house cup is cancelled."

"But we've been practicing!" Rose protests, "We've got to go find Flitwick."

Rose glances up at the teacher's table and sure enough, Flitwick sits on an enchanted stool, raising him up high enough to reach all of the food. "Professor," Rose says, approaching the table, "No quidditch?"

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'd like to see Ravenclaw with the cup this year but it doesn't look like any quidditch is going to happen," Flitwick sighs, "It's the tournament, you see."

"So there's no chance at all?" Charlie asks.

"I'm afraid not," Flitwick says, "It's not up to me."

"Well," Rose sighs, "Thank you, Professor."

"We'll keep practicing," Rose says as they turn away, back to the table.

"Hey, maybe we can get a team together and play anyway," Charlie says, "Just for fun, you know?"

"Sounds fun," Rose says, "And we really should still be practicing if we're going to have a shot at next year."

"We can mix up the houses," Charlie says, "I'll put the word out, we can draw up some plans, post a sign up sheet outside the hall."

And so they do later that day, after getting Flitwick and Madam Hooch's approval, of course. They loved the idea, and suggested they even open it up to the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. Rose secretly hopes she'll walk by and see Viktor Krum's name on the list. She'd kill for a chance to play alongside him.

November 21, 1994

"It's getting colder," Rose says, taking her gloves out of her pocket as she walks with her friends to Hogsmeade.

"It's almost winter," Cho says, "Feels like we just got to school yesterday."

"It's been so busy," Poppy says, "I'm surprised we're even able to go to Hogsmeade this year."

"They cancelled everything else," Rose breathes.

"How's your quidditch coming?" Poppy asks, "Well, we had ten names signed up yesterday, not including us, but Charlie thinks lots of people are going to just show up."

"Boys never sign up for things," Amelia says, "It's only the girls that plan ahead."

"Hey, who made the list?" Charlie says, tagging along with his friend Evan.

"Fine," Amelia concedes.

The large group makes its way to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer before breaking up into smaller groups. Rose lands herself with Charlie, Poppy, and Evan, all headed to Honeyduke's before they go back up to the castle to prepared for their impromptu match. "I might actually come and watch this time," Poppy says.

"Me too," Evan says, "You can sit with me."

"I'm not very fond of quidditch," he adds, "You're going to have to explain it to me. Muggleborn, you see."

"That's me as well," Poppy smiles, "Though with Rose and Cho I've picked a few things up."

"Is Cho coming?" Charlie asks.

"The whole Ravenclaw team, I think," Rose says, "If they're not, they're going to have hell to pay."

"You're going to make one hell of a quidditch captain," Charlie laughs.

"Roger's got a few more years left," Rose says, "And who says I'll be picked for captain?"

"It could be you!" she adds.

"Roger doesn't want it anymore," Charlie shakes his head, "He says he's got too much work coming up with his O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s.."

"That doesn't bode well for us," Rose says, "My work's enough already."

"Wait until you're a fifth year," Poppy says, "Cho says she's ready to cry everyday."

"This tournament doesn't help," Rose says, "I've been practicing my summoning charms in the library but the place is crawling with people. Everyone's talking about the first task, all day, all night."

"Jealous?" Evan asks, "You wouldn't actually want to compete, would you?"

"Maybe if I was seventeen," Rose admits, "But I know my magic isn't advanced enough for me to win."

"Rosie, you're practically the only one in our year than can do anything worth a damn," Charlie says, "Even Hermione Granger is struggling."

"It's no wonder," Poppy says, "With all the negative attention she's been getting. I'm surprised she's been able to keep it together this long."

"We'll see," Charlie says as they reach the courtyard of Hogwarts.

"Meet you on the pitch in two hours," he says, waving goodbye, "I'm going to grab some lunch."

"You've just eaten a whole sack of sweets!" Rose yells.

"Shut up, mum!" he retorts, laughing.

"Boys," Rose mutters, "Bottomless pits."

Two hours later Rose heads to the locker room, grabbing her broom and pads before heading to the pitch. She strides onto the field, a few minutes later, finding massive crowd waiting for her. The stands are nearly completely filled. "Merlin's beard!" Rose exclaims, spotting Charlie, "Is this all for our game?"

"I-I've got an inkling why they're here," Charlie stutters, gesturing to his left.

Just as she had hoped, Krum stands a few feet away, broom in hand, ready to play. "Let's go say hi," Rose says, grabbing him by the arm.

"No," Charlie protests, "I'll make a fool out of myself."

"I'll do the talking," Rose says, "C'mon, we finally have an excuse to speak to him!"

Rose heads for him, half dragging Charlie along with her, "Hi, I'm Rose Macguffin," she says, sticking her hand out, "Charlie and I organized this game."

Krum nods curtly and says in a thick Slavic accent, "I saw your sign up sheet in the hall," he says, "I didn't put my name on it because I didn't want to create a scene."

"But it seems I already have," he sighs, "I'm looking forward to playing quidditch again. With all the preparations for the games I haven't gotten the chance."

"Don't worry about it," Rose says, "The more the merrier."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Krum says, "I am sorry for ruining your game."

"Ruining it?" Charlie says, "It's an honour to play alongside you. You're one of the best quidditch players in the world."

"I am just a normal person," Krum sighs, "Who happens to play quidditch."

"Just as long as you play for our team," Rose laughs, turns away from him and clears her throat loudly.

"Ahem," she says, "AHEM!"

The players don't quiet. "Sonorus!" she says, pointing her wand tip at her throat, "Shut it!"

Her voice echoes through the stands and the players come to be silent. "Thank you," she says, reversing the spell, "To pick today's players we'll be drawing straws,"

"Whoever gets a short one, unfortunately will be an alternate for today's game, but will get an opportunity to play first should we hold another match," Rose says, passing around the straws, "My friend told me this is a good muggle way of deciding fairly."

"Out of the long straws, the red ones will be one team, and the blue the other," she explains, "You may decide amongst yourselves what positions you will play."

Rose picks herself a straw, long and red, thank goodness. Charlie brandishes his own blue one. "Just don't hit me with any bludgers," Rose warns him.

"Wouldn't think of it!" he grins.

Rose looks to Cho, "I'm sorry," she says, noticing her short straw, "I wish you could play."

"It's alright," Cho grins, "Because we get to watch Krum!"

She points a few yards away to see Viktor Krum holding his own red straw. Rose beams, she's definitely going to win now. "I guess you're going to be our seeker," Rose says, walking over to him, "All reds, over here!"

Roger Davies, Seamus Finnigan, Evan Perks, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Gemma Woodcroft are among their fellow players. From what little she knew of Seamus and Evan, they were athletic at the least. And how could they lose with Viktor Krum? The red team decides their positions, straps on red bandanas, and mounts their brooms. Charlie and the blue team follows suit.

Rose lists towards the bottom as Madam Hooch steps onto the field. "Quite the turnout!" she says, "I thought this was going to be a small game!"

"Sorry, Professor!" Rose says, "Viktor Krum showed up!"

"Oh my stars," she looks up, "Up with you, up, up! Let's get this match started!"

Madam Hooch blows her whistle as she throws the quaffle into the air, releasing the bludgers and the snitch. Rose is surprised to hear Lee Jordan's voice erupt through the pitch. "Roger Davies takes the quaffle," he says, passing it to Finnigan, and oooh! Stolen by Hooper."

Rose turns to see Charlie, with the quaffle, headed towards her. She spies two large Durmstrang boys, the beaters. What a change it is to see Charlie taking up his brother's old position. He'd be so proud. In her moment of nostalgia she nearly misses her save, still managing it, tossing it to Seamus. "Finnigan streams down the pitch- he scores! Ten points to Macguffin's team. The red team!"

A bludger streams past Rose's head, she ducks to avoid it. "Justin!" she bellows, "Get on those Durmstrangs!"

Justin nods and flies away, slamming a bludger towards their foreign visitors. "Hooper takes a shot at Macguffin and she saves it with her fingertips. Oh! She drops the quaffle before she can toss it. Here comes Davies! He dives! He saves it, but it's lost on him, falling back to Hooper's team."

The quaffle whizzes past Rose as a tall Beauxbatons girl takes a shot. Rose swears loudly and tosses it back to Seamus. He scores a few minutes later, bringing the score to 20-10, in Rose's favor. "I think Viktor Krum has spotted the snitch!" Lee bellows as Krum takes off, nearly knocking Davies off his broom in the process.

Gemma Woodcroft takes the opportunity to score, as the blue team's keeper stares at Krum, not defending his hoop. "Snap out of it!" Charlie bellows as the score increases, 30-10.

It's a sight to see up close, Krum going after the snitch, the Beauxbatons seeker doesn't have against him, as skilled as she is. He loops in circles confusing her, as he reaches out for the snitch and catches it. "Krum catches the snitch!" Lee bellows, "Red team wins!"

Krum holds it high as he takes it broom back down, into the pitch. The crowd roars, streaming onto the field. "Hey, Viktor, we're going to celebrate, down in the great hall before dinner, you should come."

"Too much attention," Krum says, "Everyone looks at me all the time."

"Well, you are famous," Rose says, "I don't wonder why."

"Thank you for letting me play, Rose," he says, tossing her the winning snitch, "It was fun."

I suppose it must have been boring for Krum to play against such pedestrian players, but it was a wonder to behold for everyone else. Rose smiles at her little Krum figuring from the world cup as she tucks the snitch next to it. She changes her clothes in preparation for the celebration ahead.

"You played well," Rose says, "Why weren't you one of the beaters?"

"Those Durmstrangs didn't speak good english," Charlie says, "And the fact that they were twice my size was a contributing factor."

He hands her a butterbeer and says, "You played good too."

"We had Krum," Rose says.

"I said _you _played good," he smiles, "Regardless of Krum."

"Thank you," she says, "This was fun, having quidditch again."

"I don't know if it'll happen again, though," Charlie frowns, "Madam Hooch is putting an end to it, too many people. She said they'd sooner reinstate quidditch this year than have another game."

"Oh well," Rose says, "So much for that."

November 24th, 1994

"It's a shame, all these 'Potter Stinks' badges," Rose frowns as they walk down to the newly built stands for the first task of the triwizard tournament, "You think Cedric's behind it?"

"No," Cho says, "We spoke the other day. He's truly very nice."

"And cute," Poppy elbows her, "Much cuter than Davies."

"Still," Rose says, "I'm not sure who to support."

"I'm rooting for Fleur," Poppy says, "She is our friend, after all."

"You're right," Rose says, "I'd rather root for a girl too, seeing as though she's the only one. It must be hard for her."

"She signed up for it," Cho reminds her.

The three girls climb the stands and find Charlie, saving them seats. Rose sinks down next to Charlie and says, "What the bloody hell is that sound?"

"Dragons," Charlie says, "By the forbidden forest."

"Really?" Rose's eyes widen, "How are they going to manage that?"

"Welcome to the first task for the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore's voice sounds loud, magnified, "Each of our four competitors will have to face a dragon, randomly chosen a few minutes ago. Their task is to collect the golden egg below, which the dragon protects, by any means necessary. One cannot hope of moving on to the next task without collecting the egg."

Cedric Diggory emerges from the tent first, battling the Swedish Short Snout. Much to Rose's dismay, several of his tactics fail at first. It took him more than fifteen minutes to get the egg, and it nearly cost him his life multiple times.

Fleur steps out, trembling, facing the Welsh Green. Rose gasps as the dragon fire nearly misses her as she practically dances, ten minutes later, capturing the egg. Rose sighs with relief as she returns to safety.

Krum comes out next, battling the Chinese Fireball. Krum took care of his dragon even faster than Fleur had, causing the beast to shriek with pain. Rose shuddered to think what kind of magic would be able to make a dragon make that sound.

Rose shudders as Dumbledore says, "Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth and final contestant…" he pauses, "Harry Potter!"

Harry Potter emerges onto the rocky terrain, face to face with the nastiest dragon of them all, the Hungarian Horntail. "I can't watch," Rose turns away as the dragon fire blows past him.

Harry's wand flicks up over the rocks, performing a spell Rose knows all too well. Seconds later she looks up and points, "Look, the broom, the broom!"

Harry's firebolt flies through the sky towards him. He mounts it, zooming for the egg, but the Horntail blocks him. The Horntail tries to chase him, though he's chained, fighting its constraints hard. The chain snaps and the crowd gasps. The horntail is headed straight for them. Charlie throws himself over Rose, protecting her, as the stands snap and wood flies everywhere. Several student scream. Rose looks down at Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic below. "A-are you alright?" Rose asks, looking to Charlie.

"I think so," he says, rubbing his head, a small trickle of blood running down it, "I've got a cut but I think I'll be alright."

"You're not hurt are you?" he asks, as the students panic.

"No, no! You saved me!" Rose says, half crying, "You saved me!"

Rose kisses him hard on the lips. "Thank you!" she says, hugging him.

Charlie leans back, stunned. Rose could hardly believe he had just risked deadly injury for her. It would have been her that's bleeding if he hadn't protected her. Not all the heroic deeds of Harry Potter combined could equal that to her. "I can see the dragon," Poppy says, "And you're not going to like it."

"Is it standing on...Ravenclaw tower?" Rose asks, terrified.

"I think the ceiling of our room is gone," Poppy says, standing, "Someone should go help him!"

The dragon flies out of sight as everyone evacuates the damaged stands, cramming into the adjacent ones. A great crash sounds in the distance. "Bloody hell," Rose says, looking down, "I hope Harry's alright."

She squeezes Charlie's hand as they wait. "Oh my god, there he is!" Cho points.

Harry zooms into the stands, hand outstretched, grasping the golden egg as though it were nothing, like a snitch.

December 10th, 1994

Describe, with examples, the ways in which Transforming Spells must be adapted when performing Cross-Species Switches, Rose copies into her notes at the end of transfiguration.

Their class had been practicing switching guinea fowl into guinea pigs. Poppy snorts as she spots Neville Longbottoms, his guinea pig still having many feather. Rose gives her a warning look.

"Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age," Professor McGonagall says , shooting the pair an angry look, "I have something to say to you all.

"The Yule Ball is approaching — a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above — although you may invite a younger student if you wish —"

Lavender Brown interrupts her, shrieking with glee. Poppy rolls her eyes so had that Rose is afraid they'll go back into her head. "Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall continues, "...and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then —"

She starts to circle the class, "The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to — er — let our hair down," she says.

"But that does NOT mean," Professor McGonagall adds, "That we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

"Or any student of Hogwarts school, mind you," she adds as the bell rings, "You all will be on your best behavior or I'll give you an end of year exam worse than you've ever seen!"

"Oh great now we have to get dates," Poppy groans, "We need to get new dress robes."

"I got a mailer yesterday," Rose says, "From Gladrag's. We should take a look at it tonight."

"We've only got fifteen days to put things together!" Poppy exclaims, "Why wouldn't they tell us ahead of time?"

"I don't know," Rose says, "But I don't think finding a date will be a problem of yours."

"I saw you and Evan in Hogsmeade," Rose teases.

"Shut up," Poppy laughs, "What about Charlie? We can double!"

"That would be fun!" Rose says.

"Are you two together now?" Poppy asks.

"No, not exactly," Rose says, considering the events of the first task, "We haven't really talked about it."

"You can pretty much guarantee Charlie's going to ask you," Poppy says, "The question is when…"

December 14th, 1994

"I can't believe noone's asked you yet," Poppy sighs, looking to Rose, laying on her bed, "Well, if you don't count that one first year."

"And I don't," Rose half laughs.

"I thought for sure Charlie would ask you," Poppy says, "But it's been several days. Most people already have dates.

"Maybe he doesn't like me anymore," Rose sighs.

"Don't say that," Poppy says, sitting up.

"Or maybe there's another girl," Rose says, wrinkling her nose, "A veela?"

Poppy laughs and says, "You're the only one he sees. I just think he's scared. Scared of the rejection."

"But I wouldn't reject him if he asked me!" Rose groans, "He should know that by now- I bloody well kissed him at the first task!"

"I don't know, Rose," Poppy says, "You might have to take matters into your own hands."

"Ask him, you mean?" Rose considers it, "Would that be weird?"

"No," Poppy says, fastening her cloak, "Just bite the bullet and do it."

"Bite the bullet?" Rose asks, confused.

"A muggle expression," Poppy laughs, "Never mind."

"I'm going to do it," Rose says as they race down the dormitory stairs, "By the end of the day I'm going to do it."

As they turn and look to the common room they find it deserted, all but one. Charlie stands, in the center of the room, holding a dozen red roses. The stars on the ceiling above reflect in his eyes. "Oh, my!" Poppy exclaims, hiding herself before he sees her, "I'll give you two a moment."

Charlie grins and hands her the flowers. "I thought you had lost interest in me," Rose admits.

"Nah," he says, "I just wanted to make you wait around a bit. One day for every year I had to."

He laughs and says, "In all honesty, I wasn't sure how to ask you," he pauses and says, "I'm still afraid you'll say no.

Poppy echoes in her brain, many _I told you so_'s will be in her future. "Would you say no?" he adds.

"You have to ask me first," Rose says, wanting to hear him say it.

Charlie rolls his eyes and says, "Rose Macguffin, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?"

Rose fake ponders for a minute, drawing out the time between his question and her answer. Bemused, she watches him sweat it out. "Yeah, I'll go," she says, finally.

"Brilliant," Charlie says awkwardly, shuffling his feet, not knowing what to do next.

"I was going to ask you, you know," Rose says, "Poppy and I planned it all."

"You're joking...me?" he says, "You wouldn't go for somebody better?"

"There is nobody better," Rose says.

"Not even Harry Potter?" he says, taking a chance by bringing him up.

"Not even Harry Potter," Rose grins, conjure a vase out of thin air, placing the beautiful roses inside.

At last, she finally gets it, it's finally time to let go of her impossible dream.

December 25th 1994

The day after Charlie asked Rose to the ball Evan asked Poppy, and everything was perfect...for a while. In the days to follow Harry Potter all but stalked their group and it was really hard to be around, especially since he was after Cho and not Rose. It made Rose feel bad, it was like the world was rubbing Harry Potter in her face. She tried to shrug it off but she couldn't. She never told Poppy or any of her other friends. She seethed in silence when Cho turned Harry down in favor of Cedric Diggory. It was clear she liked him too but didn't have the guts to break things off with Cedric. This left Harry Potter dateless, which irritated Rose immensely. Why she couldn't just be happy with Charlie she didn't know. It felt wrong, bad, and selfish of her.

In the week after that Rose's mother sent her a beautiful glittery, champagne pink colored dress, that sparkles with her every move. It was an early Christmas present, or so she said, as hardly any of the students were going home for the Holidays this year. Poppy's mother sent her a dress as well, a red one, from a shop by her home they'd been to the summer previous. They excitedly talked about shoes and their hair in the days before Christmas, doing several dry-runs of different looks.

But the day's finally here, Christmas day. Rose spends the morning with Charlie, sipping hot chocolate in the common room after breakfast, enjoying the Christmas tree, their presents, and just general time together. Charlie bought her a beautiful necklace that matches her dress perfectly. It's like he could guess what she's going to wear.

Excitedly, after lunch, the girls begin to ready themselves, busy divvying up the magical styling products from Callidora's Clippings, the hairdressing salon in Hogsmeade village. Rose's red locks shine brilliantly in the last sunlight of the day as they dress in the tower. She puts on some of her muggle lipstick for luck, before she turns to her friends.

Amelia and Millie decide to go together,not wanting to deal with the drama of boys. Nonetheless, they look fabulous. Millie dresses in canary yellow, coiling her hair up into a bun, while Amelia opts for a deep purple gown. "Line up over here, I'll set the timer," Amelia says, excitedly as they pose for a few photos.

"I'm taking it with me," Amelia says, "I'll get us all copies on our next trip to Hogsmeade!"

Amelia and Millie excitedly run down the stairs. Rose falters a moment, her stomach flipping. "Do I look alright?" she asks, turning to Poppy.

"You look lovely, stop worrying," Poppy says, "Charlie would love you in a brown paper bag with the daily prophet as a hat."

"That's about all its good for these days," a voice from the door says.

"Oh, Cho!" Rose exclaims, "You look absolutely lovely!"

Cho is wearing a light green dress with a mandarin collar and beautiful asian designs. "It's my mothers," she says.

"You two look lovely as well," she says.

"Do you want to go down with us?" Poppy asks.

"I can't" Cho answers, "I've got to meet Cedric by the kitchens. We're supposed to come in last, make an entrance."

"You know, the champions," she adds, shuffling her feet.

She's clearly uncomfortable about all the attention she's about to receive. "It'll be alright, Cho," Rose says, "You're a wonderful dancer."

Cho rolls her eyes and laughs, "Only because you taught me last minute,"

"Anyway," she adds, "I'll see you at the ball!"

"Can you help me?" Rose asks, picking up her pink pearl necklace.

Poppy places the hook in the eye and steps back. "Where'd you get that?" she asks.

"Charlie gave it to me this morning," Rose beams, admiring it.

"I wondered why he was asking what color your dress was," Poppy laughs, "Thank goodness I said the right thing."

"Ready?" Rose asks, holding out her arm.

Poppy takes it and they set down the stairs, carefully, both in very high heels. Charlie and Evan wait in the common room for them below, both dressed in brand new dress robes. "You look beautiful!" he exclaims, slipping a corsage on her wrist with pink roses.

"So do you!" Rose says, kissing him on the cheek, "You know, handsome, I mean."

He takes her by the arm and escorts her down the spiral staircase from Ravenclaw tower. She's glad she has him to lean on, as the stairs are precarious. Her choice of footwear is not looking the best. Nonetheless, she enjoys herself, forgetting the pain and suffering for a moment.

"Oh my!" Rose exclaims as the approach the brilliantly decorated first floor.

White glitter covers all in a sheet, like snow, Christmas trees with candles glimmering all around them. The walls are draped in sheets of ice blue and white silk. It truly is a winter wonderland.

Rose nods to Cho as they carefully step down the stairs, into the hall. They stop halfway into the hall, waiting for the champions. The door opens and Fleur slinks in, in true Veela fashion, on the arm of Roger Davies. Poppy rolls her eyes hard. Viktor Krum follows her, dressed in deep red and furs, Hermione Granger of all people on his arm. Several people gasp as she passes by. Hermione Granger is not one you'd expect to have Viktor Krum as her date, that's for certain. Cedric Diggory trots in, close behind, with Cho, who looks beautiful but incredibly nervous. But none looked more nervous than Harry Potter. Parvati Patil glitters by his side, a vision in a pink sari, but the fear in his eyes is unmistakable.

They make their way to the head of the hall and the band begins to play. The champions begin waltzing, most of them badly, short of the ever so graceful Fleur Delacour. Teachers and students slowly begin to enter the fray as well, Harry Potter bowing out of his obligation at the earliest opportunity. "May I have this dance?" Charlie asks, holding out his hand.

Rose takes it and he pulls her into the waltz, taking her waist, and seamlessly transitioning into the dance. "When did you learn to dance?" Rose beams.

"There's been some practices, late night, in the common room," he says, "All top secret of course."

"I would pay good money to see that," Rose laughs as they spin, he lifts her up as if she's weightless, and the song changes.

The pace quickens and suddenly they're not waltzing anymore, they're improvising, properly dancing. "It's the Weird Sisters!" Rose jumps up excitedly as Jarvis Cocker takes to the mic.

"Alright, Hogwarts! Are you ready for some real music?" he yells into the microphone, "I said are you ready? Are you ready? I can't hear you! Alright!"

"C'mon, I wanna see your hands in the air. We're going to teach you a brand new dance tonight," he says, "So move your body!"

"You gotta help us, Hogwarts. Together we can do this thing," Jarvis says, amping up the crowd, "Are you ready? Are you ready?"

Jarvis roars into _Do the Hippogriff _and the crowd goes wild, Rose included, jumping up and down, the momentary classiness of their waltz forgotten. Rose and Charlie scream the words as they dance.

Rose fans herself, boiling, two or three songs later. "Let's go get drinks," Charlie says, taking her hand and leading her to the drink table. "Hello, Jimmy," Rose says as Jimmy Higgins, a third year Ravenclaw boy hands them a glass of punch.

Rose and Charlie sit at a table for a minute, plopping down beside an irritated Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum. "Hey, Viktor," Rose says, "Hermione."

They smile and engage pleasantries a moment before they turn back to the dancefloor. "Are you having a good time?" Charlie wonders.

"Absolutely," Rose smiles, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm glad," he says, loosening his tie.

"It wouldn't be the same if I wasn't with you," Rose says before he can say anything, "Because you're the only person I'd rather be with."

"Not even Poppy?" Charlie smiles.

"Nah, not even Pops," Rose says.

"Hey, I want to ask you a question," Charlie says, faltering, "But I'm not sure if I should."

"Holy hippogriffs it's hot in here," Poppy says, plopping down into a chair next to Rose, ruining the moment.

Rose looks to him apologetically. He nods, surely knowing there'd be another moment to ask his question. "Yeah it is," Rose says flatly, half irritated.

"I'll go get us some punch," Evan says, standing.

"I'll go with you," Charlie says, leaving the two girls alone.

"Bloody hell, Pops you ruined the moment," Rose groans, "Charlie was going to tell me something."

"Sorry, hun," Poppy says, "How was I supposed to know?"

"Forget about it," Rose says, "So how are you liking Evan?"

"I think I properly like him," Poppy says, "But he's an awful dancer."

"But Charlie's not," Poppy as, "Everyone was watching you!"

"What do you mean _everyone?" _Rose asks, taken aback.

"You know, everybody else whose dates were awful dancers, Millie, Amelia, Ron, Harry, Seamus, and practically the rest of our year," Poppy says, "No big deal."

"No big deal?" Rose exclaims, "I'm so embarrassed!"

"I wouldn't be embarrassed if I was with him," Poppy says.

"No I don't mean that...I just don't like the attention," Rose says, "It makes me uncomfortable."

Charlie returns with Evan a few minutes later and whisks her off back to the dancefloor. The fast song ends, morphing into a slow one. Rose puts her arms around his neck as he takes her waist and they sway, spinning around the dancefloor. "People are watching us, you know" Rose says.

"Let them," Charlie smiles, "It's because we're excellent dancers."

"Besides," He adds, "They're faces are all blurs, you're the only one I see."

"I only know because Poppy's told me," Rose says, "Have you seen me look away?"

He shakes his head. "What about that question then?" she asks, "Tell me."

"It's stupid," he says, "I don't want to ruin your night."

"I'd say yes, you know," Rose says, "To your question."

"But you-" Charlie starts.

"Yes," Rose says, "I'm your girlfriend."

Charlie smiles, relieved that Rose doesn't exactly beat around the bush. "Here's the part where you're supposed to kiss me," Rose says.

"That I think I can do," he says, leading her face into his.

They kiss for a long while, forgetting the people around them. They didn't matter, not Poppy, not Harry, not anybody. All that matters is that she has Charlie, and she'll never let him go.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Rose says, grabbing his arm, fixing her smudged lipstick with her other hand.

Charlie grins and nods at Seamus, who beams. Even Harry Potter momentarily grins, happy for them. "Get in," Rose demands, pushing him into one of the wooden carriages in the courtyard.

"I never knew you were this forward," Charlie says, surprised.

"Is it a problem?" She says, leaning away from him.

"God, no!" he says quickly, "I've been wanting to snog you since...well...forever."

Rose laughs and says, "We can make up for lost time."

She pulls him in close and kisses him hard, breaking away from his face as cold air hits her face. "Get lost!" Rose bellows, returning to Charlie, but he doesn't kiss her back.

"R-Rose-" he points.

Rose turns to face Professor Snape. "Out," he demands.

"Hooper, 10 points from Ravenclaw," he starts, "Ah, Miss Macguffin. 20 points from Ravenclaw."

"Why does he only get ten?" Rose demands of him as Charlie helps her out of the carriage.

"Because quite frankly I find you insufferable," Professor Snape starts, "And it is my prerogative, Miss Macguffin. Shall I make it 30 points then?"

Rose shakes her head, conceding, "Fine," she says.

Snape turns away from them and starts down the row, blasting open more of the carriages. "He hates you," Charlie half laughs.

"It isn't funny!" Rose says, "We've lost our house thirty points!"

"We'll make it back," Charlie says, "That's about one day's worth of work for you."

"Shut up," Rose says.

After talking it over for a few minutes the two decide to go back to the common room. There'd be plenty of other opportunities to snog later. They'd only just decided to get together anyway.

"Goodnight," Rose says at her dormitory door, Charlie following close behind.

"Merry Christmas, Rose," Charlie says, "Thank you for coming to the ball with me."

He kisses her softly on this lips and says, "And thank you for saying yes."

February 24th, 1995

"I wonder what the second task will be," Rose says aside to Charlie as all the students are ushered towards the black lake.

"It had something to do with those golden eggs, I'm sure of it," Charlie comments.

"Hang on," Rose says, "Where's Cho?"

"She was supposed to meet us here and I never saw her at breakfast this morning," Rose says, "Do you think we should go look for her?"

"She'll be fine, she's probably just running late," Charlie says, "She must be at the library or something, studying for her O.W.L.S."

"I guess you're right," Rose says as Charlie helps her into a small rowboat.

The boat propels them magically to the stands, streaming high into the air, in the middle of the lake.

"Welcome to the second task," Dumbledore's voice sounds on the loudspeaker, "Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough."

"Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only," Dumbledore adds ominously, "After that they'll be on their own."

"Good luck, Harry!" Charlie says as he passes.

He nods to him and Seamus, his eyes terrified. The four champions lineup mere feet from Rose. "You may begin at the start of the canon!" Dumbledore says.

The canon sounds and the crowd cheers. Three of the champions dive gracefully into the water, leaving Harry Potter above decks. Mad-Eye Moody pushes him into the water. "What's the matter with him?" Seamus asks, seeing him writhing around.

"I dont know, I can't see him," Charlie says.

"Oh my god, I've killed Harry Potter!" Neville exclaims, turning to them.

Harry jumps out of the water, into the air, flipping like a dolphin. The crowd roars as he returns to the lake. "Now that the champions have set off on their quest, let's take a look and see if we can see what they're doing!" Dumbledore exclaims, casting four silver orbs into the air.

They shake for a moment before showing an image of all four of the champions, all in different parts of the lake, searching for the treasure. "Is that Viktor Krum?" Charlie exclaims, "He's a bloody shark!"

"And Harry has gills," Rose points, "And webbed feet!"

"It's gillyweed," Neville says proudly, "I gave it to him."

"Well done, Neville," Rose claps a hand on his shoulder.

Neville blushes beet red and turns to watch the challenge. A few minutes later Fleur Delacour lands herself into some trouble, not able to get past the grindylows. "The Beauxbatons champion Miss Delacour has unfortunately been forced to retire," Dumbledore's voice booms through the stands, "She will take no further part in this task."

Fleur is helped out of the water and nervously watches the orbs, wondering what has been taken from her. "Rose! Rose!" she says, rushing to her, "Have you seen my sister, Gabrielle?"

"I'm sorry, Fleur," Rose says considering it, "Now that you mention it, Cho is missing too!"

"That's it!" she exclaims, shaking, "They've taken them! That's the treasure!"

"No!" Rose cries out, "They would never do that!"

Sure enough, a few minutes later Cedric and Cho surface, safely, winning the second task. "Cho! Cho!" Rose says, grabbing a towel and throwing it over her. Cho coughs and shivers but is largely alright.

"Th-they came and took me when I was studying," she chokes out.

Rose rubs her back and looks to Charlie. He hangs his head. "Cho, they took Gabrielle, and Fleur didn't finish the task."

"They can't just let her die," Cho says, looking to Cedric, who shrugs.

Hermione and Krum surface next, the stands looking to the last remaining orb, Harry Potter's. He waffles as he tries to save both Ron Weasley and Gabrielle, being told he can only save one. As the mer-man isn't looking he releases Ron and sends sparks at Gabrielle's, sending her to the surface too. Fleur gasps with relief as she rushes down, to the water's edge.

As Fleur helps Gabrielle out of the water the crowd loses sight of Harry. "Where is he?" Rose asks, trying to make out the mayhem that is Harry's orb.

Bubbles stream across the surface, suggesting much turbulence underneath. Harry suddenly flies out of the water, wand aloft, landing on the decks, two inches from Rose's feet. Charlie pushes her back as he lands. Hermione Granger rushes to him, throwing a towel over him.

"Are you alright? You must be freezing!" she says, "Personally I think you behaved admirably."

"I finished last, Hermione," he says, depressed.

"Next to last," Hermione says, imitating Fleur's accent, "Fleur couldn't get past the Grindylows."

"Attention, Attention!" Dumbledore booms, extremely close to them and magically magnified, "The winner is Mr. Diggory. For showing unique command of the bubblehead charm. The way I see it, Mr Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr Weasley but the others as well."

"We've agreed to award him second place!" Dumbledore announces, "For outstanding moral fibre."

"Way to go, Harry!" Charlie cheers.

"I'm sorry, Fleur," Rose attempts to console her friend.

"Oh, Rose, I do not care about ze' tournament anymore!" Fleur exclaims, "I'm just glad my sister is alright!"

Rose and Charlie begin to get into the boats once again, and head back up to the school. Charlie worms his hand out of his pocket and into hers. Their arms swing in sync as they begin their long walk. "That was terrifying," Rose says, "But not as bad as the first task."

"I know what you mean," Charlie admits, "A lot less exciting. They should've saved the dragons for the second task and had this be the first."

"Who knows what the third will be," Rose sighs, "I'm just glad that we're not a part of it."

"Would you have entered if you were seventeen?" Charlie asks.

"I'm not sure. After seeing some of the tasks, definitely not," Rose remembers, "But before that I might have considered it."

"You?" she asks.

"Oh definitely not," Charlie admits, "I'm not looking to get myself killed anytime soon."

"Good," Rose says, "I very much like that you're alive."

"I like that you're alive, too," he smiles.

February 26th, 1995

"Happy Birthday!" Poppy says, jumping on top of Rose, waking her up.

"Poppy," Rose groans, sitting up, rubbing her eyes, "It's too early!"

"It's eight-o-clock," Poppy says, "I thought you'd want some breakfast before you head to Hogsmeade."

"Oooh, Hogsmeade," Amelia and Millie lean in, plopping on the edge of Rose's bed, "Going to Pudifoot's with Charlie?"

"Yeah, I guess," Rose shrugs, "I told him we'd do whatever he wants."

"Naturally he's planned something," Poppy says, "I mean, he planned something on the fly when everyone was sick last year."

"I just hope I can see everyone later," Rose says, "Maybe I can convince him to take me to the Three Broomsticks to meet you guys."

"Don't worry about us, Rose," Millie says, "We'll meet up with you later for dinner."

"I'm still going to ask," Rose says, rolling out of bed to get dressed, "It doesn't hurt."

A half hour later Rose heads down to breakfast, friends in tow, eager to grab some toast before going to Hogsmeade. "Where's Charlie?" Rose frowns, looking for him at the table.

"He'll be along," Poppy says, "It's early for a Sunday."

Rose takes a few bites of toast and tries to forget it. "Rose," Poppy slams her on the back, "There he is."

"Hey," he says, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey," Rose repeats.

"Happy Birthday!" he says, climbing onto the bench beside her.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a single red rose. "A Rose for Rose," he says, pinning it behind her ear, in her hair.

"It's bewitched so it'll never die," Charlie says, "At least not until Flitwick does anyway."

"It's beautiful," Rose says.

"So are you," he muses.

"Ugh, you two are disgusting," Amelia laughs, "Get a room."

"Alright, alright," Charlie concedes, "We'll save it for later."

A few moments later the mail comes, Aya dropping several letters and packages onto Rose's lap. She flips through the cards from birthday-wishes, getting one from her Gran, Aunt, and from her Parents. "Oh look, Char, your mum's sent me a card too!" she brandishes the alarmingly pink envelope.

"She never told me," Charlie blushes, "She talks about you in her letters all the time. I'm not sure why I didn't expect it."

Rose opens the envelope and slides out the card. A quaffle soars away from the hoop in a painting printed on the front, leaving these words in its wake, _Happy Birthday, Rose, You're A Keeper!. _Charlie's face reddens deeper. Rose giggles and smiles wide as she opens it:

_Rose, I hope you have a lovely birthday! Charlie has told us you'll be spending the day with him and we couldn't be more thrilled. My husband and I are over the moon. Write us back soon, darling, we'd love to hear from you. Thank you for making my baby boy so happy. Love, Mathilda xx_

"You're mum is the sweetest!" Rose says.

"And the sappiest," Charlie says, embarrassed.

"I like that she's sappy," Rose says, "She's such a nice woman."

She shuffles the pile and opens up a box marked with Ellis's familiar scrawl. _HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE! _is scratched on the inside of the card in large letters. Rose reads on, _Hope you have a great birthday. Write me soon, haven't heard from you in a while. I suppose my idiot brother is to blame. I hope he's keeping you busy (not in that way, get your mind out of the gutter, Macguffin). Anywho, I hope you enjoy the presents, put them to good use. I want to see you in the papers next year with the House Cup. Love, El_

"He's so mean," Charlie laughs, shaking his head as Rose digs into the packaging.

"Look, we can go see him play!" Rose says, brandishing two tickets to see Puddlemere United.

"He says he can get you more whenever you want," Charlie says, "Though he might not be on the team for long. Rumor has it that the English National Team are scouting him."

"But the bleeder won't tell me anything," he adds.

Rose plucks out a chocolate quaffle and quickly sneaks it into her robes. If you know one thing about Rose, she doesn't share chocolate. "No, are you joking?" she says as she picks up a small slip of paper from Sprintwitches, "No way."

"Yes way," Charlie grins, "We went in on it together."

"I-I can't accept this," Rose says, "That's too much."

"Aren't you going to tell us what it is?" Poppy asks.

"A Nimbus 2001," Rose says, floored, "It's an order form for a new broom."

"Blimey, is that expensive," Rose says.

"Ellis is on a quidditch player's salary now," Charlie says, "Trust me, he's not hurting for galleons. He's just picked himself up a firebolt this summer."

"Are you sure?" Rose asks.

"Positive," Charlie says, "We're picking it up in an hour."

"Thank you," Rose says, "I don't know what to say,"

"Then don't say anything," he says.

Rose leans in and kisses him, causing her friends to squawk again. "Oy!" she says, "Shut up, we're having a moment."

"Let's head out, don't you think?" Charlie says, "Otherwise we'll have to listen to these three whine all day."

Poppy makes a face at them. "Have fun you two!" she says as they turn to leave.

"We will," Charlie calls, waving goodbye.

A half hour later they arrive at the heart of the village, ready to spend the day together. "It's so cold," Rose shivers.

"Let's get some tea," he says, gesturing to Madam Pudifoot's.

"I don't want to force you to go in there," Rose says, "But since it's my birthday I'll take you up on the offer."

Charlie takes her hand and leads her into the tea shop. The bell twinkles overhead but nobody looks up to them. The place is filled, once again, with younger girls and couples. This time, at least, Rose is the category in which she wishes to belong to. "Early grey," Charlie says as he takes a seat at an empty round table.

"The same," Rose says, folding a white lace napkin on her lap.

Rose nibbles on a biscuit as they wait for their tea to arrive. "Ive never been here before," Charlie says, looking around, "It's...interesting."

"I've been here once with Cho," Rose says, "It's much nicer being here with you."

He smiles as Rose takes a biscuit. "Don't have too many," Charlie warns her, "You'll spoil our lunch later."

"Ooh, lunch!" she says, "But I'll have the biscuits anyway."

"You're a bottomless pit," he laughs.

"Coming from you that's rich," she laughs.

Madam Pudifoot levitates their tea to them. Rose sips hers as they sit in silence for a moment, enjoying their time together. They talk for a long while, about school, their friends, parents, and everything they can think of. Naturally, they steal a few kisses along the way as the other couples in Madam Pudifoot's can easily make one want a snog.

An hour passes and they pay for their drinks, leave, and head for Sprintwitches. "I'm beyond excited," Rose admits, grinning as they enter the shop.

Moments later the little man behind the counter goes into the back room, reemerging with a tightly packaged, but incredibly recognizable Nimbus 2001. "It's beautiful," Rose says, peeking through the packaging.

They thank the man and exit the shop. Rose lifts the broom up high, almost in victory. "Thank you for this," she says, kissing him lightly, "The first thing I'm doing when we go back to school is send Ellis a letter."

"He misses you, I think," Charlie says, "You were always like a little sister to him."

"Even more so now," he adds.

"It's weird how your life can take such unexpected turns, you know?" Rose says, "It's weird how many things connect us to each other, yet we hardly spoke until third year."

"My fault, probably," Charlie laughs, "Eleven year old me didn't like girls much."

"What did you like?" Rose asks.

"Dung bombs and quidditch," he laughs.

"Nothing changes," she says.

"Watch it, Rosie, or I'll take that broom away!" he teases.

"You're gonna have to pry it out of my cold dead hands, Hooper," Rose grins.

They walk for a few more minutes, not really sure where they're going. "Hey listen," Charlie says, "I'm starving. Three Broomsticks?"

"I'm always up for food," she laughs.

"SURPRISE!" everyone in the tavern yells as fireworks burst overheard and people clap.

"What's this?" Rose asks, astonished.

"You're birthday party!" Poppy smiles.

Seamus, Dean, Millie, Amelia, Cho, Marietta Edgecombe, Fleur Delacour, Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Patil twins, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley, are amongst the party-goers. "Thank you so much," Rose says, addressing the crowd, "You didn't have to do this, really!"

"Of course we did!" Cho says, "You wouldn't do any less for us."

"Charlie, Rose, come sit," Poppy ushers them completely inside, sitting them at the head of several large tables put together.

"Did you plan this all along?" Rose says aside to Charlie.

"Poppy and I," Charlie says, "And Cho helped loads."

"Is that a broom?" Seamus asks, astonished.

"Nimbus 2001," Rose grins, "Charlie's got it for me."

"You're going to love riding a Nimbus," Harry says, "If it hadn't blown into the Whomping Willow last year I'd still be riding my old one."

"Yeah, well you can't complain, you've got a firebolt now, Harry!" Ron interjects.

"So long as it's even competition between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor I don't mind," Rose grins, "I won't be letting in goals anymore with this broom."

"So long as Charlie doesn't hit me in the head with a bludger or something," Rose jokes.

"That was one time!" Charlie kids.

The group passes around a particularly large pitcher of butterbeer as they talk. It's nice to see Harry and Ron together again, after the particularly nasty pause to their friendship earlier in the year.

An hour or so later Cho and Poppy leave the table to bring the cake, shaped like the quidditch pitch. "Is that me at the goalposts," Rose laughs at the red dot of frosting zooming back and forth in front of her.

"You caught that, huh?" Poppy laughs, "That was all Cho."

The group sings her _Happy Birthday _and she blows out the floating flames on top of the cake.

"What did you wish for?" Charlie leans in and asks her.

"Nothing," Rose says, "I've got everything I've ever wanted."

They cut the cake promptly and dole out pieces to everyone.

"Thanks for coming, guys," Rose says as they file out of the tavern and up back to the school, arm and arm with Charlie.

She pulls him aside, to accompany her to the broom closet to put away her Nimbus 2001. "One ride won't hurt, will it?" she asks.

Rose and Charlie mount the broom together and kick off from the ground. The broom, faster than they had imagined, takes off, soaring over the grounds. "Whoa," Rose says as they steady over the lake.

The last light of day sits on the horizon. "It's beautiful," she says as they hover.

Rose kisses him, not bothering to look at the sight in front of her. He is more important.

Rose couldn't imagine a more perfect birthday.

April 19th, 1995

Not much has changed in Rose's life since her birthday, short of her studies of course. With the O.W.L.S. in mind, the professors of Hogwarts school had assigned an exceptional amount of work. It seems to Rose that the longer she goes to Hogwarts, the worse it gets. She longs to be a first year again, or at least have a first year's schedule anyhow.

Rose thought Professor Binns was boring when he was droning on about the giant wars, but the goblin wars were worse. Not much learning goes on in the History of Magic classroom. Even Hermione Granger has been caught once or twice glancing out the window or staring off into space. And that's saying something.

Snape and Rose continued their mutual dislike of one another, which doesn't come as much of a surprise. She counted her lucky stars that she hadn't had another altercation with him. She avoids him not at all costs.

The Easter holiday had been excellent. Rose didn't wanted to leave her parents but they'd be there, Hogwarts wouldn't. She only has three more years ahead of her, she's more than halfway. Besides, she's got Charlie, Poppy, Cho, and the rest of her friends. It saddened her that her home in Inverness felt hardly like home anymore.

"This exam for Binns will be the death of me," Rose groans, her head in Charlie's lap, her feet up on the arm of the couch.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to spend our Saturday night studying," he says, "I'd be happy doing...other…._things?"_

"Four more questions," Rose says, "Then we can do _other things."_

Charlie is surely obsessed with snogging. He hardly wants to come up for air. "When did the Goblin Rebellions take place?" he asks.

"That's easy, mid 18th century," Rose says.

"Who lead the dissidents?" he follows up.

"I have trouble with the names," Rose groans, "They all sound the same."

"Erm- Urg?" she answers, "Urg the Unclean?"

"Right," he says, "What prompted the rebellions?"

"Well, for starters wizards treat goblins horribly. We don't let them have wands, don't represent them in the Wizengamot. And that one bloke tried to kill them to seize control of Gringotts."

"What was his name?" Charlie asks.

"Platt," Rose laughs, "I can remember that one because it sounds like _pratt."_

"There's your four," he says, kissing her forehead.

"I still don't feel prepared," Rose says, covering her face with her hands.

"You'll do fine," he says.

She sits up next to him and smooths down her hair. "Now...I believe I have promised you a snog," she grins, taking him by the hand.

June 24th, 1995

"I hope this one won't be too bad," Rose says as she walks down to the grounds with Charlie and Poppy.

Cho tags along behind them, excitedly talking to Cedric. Rose likes Cedric a whole lot more than she liked the idea of her with Harry Potter. He's incredibly kind and a very skilled wizard. She's happy for them.

"You nervous, Ced?" Charlie calls behind him.

Cedric shakes his head and grins, "I did alright on the other two," he shrugs, "I'm hoping it won't be that bad."

"Zat bad?" Fleur groans, "These tasks are wearing me out. Hopefully I'll finish this time."

"Don't beat yourself up about the last task, Fleur," Rose says, clapping an arm on her shoulder, whispering, "You ought to be alright against Krum, won't you? He's not the sharpest licorice snap in the box."

Fleur laughs and says, "Oh, Rose you always are so funny. It should be you that's competing."

"I'm lucky you're not seventeen," Cedric quips, "Because you'd probably be the one going into this task, not me."

"I wouldn't enter if you promised me a hundred thousand galleons," Rose shakes her head.

"But best of luck to both of you," she adds.

Rose, Charlie, and Cho head up into the stands of the quidditch pitch to find Poppy, Evan, and the others. "Look, it's a maze!" Cho exclaims, "Everything looks so different!"

"I hope Ced will win," she sighs, "No offense to Fleur."

"You really can't go wrong," Rose laughs, "I'm not quite sure who to root for."

"As long as it's not Potter, no offense to him," Charlie says.

Rose brushes it off and ignores him. Music plays loud as the band strikes up and Dumbledore and the champions enter. "Earlier today Professor Moody placed the tri-wizards cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position," he says, "Now as Mr Diggory…"

The crowd goes wild at the mention of his name. "...and Mr Potter tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze," Dumbledore continues, "Followed by Mr Krum…"

The Durmstrang students erupt into cheers and applause. Rose claps politely. "The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands," Dumbledore finishes, turning to the champions, "Contestants, gather round."

Dumbledore closes around them and whispers out of earshot of the crowd. "On the count of three….one-"

The cannon goes off early. Cedric and Harry shrug and enter the maze. A few seconds later Krum and Fleur are allowed to enter as well. "Well this is boring," Charlie groans, "We can't see anything!"

"I thought they'd do what they did for the second task," Rose says, "We could be waiting here for hours."

"At least it's a nice night," Charlie shrugs, looking up to the stars.

An hour passes of no activity. The students begin to grow bored and tired, some sleeping. Rose rests her head on Charlie's shoulder, thankful her boyfriend doesn't mind. The crowd cheers and Rose snaps awake, seeing Harry appear with the cup, Cedric laying beside him.

"Oh my god he won!" Rose cheers.

Charlie rolls his eyes. A commotion surrounds Harry as he bellows, "He's back, he's back! Voldemort's back."

"W-what's wrong with Cedric?" Amelia asks.

"Oh my god," Rose says, "No!"

"Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back," Harry yells through his shocked tears, "I couldn't leave him, not there."

Cho weeps hard, clutching her face. "Cho- my god, Cho!" Rose says, throwing her arm around her, "I'm so sorry."

"Keep everybody in their seats. A boy has just been killed," Rose catches the Minister of Magic confirm before the rest of his words are lost by gasps of the other students.

Cho falls to her knees in the stand, face red, breathing hard. Rose crouches on the ground, hugging her, large tears falling from her own eyes. She looks up, red-eyed, at her boyfriend wondering what to do.

"Let me through," Let me through!" Amos Diggory, Cedric's father says, bursting through the crowd.

"That's my son!" he bellows with sadness, clutching his lifeless body, "My boy!"

Cho screams with grief and sadness. People begin to crowd around them, causing her to panic. "Get away, the lot of you," Charlie says, brandishing his wand, "Or I'll blast you back. The poor girl has lost her boyfriend. Have some respect!"

"Cho, sweetheart, we have to go, we have to get out of here, there's too many people," Rose says, guiding her back to the standing position.

"I-I have to go to him," she pleads, "I can't leave."

Cho pushes through the crowd to the center of the pitch, out of Rose's grasp. Rose runs behind her trying to catch up. Cho stares down at his icy body in horror. "Cho-no!" Rose pulls her away, her strength winning.

"Let me go!" Cho pleads as Rose half drags her back towards the castle.

"Let me," Charlie says, muttering a simple sleeping spell under his breath.

He scoops Cho up and carries her up to Ravenclaw Tower. Rose sobs silently behind him as students begin to follow. "Take her to her room," Rose says, thinking better of it, "Scratch that, take her to _my _room."

Charlie trots up the stairwell to the girls' dormitories as Rose turns around, wipes her face and addresses the crowd of terrified Ravenclaws. "I ask you all to be respectful of Cho during this difficult time. Her boyfriend, my friend, our Hogwarts champion has been killed tonight. The circumstances of which we do not know."

Rose swallows hard, biding her time, "Give us time, please. And someone for the love of god bring Professor Flitwick."

A few second year girls race out of the room for help. "Please, she needs to be alone," Rose adds, turning away from them.

Charlie placed Cho in Rose's bed in her absence. Though she's asleep her face remains scrunched, the stain of wet tears still visible on her face. "I've sent for Flitwick," Rose says, sitting next to him, "I don't know what else to do."

"You were brilliant," she adds, "I was panicking."

"I didn't know Cedric well," Charlie says, "It was understandable...you lost him too."

"Poor Cho," Rose whispers, looking at her, "I-I couldn't imagine how she must feel."

Tears fall from Rose's eyes, but Charlie wipes them away. "Can you imagine that? If it had been one of us?"

"I don't even want to think about that," Charlie says, "I think I'd just drop dead on the spot."

"I love you too much."

"I love you too."

Rose's hand finds her way into Charlie's as they sit and wait for their head of house. A knock sounds at the door several minutes later. "Miss Macguffin?" tiny Professor Flitwick says.

"Is Miss Chang alright?" he adds.

"As alright as he can be," Rose says.

"Oh, Professor, what's happened?" she adds, "I had all I could do to get Cho out of there."

"Several things," he says, "Too many things."

"Harry Potter claims that he and Cedric reached the cup at the same time and they were both transported to a graveyard somewhere in England," he says, "The cup, the cup was a portkey."

"My god," Rose whispers to herself as he continues.

"We didn't know," he says, "It was intended to take him to You-Know-Who's followers. They wanted to use Harry to bring the dark lord back to a corporeal form."

"And did he?" Charlie asks, "Did he succeed?"

"According to Potter he did," Flitwick says, "He killed Cedric on a whim. Somehow Harry managed to get back to the cup and it transported him back to Hogwarts."

"I thought you couldn't transport within the grounds?" Rose says, "Or apparate?"

"True, Miss Macguffin, I'm glad you've been paying attention in my class," he smiles, "A charm has been placed on the school that prevents apparition or portkeys. Only an especially powerful wizard could have broken it."

"You think it's the same person who put Harry's name in the goblet?" she asks.

"Certainly," he says, "And the culprit isn't a mystery. I've just been informed that Professor Moody really isn't Professor Moody at all, but Barty Crouch Jr."

"Barty Crouch has a son?" Rose asks, "I didn't know."

"Convicted death eater until his death some time ago," Flitwick says, "We think he might have been the one to kill his father."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Rose asks, "With Cho I mean."

"Do you think I should take her to the hospital wing?" she adds.

"I think the best thing for her is to stay right here," Flitwick says, reaching into his robes, "And when she should wake give her this."

He hands Rose a bottle of red liquid. "What is it?"

"Firewhiskey," he says, "Helps with any pain."

"Thank you Professor," Rose says as he gets up to leave.

"Thank you for taking care of Miss Chang," he smiles, "You'd make an excellent Head Girl if I must say."

Professor Flitwick exits and returns to the other teachers of Hogwarts School. "I should go," Charlie says, "I shouldn't be here when she wakes up."

Cho stirs slightly as he waves from the door, shutting it behind them. "R-rose!" she says, rubbing her eyes, "I had the most awful dream."

"That wasn't a dream, Cho," Rose says, "As much as you want it to be."

Cho sits up and her face slackens, her mouth hanging open, deadpan, almost as dead-looking as Cedric. "Why?" she asks flatly, "Why Cedric?"

"I don't know," Rose says, "It seems to me that the worst things happen to the best people."

"How did Harry survive when Cedric was so much older?" she asks, "When Cedric had so much more experience?"

"I'm not sure I have an answer for you. Harry is lucky to be alive," Rose sighs, "Cedric wasn't so lucky."

"How do I get rid of this feeling?" Cho asks, clutching her chest, "Like my chest is going to rip open."

"With this," Rose says uncorking the bottle of firewhiskey.

Cho takes a large sip and wrinkles her nose as the whiskey burns her through. Her muscles slacken ever so slightly. She passes the bottle to Rose who also takes a swig, feeling justified to need it as well. "I feel confused and angry," she says, "I-I don't know what to do."

"No-one does," Rose says, "You just have to make it up as you go along."

"I-is there going to be a funeral?" Cho asks, "Where have they taken him? Can I see him?"

"Cho, look, many things have happened tonight," Rose says, "More than you can imagine."

Rose relates the story of the graveyard to Cho as carefully as she can, careful not to be insensitive. "He killed him, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, didn't he?" Cho asks, eyes red from the tears.

"Yes, he did," Rose says, leaning into her, "We lost Cedric tonight. And it was such a loss. Cedric was a good wizard and an even better man. He didn't deserve that fate."

"He told me he loved me last night," Cho admits, "I know he meant it."

"Only I'm not sure I did," Cho adds.

"Don't say that. Whatever it was, love or something of the like, you loved Cedric as a person and that's enough," Rose says, "Death does funny things to us. It makes us question our every decision. Think about the past. Think about all the things we could change."

"Everything's going to change," Cho says, "If the Dark Lord is back. We'll all meet Cedric's fate."

"I will not and neither will you because you're going to be strong, Cho. You're going to be strong for him. We're never going to stop fighting for him," Rose says, "We'll make sure the Death Eaters pay for this. One way or another."

"What can we do, we're just kids!" Cho pleads.

"Harry Potter was a baby when he first defeated him!" Rose says.

"That was different!" Cho protests.

"How?" Rose asks, "Harry Potter beat the Dark Lord with love and by god, we're going to beat him with love and kindness. But we will fight. We will fight to the death, mark my words it will come to it."

"How can you be so brave in the face of so much violence and danger?" Cho asks.

"Because I can't believe I'm going to exist in a world where men like Cedric Diggory die for nothing," Rose says, "I can't let his death be for not."

Rose and Cho sit in silence for several moments before she speaks again. "How did I get up here?"

"Charlie carried you. Well, actually Charlie knocked you out _then _he carried you," Rose starts, "You put up quite the fight."

"Do the others know?" she says wondering of her fellow Ravenclaws.

"Yes they do. But we managed to keep you out of the fray for the most part," Rose answers, "I told them you wanted to be alone."

"Thank you," Cho says, "Do you think I could stay here with you for the night? I-I don't want to have to talk to people."

"Sure, Cho," Rose says, "Anything you need."

July 2nd, 1995

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And most importantly a fierce fierce friend," Dumbledore starts, addressing the students of all three wizarding schools at the end of the year feast, "I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

Several people flinch at the mention of his name. "The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory," he continues, "Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever."

As Cho sobs silently into Rose's chest Charlie rubs her hand. She could hardly have gotten through this without him. "Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end," Dumbledore finishes.

The students file out of the hall, somber, glancing up at the black banners hanging from the un-enchanted ceiling. "I miss him so much," Cho says gaining her composure.

"I'll never forget him. Never," Cho asserts herself, "Dumbledore's right, we have to find the good in this. We have to find hope that we can defeat evil. Cedric was a light in the darkness until the very end. We can't let that light be extinguished."

"No we can't," a voice says from behind her.

Harry Potter hangs his head, cuts from the battle still littering his face. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

"Harry," she squeezes his hand, tears falling from her eyes, "I don't blame you."

"I blame Lord Voldemort," she says proudly, "Harry, I believe you."

July 3rd, 1995

After the feast the students filed out into the courtyard to bid goodbye to their guests. Fleur slipped her address to Rose on a piece of neatly folded parchment and asked her to write to her. Even promising her to show her around Paris if she wanted. She'd miss Fleur and the others.

But the train ride home is less than cheery as mourning for Cedric really hadn't ended yet. Rose, Poppy, Cho, Marietta, Amelia, and Millie sit in silence, each trying not to catch on of the others' eyes, for many hours into their journey. "Thank you for understanding," Cho finally says, breaking the silence, "I know you must have questions but I'm finding it incredibly hard to talk about what happened."

"We know, Cho," Poppy says, "We're here to listen when you're ready."

"I just wish I could forget for a bit," Cho says, "Think about something else."

"Let's get something from the trolley," Rose says, standing, "Chocolate always makes things better."

"I wish I had that in place of that firewhiskey," Cho says, laughing for the first time in weeks, "Bleh!"

The girls eat their chocolate and share in a few laughs, forgetting their troubles for a moment. That's what Cho needed most.

As the train pulls into the station the girls bid them a goodbye, leaving Cho and Rose together on the platform. Instead of going home Cho will be staying with the Macguffins for a week before catching a portkey to her own house. Cho still struggles being alone. Rose predicts that when she leaves she'll get at least three letters a day.

"There you are!" Rose says, spotting Charlie, "I'll be right back, Cho!"

"Thought you could slip away from me unnoticed, eh?" he says.

Rose throws her arms around him and says, "Oh, you'll see me in a few weeks anyway."

"I can't believe our parents are going to let us go traveling," he laughs, "_Us!"_

"Ellis will be there for part of it," Rose says, "But I suppose he'll probably just get us into _more _trouble."

"I'll see you in a few weeks, alright?" Rose says kissing him on the cheek.

Charlie grabs her and pulls her in close, kissing her hard on the lips. "I'll miss you," he says.

"I'll miss you too," Rose says, "I'll send you a letter straight away when I get home, okay?"

He nods as she waves goodbye, heading with Cho down the platform. She turns back halfway to spy one last look at him. She wishes they lived closer. That's part of the reason her parents are allowing her to go on holiday with him. It's very hard to leave him. But it's only a few weeks. And besides, she has Cho to worry about. And that would not be easy.


	5. Year Five

September 1st, 1995

The summer of 1995 was eventful to say the least. After leaving school Cho stayed with the Macguffins for a week before going home. Rose tried her hardest to make her stay fun but Cho was still mourning Cedric. It started to get easier for her, but not by much.

As Cho came and went Rose enjoyed a few weeks home with her parents before her trip with Charlie. She felt bad that she was leaving them again but she missed her boyfriend. They wrote each other in every moment they could, even if to simply say hello and that they missed the other. Things between them were starting to get very serious.

As her supply list came, Rose got two surprises. First of all she had been made quidditch captain, as Davies stepped down to focus on his studies. Second of all she had been chosen as prefect. Her parents were so proud.

"How was your trip?" Poppy asks as Rose slides into the compartment after seeing to her duties as prefect.

"Brilliant," she beams, "We went to loads of places."

"Charlie took me to go see Ellis play for Puddlemere United. They won, which was nice. Then we went round the wizarding pub in Godric's Hollow. Ellis told us he's in final talks to play for the English National team next year."

"Whoa," Poppy says, "Even I know that's big."

"It is," Rose says, "So naturally we celebrated. He apparated us to London. We spent a few days at the Leaky Cauldron before we moved on to Paris. We met up with Fleur for lunch one day. She looks well. She's dating a Weasley if you can believe it, Bill. She's in talks to get a job at Gringotts as well."

"But the best part was when Charlie gave me this," Rose holds out her hand, "It's a promise ring until he can give me the real thing."

"It's beautiful," Cho says.

"Yeah, our trip was a dream," Rose says, "It's a shame we only had two weeks."

The girls talk and gossip about their summer. Poppy and Evan decided to take a break over the holidays, she was looking forward to seeing him later in the day. Cho didn't talk much but she didn't cry either, which was a marked improvement.

"Did you hear about Harry Potter?" Poppy asks, "Nearly got expelled. Said he fought a dementor."

"My mum was at the hearing," Cho says.

"Mine too," Marietta interjects, "They held the whole court."

"For underage wizardry?" Rose scoffs, "They should be ashamed of themselves."

"He's supposed to be here," Amelia says, "Rumor has it that he got off without punishment."

"Probably because he's the _famous _Harry Potter," Marietta spits, "If that was you or me they'd have our wands."

"Don't be jealous, Marietta," Rose spits, "Just because you don't get enough attention."

Rose and Marietta avoid each other for the rest of the trip. Rose truly hated her. The train roars to a halt at Hogsmeade station some hours later and the students file up to the castle in the carriages.

"Good evening, children. Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you…"

"Ahem," Professor Umbridge stands up, "Ahem."

"She works with my mother," Cho whispers out of the side of her mouth, "My mother absolutely loathes her."

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright,happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends," she steps forward, her voice more sickly sweet than her alarmingly pink outfit.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school,… progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited. Hee, hee…" she says ominously.

"My god," Rose says, "This is because of You-Know-Who, isn't it?"

"Only the ministry thinks that's a lie," Poppy says, "They're interfering. Everything at Hogwarts is going to change now."

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating," Dumbledore says, continuing his speech, "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Anyone wishing to join the school choir please see Professor Flitwick by the week's end."

Dumbledore dismisses the students back to the common room. "Thought you could slip away without me noticing, eh?" Charlie whispers from behind, throwing his strong arms over Rose.

"Charlie!" Rose exclaims, hugging him, "I didn't see you when we came in."

A prefect badge glimmers on his chest too. "How come I didn't see you on the train?"

"Professor Flitwick sent me to break up a fight. Slytherin and Gryffindor second years. When I got back you were already gone," he explains.

"Pity, I should have liked to have seen you and the fight," she grins.

"I never got a chance to congratulate you on making captain," he says, fiddling with the second badge on her chest.

"Thanks," she smiles, "Maybe, just maybe, I'll let you be on the team this year."

Charlie grins and says, "I think I'm going to like this, you as captain. You can do me special favours."

"I will not!" Rose asserts herself, "You'll get no special treatment from me. In fact, I'll make you work twice as hard to prove it."

Charlie groans and says, "You always have to keep me honest, don't you?"

"One of us has to," she smiles, taking his hand as they make for the common room.

* * *

September 2nd, 1995

"Good morning, children. Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations… O.W.L., more commonly known as "owls". Study hard, and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be… severe," Professor Umbridge says, scribbling the acronym on the blackboard with her wand, "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven, but you will be pleased to know from now on we will be following a carefully constructed, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic."

Umbridge waves her wand and a stack of books flies across the room, landing softly in front of each student. Poppy wrinkles her nose as she reads the title, _Defense Against the Dark Arts: Basics for Beginners_.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells…" Hermione Granger says, flipping through the book.

"Using spells? Ha, ha! Why, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom," she giggles.

Poppy rolls her eyes and says lowly, "This woman is insufferable. What, does she think are wands are just supposed to be for show?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron Weasley asks, dumbfounded.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way," Umbridge answers him.

"Well, what's the good of that?" Harry protests, irritation getting the better of him, "If we're going to be attacked, it's not going to be "risk-free"."

"Students will raise their hands to speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examination which, after all, is what school is all about," she explains.

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry questions her.

"He's going to get himself a detention, mark my words," Charlie whispers to Rose, out of earshot of everyone else.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children, like yourselves?" Umbridge asks.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe… Lord Voldemort?" Harry says matter-of-factly, voice filled with bravery.

"Now let me make this quite plain," Umbridge starts, impatiently, "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This…is…a…lie!"

"It's not a lie! I saw him, I fought him!" Harry protests.

"Detention, Mr. Potter," Umbridge says, turning her back on him.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry presses.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Umbridge says simply.

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him – you must know that!" Harry half yells.

"Enough! Enough. See me later, Mr. Potter, in my office. Hee, hee!" she says, laughing fakely.

"Now, could I have someone volunteer to read the back cover?" she asks.

Nobody, not even Hermione raises her hand. "No?" she giggles darkly, "Then I'm just going to have to pick someone!"

"You-you there. Ravenclaw girl with the blonde hair," she points at Poppy, "What is your name?"

"Poppy Tippet," she says flatly.

"Would you kindly read the back of the book for us?" Umbridge smiles.

"Sure," she says unenthusiastically, "Some of the spooky material in this book should be familiar to you. Some of it will almost certainly be breathtakingly new to you."

Poppy pauses, "All of it is essential to obtain a thorough understanding of the Dark Arts and of all the other formidable, scary, creepy things which are out there."

"Very good, thank you!" Umbridge says, "Can any of you enlighten me what Professor Moody taught you last year. Perhaps you, Poppy's friend?"

Umbridge looks at Rose and she starts in, "Well first of all Professor Moody turned out to be a death eater," Rose starts, causing the class to snort and laugh.

"Mhm," Umbridge starts, "It seems to me that that _story _was made up to account for the poor performance of Professor Moody but please, do go on."

"Huh," Rose tuts, "It seems to me that I've forgotten what he taught us last year. Perhaps you should call on somebody else."

"You remember nothing, nothing at all?" Umbridge ask skeptically as Rose toys with her.

"No, Ma'am," Rose shakes her head, "I can't remember."

"Well," she says impatiently, "Is there anyone that can fill in the gaps for us? Hee hee!"

"He taught us the unforgivable curses," a Slytherin boy speaks up.

"Well, she says, surprised, we certainly won't be continuing his curriculum," she says, "How about we start with reading the first chapter."

Hermione Granger raises her hand, "I've already read the first chapter,"

"Then move on to the second," Umbridge says.

"I've read the entire book," Hermione says.

"Well," Umbridge says impatiently, "Then I suggest you re-familiarize yourself with it by reading it a second time."

The class falls silent, only punctuated by the slow turning of pages. Rose read like the wind as the material is barely more advanced than a first year textbook. She slams the cover shut hard and plops it on her desk in front of her. "Are you done, Miss Macguffin?" Umbridge interrupts the class.

"Yes," Rose says flatly.

"Good! You can move on to the pop quiz!" she giggles, sliding a piece of parchment onto her desk.

The class groans as papers fly onto their desks as well. Rose scans her pop quiz, it consists of four easy questions, but something catches her eye at the bottom of the page. _Do not test my patience again or you'll end up like Mr. Potter _is scrawled at the bottom. Rose looks up to her, staring, eyes piercing through her smile. Rose scratches an answer to her demand. _Whatever you say, Professor._

Rose leaves her sarcastic note on her desk as the hour turns and the class ends. "Bleeding christ, Rose," Poppy says, "I can't believe you did that."

"I paid for it," Rose says as their distance grows from the room, "She gave me a threatening note on the bottom of my test."

"I thought I had a lot of self control," Rose sighs, "She's infuriating. Poor Harry."

Poppy tuts and says, "He wasn't very smart either. I mean, he must know that nobody believes his story."

"I believe him," Rose says, "That look of horror on his face at the third task last year would be hard to fake."

"Rose, look, part of me believes him but with all this talk…"

"Don't even tell me you don't believe him. Don't even go there," Rose starts, "Cedric was our friend! He was our friend! What do you think happened to him?"

"I know, I just…"

"You're just letting other people decide your opinions for you," Rose says, "And I think that's deplorable."

"Rose," Poppy protests.

"I can't listen to this," Rose says, waving her off, walking away.

"That was harsh," Charlie says as he keeps up with her.

"She's not being reasonable," Rose says, "She's letting other people dictate to her what she should believe."

"Like what you're doing to her right now," Charlie reminds her.

"I guess," she groans, "But she can be so close minded sometimes."

"Rosie, you can't fight every battle or you'll have no strength left to finish the war," Charlie says, "Every little thing that doesn't go your way you have to crusade into and try to fix. I'm not sure why I'm surprised at this point."

"Thanks for making me feel bad," Rose yanks her hand away, "And thanks for pointing out all my flaws."

"Rose, I didn't mean-"

"Save it, I know you did," Rose says, walking away from him up to her next class.

Were they right, Poppy and Charlie? Does Rose try to fight too many battles?

Halfway to her next class she decides she'd rather not go. Rose makes for the black lake, eager to be alone for a while. Perhaps she'd spend the rest of her evening doing work and watching the giant squid. She makes for her favorite tree at the far side of the lake. She plops her bag down and sits with her back to the tree. She starts to cry, half involuntarily. "Hey-hey, are you alright?" a voice ask from behind.

"Who's there?" Rose asks, peering behind the tree.

"Oh, hello Rose," Harry Potter says, coming out from behind the tree.

"Why are you out here?" Rose asks.

"I went for a walk," he says, shuffling his feet, "Sometimes you just want to be alone."

"Sometimes you have no other choice because you push everyone away," Rose admits.

"At least everyone doesn't hate you," Harry says.

Harry plops down beside her. "Everyone doesn't hate you. They're too scared to admit that their worst fear is happening."

"I'm not sure that's true," he says, "You should see the way some of them look at me."

"I don't look at you like that," Rose says, "And I'm not afraid to admit it."

"Then you're one of few," Harry says, "My own friends are turning on me. Seamus, Dean."

"Charlie is friends with him," Rose says, "I'll see what I can do about it. If, of course he still wants to be with me after our row."

"I think it's safe to say he will," Harry says, "You should have seen each other at the ball. Ron was having an absolute fit."

Rose laughs and says, "Sometimes my temper gets the better of me. I get out of control too fast."

"I think sometimes other people have too much self control," Harry says wisely, "I just can't sit down and take it. Not from her."

"That woman," Rose starts in, "She threatened me, you know."

"I'm not surprised. I've earned myself detentions for the rest of the week on my first day," he laughs, "You and I will be doing double detentions."

Rose laughs and says, "I'm going to try to stop. I've got to focus on my studies. I can't afford to ruin my life over Umbridge."

"Professor McGonagall wants the same but I can't do it. If I couldn't do it with Snape I sure as hell can't do it with Umbridge," Harry says.

"Who is that?" Harry asks as a figure makes for them.

"I don't know!" Rose says, covering the sun from her eyes with her hand.

"Bloody hell, it's Charlie," Rose says, standing.

'What are you doing?" he demands, face red, "I came to apologize and I find you with _him?"_

"I can't believe you!" he adds.

"I just ran into him," Rose protests, "Honestly."

"How long have you been meeting like this?" he asks, jealously, turning on her.

He takes out his wand and presses it to Harry's throat. "Go ahead, mate," Harry says, "You'd be doing me a favor."

Charlie lowers her wand but turns to Rose in anger. "I can't believe you'd betray me like this."

"Charlie, this is not what it looks like. We were just talking," Rose explains, "Don't go jumping to conclusions."

"I knew this would happen," he says, tears welling up, "I knew you'd choose him over me."

"Charlie, she's telling the truth," Harry says, "Nothing's going on here."

"You shut up!" he explodes.

"You and I, we're through," Charlie spits.

"No, don't say that," Rose says, "I promise you, nothing is going on, you have to believe me!"

"I'm breaking up with you," he says, "Go be with Potter, your new boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Rose says angrily, "You are."

"Go to hell," he says turning from them, back up to the castle.

"Rose-I" Harry says.

"Save it, Harry. I know it's not your fault, but I really want to be alone right now," she says, crying.

"I'm so sorry," he says his face sad and red with anger, "You didn't deserve that."

Rose flees to the castle after Charlie fades into the distance, heading past the great hall, up to Ravenclaw Tower. She runs up to her room, not bothering with dinner, throwing the blankets over her head as she weeps.

"Rose?" Poppy calls from the doorway an hour later, "Rose I'm sorry."

"Go away," Rose says, "I don't want to talk to you."

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Poppy says, "It's alright, we just had an argument."

"Overreacting?" Rose sits up, "Charlie just broke up with me!"

Poppy's eyes widen as she comes into the room, "I didn't know, Charlie didn't come to dinner either. I'm so sorry."

Rose shakes in sadness and anger. "He saw me talking to Harry and he lost it. He broke up with me."

"I'm sure he'll come around," Poppy says, "He'll realize."

"It's too late, he's already hurt me in unimaginable ways," Rose says, "He must hate me."

"Charlie could never hate you," Poppy says, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder, "You'll get back together."

"I'm sorry, Pops," Rose says, "I've ruined everything."

Rose slithers back under the covers and pulls the blankets over her head. Poppy rubs her back affectionately, not knowing what else to say or do. Only time can fix this now.

* * *

September 5th, 1995

"I'm so sorry," Charlie says, pleading with Rose for the hundredth time as they make for the pitch to hold tryouts, "Rose, please."

Rose had ignored him until now but it has become apparent that she needs to respond in some way. "Thank you," she says plainly, "But that doesn't change anything."

"I overreacted and I'm sorry," Charlie says, "You and I both know we're supposed to be together."

"I'm not so sure anymore," Rose says, "I'm not sure I can be with someone so unreasonable."

"I was only unreasonable because I love you!" he protests, "I was hurt that you'd choose him over me!"

"I never did and I never would, even now," she looks at him, "But you have to give me time. I can't just bounce back from this."

"Fair enough," he says stiffly.

"Can't we just be friends for a while?" she asks.

"It's going to be painful," he starts, "But having you in my life again is worth it."

"Good," Rose says, "I'll need your help today and I don't want it to be awkward. We'll be needing another chaser and a beater."

"You mean I still get to be on the team?" he asks excitedly.

"I don't hate you that much," Rose says.

They stroll out onto the pitch, quidditch captain's badge shining on her chest. "Alright, welcome to the Ravenclaw quidditch tryouts everyone. My name is Rose Macguffin and I've been chosen as captain this year. We're looking for a beater and a chaser."

"All of the beaters will you line up on the right, and those of you looking to be chasers line up on the left," she adds.

"We'll do the chasers first," Rose says excitedly, "Your objective is to get the quaffle past me. You have five tries."

The first three girls who try are second years and are incredibly unprepared. The third one, however, a sixth year named Felicia Warrick is by far the best. Next, Charlie helps her try out the beaters, letting him test them on feats of strength and their aim. He decides on third year Jimmy Narise.

"That was easier than I expected," Rose says as they head back up to the school, "Thank you for your help."

"Did I earn any points back for today?" he asks excitedly, grinning.

Rose turns away from him, not wanting to be ensnared by his smile. "Maybe," she says.

She wants nothing more than to be back with Charlie, they both know that, but she wants to make him wait, to make him pay. For some reason, forgiving him isn't as easy as she wants it to be.

* * *

September 8th, 1995

In the days to follow Cho Chang spoke to Harry Potter for the first time all year, excitedly relating the tale in the common room that night. Rose listened politely but still carried resentment for the pair of them, being the reason Charlie had broken things off with her.

Charlie and Rose's relationship normalized somewhat throughout the week, becoming close again. Still, Rose does not agree to get back together with him. Somehow she isn't motivated enough to do it.

"I want a roll of parchment on this week's chapter on my desk Monday morning," Umbridge demands of them.

"I'll give you a roll of parchment," Poppy mutters under her breath, "On how much I hate you and this stupid class."

Rose laughs as she walks through the door, not thinking for a second about the weekend of homework and studying she has laying in front of her. "Rose- Rose, can I speak with you?" Hermione Granger asks.

"Yeah sure," Rose says awkwardly, turning to Poppy, "Meet you in the library, alright?"

"What's up, Hermione?" she asks.

"I have an idea," she starts, "I know nobody likes Umbride's class and I've been floating this out there to people I know I can trust. And I was wondering if you think we should be doing something more. Learning more."

"Obviously!" Rose says, "I hate that woman. What did you have in mind?"

"I'll let you know," she says.

October 5th, 1995

"Where are we going?" Poppy asks Rose as she drags her friend through Hogsmeade.

"I told you, we're meeting Cho and Marietta and a few other people here," Rose whispers, "You'll see. Hermione made me promise not to say anything. She only told me because I'm good at occlumency."

"Bleh, the Hog's Head," she says as they approach, "Why couldn't we meet at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Too many people," Rose says, "Shut up, let's go."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sit at the front of a large group of tables, many people crowded around them. Rose spots Charlie and Seamus and sits behind them, next to Cho and Marietta.

"Um, hi. So, we all know why we're here," Hermione says, "We need a teacher; a proper teacher. One who's had real experience in defending against the dark arts."

"Why?" Zacharias Smith asks.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you toss-pot," Ron answers.

"So he says," Zacharias says.

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione adds.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is, where's the proof? If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed…"

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, you might as well clear out now," Harry says, turning to Hermione, "Come on, Hermione, let's go, they just think I'm some sort of freak…"

"Wait," Hermione says.

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna Lovegood asks out of the blue.

"Yes, I've seen it," Hermione says.

"Blimey, Harry, I didn't know you could do that," Dean Thomas comments.

"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office," Neville says.

"It's true, I was there!" Ginny confirms it.

"And third year he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once," Ron interjects.

"And last year he fought You-Know-Who in the flesh," Hermione says, putting his actions into perspective.

"Hermione… Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is most of that was just luck," he tries to make excuses, "I didn't know what I was doing half the time, and I nearly always had help."

"You're just being modest," Hermione says.

"No, Hermione, I'm not… Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow, but out there…when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes… you don't know what that's like."

"You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help, if we're going to have any chance when facing… Voldemort," she says his name boldly.

"We need to learn from someone, like Harry who knows it all," Hermione adds, "We need to be ready, regardless of what the ministry wants."

"Where do we meet?" Ernie Macmillan asks, "Won't we surely get caught?"

"We're working on finding a place," Hermione says.

"What about the time?" Alicia Spinnet asks, "This better not interfere with Quidditch practices."

"I'm sure we can find a place and time that works for all of us," Hermione says.

"I'm going to have a look around this week and find a place," Neville volunteers.

"Thank you Neville," Hermione smiles, "In the mean time, I'll have us all sign up."

"Won't that be a really great way to get caught?" Zacharias asks, "Having a piece of parchment with all of our names on it?"

"I've enchanted this parchment," Hermione says, "I promise you Umbridge can't read it."

One by one they form a line and sign their names to the list marked _Dark Arts_. Rose happily signs her own, right underneath Cho's. "Take these galleons, the lot of you," Hermione says, "They're fake, obviously, but it'll let us communicate without tipping off Umbridge."

"I'm not sure how I feel about this," Marietta says as they leave.

"Nobody is forcing you to join," Cho says, "But personally I have to. I think it would be an insult to Cedric's memory if I didn't."

"I just want to learn," Rose says, "Because we're not doing much of that right now."

"I was surprised to see Charlie there," Poppy interjects, "I didn't think he'd be into it, what with Harry and all."

"You know I think I might go talk to him," Rose smiles, "I think it's high time I let this grudge go."

"I'll meet you at Honeydukes in a few minutes," she adds, turning around.

"I'm glad you came," Rose smiles as she approaches him talking to Cara Philpot.

"Listen, I'm sorry for how I've been treating you," she adds, "You don't deserve it."

"Oh, yeah," he says, "Thanks."

"What's the matter?" Rose asks, "I thought you'd be happy."

"I think we should get back together," she adds, "I-I love you."

"Rose, I'm sorry but I can't," he says, "I'm going out with Cara now. I've moved on."

"Moved on?" Rose says, "But I thought we were just taking a break?"

"Look, I'm sorry but we can't," Charlie says, "If you wanted to get back together you should have taken the opportunity when you had the chance. I can't wait for you forever."

"Oh," she says awkwardly, looking to Cara, "I'm sorry I bothered you."

She walks away from him fast, not wanting him to see her tears. She messed up, big time.

* * *

October 8th, 1995

Rose sits on one of the loveseats in the common room, studying for a defence against the dark arts test. This is the first time she's left her room to do anything other than classes or eat in three days. The realization that she has lost Charlie has finally set in. She's given up hope.

"Rose, Umbridge has cancelled Quidditch!" Roger Davies says, flying into the common room, "It says here that all captains must personally put in a request to have their team reinstated!"

"I'll go right now," she says slamming her defence against the dark arts book.

She flies down the stairs to Umbridge's office and knocks on her door. "Come in!" Umbridge's sickly sweet voice calls from the other side.

She walks into a familiar office, though now pink, draped in lacey curtains, paintings of cats on plates lining the walls. The room makes Rose think of Madam Pudifoot's, and not in a good way. "Hello, Professor," she says calmly, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about quidditch."

"Ah, yes, I had almost forgotten that you are Ravenclaw captain," she lies.

"I was wondering if you would let us play this year," Rose asks, "Please."

"Well," Umbridge considers, "I'll have to think about that given our history."

"If I reinstate the team that will mean no more outbursts, no more questions, and no more challenging me," she smiles, "Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal," Rose says.

"Ravenclaw house is now on probation," Umbridge says, "If any of your teammates get into trouble within the next month, Quidditch will be cancelled for you all."

"Thank you," Rose says, standing up to go.

"Oh and Miss Macguffin," she calls as Rose turns, "You really are a beautiful girl with excellent grades. Don't waste your time with the likes of Harry Potter."

"With all due respect, Professor," Rose says, "Harry is my friend."

"As long as you don't proliferate the boy's lies it's fine with me," Umbridge says, "Never forget that I just want the best for you."

"Thank you for your consideration, Professor," she says flatly, closing the door behind her.

She exhales hard, eager to put some distance between herself and Professor Umbridge.

October 9th, 1995

Neville Longbottom had sent a message on one of the fake galleons the night previous, saying he had found a secure place to hold DA meetings. Naturally, the group wanted to check it out and hold their first meeting straight away.

"You've done it, Neville. You've found the Room of Requirement!" Hermione exclaims as the lot of them stand before the door.

The door opens and reveals a large room designed for duelling and training. "The what?" Ron says.

"Also known as the Come and Go Room. The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has need of it, and it addresses the need…" Hermione starts.

"So, say you really needed a toilet…" Ron cuts her off.

"Charming, Ronald, but yes. That is the general idea," Hermione says.

"It's brilliant. It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back," Harry exclaims, the first to enter the room.

A large bookcase lines the wall on the right side of the room, tall shelves of dark detectors, sneak-o-scopes, foe glasses, and other instruments lay next to it. "It's amazing!" Cho exclaims.

Harry turns the key in the lock and it snaps shut loudly, silencing the room. "Alright," he starts, "This is day one so we have some stuff to go over before we really get going."

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and.. er-" he notices a raised hand. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," Hermione says.

"Harry's leader," Cho says without a second thought

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," Hermione says, unperturbed, "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Everybody put up their hands, even Zacharias Smith, though he does it very halfheartedly.

"Er-right, thanks," said Harry, who could feel his face burning. "And...what, Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," she says brightly, her hand still in the air, "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina asks hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" Fred suggests.

"I was thinking," Hermione continues, frowning at Fred, "More of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" Cho suggests, "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," Ginny says, "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione says bossily, counting, "That's a majority — motion passed!"

She pins the piece of paper with all of their names on it on the wall and writes DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY across the top in large letters.

"Right," Harry says, "Shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful —"

"Oh please," Zacharias Smith says, rolling his eyes and folding his arms, "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," Harry says quietly. "It saved my life last June."

Smith opens his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room is very quiet.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry says.

Smith does not move. Nor does Rose or anybody else.

"Okay," Harry says, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

Poppy grabs Rose's arm instinctively. Rose laughs as they separate, moving at least ten feet away from each other.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" Rose asks, wand at the ready.

"You go," Poppy says, "I'm not very good at spellwork maybe you can help me."

"Alright," Rose says, "Expelliarmus!"

Poppy is blown backwards as she's disarmed, her wand flying out of her hand, hitting Neville Longbottom in the face. "Sorry Neville!" Rose calls.

"Are you alright?" Rose asks, approaching Poppy.

"Expelliarmus!" she says, surprising her.

Rose's wand stirs in her hand and falls to the floor. "Ha!" Poppy laughs, brushing herself off.

"Very good, Rose, Poppy!" Harry calls, giving her the thumbs up.

Rose blushes and picks up her wand, stepping back to practice more.

Shout of expelliarmus fill the room for the next few minutes as they continue to practice. "Okay, stop!" Harry shouts, "Stop! STOP!"

"That wasn't bad," Harry says, "But there's definite room for improvement."

Zacharias Smith glares at him, "Let's try again. . . ."

"This time switch up your partners," he says, "To adapt to new situations."

"Everyone on the side of the room with the bookcases slide to your left," he says as everyone shifts."

There is no one to Poppy's left so she wait for the person on the far right of the room to circle around the group. "Youve got to be joking," she mutters under her breath as she spies him, Charlie, headed straight for her.

"Um, hi," he says awkwardly.

"Hi," Rose says matter-of-factly, "Expelliarmus!"

She wastes no time, knocking him backward with a great blast, to his butt. The entire room turns to look at her. Whether they are impressed by her power or over-aware of her current relationship situation she does not know. She blushes and says, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright," he says, collecting his wand.

"Expelliarmus," he says, sending her wand flying.

"Oh!" he exclaims, "I finally did it!"

"You just had to be motivated enough," Rose says, "But I won't be here to knock you down during every duel."

"Keep practicing," she adds, "Again."

Her wand stirs in her hand but doesn't budge the second time. "I'm horrible," he admits.

"You just need practice. Give it time," she says, "The best things are worth waiting for."

She catches herself and hangs her head, fake fiddles with her wand and then straightens up. "Expelliarmus!" she says half-heartedly, only knocking his wand out of his hand this time.

He tries a few more times with spotty results. "I can't do this," he says.

"Here," Rose walks towards him, holding out her own wand, giving is a slight flourish, "You're not reacting fast enough."

She repositions his arm for him, "Like this."

She wishes there could be someone he could practice against as she helps him one on one and _poof _a wooden death eater pops out of nowhere, wand aloft. "Focus," she says, "It's not as hard as you're making it out to be."

"Expelliarmus," he says calmly, blowing the wand out of the practice dummy's hand.

"Well done!" Rose exclaims.

"I should get you to tutor me," he says.

"I could do that," Rose says, "Just name the time and place."

"Cara would kill me if she found out," he admits, "Meeting up with you in secret."

"We won't then," Rose says.

"You misunderstand," Charlie says, "I said she'd kill me if she finds out, not that I'm unwilling to do it."

Rose smiles and opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted, "Well, that was pretty good," Harry says, "But we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!" Dean Thomas says eagerly, many people nod in agreement.

Angelina, however, quickly says, "The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!"

"I second that," Rose says.

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," Harry says, "And we can decide on additional meetings then. . . . Come on, we'd better get going. . . ."

"Brilliant, Harry, thanks!" Rose calls as she leaves, arm and arm with Poppy.

"So I saw you talking with Charlie," Poppy grins, "Has he broken up with _that girl _yet?"

"I've heard some nasty rumours about her let me tell you," she says, trotting up the stairs to the tower.

Rose answers the riddle quickly and strides into the common room, only to find Charlie snogging Cara. "That answers that," Poppy says, adding, "Bleh!"

They make for their room. Rose flops on top of her bed and sighs. "You need to make him jealous," Poppy says, "Then he'll want you back."

"Pops, I can't just use some guy like that," Rose says.

"Oh come on, Rose! There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up next weekend, surely you could go on a casual date with a cute boy."

"Who?" Rose asks.

"I don't know, is there anyone you secretly fancy?" Poppy asks, "Other than Harry I mean."

"You're going to kill me for this," Rose laughs hard, "But I've always sort of fancied Justin Finch Fletchley."

"Rose," Poppy groans, "He's good looking, I'll give you that, but he's insufferable to talk to!"

"But exactly like you said, I'm looking for someone to take to Pudifoot's. Someone to snog not talk to," Rose says.

"Look at you," Poppy laughs, "Better get on that tomorrow or you'll lose your chance."

"You're evil," Rose laughs, "Planting ideas in my head like that sometime I wonder why you're not in Slytherin."

"It's a gift," Poppy says, laughing, the two girls happy at last.

* * *

October 14th, 1995

In Herbology in the days to follow Rose's conversation with Poppy, Rose got close to Justin Finch Fletchley, partnering with him on projects twice. By Friday he became interested, doing the work for her, her asked her to accompany him to Hogsmeade over the weekend.

Rose felt devious and a little guilty but she wouldn't let the ruse last for more than one date. Besides, it comes at perfect timing as she made plans to meet Charlie to practice in the Room of Requirement that same afternoon.

"You look lovely," Justin says as he meets Rose in the Great Hall.

"Thank you, Justin," Rose says, twirling her skirt back and forth.

She made sure to look her best for this occasion. After they stroll down the path to Hogsmeade, Justin leads her into the tea shop. Justin hardly ever shut up, never leaving Rose to get more than a word or two edgewise. Then she spots him, Charlie and Cara, sitting by the window.

"Let's sit by the window," she takes him by the hand, taking the seat facing Charlie.

He doesn't even look up at her. "So like I was saying," he continues, "So then the bouncing bulb smacked him square in the face! Ernie and I could hardly contain ourselves. I guess that's what you get for trying to steal Cedric's thunder, right? Oh you rooted for Ced, right? Of course you did, you're friends with Cho Chang. Terrible tragedy, I really looked up to him, you know? I suppose Cho was broken up about it, wasn't she? Poor girl. I hope she's doing alright, she looks better than she did last summer. Yeesh. Anyway, enough about Cedric, that's depressing."

In the breath he takes before he starts speaking Rose says, "I think I'd like some tea."

"Oh, I'll order," he says, holding up his hand.

Madam Pudifoot brings them a round of hot tea and biscuits. Rose eats five or more while he blathers on about quidditch, his family, his friends. she hardly feels bad for using him like this. Besides, Charlie's finally spotted her and he keeps looking up every few seconds. Rose makes every effort to look like she's having a good time.

Halfway through her third cup she grabs him by the hand, surprising him. "Oh," he exclaims, "I didn't know you wanted-"

"I do," Rose says.

He pulls her chair closer to his and starts snogging her. He isn't a very good kisser, or so Rose thinks. She feels like she's drowning but she'll suffer through if it gives her any chance at saving her relationship with Charlie.

She breaks the kiss at long last. Charlie sits, red-faced, staring at her. Cara, unaware, keeps blathering on about her problems. Rose is sure to not make eye contact, only glimpsing him out of the side of her eyes.

"Well," Rose says, as he walks her up to the castle, "That was fun."

"Maybe we can do that again," he says, "Or meet up by the lake or something next week."

"I'm sorry, Justin," Rose says, "But I don't think I'm interested. Nothing against you, though!"

"Was it something I said?" he asks as she walks away.

"It's not about you," Rose turns, "I just don't know if I'm ready for a commitment."

"Oh, okay," he says awkwardly, "Thanks for letting me know I guess."

He walks away to the kitchens. Rose trots upstairs to take a bath, brush her teeth, and prepare for her real engagement.

At half past three Charlie meets her in the Room of Requirement, fifteen minutes late. "Sorry," he says, "Cara wouldn't stop talking."

"Tell me about it," she says.

"So Justin Finch Fletchley, huh?" he says, trying to be nonchalant but failing, "Didn't think he was quite your type."

"Perhaps," Rose says, "Or perhaps not. Either way he talks too much."

"Let's get on with practice," she says, warning him, "And no more being late, you hear?"

Rose starts him out with magical theory, sitting on poufs in the corner. "When I was in first year I didn't care about doing well in school. I just wanted to have fun so I never payed attention."

"Obviously," Rose says, "How the bloody hell do you not know _wingardium leviosa_?"

He shrugs and says, "I better learn then, shouldn't I?"

"One spell at a time," Rose says, "Focus on disarming. No looking ahead."

"Taskmaster," he teases her.

"Shut up," Rose says, "Let's move on to practical."

"Just like I said, don't over flourish, this isn't a show, it's a battle," she says as they wooden practice dummy wheels over to her.

"Expelliarmus!" he bellows, half knocking it down, blowing the fake wand across the room.

"Again," she says but the dummy is too quick, sending a counter-curse his way in his inaction.

"Never let your guard down!" she says, "Again!"

Charlie does the same pattern over and over again until he doesn't miss a beat. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" he exclaims, "Come on, practice with me!"

"Alright," Rose concedes, taking her place in front of him.

"Expelliarmus!" he says fast, knocking her wand across the room.

"Very good!" Rose says, "You've already got that one down!"

"We can look at levitation for next time," Rose says, "Though I still want you to practice on your own."

Rose and Charlie go back to the poufs, Rose bookmarking the pages she wants him to read. "You'd make a good teacher," Charlie says, "You hardly get impatient with me even though I know it's frustrating."

"It's not," Rose says, Charlie throws her a look, "Well..._a bit._"

"Almost as frustrating as watching you snog Justin Finch Fletchley," he smiles, her plan having worked at last.

* * *

November 3rd, 1995

Four DA meetings later, Dumbledore's Army is beginning to shape up. All of them had mastered the disarming charm, stunning jinx, and levitating charm. Many, Rose included, were beginning to try to conjure patronuses.

Rose continued to meet with Charlie, twice a week, whether or not the DA even met. Their meetings were beginning to be intimate, they often broke off to talk about subjects other than the DA for hours at a time.

"How is your patronus coming, Charlie?" Harry asks, walking the room.

"Alright," he says, "But I can't make it into an animal yet."

"That's alright. Corporeal patronuses are very hard to conjure," he says, "Keep at it, you'll get the hang of it in no time."

Rose focuses intensely, looking at her own reflection in the massive wall of mirrors on the far side of the room. "Expecto Patronum!" she says, silvery white light bursting out of her wand tip.

A silver eagle explodes from her wand tip, soaring high above the room. "Bloody hell," Poppy says, looking up at it.

"Brilliant, Rose!" Harry says, "Nice work. I know you've been working hard for it."

"Thanks, Harry," Rose smiles.

"Alright, everyone," he says, "That's it for today. We'll be meeting next Saturday at noon. Good work everyone, you're all doing a brilliant job."

The DA members all file out of the room, leaving Rose and Charlie to have extra practice. "Can I see it again?" he asks.

Rose conjures her patronus once more, the eagle soaring around the room for half a minute, until she loses focus. "That's amazing," he says in wonder, "I'm nowhere near as advanced as you."

"Though, I'm getting better thanks to you," he adds.

"That's all you and your practicing," Rose smiles, "This will help you loads on your O.W.L.S."

"I just like spending time with you again," he says, grabbing her hand.

"Ch-charlie," Rose stutters, "What are you doing? You're dating Cara!?"

"Not anymore," he says, pulling her in close and kissing her hard on the lips, "I've made a horrible mistake."

"Come to your senses, eh?" Rose asks.

"Yeah," Charlie says, "I thought I could move on from you but I can't. Cara's just not the girl for me."

"All I know is that no matter how long we've been apart, I still love you," he admits.

"I never stopped loving you either," Rose says.

"What about Finch Fletchley?" he asks.

"Snogged him to make you jealous," Rose laughs.

"Well it worked," Charlie laughs, "I've been planning out all the ways I could crush his head like a grape for weeks."

"What about Cara?" Rose asks.

Charlie shrugs and says, "She'll get over it. I think she knew it was coming. She's hard to listen to sometimes, she never shuts up!"

"That's horrible," Rose laughs, "Maybe we can set her up with Justin and see who wins out in the talking contest."

Charlie laughs hard and says, "That's not a bad idea!"

"Will you have me back?" he asks.

"Of course," Rose says, smiling, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Sorry it took me so long to realize," Charlie says, "I didn't realize what we had."

"It's okay," Rose says, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"Deal," he smiles.

"And don't think that now that we're back together that we're going to spend all of our practices snogging," Rose warns him, "We've got a lot of work to do."

Charlie laughs and says, "It's like we never missed a beat, you and I."

"I'm still the boss," she jokes.

"I like it when you boss me around," he grins.

"Come, let's see your patronus," she says, "Pip, pip."

"Expecto patronum!" he says, a silver wolf bursting out of his wand tip for a few seconds.

"You did it!" Rose jumps up and down, "I can't believe it."

"Thanks to you," he smiles, "I've got a new happiest moment to think about."

* * *

December 18th, 1995

"So, that's it for this lesson. Now, we're not going to be meeting again until after the

holidays…" Harry starts after their DA meeting

"Aww," the DA muses, disappointed.

"…so just keep practicing on your own as best you can, and- and well done, everyone. Great, great work!" Harry says.

The rest of the DA members begin to clap and file out of the room.

"Well done, mate," Ron says.

"Thanks."

"See you in the common room, Harry," Hermione says

"Thanks a lot, Harry," Rose says.

"Merry Christmas… Merry Christmas…" Harry repeats to passers by, "Thank you…Merry Christmas… have a Merry Christmas, Luna…"

Their voices muffle as Rose exits the room with Poppy and Charlie, headed back to the common room. "So you're visiting over the holidays, right?" Charlie asks.

"Yes, Charlie, we've been over this," she says for the hundredth time, "I'm spending Christmas with my parents but I'll take a portkey to visit you on New Year's Eve."

"That's perfect," he says, "Make sure you're there by midnight, alright?"

He kisses her on the forehead. She's looking forward to seeing his parents again, and Ellis, but most of all she's just glad Charlie wants her there. She's glad she has him back.

* * *

December 31st, 1995

Rose's feet touch down on the ground in the yard behind Charlie's house. Rose looks up to find him waiting for her on the back porch. "You're late!" he says, standing.

"You said by midnight!" Rose protests, looking at her watch, "It's only a quarter past four!"

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Three hours," his mother answers, smiling from the doorway.

"Mrs. Hooper," Rose smiles, "Nice to see you again! Thank you for having me."

"Nice to see you again too, dear," she smiles, "Now come on in, the pair of you, before you catch a cold."

Rose, Charlie, and his mother sit down in the living room, cups of tea in hand. Rose sips hers frequently, trying to warm up. "So," his mother breaks the silence, "Charlie's told me you're the quidditch captain now."

"Yeah," Rose smiles, "Hopefully we've got a fair shot at the cup this year."

"Even if we don't, you've been a brilliant captain," Charlie says, "Even though you make Cho and I work harder than everyone else."

"I treat you guys exactly the same as everyone else," Rose says.

"I know," he laughs, "But it feels that way because you don't do nepotism."

"She shouldn't!" Charlie's mother says, "I'm glad she's keeping you honest."

"That's exactly what I told you at tryouts!" Rose laughs, "I want to lead Ravenclaw to the house cup-"

"-Not make your boyfriend happy, I know," he cuts across her.

The three gossip for an hour or two before Mrs. Hooper leaves to give them time alone. "So tonight I'm going to take you out to see the muggle fireworks, in London," Charlie smiles, "Ellis will be there too, with his girlfriend?"

"Ellis has a girlfriend?" Rose almost spits out her tea.

"Yeah, and you knew her," Charlie remarks, "Wilhemina Pepperidge."

"Wil!" Rose exclaims joyfully, "I haven't heard from her in a month or two. I wonder why she didn't tell me!"

Charlie shrugs and says, "I dunno. But we have to be at the portkey by quarter of eleven to get there in time. The fireworks start at midnight."

"And your parents are okay with us going out into the muggle world, yeah?" Rose asks, "I've heard it can be dangerous."

"Ellis and Wil are of age," Charlie reminds her, "If there's any trouble they can help."

"Plus we can do magic," he says plainly, "We can defend ourselves."

"Now that I've been helping you," Rose smiles, "Hopefully our extra lessons can continue after the holidays."

"I'd like that," he says, "As long as there's loads of study breaks."

"Knowing you there always will be," Rose laughs.

"Listen, Rose, I've been meaning to tell you something for the last few weeks but I haven't gotten around to it," Charlie says, switching the subject, "But there's not much time left."

"What is it?"

"I-I never told my parents or Ellis we took an erm- _break," _he admits.

"Really?" Rose asks, astonished, "Why?"

"I couldn't bring myself to," Charlie says, "But I suppose it was only a little while and it doesn't matter much."

"It matters to me," Rose says, "But if it means that much to you I won't say anything."

"Thanks," he says awkwardly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I wish you would have told me, I almost let it slip a few times tonight," she admits.

"I know, I know," he says, "I always leave things until the last minute, don't I?"

"Speaking of last minute, I'm got a Christmas present for you," he says, "Let me go get it."

"But you sent me a package on Christmas day!" Rose calls after him but he doesn't stop.

Charlie clomps back down the stairs a minute or two later, brandishing a parcel wrapped in paper. "But you've already sent me gifts and they were lovely," Rose says, "I'm wearing the perfume right now."

"I gave you your store bought stuff from Hogsmeade, yeah," Charlie says, thumping the package, "But this here is all me."

"What is it?" she asks.

"Open it, and you'll find out," he says.

Rose rips the wrapping and pulls out a red leather bound album, stuffed full with parchment and other pieces of paper. Rose flips the cover open and runs her hand over the golden ink scribbled into the top corner: _Rosie- I love you. Hopefully this will show you how much. -Charlie._

The date is scribbled in the bottom corner. Rose flips to the first page. She finds the drawing she had seen in his room the year previous, a sketch of Ravenclaw tower by night. "It's in chronological order," he explains, "Starting from the summer before Fourth Year."

Rose flips through and finds the sketch of herself. "I think you've made me quite a bit more beautiful than I actually am," she studies it.

"I always thought it fell short of capturing your real beauty," he corrects her.

A small shard of wood and fabric are adheres to the next page. _First kiss _written underneath it. "This is from the stadium. When the Horntail nearly killed us!"

"It was stuck into my sweater," he shrugs, "So I kept it to remind me of that day."

"I had no idea you were doing this," she says, flipping on.

"I didn't really set out to but by your birthday last year I had loads of stuff and the idea really just came to me over the summer," he says.

"Aw, look at us!" Rose exclaims, examining the moving pictures from the Yule Ball, "Who took these?"

"Millie and Amelia gave them to me," Charlie explains, "I didn't know they were being taken either."

A few pages of poetry and writing cover the next few pages. "If you want you can read it later, keep flipping through."

"This is from the Third Task!" Rose exclaims, unfolding a banner tucked inside, "How'd you get this?"

"I stole it," he grins, "It was actually Cedric's idea. We had a laugh."

"Our last laugh I suppose," he says solemnly, "But I wanted you to have it."

Lots of photographs of them in Paris are on the next five pages. How she loved that vacation. She wishes to be on it again. "Is this me on Ellis's broom?" Rose asks, squinting at the little red dot on the massive quidditch pitch."

"Yeah," Charlie laughs, "It's so fast I couldn't get a clear picture."

"That was a fun day," Rose says, "It's going to be different now that he'll be playing for England. I can't believe it. That's big!"

"He'll be famous," Charlie says, "I have to admit I'm a little jealous."

"Maybe in a few years you'll be on the team too!" Rose encourages him.

"Nah," Charlie says, "I love quidditch but I'd honestly rather be a writer. Or an artist."

"Going to work for the Prophet, huh?" Rose asks.

"No way," Charlie scoffs, "Not like it is now anyway. I won't have my name within a mile of Rita Skeeter."

Rose flips through several more pages of drawings and journal entries and finds several blank pages. "What's that?" she asks.

"When we broke up," he laughs, "One page for each week you hated me."

"I never hated you," Rose says, "I was just _irritated." _

Rose looks on, finding lots of happy poems and drawings of herself. He had also given her a copy of notes which he found funny, detailing how to do a patronus with little notes in the margins that they had written back and forth. A photograph of the DA members smile up at them, covering two whole pages. A photograph of their patronuses chasing eachother, the next. She excitedly flips through the journal entries he has made since Christmas, noticing something hard tied to the last page. "What's this?" she asks, turning it.

She finds a locket. "Open it," he says.

A photograph of them from the yule ball sways inside it on one side, a photograph of her friends inside the other. "It's perfect, I love it," she says.

"Help me put it on," she says, lifting up her long red hair.

"Alright," he says lifting it over her chest and fasting the hook and eye.

He pulls her down, into him and kisses her neck. She lays in his lap for a minute looking at him. "What?" he says.

"Nothing," she smiles, "I just love you that's all."

"I love you too," he says.

The cuddle by the fire for a long while before his mother comes back, offering them supper. They eat their stew by the candlelight in the kitchen before going to dress for the fireworks. "What do you think?" Rose asks, all bundled up.

She wears a long teal coat with a big red scarf and tall black boots. "Perfect," he smiles, tying on his own, "Portkey leaves in five minutes. We'd better get down there!"

They make for the old boot in their backyard, each placing a hand on it. A few minutes later the boot begins to spin and they are launched to London. "Whoa," Rose says steadying herself in the alleyway.

"Oh, hello!" Wil says, turning to look at them, "Rose! I've missed you so much!"

Wil hugs her tight, then Ellis, nearly picking her up off her feet. "We'd better head towards Big Ben," Wil says, "Maybe we can do some shopping along the way."

"Poppy told me there's loads of shops here," Rose says, "I've got some muggle money from Gringotts."

"Us too," Ellis says, pulling a few large bills out of his wallet, "Though I have no clue how much we'll need. You think four hundred's enough?"

Rose shrugs and says, "I guess. Poppy told me that just like the wizarding world, it varies. She said if you pay more than twenty- oh what did she call them? _Dollars. _For dinner per person….you're paying too much."

"Ah, okay," Ellis says, "I think we'll be alright."

Rose and the rest of the group make their way out of the alleyway and into the city. Rose looks around in wonder, as London by night is a sight to see. She had never seen so many people gathered together since the world cup.

They settle on grabbing a bite to eat at a food truck a few blocks from Big Ben. "Ugh," Rose groans, "This looks terrible."

She flops her hot dog in Charlie's face. "Try it, I promise you'll like it," he says.

"Well, if you're sure," Rose says taking a sizable bite.

"What kind of meat is this?" she asks, taking another bite.

"Best not ask," Charlie says, ushering her on through the crowd.

Many minutes pass as their group forges forward through the crowd. Big Ben towers into the sky. Any minute now they'll start. _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, _the crowd chants, _1! _The mass of people roar in one voice as the clock strikes midnight and the fireworks erupt overhead. Rose looks up in wonder at the colors and lights. She looks excitedly to Charlie as confetti bursts through the crowd. They share a midnight kiss, huddling for warmth, and look up to the sky. She never wanted to leave this place.

* * *

January 14th, 1996

"What's it this time?" Rose folds her arms, looking up at the massive wall of educational decrees by Umbridge.

"Educational Decree #26...Teachers are not permitted to give information beyond lessons," she reads aloud, "Rubbish."

"Next she'll be telling us we can't breathe in the corridors," Poppy muses as they walk away, "Next they'll take away our wands and say a theoretical knowledge that magic exists will suffice for us."

"Lucky meetings are starting up again," she adds.

"Shh," Rose quiets her, "You don't know who might be listening to us. Wait until we're in our dorms."

"For all we know she's got extendable ears and she's listening to us all the time," Poppy says.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Rose shrugs.

The two girls forge their way into the great hall, eager to have some lunch. "Did you hear?" Charlie runs to her, "There's been a mass breakout."

"Of Askaban?" Rose says, snatching the Daily Prophet.

"_...we have confirmed there's been a high-security breakout in the early hours of yesterday evening, and of course the Muggle Prime Minister has been alerted to this danger. We strongly suspect that this breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience with escaping from Azkaban, notorious, massmurderer, Sirius Black, a cousin of escapee Bellatrix Lestrange," _she reads aloud, throwing it back at him, "And they don't believe he's back. You'd have to be mad."

"I reckon he is," Charlie says.

"There's no refuting it now," Rose suggests.

"The Daily Prophet is sticking to their usual rubbish," Charlie says, "This won't change anything."

"We're still meeting tonight," she adds in low tones, "We need to keep going. Show the ministry that Dumbledore and Harry know better."

Later that evening the DA meets for the first time since the Christmas holidays. "Welcome back everyone," Harry starts, "As I'm sure you've heard there's been a massive breakout at Askaban. So it's never been more important to meet than it is now."

"So try your best, which I know you will," he adds, "Because we have to be ready. We have to be better than the likes of Umbridge. We have to win."

"That's it," he says, "Get on with it!"

Poppy and Rose duel for a few minutes before switching with Seamus and Dean. "Where's Charlie?" Seamus asks throwing a curse Rose's way.

Rose blocks the curse with a swift movement of her arm and sends one flying back at him. "I dunno," Rose says, "I spoke with him this morning. I know he didn't get the time wrong. I'm starting to get worried."

Rose's eyes flit to the door every few minutes but he does not walk through. "Rose!" Charlie shouts as the door finally flies open.

He takes a few steps forward and falls forward. Harry and Seamus rush forward, helping him up. With a flick of Rose's wand she sends a comfortable armchair sailing behind him. He plops down into it, his chest heaving. The crowd parts so Rose can get a better look at him. His face is pale, with a sinister green cast to it, but otherwise he seems unharmed. "U-Umbridge," he spits, "Questioned me."

"What did you tell her?" Harry bends down on one knee.

"Nothing," Charlie says, "But she tortured me."

"How?" Rose bends to him, cupping his face.

He pats her hand lightly and says, "Umbridge has found a new use for Weasley products. She's confiscating them every time she sees them, and using them to question us. She forced me to eat a puking pastille and refused to give me the other to make it stop."

"We've got you covered, mate," Fred roots around inside his pocket, pulling out the counter-potion.

"Thanks," he says, accepting it.

"I didn't tell her anything about the DA, don't worry, Harry," he says quickly, his color starting to return to something resembling normalcy.

"You might be like that for a few days," George says, "They're not meant to be used for that long. We're sorry."

"It's not your fault, George," Charlie holds up his hand, "It's Umbridge."

"Malfoy and his gang are working for her," Charlie explains, "What are we going to do?"

"We can't give up at the first sign of trouble," Rose says, "If Umbridge doesn't know anything then we can still meet here. We can't let one victory for her win the war."

"You did well, Charlie," Seamus pats him on the back, "I'm not sure I'd have lasted through that."

Charlie nods as the group sings his praises. "Let this serve as a lesson, an example, of why we meet. Why we're doing this," Harry says, standing, "There will be some tough times ahead, I'm sure, but we'll be ready, just like Charlie was."

A few minutes pass and the DA largely moves on, going back to duelling. Rose conjures up her own chair and sits beside Charlie, holding his hand. She whips up a bucket for him, just incase. She can tell he still feels queasy. "You were so brave," she says.

"I had to be," Charlie says, "Half of the questions were about you."

"What did she ask?" Rose says, sitting up straighter.

"If you were one of the leaders of the resistance," Charlie explains, "I told her you are my girlfriend and the Ravenclaw quidditch captain."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Charlie says, "It is likely our team will be disbanded."

"To hell with quidditch," Rose says, "All I care about is that you're okay."

"And that one day I will get the opportunity to kill her," Rose adds, face red with anger.

"Don't say that," Charlie says, "She's not worth it."

"I'd at least transfigure her into the toad she really is," Rose snaps.

Charlie laughs but clutches his stomach, face grimacing. "C'mon, you need to rest. I'll help you back up to the tower."

Charlie half leans on Rose up the stairs to the common room, losing much of his stamina on the last flight. "Come on," Rose says, "Stop."

"I just need to rest a bit," he sinks down, sitting on the stairs.

Rose reaches down and picks him up. "What the bloody hell are you doing."

"C-carrying you," she breathes through his heaviness, setting him down on his feet at the entrance to the boy's dormitories.

"That's embarrassing," Charlie groans.

"Nobody saw us," Rose says, "Half of Ravenclaw tower is still at the meeting."

"Now c'mon, I want you to go rest," she adds, pushing him up the short stairwell.

"This is me," he says reaching one of the first doors on the left.

Rose opens the door but none of his roommates are there. She helps him up onto the bed, tucking him in. "Thank you," he says.

"Don't mention it," Rose smiles, "You get some rest."

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" he asks

"Sure," Rose says, sitting on top of his bedside table, moving a notebook aside.

She had never been inside his room, nor the room of any boy at Hogwarts for that matter. It looks strikingly like hers, which she never really expected, though she does not know why.

Charlie closes his eyes and rests a bit, struggling to get comfortable. "I don't know what I would do without you, Rosie," he says as he turns over, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

March 9th, 1996

"It's a terrible shame about Trelawney, isn't it? Treating her like that," Rose shakes her head as she packs up from History of Magic.

Charlie shrugs and says, "Umbridge is Umbridge. I don't know what you expected. Besides, Trelawney wouldn't know a crystal ball from a paper bag for all she's good for."

"Don't be so mean," Rose scolds him, "It still gives Umbridge no right to do that."

"I wonder what's going to happen to Dumbledore," Charlie says, "Pretty soon Umbride is gonna be the new Headmaster."

"If that happens we're running away," Rose groans, "I'd sooner leave the school on my own then let her take my wand."

"Hey, wherever you go, I go," he says.

"Right now we're going to the library," Rose says.

"Not again," Charlie groans, "Can't we ever have any fun?"

"Yeah, after we pass our O.W.L.S.!" Rose protests.

"I think my brain is just about ready to explode after all of our lessons today. Could we at least study outside?"

"If we study outside inevitably you will see someone you know and get distracted," Rose folds her arms, "Or end up trying to snog me."

"I do solemnly swear I will not speak to any persons other than yourself if you let me go outside," he holds his hand up.

"You didn't promise to not snog me," she says.

"You're right, I didn't," he says, grinning, folding his arms, copying her.

Charlie seldom didn't get his way, and today would be no different.

* * *

April 15th, 1996

"Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused. So focus, Luna. Think of the happiest thing you can," Harry says, circling around the room of requirement.

"Expecto Patronum!" she yells as a hare bursts forth from her wand tip.

"I'm trying," Neville says, shaking his wand but not seeming to fully get it.

"I know," Harry says, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's good."

Harry nods to Rose as she produces her patronus, having perfected the spell. _Bam! Bam!_

"What the bloody hell is that?" Charlie's patronus fades away.

Harry steps forward, looking through a crack in the wall. He pushes Nigel away and stumbles backwards as the wall blasts open. Sharp bits of rock slice at Rose's fingers covering her face. Umbridge steps into the room followed by several Slytherin students, Mr. Filch, Cho, and Marietta. _Sneak _is emblazoned across Marietta's forehead. She heaves loudly, with tear-stained cheeks. Cho turns away from them. Rose's face flushes with anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellows. "RUN!"

Rose runs, with the others, towards the doors but is stopped by Draco Malfoy. "You're not going anywhere," he hisses.

"Like hell," Rose says, blasting him away with her wand.

"Charlie!" Rose yells as he is tackled by Goyle.

She dares not send a hex their way for fear of hitting Charlie. She runs, tears flying behind her, to Ravenclaw tower. She forces herself to move forward, for she knows it's what Charlie would have wanted.

She sits in a large armchair in front of the door, waiting for his safe return. Instead, an hour later Cho and Marietta enter the room. "What happened?" Rose says, standing.

"You ratted us out, I can't believe it. I thought you were our friend!" Rose bellows.

"Rose-I-"

"Save it, Cho," Rose holds up her hand, "I don't want to hear your excuses. You've done enough damage as it is."

"It's not Cho's fault," Marietta squeaks.

"Of course it's not, she hasn't got sneak running across her bloody forehead, now does she?" Rose says grabbing Marietta and shaking her, "Do you even realize what you've done?"

"Umbridge has Charlie," Rose hisses, "And Poppy."

"Now get out of my sight, the pair of you," Rose says, brandishing her wand, "Before I do something I'll regret."

Cho and Marietta scurry up the stairs to their rooms, leaving Rose alone, angry, and tired. She sits for several hours more but Charlie never comes.

* * *

April 27th, 1996

Thankfully Charlie came back to school a week after the Easter holidays. Umbridge detained him, along with several other students, through the holidays. Rose took a portkey to his house every night but he never made it home. It relieved her that both Poppy and Charlie were as safe as they can be.

Things got different after that. Dumbledore was forced out of the school, the D.A. was abandoned, and the students of Hogwarts school were without hope, at least, of course, until Fred and George lit off a magnificent fireworks display in and around the great hall during a practice examination.

That's not where their antics ended. Today they set off a swamp bomb in the corridors which made them impossible to navigate and impossible to clean up. Even Flitwick couldn't do it, though Rose suspected he was only pretending to spite Umbridge. Mr. Filch had to take students across the hall in a boat to get to their classes. At the very least, it made them smile until Fred and George were chased out of the school, likely to never come back.

May 30th, 1996

"That was rough," Charlie says, clutching his chest, out of breath, in the locker room behind the Quidditch pitch.

Rose slams her fist into one of the lockers, having lost the final game to Gryffindor. "Bloody Potter," she sighs, "Well, if we're going to lose to anyone, I'd rather it be him."

"Imagine if he had his firebolt," Charlie takes his head, "We're so lucky Umbridge took it away earlier this year."

"I thought we'd have a lock on it," Rose says as they leave the locker room, "All things considered."

"There's never really a lock on anything in life," Charlie shrugs, "We didn't really lose, we still have each other."

"I know," Rose shakes her head, "We're lucky we're even playing this year after everything."

"After the swamp incident I think Umbridge is gonna have to throw us a few bones to pacify us. Otherwise she'll have a revolt on her hands," Charlie says.

"We should revolt," Neville catches up to them, "Fight back."

"I've gotten in enough trouble as it is," Charlie says, "We've got out O.W.L.S. to worry about now. Our whole future."

"We won't have a future if it continues like this," Neville says wisely, "Because what Umbridge wants really isn't living at all."

* * *

June 8th, 1996

"How did it go?" Poppy turns to Rose as they exit their charms exam together.

"Fine," Rose says, "I got a bit tripped up in the middle but then I just relaxed and I think I've got at least exceeds expectations."

"Flitwick would be mad if he didn't give you outstanding," Poppy says, "Everyone was watching you during the practical test."

"I hope Charlie's okay," Rose says, "I never saw him through his. He should be out soon, he was in the next group after us."

Charlie grimaces as he comes out of the door. "That bad?" Rose asks.

"No, no, I think I did alright," he shrugs, "It's intimidating, that's all."

"What did Flitwick recommend to you as a career?" Rose asks him.

All students met with their heads of house earlier in the day to discuss their future and their careers. "I always wanted to be an auror," Charlie shrugs, "But I don't think I'd be very good. Writing for me it is."

"He suggested I go for a position at the ministry," he adds, "Or work for the prophet but I refuse under these circumstances."

"He said the same for me," Poppy says, "Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office."

"You'd be brilliant at that!" Rose exclaims.

"Yeah," Poppy shrugs, "I wouldn't mind it. What did they say for you?"

"Well Flitwick said I've got an aptitude for teaching and I'm a natural born leader, so there's always that. But we also explored-"

She pauses and looks sheepishly to Charlie, "...we talked about being an auror as well. Please don't be mad."

Charlie nods and says, "Of course I'm not mad. The auror office would be so lucky to have you."

The three excitedly discuss their plans as they head for the Great Hall, one O.W.L. scratched off their list.

* * *

June 19th, 1996

"Wake up!" Poppy shakes Rose awake.

"What's happening?" Rose sits bolt upright and grasps at her side table for her wand.

"Flitwick's woken us. We're to go directly to the Great Hall. All of us. Something's happened."

"Alright," Rose says reaching for her school clothes.

"He said not to bother dressing. Only cloaks," Poppy says.

The girls fly down the stairs to the common room, looking for the other. "Have you heard anything?" Rose asks Charlie when they finally find him.

"Not a thing," he says, "C'mon, let's go before we're late."

The Great Hall is filled with confused people in their nightclothes. Bleary-eyed and scared they take their seats at the house tables as Flitwick's voice booms through the hall, "There has been a change in leadership at Hogwarts school. I must announce that I am speaking to you as Headmaster, albeit acting Headmaster only."

Excited whispers erupt through the hall before he even takes his next breath, "Dolores Umbridge has been run out of the school by Harry Potter and his friends. Since then, they have gone to Ministry of Magic headquarters where startling events have unfolded. I have the unfortunate duty to report to you that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned."

Several students scream as the excited whispers turn to panic. "I assure you that Hogwarts is protected," he says, "You are all safe for the time being. Professor Dumbledore will be returning tomorrow and there will be extra protection on the train ride home. He's back, he has been since the third task last year, that's all we know at this time."

Poppy, Charlie, and Rose exchange nervous glances and fall silent, for their voices would be lost amongst the panic of the room.

June 21st, 1996

"I'll see you tomorrow," Rose waves to Charlie as she steps off the Hogwarts express.

She's be staying with the Hoopers for the first three weeks of the summer break with her parents. She'd be going home a day first, though, to spend some time with them alone.

"See you soon, Pops!" Rose says, hugging her.

She'd be going on holiday with the girls this year, to Amsterdam of all places. They are all extremely excited.

Rose turns lastly to Cho. "I don't hate you," Rose finally says, "I know it wasn't your intention to give us up. It's not your fault they used veritaserum on you."

"I'm sorry, Rose," she says.

"You don't have to apologize," Rose says, "Friends?"

"Friends," Cho smiles.

It felt good to end the year on good terms, for there is too much anger in the world to hold onto anymore. Voldemort is back and they're surely in store for tough times. Rose wants nothing more to enjoy the love she has while she still has it.


	6. Year Six

September 1st, 1996

Over the summer, Charlie and Rose saw more of each other than ever before. They started to stake claim on the guest rooms in each other's homes, even storing some of their clothes there. For the first several weeks of the summer Rose and her parents stayed with the Hoopers. They had a lot of fun, going to three of Ellis's matches. He was becoming a celebrity of sorts, small children looking up at him in wonder, wanting his autograph. Somehow she got the impression Charlie was jealous of him, though he'd never say it aloud.

Rose reconnected with Cho as well, catching up with the on-again off-again Potter saga. It made Rose feel guilty, shutting her out at the end of the year, it wasn't Cho's fault Marietta tattled on the D.A., and she regretted taking it out on her. Their friendship was back on track, on the mend. Rose was thankful for it as it's be Cho's last year this coming school year.

After reconnecting with Cho, Rose joined Poppy, Millie, and Amelia for a girl's holiday in Amsterdam. They had a lot of fun in the muggle world but largely spent their trip in a wizarding section of the city. The darkness of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's chaos had not fully spread there. It felt good to smile at long last, for the reality of their own wizarding community is enough to make anyone sad.

What wasn't sad, however, was Rose's O.W.L.S. results. She received them out of the blue one morning, Aya knocking at the Hooper family's guest room window. She received an outstanding, much to her surprise, in all of the exams she took (even Snape's). Charlie did well too, pulling in mostly exceeds expectations and passing grades. They were over one hurdle at last, out of the frying pan of O.W.L.S. and into the fire of N.E.W.T.S that would be her seventh year.

The train rattles and hums as it sails over the tracks, nearly at Hogwarts. The scarlet glow of the sunset gleams through the windows, resting on the _Advanced Rune Translation_ book on Rose's lap. She flips through the pages half-heartedly, not really interested. The train is quiet, too quiet, and much too empty. The train is so empty that Charlie and Rose took their own compartment, plenty to go around.

"It's a shame about Ollivander, huh?" Charlie says, his legs folded, the daily prophet resting on his lap.

The paper crinkles as the Hogwarts Express rounds a bend. "Shame is an understatement," Rose folds her arms, "To think, all the students coming to Hogwarts for the first time, excited to go to Ollivanders. It's a crying shame they'll have to buy their wands elsewhere, he was the best."

"At least the Weasley twins seem to be doing well," Charlie looks up over his paper, "Their shop is booming."

"It's the only happy thing down there. It's as if all the color's been drawn out of the world," Rose says, "I hardly think Fred and George would have it any other way."

"Don't you think that makes them sort of a target?" Charlie asks, "It's like they're asking for trouble."

"I'm not saying what they're doing is right or wrong," Rose considers his point, "Only brave."

Charlie sighs and folds up his newspaper, sticking it in his bag. "It's too depressing," he shakes his head, "This doesn't feel right anymore."

"How do you mean?" Rose asks.

"This doesn't feel like Hogwarts anymore," Charlie sighs, "Things are so different now."

"I'm scared pretty much all the time," Rose admits, "Forget Hogwarts, it's not safe anywhere anymore."

"You're always safe with me, Rosie," Charlie smiles, "But you'll be the one protecting me because you're the better witc-"

Charlie is cut off as a third year girl, Dahlia Hiddlestone, as she knocks at the door. "Um, hi," she says, "Sorry to interrupt but I'm supposed to deliver these to Rose Macguffin and Charles Hooper?"

"Charlie," he breathes.

The girl reaches out and handles them two tightly wound scrolls tied with violet ribbons. "Thank you," Rose and Charlie repeat as she exits their compartment.

"What do you reckon these are?" Charlie waves his around, "We've seen to our prefects duties."

"An invitation," Rose unfurls hers, reading aloud, "_Rose- I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C. Sincerely, Professor H.E.F. Slughorn."_

"Who's this Slughorn bloke?" Charlie asks.

"Dunno," Rose shrugs, "He's obviously going to be one of the new professors, what with what happened with Umbridge last year and all."

"Do you reckon we're in any sort of trouble?" Charlie's brow knits with worry.

"I hardly think we would be invited for a _bite of lunch _if we were in trouble," Rose says, "We best get on or we'll be late."

The corridors are packed with students looking for lunch. Rose frowns, half wanting the quietness of earlier again. Charlie pulls Rose through the crowd, taking several minutes to reach compartment C from their previous location. "Oh, hello!" Professor Slughorn sings as they make for the door.

"Rose Macguffin," she extends her hand, "I don't believe we've met before."

"Met? No. But I've heard much of your talent in the last few weeks," Slughorn says, "Naturally I thought you'd fit into our little group quite nicely."

"And who might you be?" he turns to Charlie.

"Charlie Hooper, sir," he says, shaking his hand, "N-nice to meet you."

"Ellis Hooper's brother!" he exclaims, causing Charlie to half frown, "Your brother has a lot of talent, I'll tell you. What are we standing out here for? Come on, come in! I promise I won't bite- but the licorice snaps just might!"

Charlie rolls his eyes as Slughorn turns his back on them. Rose jabs him hard in the ribs as they take two seats beside two seventh year boys they didn't know. A Slytherin boy sneers at them across the table, Ginny Weasley flanking them on the other side. "Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn calls from the doorway as Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom emerge.

"Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr. Longbottom!" Slughorn says to the nod of the terrified Neville Longbottom.

"Now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asks Harry and Neville, "Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course -"

Zabini does not make any sign of recognition or greeting, nor does Harry or Neville: Gryffindor and Slytherin students loathe each other on principle. Rose loathes Slytherin too for good measure.

"This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other - ? No?"

McLaggen waves, Harry and Neville returning his greeting with a nod.

"-and this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether you've met before but I should expect so," Slughorn babbles, causing Rose to quickly lose interest.

Belby gives the two boys a strained smile, clearly not really wanting to be there.

"- and this charming young lady tells me she knows you!" Slughorn gestures to Ginny.

"Well, yeah," Charlie whispers in Rose's ear, "He only saved her from a basilisk and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the Chamber of Secrets in his second year. But they might have forgotten about that."

Rose tuts softly, trying not to laugh. "Well now, this is most pleasant," Slughorn says, settling in, "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on licorice wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things. . . . Pheasant, Belby?"

Rose wrinkles her nose at what only can be half of a cold pheasant. "Don't make me eat that," she whispers to her boyfriend lowly.

"I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn tells Harry and Neville, now passing around a basket of rolls, "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

Unfortunately, Belby had just taken a large mouthful of pheasant; in his haste to answer Slughorn he swallows too fast, turning purple, and beginning to choke.

"Anapneo," Slughorn says calmly, pointing his wand at Belby, whose airway seems to clear at once.

"Not . . . not much of him, no," Belby gasps, his eyes streaming.

"Well, of course, I daresay he's busy," Slughorn says, looking questioningly at Belby, "I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerable hard work!"

"I suppose," Belby says, afraid to take another bite of pheasant until he's sure that Slughorn is finished with him. "Er- he and my dad don't get on very well, you see, so I don't really know much about..."

His voice trails away as Slughorn gives him a cold smile and turns to McLaggen instead.

"Now, you, Cormac," Slughorn says, "I happen to know you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting nogtails in, I think, Norfolk?"

"Oh, yeah, that was fun, that was," McLaggen says, "We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour -this was before he became Minister, obviously-"

"Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus too?" Slughorn beams, now offering around a small tray of pies; somehow, Belby is missed out. "Now tell me . . ."

Rose lets his voice trail away, picking at her cold pheasant and dry rolls until she's startled to hear her own name. "Rose," Slughorn turns to her, "I heard you got all 'outstanding' on your O.W.L.S., quite an achievement if I do say so myself."

"Uh- yes," Rose says quickly, "Thank you."

"You don't see to many students with grades like that anymore," he shakes his head, "You Ravenclaws are a wonder."

"It's not just us Ravenclaws," Rose speaks up, "I'm nothing compared to Hermione Granger."

"Granger, eh?" Slughorn taps his finger on the table, "I might have to collect her too."

"So, Charles- _ahem- _excuse me, _Charlie, _your brother Ellis plays for the English National team," Slughorn's eyes widen.

It's become clear to all of those invited that they are being collected by Slughorn for various reasons, some family connections, achievements, and others just plain vanity. "Yeah, he plays for England," Charlie says, trying to not let his voice sound irritated.

Slughorn presses Charlie about Ellis and he obliges, his knuckles turning whiter and whiter after every question, his jaw tight. It's clear his brother's success only makes him feel more inadequate. Rose pats him on the back as he moves on to interrogate Neville.

"And now," Slughorn says, shifting massively in his seat with the air of a compere introducing his star act, "Harry Potter! Where to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer!"

He contemplates Harry for a moment as though he is a particularly large and succulent piece of pheasant, then says, "'The Chosen One,' they're calling you now!"

Harry says nothing, his expression not changing, numb to the name. Belby, McLaggen, and Zabini stare at him.

"Of course," Slughorn says, watching Harry closely, "There have been rumors for years...I remember when...well, after that terrible night, Lily -James...and you survived...and the word was that you must have powers beyond the ordinary-"

Zabini gives a tiny little cough that is clearly supposed to indicate amused skepticism. An angry voice bursts out from behind Slughorn, "Yeah, Zabini, because you're so talented... at posing..."

"Oh dear!" Slughorn chuckles comfortably, looking around at Ginny, who is glaring at Zabini around Slughorn's great belly, "You want to be careful, Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn't cross her!"

Zabini merely looks at her contemptuously but doesn't respond.

"Anyway," Slughorn says, turning back to Harry. "Such rumors this summer. Of course, one doesn't know what to believe, the Prophet has been known to print inaccuracies, make mistakes… but there seems little doubt, given the number of witnesses, that there was quite a disturbance at the Ministry and that you were there in the thick of it all!"

Harry, who can't see any way out of this without flatly lying, nods but still says nothing. Slughorn beams at him.

"So modest, so modest, no wonder Dumbledore is so fond- you were there, then? But the rest of the stories...so sensational, of course, one doesn't know quite what to believe...this fabled prophecy, for instance-"

"We never heard a prophecy," Neville says, turning geranium pink as he says it.

Rose sits up straight in her seat, eager to get the story straight from the source. It's becoming far too difficult to separate the lies from the truth as of late.

"That's right," Ginny says staunchly, "Neville and I were both there too, and all this 'Chosen One' rubbish is just the Prophet making things up as usual."

"You were both there too, were you?" Slughorn says with great interest, looking from Ginny to Neville.

"Yes...well... it is true that the Prophet often exaggerates, of course..." Slughorn says, sounding a little disappointed, "I remember dear Gwenog telling me (Gwenog Jones, I mean, of course, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies) —"

Slughorn launches into a rather long story, name-dropping at any chance he possibly can. Rose tunes him out, sipping her pumpkin juice, glancing out the darkening window.

"Good gracious, it's getting dark already!" he notices at long last, "I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. Some of you have prefect's duties to attend to. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Rose, Charlie, you to lovebirds take care."

Rose's cheeks turn beet red as Charlie grabs her hand. "Harry, Blaise — any time you're passing. Same goes for you, miss," he twinkles at Ginny, "Well, off you go, off you go!"

"Wow," Rose sighs as they reach their compartment and pull their robes down from the top rack.

"He was erm- interesting," Charlie attempts to put it nicely, ultimately failing, "Doesn't much care for me though, it's only Ellis he's after."

"Jealousy is unbecoming, dear," Rose teases him.

"I'm not jealous," he brushes her off, "It's just annoying is all. I don't suppose we'll have to do that again."

"Probably," Rose shrugs, "If you want to do well in his class. Hey, a free meal, top marks, and some gossip's worth it to me."

"I've never heard any of them talk openly about that night at the Ministry," Charlie says, "It's worrying how wrong the Prophet's been. It makes you wonder what else they're making up or not telling us."

"That's scarier than any Death Eaters," Rose says fastening the clasp of her robes.

If Slughorn wants to collect her, Rose will let him. She'd learned more truth in a few hours than in the last few months, and that was valuable to her.

* * *

September 2nd, 1996

"Look how much time off we have!" Charlie exclaims as he's handed his schedule.

"For studying," Rose warns him, "Passing my final exams is going to be hard enough as it is without you begging me for 'study breaks' every five seconds."

"Hey, hey, hey," he laughs, "First of all, I don't beg you for study breaks every five seconds. It's ten at the least. Just saying."

"You're impossible," Rose laughs as they set down the hallway for potions.

Slughorn sings their names as they walk through the doors of the potion's classroom, much more friendly now that Snape's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. "Nice to see you again," he says as they gather around several simmering cauldrons at the far side of the room.

"This is going to be a long class," Charlie whispers to her out of earshot of Slughorn, "The man never shuts up."

"Kind of like you," Rose rolls her eyes, "You never shut up either."

"Hey! I resent tha-" Slughorn cuts across him.

"Harry m'boy! I was beginning to worry! And I see we've brought someone with us…" he exclaims as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stumble through the door.

"Ron Weasley, sir. But I'm dead awful at Potions, a menace actually, so I probably should just be going-" he turns to leave but Slughorn stops him.

"Nonsense, we'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Right then, books out-"

"Um, sorry, sir, but I haven't got my book yet -nor's Ron. You see… until this morning we didn't kn-"

"Not to worry. You can get what you need from the cupboard," he gestures to the far side of the room.

Rose tuts as Ron and Harry fight for the book in better condition, Ron winning out. Harry, defeated, clomps over to the cauldrons with the rest of the group.

"Now, as I was saying, I've prepared a few concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be?" Slughorn prompts the class for an answer, "Yes, Miss...?"

"Granger, sir. That one there is Veritaserum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion. And that…" she trails off, moving closer to the cauldron, "...is Amortentia! The most powerful love potion in the world."

"It's rumored to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them. For example, I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and spearmint toothpaste-" Hermione says, cutting herself off mid-sentence, stopping herself from saying something embarrassing.

Slughorn smiles, sharing what Rose surmises will be a long anecdote about his very smart muggle-born classmate, but he cuts himself off for the sake of time. "Now Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room."

He closes the pot, much to disappoint the girls of the class. Before the cauldron shuts, Rose takes a whiff and smells the clean crisp air of the highlands, pumpkin juice, an old book, and that of her boyfriend. She smiles as it closes, knowing she needs no love potion for the likes of Charlie.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one," Katie Bell points to a small black cauldron next to the Amortentia.

Slughorn lifts the lid and pours the golden liquid into a small vial. "Ah, yes!" he exclaims, "What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as-"

"Liquid luck!" Hermione Granger exclaims.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Desperately tricky to make. Disastrous should you get it wrong. But brewed correctly, as this has been, it has remarkable powers. One sip and you will find that all your endeavors succeed," Slughorn says, "...at least until the effects wear off."

"But then why don't people drink it all the time?" Katie Bell asks.

"Because taken in excess it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence," Slughorn answers her.

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" Blaise Zabini asks.

"Twice. Once when I was twenty-four. Once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoons taken at breakfast," Slughorn reminisces, "Two perfect days…"

"So...this is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck… to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death, the recipe for which can be found on page ten of your textbook," Slughorn says.

The entire class, Rose included, excitedly buzzes at the prospect of the prize of liquid luck. "You should know that in all the years of my previous tenure at Hogwarts, not once did a student brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. In any event - good luck," Slughorn adds, sending the students about the room to various cauldrons.

"Add the infusion of wormwood," Rose breathes as she spreads the ingredients in front of her.

She plops the wormwood into the pot mixing it with powdered root of asphodel. "Charlie no!" Rose exclaims as she recognize that his asphodel is not yet powdered, "You have to crush it up!"

"Damn," he shakes his head, "There's no way I'm getting that liquid luck."

Rose wipes the sweat from her brow and glances about the room. Students stressfully stir their pots, all different colors and consistencies, all desperate for the vial. Rose turns from them and tries to concentrate, stirring clockwise twice. "Sloth brain…" she breathes, handling the brain with care.

She struggles cutting up the Sopophorous bean, getting very little juice out of it. "What am I doing wrong?" she sighs as she continues cutting and squeezing it.

She shrugs, adds the bean juice, and the potion turns a violet color. "Oh, Charlie, it's supposed to be lavendar."

"Yes?" a bubbly Gryffindor girl smiles up at her.

"I'm sorry, Lavender, I meant the color was supposed to be purple."

She shrugs and says, "Mine's pink!"

Rose stirs it seven times anti-clockwise until it turns into a dark grey color. "Yours is the closest by far," Charlie remarks.

"Not as good as Harry's," Rose wrinkles her nose, jealous.

As the others begin to finish their potions, Slughorn rounds the room, nodding at the fiascos before him. He stops at Rose's potion and nods, "Ah," he says, "Almost there, Miss Macguffin! Need more Sopophorous juice!"

Rose hangs her head as he moves on to Harry's. "Merlin's Beard! But it's perfect. So perfect I daresay one sip would kill us all! Your mother was a dab hand at potions, but this... My, my, what can't you do, m'boy? Perhaps you will save us all in the end…"

Harry's smile fades as everyone stares at him. Slughorn grips the vial tightly and brandishes it towards him. "Here you are then, as promised. One bottle of Felix Felicis. Use it well."

"Bloody hell, when did Harry get so good at potions?" Charlie remarks as they pass through the door and up the stairs.

"I don't know," Rose shakes her head, "Maybe we just didn't realize what with Snape giving him grief all the time."

"That Potter's a cheat, he's got to be," Zabini hisses from behind them.

"Don't be jealous, Blaise," Rose says, "Just because your potion was _green. _You had just about zero chance of getting that liquid luck. Harry deserved it."

"You're just as moony-eyed about him as that Weasley girl," Blaise scoffs, "Saint Potter."

"Harry's our friend," Charlie speaks up, "And if you have something to say about him, let's go a few rounds right now."

Charlie swoops in on him, his shadow overtaking Blaise's slight frame. "That's what I thought," Charlie says as Blaise slithers away.

* * *

September 10th, 1996

"Ugh," Rose groans as she and Poppy leave Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, "I thought it was bad last year with Umbridge."

"Snape's even worse than he was in potions," Poppy admits, "Yeesh."

"Cho says he's really piling on the work for her too," Rose says, "These nonverbal spells are really killing me. I've been trying and trying but I can't seem to get it."

"It's times like these I wish the DA was still meeting," Poppy says, "Though with the state of things I can only assume things will start up again any day now."

"We'll start our own DA up if we have to," Rose says, "Or at the very least we need to know this stuff. I've been studying, reading up on Occlumency, and I've gotten quite good. Pops, Snape is a blank slate, no nothing. I can't get inside."

"Huh," Poppy scoffs, "I'm not surprised, he's a Snake, what do you expect? The Slytherins always have something to hide."

"Not all Slytherins are bad, Pops," Rose warns her, "Slughorn's not that bad...he was head of house back in his day. It's him- it's Snape."

"I don't know, Rose," Poppy says, "Besides, even if we found out anything, what would we do about it?"

"Take it to Harry," Rose shrugs.

"Rose, Harry's just a kid, just like us. He's not even seventeen yet," Poppy says wisely, "Somehow everyone always forgets that."

* * *

October 12th, 1996

"I half thought they wouldn't even let us go to Hogsmeade this year," Rose admits as the leaves crunch beneath her feet along the way to the wizarding village.

"They let us come when Sirius Black was on the loose," Cho shrugs, "It doesn't seem like Dumbledore cares much."

"He does care, Cho. I just think that it's just as dangerous inside the school as it is out of it," Amelia interjects, "At least there's things to do in Hogsmeade."

"Hardly," Marietta Edgecombe comments, "Half the shops are boarded up."

"Charlie's gutted 'bout Zonko's," Rose shakes her head, "It kind of makes me sad that there'll be considerably less dung bombs set off this year."

"I know," Poppy says, "What are the boys going to do now? Go to Pudifoots for a cuppa?"

"No," Charlie, Seamus, and Dean Thomas run to catch up with them, "We play football."

He throws the ball at Rose who catches it easily. "Not bad," Charlie says, "It's a shame you can't touch the ball or you'd be our star player."

"Oh, nonsense," she kisses him, "I'd be your star player anyway."

"Now go on," she shoos him away, "The boys are waiting."

"I'll meet you at noon, Three Broomsticks," Charlie says, waving at the group.

"See ya, Charlie," Poppy calls through the 'goodbyes'.

"Pudifoot's?" Cho asks hopefully.

"I don't think so, Cho, not today, sorry," Rose shakes her head, intent on picking up a new broom servicing kit, "Catch up with me and Charlie at the Three Broomsticks, yeah?"

"See you later," Cho waves as Rose and Poppy turn down the alley.

"But you hate quidditch!" Rose protests.

"Yeah," Poppy shrugs, "But not as much as I hade Madam-bloody-Pudifoot's."

"I know a good out when I see one," she grins.

Rose and Poppy set off to Spintwitches with haste, quickly grabbing a broom servicing kit before they pop into Honeydukes. "Oh, look — they've got deluxe sugar quills — those would last hours!" Hermione Granger peers over Rose's shoulder.

Harry nearly knocks Rose out of the way to look at them, his lips smiling but eyes glassy and unpresent. Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave a few minutes after that without buying anything.

"I could do with a butterbeer or some tea," Poppy says as they round the corner, headed to the Three Broomsticks.

"Yeah, alright," Rose says, nibbling on a chocolate frog.

The cold winds funnel through the narrow streets, biting at her nose, turning it red. Rose'll be happy to get inside. A fell voice fills the air from the back alley, "COME BACK YOU THIEVING-"

_Crack! _The sound of someone apparating echoes through the street. Rose's curiosity tells her to investigate, her head knows better. She ushers Poppy through the door and out of harm's way. Looking around to check for Charlie, they set about the inn, but don't find him. "You know boys," Poppy rolls her eyes, pulling out a chair, "Always late to everything."

The door suddenly swings open hard, Harry Potter yelling, "He was nicking Sirius's stuff!"

Hermione shushes him promptly, ushering him to the table at the far side of the room. "What Sirius, like Sirius Black?" Poppy asks.

"Dunno, it's _Harry," _Rose shrugs, "Merlin knows what goes on with that boy."

"Boys?" A familiar voice calls to them, "You wouldn't be talking about me, now would you?"

Charlie smiles, leaves falling from his jacket. "Of course," Rose fibs, "Always."

He gives her a quick peck on the cheek and sits down beside her. "How'd you do?" Rose asks, not really caring about the answer, but glad for his company.

"We lost," Charlie shakes his head, raising his voice, "Because SEAMUS FINNIGAN IS A DIRTY ROTTEN CHEAT."

"Shut up, Charlie," Seamus grins.

"Watch yourself, Finnigan, or I'll take ten points from Gryffindor! I want a rematch!" Charlie pounds his fist onto the table.

"You're on!" Seamus yells, turning back to his friends.

"Ow!" Rose exclaims, rubbing her head as Draco Malfoy's elbow hits her in the back of the head.

"Watch it, Ferret Boy!" she calls but he doesn't turn.

"Well that was strange," Poppy says, "Normally he would've bitten your head off."

"He's been strange lately," Rose shakes her head.

"What happened?" Charlie turns to her, his brow furrowed.

"That git Malfoy hit me in the back of the head!" Rose exclaims.

"I'll hex 'em," Charlie shakes his head, "That pinch-faced blond bastard will get what's coming for him one of these days."

"Keep your voice down," Rose warns him, "We don't know who else might be listening."

The three wait a very long time before Madam Rosmerta reemerges from the bathroom, too long in fact. "I'm not even thirsty anymore," Rose folds her arms.

"Me neither," Poppy shakes her head, "Everything in this town has gone to the hippogriffs."

"Let's just go back to the common room," Charlie suggests, "I've got a test on Tuesday."

"And since when have you taken an interest in academics?" Rose says in disbelief as they set off on the path.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are dots in the distance, only distinguishable by Ron's flaming red hair. "Since you've become my study partner again."

"So you want to _study," _Poppy holds up her fingers to make air quotes, "You two are disgusting."

The three laugh as they climb the steep hill back to the school, not really paying attention to anything around them. Their laughter turns to terror as a shrill scream fills the air and a body rises high up into the sky.

Rose whips out her wand, as does Charlie and Poppy. Not sure if she should run towards the danger or away from it, her decision is made for her. She's nearly bowled down by the half-giant Hagrid, rushing to help. His footsteps are like treetrunks, smashing into the leaves. "Should we?" Rose says as they stand frozen to the ground.

The body smashes to the ground in a heap, the screaming stopping. "Harry's there, whatever's happening he'll take care of it," Poppy says.

"What if it is Harry?" Charlie asks.

"It was a girl screaming," Rose reminds him.

"Hermione Granger then," Poppy says, "You might finally make Head Girl after all."

"Poppy," Rose grabs her arm, "That wasn't funny. What if she's hurt?"

"I-I'm only joking," Poppy says, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

Charlie yanks Rose away from her. "Someone's seriously hurt, this is no time for jokes."

"I've always thought laughter is the best medicine, you know?" Poppy says, not turning to Rose, "In a world with so much evil, laughter gives us hope. Hope lets us survive."

"I want to trust in more than just a hope," Rose shakes her head, "What has this world come to?"

* * *

October 22nd, 1996

"This damned mist," Rose swears as she tries to find the correct greenhouse.

The bitter winds of mid October had blown themselves out but the vegetable patch and greenhouses were shrouded in a weird mist lately, making it increasingly difficult to find the correct Herbology class.

"Took me twice the time as usual to find you," Rose groans, taking her place around one of the gnarled Snargaluff stumps, beginning to pull on her protective gloves.

"Someone's cranky today," Poppy notes, inserting a gum shield, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong," _Rose says, "Only I've got a lot on my plate lately. I've got prefect's duties, exams to worry about, Charlie, the Slug Club…"

"Slug Club?" Poppy wrinkles her nose, "How's that going?"

"Well, it's interesting," Rose remarks, "We had another party last night. Mostly he drones on about famous ex-pupils, and he absolutely fawns on McLaggen because he's so well-connected, but he gave us some really nice food and he introduced us to Gwenog Jones."

"Gwenog Jones?" Poppy exclaims, "Isn't that the woman in the poster on your bedroom wall? The famous quidditch player?"

"Well, yeah," Rose blushes, "She was really nice to Charlie and I. She said she wanted to come see us play sometime."

"She also offered us some tickets for over the summer," Rose says, putting on her protective goggles, "She said maybe I could watch a team practice too."

"Quite enough chat over here!" Professor Sprout says briskly, bustling over and looking stern, "You're lagging behind, everybody else has started, and Neville's already got his first pod!"

"Sorry, Professor," Rose, Poppy, and Harry Potter's group say in unison.

Rose glances at Neville, who sports a bloody lip and several nasty scratches along the side of his face, but he clutches an unpleasantly pulsating green object about the size of a grapefruit.

"Late again, Mr. Hooper!" Professor Sprout sings as Charlie sheepishly makes his way towards them.

He says his apologizes and readies himself quickly. "Blood hell, here we go," Rose says under her breath as they're about to dig into it.

She gives the other two an apprehensive look; they all take deep breaths and then dive at the gnarled stump between them.

It springs to life at once; long, prickly, bramble-like vines fly out of the top and whip through the air. One tangles itself in Poppy's hair, Rose beating it back with a pair of secateurs; Charlie succeeding in trapping a couple of vines and knotting them together; a hole opens in the middle of all the tentacle-like branches; Rose plunges her arm bravely into this hole, which closes like a trap around her elbow; Poppy and Charlie tug and wrench at the vines, forcing the hole to open again, and Rose snatches her arm free, clutching in her fingers a pod just like Neville's. At once, the prickly vines shoot back inside, and the gnarled stump sits there looking like an innocently dead lump of wood.

"A bowl," Rose pants, clutching the pod, bleeding from her forearm.

"But you're hurt," Poppy protests.

"Get me a damned bowl," she says through gritted teeth, struggling to keep ahold of it.

"Don't be squeamish, squeeze it out, they're best when they're fresh!" Professor Sprout calls.

Rose squeezes the pod as hard as she can, standing up for leverage, but it just won't burst. "Let me try," Charlie stands, forcing his strong arms on top of it.

Suddenly, a pod flies out from under Ron Weasley's fingers and hits the greenhouse glass, rebounds onto the back of Professor Sprout's head and knocks off her old patched hat.

Poppy snorts and laughs loudly, Ron shooting her a dirty look. She blushes and turns back to their assignment. "It says here we're supposed to puncture it with something sharp," she yells over Hermione and Ron's apparent argument.

Harry Potter pounds his pod furiously into the bowl, making as much noise as possible, but they don't turn to him until his bowl shatters. "Gotcha!" Rose exclaims as tubers burst out of it, like pale green worms.

"How many times do we have to do this?" Poppy groans as they set for the stump a second time.

"Enough times as it takes you to get five, Miss Tippet!" Professor Sprout sings.

It's clear to Rose that this class will be long, bloody, and tedious, but still they press on.

* * *

November 2nd, 1996

"Happy Birthday, Poppy!" Rose says as she and the girls sit at the foot of their beds, excitedly giggling.

"Thank you," she says, accepting the large bag Rose hands her, which is filled to the brim with sweets, "Though, I think I'll have to do one of those undetectable extension charms on my stomach to eat all this."

"Wait until next year," Rose smiles, "We'll be able to apparate right on Honeydukes' doorstep!"

"Just think, one year from now you'll be of age," Amelia squeals.

"It seems just yesterday that it was our first night here, the sorting hat barely off our heads," Millie remarks fondly.

"So much has changed," Poppy grimaces, thinking about the wizarding world's dark future.

"Hey, now's a time to be happy," Rose smiles meekly, sad that even benign happy occasions have been tarnished by evil as of late.

* * *

December 20th, 1996

"This is impossible!" Poppy throws her transfiguration book onto the desk hard, "It's not working!"

"You've almost got it," Rose lies, "Just keep trying."

They had set out to try human transfiguration in class that day, changing the color of one of their eyebrows. Though easy as it may sound, it was a difficult challenge, it taking Rose at least ten tries to change the color and then reverse it.

Rose smiles up at Charlie, her canary yellow eyebrow blazing on her face. She bursts out laughing as she points at her boyfriend, a large black unibrow spread across his face. "What?" he says nonchalantly, "I'm not pretty anymore?"

"You and Weasley are a pair," Seamus Finnigan turns around to tease him, "He's just grown the most spectacular handlebar moustache!"

"Shut up, Seamus, at least I have any eyebrows left," Charlie grins, noting that somehow Seamus had managed to burn his off.

"Here," Rose says, "Crinus Muto!"

Charlie's unibrow turns yellow, a marked improvement. Rose hastily flips through her book to find the spell to make him normal again. "I'll give you 5 galleons if you show up to Slughorn's Christmas party looking like that tonight," Poppy teases him.

"Done!" he says.

"Most certainly not," Rose scolds him, "I'm sorry, Hopper but this is just one bet you're going to have to lose."

"Do I really have to go?" Charlie groans.

"Yes, you really do," Rose says, setting his eyebrows right again, "If I have to go then so do you. Look, Slughorns really connected. If anything's gonna help us at this school, it's him. Once we get out we'll have to get jobs and that won't be easy."

"If there are any jobs to go to," Charlie says grimly, turning back to his textbook.

Several hours later Rose sits in her room, zipping on her ruby-colored christmas dress, adorned with long strings of red crystals. She ties her thick red hair up into a sleek bun in the back of her head, pinning a snipping of holly on one side. After a dusting of lipstick and a spritz of perfume, she bids her friends goodbye in search of Charlie, who waits for her at the end of the stairs.

He's dressed in new black satin dress robes, much like the ones he had worn two years previously to the Yule Ball in their fourth year.

"You look beautiful," he smiles.

"So do you," Rose stumbles, "I-I mean handsome. Well, _you know."_

Charlie laughs at her as they set off for Slughorn's party, both dreading the event but happy to be together. "Rose, Charlie!" Slughorn claps his hands together as they enter the room, "You two look marvelous, a picture perhaps?"

The three pose for a picture, what Rose surmises is the first of many. Polite chattering ensues as Slughorn leaves them to greet other guests. "Just keep smiling," Rose says through gritted teeth.

"Drink?" the waiter dips his tray to her.

"I'll have about twenty, thanks," Rose says, downing a glass of champagne in one large gulp, picking up a second one.

"Blimey," Charlie raises his eyebrows.

"I'm Scottish," she folds her arms across her chest, eager for the party to be over as quickly as it had started.

She might not have any Felix felicis, but a little old fashioned "liquid courage" would do the trick.

Rose and Charlie chatter nervously with Flavius Toggleton, team manager for the English National Quidditch Team. "And you yourself play? I've just spoken to Gwenog Jones and she's told me you're good," Flavius says.

"Thank you, sir," Rose says, "She came to a match last month. Thankfully we won. Or that would've been quite the embarrassment."

"Quite the player, isn't she?" Flavius looks to her across the room, "I'd like to scoop her up but she's dead set on staying with the Harpies I'm afraid."

"Anyway, Charlie, your brother is supposed to be here," Flavius adds, "But he always manages to be late, doesn't he?"

"Yes, sir," Charlie shakes his head, "When you want him to be on time you have to tell him to be there an hour before it's supposed to start."

"Damn good quidditch player, your brother is, but he's about as good as a mountain troll when it comes to time management," Flavius laughs jovially.

"Anyway, best be off," he says, reaching into his pocket, and handing Rose a business card.

A quaffle zooms under his name and up through the "ogg" in his last name, the three hoops. "In case you change your mind about your career path. The ministry is full of aurors but there's only one English National team."

Rose smiles as he turns away. "I can't believe it," she shakes her head.

"Though I still think he could've slipped you one too, being that your brother's actually on his team," Rose says, "It's only courteous."

"My brother never even told me he was coming," he says largely glossing over her statement, "Wait until he gets here…"

Suddenly, Rose and Charlie are interrupted by the squeals of Draco Malfoy being dragged in by Argus Filch, the caretaker. "Take your hands off me, you filthy squib!" Malfoy bellows.

A frown overtakes Slughorn's face and he turns toward the source of the commotion. "Professor Slughorn, sir! I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party."

"Okay, okay, I was gate-crashing. Happy?" Malfoy admits.

Rose snorts loudly but is largely overtaken by the whispers of the crowd. "No, I'm not!" Filch says, a statement at complete odds with the glee on his face, "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," Slughorn says, waving a hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

_Awkward, _Rose mouths as Snape drags Malfoy from the party anyway. "Yeesh," a voice next to them says loudly, "I'd like to give Weasel-Face a right nice kick in the arse, I would!"

"Ellis," Rose breathes, a smile spreading across her lips, "How did I know?"

Ellis dresses in rich dark green velvet dress robes, obviously the best his newfound fortune could get him. The best galleons could buy. "We've just spoken to your manager, Flavius," Rose says after they exchange pleasantries and greetings.

"Nice fellow, isn't he?" Ellis says, "Great to work for, loves me!"

"He was looking for you," Charlie says, "He's disappointed you're late. You better get a move on and go find him."

"Oh I see what's going on," Ellis raises an eyebrow, leans into them close, and whispers, "You just want to get rid of me so you can duck out and find a nice empty classroom to snog in.

Rose says "No!" and Charlie "Yes!" in unison, causing Rose to blush.

"I'll see you next week," Ellis smiles as he sets off to find his manager.

"C'mon," Rose tugs him by the arm, "Let's go."

"Was that a yes or no before?" Charlie grins.

Rose jabs him in the ribs lightly and says, "Watch it, and it'll really be a no."

* * *

**January 6th, 1997**

"What's going on?" Rose says as she and Cho dismount the last steps of the staircase to their dormitories.

A large group is crowded around the bulletin board in the common room. After swimming through the sea of chattering 6th and 7th years, they reach it. A large sign has been posted in the center: _APPARITION LESSONS- If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before the 31st August next, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost: 12 Galleons. _

"Oh!" Rose exclaims, clapping her hands together, "We should do it!"

"Sorry, Rose," Cho shakes her head, "I took my test last year."

"Poppy's too young," Rose considers, "But maybe I can drag Charlie."

"Where am I being dragged to?" Charlie throws his arm around Rose.

"Apparition lessons," Rose points to the sign, "Look."

"Wicked," Charlie nods his head, "I'll go with you."

Rose scratches her name and Charlie's below the notice, the first to sign up. Rose can take the test as soon as her birthday comes, nothing excites her more than that thought. She just hopes there'll be enough time to learn. She shakes off her self doubt as she heads to her first class, if she can conjure a patronus, she can apparate. How hard could it be?

* * *

February 1st, 1997

"I wonder what it's going to be like," Charlie says as he and Rose pass through the doors to the Great Hall.

"Good morning," the Ministry wizard says, when all the students arrive and the Heads of Houses call for quiet, "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry Apparition instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition Tests in this time-"

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" Professor McGonagall barks.

Malfoy flushes a dull pink; he looked furious as he stepped away from Crabbe, with whom he appeared to have been having a whispered argument.

"-by which time, many of you may be ready to take your tests," Twycross continues, as though there had been no interruption.

"As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasize that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try."

"I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you," Twycross adds.

Charlie ushers Rose in front of him, pacing off five steps back. Rose smiles to herself knowing that the only reason she's in front and he's in back is so he can stare at her bottom. Boys.

After much consternation and arguments amongst members of all houses, the students manage to line up in acceptable rows.

"Thank you," Twycross says, "Now then..."

He waves his wand, old-fashioned wooden hoops instantly appearing on the floor in front of every student.

"The important things to remember when Apparating are the three D's!" Twycross says, "Destination, Determination, Deliberation!"

"Step one: Fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination," Twycross says, "In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."

Rose's brow furrows as she concentrates hard on the inside of the hoop. Charlie, on the other hand, is distracted.

"Step two," Twycross says, "Focus your determination to occupy the visualized space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body!"

"Step three," Twycross calls, "And only when I give the command... Turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation! On my command, now... one -"

Rose glances around; lots of people are looking positively alarmed at being asked to Apparate so quickly.

"...two..."

Rose tries to fix her thoughts on her hoop again; face flushing with nerves and excitement.

"-THREE!"

As the students turn on the spot a commotion ensues, at least half of them falling down, losing their balancing, or simply just spinning on the spot. Rose wobbles but doesn't fall. She turns around to see how Charlie fared, but finds Henry Lifton had fallen on top of him. Charlie's face is red and flushed for a different reason, irritation.

"Never mind, never mind," Twycross says dryly, not seeming to have expected anything better, "Adjust your hoops, please, and back to your original positions."

"I think it's safe to say that neither of us made it," Rose says as they set up for a second try.

The second attempt is no better than the first. The third is just as bad. Not until the fourth does anything exciting happen. There was a horrible screech of pain and everybody looked around, terrified, to see Susan Bones of Hufflepuff wobbling in her hoop with her left leg still standing five feet away where she had started. The Heads of House converged on her; there was a great bang and a puff of purple smoke, which cleared to reveal Susan sobbing, reunited with her leg but looking horrified.

"Splinching, or the separation of random body parts," Wilkie Twycross says dispassionately, "Occurs when the mind is insufficiently determined. You must concentrate continuously upon your destination, and move, without haste, but with deliberation... thus."

Twycross steps forward, turns gracefully on the spot with his arms outstretched, and vanishes in a swirl of robes, reappearing at the back of the Hall.

"Remember the three D's," he says, "and try again... one - two -three -"

But an hour later, Susan's Splinching was still the most interesting thing that had happened. Twycross did not seem discouraged. Fastening his cloak at his neck, he merely says, "Until next Saturday, everybody, and do not forget: Destination. Determination. Deliberation."

With that, he waves his wand, vanishing the hoops, and walks out of the Hall accompanied by Professor McGonagall. Talk breaks out at once as people begin moving toward the entrance hall.

"_Destination. Determination. Deliberation_!" Charlie mocks Twycross as they exit the hall, "Kill me, Rose."

"Hey, you signed up for it!" Rose retorts.

"I can't believe I spent 12 galleons on _that," _he says half joking.

"Hogwarts wasn't built in a day," Rose says, "Give it time. We'll get closer, you'll see."

* * *

February 26th, 1997

Three apparition lessons on, Rose and Charlie were showing little improvement, Rose splinching herself once. Horrified, Rose once left three fingers outside the hoop, the Heads of houses reattaching them for her.

Rose frowns as she awakens, it's her 17th birthday, but she's hardly able to take the apparition test yet.

"Don't worry, Rose," Millie says as they set down for breakfast, "You'll get to it eventually. It's your birthday! You can't be sad on your birthday."

Rose sighs as they sit with their other friends, each bidding her a "Happy Birthday." They had agreed to give her their presents in the evening, rather than overwhelming her before classes.

The arrival of Aya comes with a hundred thousand birthday letters, or so it seems to Rose. Nearly everyone she's ever known has sent her a card congratulating her on coming of age. She had nearly forgotten she'd be able to do magic outside of school. Final exams were drawing closer, and she's found herself with little time to thinking about anything other than school.

Rose's parents got her a brilliant rose gold watch, a customary coming of age gift from parents to children. Rose admired it, glittering stars swirling inside the enchanted chamber. She always wanted one as little girl.

Charlie left flowers in her room, along with a note on her pillow, stating how much he loved her, and to come downstairs later that evening. Intrigued, Rose continued to open her presents, a new quill with gold ink from Cho, a silver bracelet from Poppy, amongst others. The girls giggle as Rose prepares for her date with Charlie.

Charlie had gotten one of the first year Hufflepuff boys to steal some him from the kitchens for him. They sat by the fire, ate chocolate cake, and enjoyed their time together.

Charlie gives her a gold necklace in the shape of a heart, a kind gesture. "I'd like to give you the house cup too," he shrugs, "But that's out of my hands I'm afraid."

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

April 21st, 1997

"Ready?" Rose asks, her brow furrowed, about to set off to take her apparition test.

"You'll be fine," Charlie assures her, "It's me you should be worried about."

Rose had been studious, learning to apparate properly and flawlessly, without fail. She genuinely had little to worry about. Regardless, her brow is knitted and her stomach is filled with butterflies.

"Let's see," Twycross sounds loudly as the group surrounds him, "First up, Granger, Macguffin, Hornby, Smith."

To pass the test Rose will have to apparate across the street and back without incident. Nervously, she lets Hermione Granger go first, which perhaps was an err in judgement as she completes the test flawlessly. Rose frowns at the stiff competition.

Twycross beckons Rose forward. Teeth chattering, she turns on the spot, popping across the street, giving a little wave, and returning. He looks her over to check for splinching, finds none, and marks her down as a pass. She gives Charlie two big thumbs up as she races back for him. "I passed!" she exclaims, "Thank God."

"Hooper, Locke, Weasley, Martin," Twycross says dryly, yanking Charlie away from her.

"Good luck!" she calls as they set off to do the test.

Weasley sadly fails, leaving half of his eyebrow across the street, Charlie passing effortlessly.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Rose folds her arms on her chest.

"I know, I know," Charlie sighs, "I'm just happy because it'll make it easier to see you this summer."

"No more portkeys!" Rose exclaims excitedly, eager to have one of the best summers she's had in a long time.

* * *

June 7th, 1997

"Wake up, wake up!" Poppy shakes Rose awake.

"Something's up, the galleons!" Poppy levitates them in front of Rose's bleary eyes.

"They're scalding, burned my nightstand," Poppy says, "Something's up, a message from Hermione."

"Get dressed," she says, throwing the sheets off her.

Rose changes into her lightest robes and jeans, not tucking her wand away but holding it firm in her hands. White-knuckled, she descends the stairs, finding Charlie at the bottom.

"Damn good thing you taught me that aguamenti charm, huh?" He shakes his head, "My dorm almost burned down from that damned coin. What's going on?"

"No clue," Rose shakes her head, "We're going to the Room of Requirement. Hermione will be there, I know she will."

"Like hell you are," he straightens up, "What if something's wrong?"

"You listen here," she jabs a finger at the center of his chest, "If there's trouble I should be there. All of the D.A. should. I'm not going to stay behind. No matter how much you protest."

"But!" he protests, but Rose raises her wand.

"Are you coming or not?" she asks, folding her arms across her chest.

"Obviously," he chases after the two girls, "Who's going to watch your back?"

"Me," Rose mumbles out of earshot, "I can protect myself."

Wands lighted, they set off for the Room of Requirement, their nervous footsteps pounding lightly on the stone floor. They get halfway there but are stopped suddenly. Hermione grabs Rose, shoving her into the wall and covering her mouth. "Hey!" Rose tries to protest, but the words garble under her hand.

"Sh!" Hermione demands, "Hogwarts is under attack from the inside. They're in the castle."

"Who?" Rose whispers lowly as she moves her hand away.

"Death eaters," Hermione says as shivers run down Rose's spine.

"What?" Rose cocks her head sideways, brow furrowed in disbelief.

Ron and Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom emerge from the shadows as they speak. "It's Draco, Draco Malfoy. He's let them into the castle, through the Room of Requirement."

"What?" Poppy exclaims.

"That weasel bastard," Rose spits, "He's _mine."_

"You are the only ones who answered the call," Hermione shakes her head, "C'mon, we have to wake the teachers before they come back."

"Used my stupid brothers' instant darkness powder," Rose says with a slight tone of disgust, "We don't know how many there are."

"We'll get Flitwick and Sprout," Rose decides quickly.

"Right," Hermione says, "We'll reconvene in the Trophy room, ten minutes."

The three set off to Professor Flitwick's office to wake him first, being the charms professor and all. "Professor," Rose calls as she raps on the door, "Professor, wake up!"

"What is the meaning of this?" bleary-eyed Flitwick says, emerging, still in his pajamas.

"Hogwarts is under attack," Rose says quickly, "Death Eaters are in the castle."

"W-What?" he jumps back in surprise, "No, no."

"Get dressed, professor," Rose forces him back in his room, "I assure you this is more than just a threat. Hermione Granger saw them."

"Harry Potter?" Flitwick asks.

Rose shakes her head, "They didn't say where he was, sir,"

Flitwick throws on his robes, grabs his wand, and flies out of the room. They fly, full speed ahead to Professor Sprout's office, wake her, and set off for the trophy room.

"What the…" Rose trails off as blasts are heard outside.

"There's noone here," Poppy breathes as they throw open the doors to the Trophy room.

"I think I know where they are," Charlie interjects.

Rose glares at him for a second but runs out of the room, wand held high, crashing through the front doors of the school, blasting them open.

"Expelliarmus!" she hits a man in black in the chest.

His wand flies out of his hand but he catches it in the air. "Crucio!" he fires back at her.

"I- don't - think - so!" Charlie sends the man flying through the air.

"Expelliarmus!" Rose shoots at a large blond man, at least a foot taller than her.

The man laughs at her attempt but she tries a second time, knocking him down. "Ha!" she says as she rushes to Charlie's aid.

"Stupefy!" she bellows, hitting him square in the chest, knocking him backwards.

"Avada Kedavra!" a fell voice fills the air as the large blond man, Thorfinn Rowle, howls killing curses through the air.

Rose is half tempted to send a few back but she thinks better of it, that's not the kind of witch she wanted to be. "Stupefy!" she misses.

Blasts boom from the upper floors of the school as the battle ensues. As Rose turns her head for a fraction of a second a curse blows past her head. She shakes it off, getting back into the fray. "Where's Draco?" she bellows as she duels Rowle.

"Where's Malfoy?" she repeats.

"Shut up," he sends a killing curse at her head.

"Crucio," she loses it, hitting him in the chest but the spell flares and fizzles, not meaning it enough.

"You've got teeth, ginger," he spits.

"Stupefy!" she knocks him down again.

A dark mark explodes over the castle as one of the death eaters raises his wand. Rose is grazed with curse, her arm cut and bloody. "Oh no you don't," she chases the man, Gibbon, who had made the mark and cursed her.

"Stupe-" she starts but the man falls back, eyes glossed over, dead.

Rowle had hit him with a killing curse by mistake, but he didn't seem to care. Many figures fly through the air over the school, twisted like smoke, the apparition block seemingly broken. The wizards rush towards the battle, and unsure if they're friend or foe, Rose raises her wand.

"Bill!" Ron bellows distinctively, his elder brother nodding to him.

Several much need allies join the battle, Rose catching Charlie's attention to lead him away from trouble. Rose clutches her arm as they lean against a large column, momentarily hiding. "You're hurt," Charlie's brow furrows.

"I'm fine," Rose pants, putting her hand on his shoulder to brace herself. She glances up to the astronomy tower, noticing several atop it through the windows.

Death eaters slip away towards it one by one. "Should we?" Rose considers.

"No," Charlie stops her, "It'll be like walking into our deaths. You know that."

"It's him," she rushes forward into the open, a curse whizzing past her face.

Charlie grabs her, pulling her back to safety. "It's Draco, I can see him and his stupid blond hair."

"I'm going to kill him!" she pulls forward, "Dead, Malfoy, you hear me? Dead! Dead!"

"Rose, please," Charlie begs her.

"Does he even realize what he's done?" Rose asks, "He lead death eaters into Hogwarts. None of us are safe anymore."

"Safety has always been an illusion," Charlie tries to calm her, "It isn't worth death."

"I'm going back out there," she steps forward but lurches back as she sees a long silver body drop from the tower, plummeting to the ground, Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah!" she growls sending curse after curse to the tower, blasting at the walls.

Rose runs from Charlie, sending every curse she knows at the men, who largely flee the grounds, short of Rowle and a few others. She rounds the corner to discover Ginny Weasley, locked in battle with the lumpy-faced Amycus. Harry Potter emerges from the wreckage of the Astronomy Tower, his face red with anger.

"Impedimenta!" Harry yells passionately.

His jinx hits Amycus in the chest: He gives a pig-like squeal of pain, is lifted off his feet and is slammed into the opposite wall, which he slides down, falling out of sight.

He checks to make sure Ginny's okay, glancing around a second before he darts towards Hagrid's hut, his home aflame.

Rose helps drive away the remaining death eaters as they retreat. The battle was one but at what cost? Dumbledore was dead, _Dumbledore. _What was Hogwarts without Albus Dumbledore?

They round the corner to find a mass of students gathering around his body. Rose, Charlie, and Poppy push through them, chests heaving, wiping sweat from their brows.

"No!" Poppy gasps.

"I-I saw," Rose says, "Dumbledore he-he was murdered."

Poppy, Rose, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stand with the staff. They turn and watch the throng of students part for Harry and Hagrid. Hagrid stops short, shattered by what he sees. He explodes with sadness, tears falling from his eyes larger than raindrops.

Harry pushes on, kneeling beside the body. Dumbledore's eyes are closed, his face peaceful. Harry straightens his half-moon spectacles, wipes a trickle of blood from his mouth, and runs the back of his hand, gently, over his weathered cheek. Then he notices something lying beside Dumbledore's ashen hand, he takes it, considering it numbly. Rose knows not what it is.

Harry begins to cry, great shudders of grief wracking his body. Hermione gives Ginny a nudge and she steps forward, drops beside him. At her touch, his head falls on her shoulder and she begins to stroke him. Ron looks on somberly. Understanding all.

McGonagall lifts a trembling wand to the sky and slowly the tip glows to life. One after another, students and staff do the same, lifting their wands in salute. Rose raises hers high instantly, her other hand intertwining with Charlie's. The pinpricks of light coalesce into one blazing fire of hope. The sky, briefly emerald, turns black once more. The Dark Mark vanishes as if it had never been there. Rose's throat tightens as they stand, united as one, terrified and astonished at what had transpired. Hogwarts would never be the same. She would never be the same.

* * *

June 11th, 1997

"Ah!" Rose nearly jumps out of her skin, her hand gripping her wand beneath her dress robes.

Charlie places his hand on her wand, whispering, "Mer-people."

A song of sadness emanated from the black lake beside them, as even the mer-people wished to give Dumbledore a proper goodbye. Rose relaxes slightly, still terrified from the battle. She relaxes into her chair beside Poppy as she waits for the funeral to begin.

Odd words float back to them over the hundreds of heads, "Nobility of spirit" . . . "intellectual contribution"..."greatness of heart" … "incredibly gifted"... "wise old friend"...Rose missed much through the crowd and her tears. She looked instead to the mer-people, who had emerged from the water to listen.

As the man finishes speaking, bright, white flames erupt around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lies: Higher and higher they rise, obscuring the body. White smoke spirals into the air, making strange shapes: Rose thought, for one heart-stopping moment, that she saw a phoenix fly joyfully into the blue, but next second the fire had vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested.

There are a few more cries of shock as a shower of arrows soar through the air, falling far short of the crowd. It was, Rose knew, the centaurs' tribute: She sees them turn tail and disappear back into the cool trees. Likewise, the merpeople sink slowly back into the green water and are lost from view.

And it was done, over, Dumbledore gone in a second, dead, entombed, gone. People begin to move about and speak to one another but Rose sits silently for a long while. Poppy and Charlie do not speak, for they are just as shocked as she.

The train leaves an hour later, Rose climbing aboard as if she's a zombie, lifeless, relying on routine. The ride back is somber, Rose not noticing the hours passing until reaching King's Cross Station. "Oh," she lets slip as she gathers her things and exits the train.

She turns to Charlie, kissing him goodbye before he returns to his parents, she'd be seeing him soon enough. Since the battle he'd hardly left her alone. She bids goodbye to Millie, Amelia, Cho, each "goodbye" as hollow as the last, until she turns to her best friend.

Tears fall from Poppy's blank eyes as she says, "I-I can't."

"What?" Rose says.

"I can't go back," she chokes through the tears.

"Po-Poppy, no," Rose protests.

"I'm muggleborn," Poppy shakes off Rose's protest, "They'll kill me, Rose, they'll kill me, they'll kill my family. They'll kill you."

"Not if I kill them first," Rose says.

Poppy smiles slightly but wavers, "Hogwarts isn't safe anymore, Rose. What happened a few days ago was just the beginning. And I'm smart enough to know when to go before it gets bad."

"I can't go back without you," Rose begins to cry too, "I can't."

"You have Charlie, the others," Poppy reminds her, "You'll be alright. I'll be alright."

"You go, I go," she puts her foot down.

"You can't," Poppy says, "I-I won't call. I won't write. You'll never see me again. Not if you try to leave too. I'll disappear like smoke, smoke in the wind."

"Look, you're strong, okay? Stronger than me," Poppy says, "Take your N.E.W.T.S., become an auror, defeat the evil. But you're going to have to defeat that evil without me, okay? Promise me you will."

"I-I will," Rose chokes out, "I will."

"Okay," Poppy cups Rose's face with her hands, "Good."

"I'll be around as long as I can," Poppy says, "J-just know if I disappear suddenly that I love you and that I'm a far better person for having known you."

"Poppy, it feels like you're dying," Rose cries.

"I'm not, I'm not," Poppy shakes her head, "I just thought you ought to know."

"We might get the summer if we're lucky," Poppy says, "I hope to God we're lucky, Rose."

"I don't want to leave you," Rose says, "What if this is the last time we see each other?"

"It won't be," Poppy says.

"How do you know?" Rose looks to her.

"I don't."


	7. Year Seven

July 28th, 1997

Fear only grew in the weeks to follow the Hogwarts Express' journey back home. The Dark Lord was back, there'd be no denying it, the time for that was over. People began to talk, the streets emptied, they kept their doors locked tight. Still, Rufus Scrimgeour maintained that the Ministry of Magic was strong, uncompromised. Rose had her doubts but she'd scarcely say it, for her father worked in Broom Regulatory Control, and she didn't want to jeopardize his job (nor his safety). Her mother kept at home mostly as travelling had become more and more dangerous.

It is expected that the Ministry will rule that schooling be mandatory in the coming weeks, to squelch the people's' fear. Only in cases of extreme illness would you be excused, no doubt. Without good excuse Poppy had become more and more withdrawn, constantly looking over her shoulder. She didn't plan on going back, she was smart enough to stay away. She'd have to hide. How difficult it must be, or so Rose thought, to be a muggle-born at such a time. Rose vowed she'd do anything to protect her, always, forever. She'd run with her but Poppy would hardly let her.

Rose sits atop her bed fingering the wedding invitation she'd received the week past. It's lacey envelope lays at her bedside, the flap blowing open in the warm morning breeze. She sighs as she moves the invitation in front of her face.

"You are cordially invited to the union of Miss Fleur Isabelle Delacour and Mr. William Arthur Weasley," Rose reads aloud.

She forces herself to smile as she glances as the drawing at the top of the invitation, a little blonde woman and a red-haired man, holding hands, folding in and out as a shape of a heart. Three pink hearts radiate above them as they lean in to kiss.

Poppy and Cho had also received invitations, and Rose would be bringing Charlie as her date. She knows not if either of them will show up. Though she'd be glad to see Poppy, she doubted whether or not she'd come. She had sent Aya to deliver countless letters to her but Poppy scarcely replied. She was distancing herself, trying to make a clean break, but Rose wasn't having it. A break, whenever and wherever it happens will be anything but clean. Rose nearly makes herself sick with worry, her brow knitted with equal parts fear and anger.

"She'll come, don't worry," Charlie sits behind her, clasping a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm worried about her," Rose sighs, "Especially what happened with Potter last week."

The word was hush hush about the moving of Harry Potter and the trouble that ensued. It was only Rose's correspondence with Fleur Delacour that told her the truth. Mad Eye Moody was dead, George Weasley even lost an ear, at the hand of Severus Snape, Rose heard. She'd expressed interest in joining the Order of the Phoenix after that.

"Half of the Ministry will be at the wedding," Charlie reminds her, "You're probably in more danger right here, right now."

"Thanks for making me feel better," Rose rolls her eyes, her palms still sweating.

It didn't matter where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was, nor what his followers were doing. Rose would never stop worrying. Not even long enough to go to a wedding. She wonders if she'll ever get to see her own. It's like her life is slipping through her fingertips, she's robbed of who she really ought to be.

* * *

August 1st, 1997

Glancing quickly at his watch, Charlie and Rose turn on the spot, Rose's soft pink dress dancing around her ankles in a _swoosh _as they vanish. They appear in the outskirts of a small village, Ottery St. Catchpole. Hand in hand, the make their way down the hill towards the large party tent beside the Weasley's family home. It's a quarter to three, nearly time for the ceremony to start. "I thought for sure that Harry would be here," Charlie says as they take their seats, "Being so close to the Weasley's and all."

Rose looks around, marvelling at the decorations. The entrance to the marquee reveals rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles are entwined with white and gold flowers. An enormous bunch of golden balloons sways in the summer breeze, over the exact point where Bill and Fleur would shortly become husband and wife. Outside, butterflies and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedgerow.

Brightly colored figures are appearing, one by one, out of nowhere at the distant boundary of the yard. Exotic flowers and bewitched birds flutter on the witches' hats, while precious gems glitter from many of the wizards' cravats; a hum of excited chatter grows louder and louder, drowning the sound of the bees as the crowd approaches the tent.

Neither Cho nor Poppy had arrived yet, it was possible that he could be running late. A few minutes later Cho and Poppy arrive, a bit breathless, but on time. "Where have you been?" Rose asks as they sit beside them, Viktor Krum sitting in the last seat in the row.

"I-I wasn't sure I was coming," Poppy says, "I'm not sure even now."

Rose opens her mouth to press her but is distracted as Hermione and Ron rush by and take their seats up at the front by a strange looking boy who claimed to be 'Cousin Barny' from the Weasley side. The way he smiled was familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Music begins to play as Bill and his brother Charlie take their place to the side of the golden balloons. He beams as the nervous chatter of the tent grinds to a halt, the wedding had begun. Ginny Weasley and Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, sauntered up the aisle, radiant in gold dresses. As Fleur came into view everyone got up at once. She glided down the aisle, so radiant it looked to Rose as though she was made of silvery light. A tiara glitter glistened atop her blonde locks, she truly looked to be a princess. Bill Weasley beamed, his torn face looking for a moment, just one shining moment, that it had never been torn apart by Fenrir Greyback.

The guests resume their seats the ceremony starts. "Ladies and gentlemen," a slightly singsong voice says, and with a slight shock, Rose sees the same small, tufty-haired wizard who had presided at Dumbledore's funeral, now standing in front of Bill and Fleur, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls..."

"Today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, I'll daresay large family ties…" he pauses as several guests giggle, "...and embarking upon the grandest adventure one can only hope to share. The story of your life together is still yours to write, the quills are in your hands. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day - eager to be a part of the story not yet told. Though ink may blot and quills may dull, your story will continue. In sickness and in health, in dark times and in light, working together, wands alight; together you stand, forever you'll be, for the good, the bad, you've already seen."

"Do you, Fleur Isabelle, take William Arthur to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"Oui, I do," she smiles.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do," Bill beams.

"Then I declare you bonded for life," the officiant claps his hands together, then raises them high above Fleur and Bill.

The tufty-haired wizard waves his wand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fall upon them, spiraling around their now entwined figures. As Fred and George lead a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst: Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells fly and float out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the tufty-haired wizard calls, "If you would please stand up!"

He waves his wand again. The seats on which they had been sitting rise gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanish, so that they stand beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside. Next, a pool of molten gold spreads from the center of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs group themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which all float gracefully back to earth around it, and the golden-jacketed band troops toward a podium.

Slightly tearily, Rose looks to Charlie, who marvels at the quick changes. She rubs her eyes before he has the chance to see she's been crying. "What a beautiful ceremony," Cho remarks.

"Yeah, it was," Poppy says solemnly.

Waiters appear with trays of food and drinks around the room as they search out an empty table to sit. "Oh!" Rose says as she slams into someone.

"I-I'm sorry," she says as she slams into Ron Weasley and another red-haired boy.

"Don't mention it," the boy says with a familiar tone, clearing his throat.

"How many cousins do you actually have?" Rose turns to Ron.

He shrugs and says, "I don't think anyone really knows. A lot I should think."

"Rose Macguffin," she holds out her hand, "How come I've never seen you at Hogwarts?"

"I-uh, Barny Weasley," he says, "I'm homeschooled. My mum teaches me."

"Not for long," Rose says, "Not with that new ministry order that'll be coming out soon. You'll be coming to Hogwarts. Could always use another Ravenclaw to help with the house points."

"Ravenclaw?" Barny scoffs, "Why would I be in _Ravenclaw? _I'm a _Gryffindor."_

"Harry?" Rose whispers lowly, recognizing the voice at last, "Is that you?"

'Barny' nods curtly and says, "Polyjuice potion. Couldn't very well show up after what happened, could I?"

"Oh," Rose covers her mouth, whispering, "You are alright aren't you?"

"Yeah," he shakes his head, "Don't worry about it."

"I-I'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about me," Harry gestures to himself.

"Yeah, of course," Rose says.

"Enjoy the party," he says rushedly, "Take care of yourself."

"You too," she says as she very nearly backs into a waiter.

She makes her way to Charlie and the others, who wait for her anxiously. "What did Ron want?" Charlie asks.

Rose shrugs and lies, "He wanted to know if I was planning on signing up for Quidditch this year. He reckons Ravenclaw will have a good shot at the cup this year."

"Oh," he says, "I've got you a butterbeer. I figured you might be thirsty."

"Thank you," she says, sitting.

The band strikes up, playing fast-paced songs for dancing. Bill and Fleur hit the dancefloor, Fleur dancing with the grace of a ballerina, Bill a flustered hippogriff. His torn face somehow looked strange with a smile on it, but Rose was glad it had that smile, Bill deserves happiness.

"Would you like to dance?" Charlie asks.

Rose nods as he sweeps her off to the dancefloor. "Reminds me of the Yule Ball," Charlie smiles.

"You were shorter then," she teases him.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that was stupid enough to suggest snogging in the carriages," he teases her back.

"Snape's face is forever burned into my mind," she laughs as he spins her around, "Snape and all it was still one of the best nights of my life. I wish we could go back..."

"Congratulations! Fleur, you look absolutely stunning tonight!" Rose sings as Bill and Fleur move next to them.

"Thank you, Rose," Fleur smiles, "Your 'air looks beautiful. We must catch up later!"

"Count on it!" Rose says as they spin away, eager to talk to other guests.

"We can't go back," Charlie says, "Unless you've got a timeturner that I don't know about."

"What?" Rose says in confusion.

"We can't go back to the Yule Ball, too many important things have happened since then. Too many things I wouldn't want to forget," Charlie says, "Too many memories we have left to make."

"What are you saying?" Rose says, a shooting star catching her eye in the distance.

"I know that this isn't probably the right time. But it just can't wait anymore. Will you-" he stops as he notices the light too.

As it plummets, it grows, gaining speed until it slices through the canopy, exploding in a burst of light. All goes silent as a silver lynx, graceful and gleaming, materializes amid the crowd. When it speaks, the Patronus has Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice, "The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming…"

The lynx vanishes like a puff of smoke. A shrill screams shreds the silence. Then chaos.

"Poppy!" Rose screams as she searches the crowd for her best friend.

Death Eaters shred through the tent, encircling them. "We have to go!" Charlie yells, taking her hand.

The world twists and turns around, the last thing she sees is a dark mark spread across the sky, just visible through the shredded tent roof. They land to solid ground with a thud in Rose's backyard. She screams and struggles away from him, twisting him back through space, trying to get back to the party.

They catch a glimpse of spell-fire, several of the Weasley's duelling the death eaters. No familiar blonde hair. No girl of unimaginable wit. No Poppy.

Rose nearly howls as she falls to her knees in the mud of her backyard, Charlie kneeling down beside her. It's likely that she'll never get to see her best friend again. '_They are coming' _repeats over and over in her head. _No, you sweet naive child, they were already there._

* * *

August 10th, 1997

"_Snape appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts School_," Rose reads the headline aloud, disgusted.

"_Professor Severus Snape, longtime Potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, most recently appointed to the Dark Arts post, has been appointed new Headmaster following the death of the previous Headmaster, the notoriously eccentric Albus Dumbledore. 'There was only one man for the job and that man was Mr. Severus Snape,' Minister of Magic Pius Thicknesse told us in a press conference yesterday, 'Hogwarts will be as you've never seen it before'._"

"Well, he's not lying," Charlie says, shaking his head, "Severus Snape, Headmaster? What's next...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named the new Minister of Magic?"

"He might as well be," Rose remarks, "If you don't think he's got Thicknesse wrapped around his finger, you're barking."

"Listen to this," she continues, "_Replacing the aging Minerva McGonagall as Deputy Headmaster, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, who will co-share the position. As well as seeing to her deputy headmistress duties, Alecto Carrow has been appointed the new professor of Muggle Studies. Her brother, Amycus will be teaching Dark Arts this year at Hogwarts. When we spoke to Amycus Carrow he had this to say: 'Dark Arts is headed in a new direction. Students are going to see more, do more, be more, than previous failed professors, 'cept Headmaster Snape of course. The curriculum we've written will certainly be educational…' continued on page 7."_

"That's not where it ends," Rose says, "Snape as Headmaster that's the good news."

"'_Muggle-born Register,'_ " she reads aloud, "_The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggle-borns, the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets. Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force. The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission._ "

"I'm sorry, I can't read anymore, it's making me feel sick," Rose rubs her stomach.

Compulsory registration would be bad news for Poppy. She'd either have to be registered or she'd have to flee, leave the country most likely, go underground. Neither Rose nor anyone had heard neither sight nor sound of Poppy or her parents. Rose could only hope she was on the run. She doubted that she'd get a letter, but she kept Aya at the ready. She wouldn't give up hope that easy.

* * *

August 22nd, 1997

Rose slams a cup of tea down hard, onto the rickety desk in her room at the Leaky Cauldron. The cup shatters and her tea spills out, running over the sides of the desk. She stops the liquid before it seeps into her new schoolbooks, throwing her copy of the Daily Prophet on the ground in a crumpled heap. Charlie picks it up and scans it.

_Those who have failed to register with the Muggle-born Registration Committee must do so immediately or suffer consequences. A list follows of those who the Ministry of Magic has not interviewed. We have cause to believe that these individuals are dangerous and should be approached with the utmost caution. Failure to register by August 31st will lead one to be placed on the wanted list at the Ministry, which will ultimately lead to one being brought in by force..._

Charlie glances through the list, pulling out names like Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, and eventually Poppy. "This is a good thing," he comforts her, "That means she's probably on the run. We've been listening to the radios at night, she hasn't made the list yet. She's tough, I doubt she will."

Every night the radio called out the names of the fallen. Rose clutched her radio like a lifeline, hoping that she'd never come to hear the names of anyone she loves.

"I should have went with her. I could have helped, protected her-"

"You would have all but killed your own family. Schoolings compulsory now, when you didn't show up on your first day you'd have Death Eaters banging down your door. Then mine, then everyone associated with you," he scolds her.

"Is that what you want?" he asks.

"Of course not," she recoils, "Look-"

Charlie cuts across her, "Listen, it's noble of you to want to help but Hogwarts is going to be hellish enough without you there to help. Between the Carrows and Snape we'll have our hands full," he says, adding, "Look, haven't you ever heard of a 'man on the inside'? Well, you're the man-erm _woman, _on the inside. We're not like Granger and Weasley, too close to Potter, we'd be overlooked. I say let's not make Poppy's struggle be in vain, Rose. Snape might think the D.A. stands for 'Dark Arts' now, but it doesn't, it stands for 'Dumbledore's Army', and we will rise again. We will rise again, like a phoenix from the ashes, and we will help our friends."

* * *

September 1st, 1997

As Rose steps through the brick wall of Platform 9 ¾, she steps onto the nearly silent platform. As though the world were made of grey, the silence was only punctuated by sobs of parents and the solemn train whistle of the Hogwarts express. There was no excited whispering, no smiles, the students ominously grimaced with fear. Rose felt Charlie's hand worm his way into hers, the only color she could see in a world of black and white.

They board the train, leaving their tear-stained parents on the platform, and quickly see to their prefect's duties. They change into their robes and head to the front of the train immediately, joining the small group of jittery students. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were noticeably absent from their usual group. "What's going on?" Rose whispers through the silence.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Deputy Headmistress Alecto Carrow's cold voice pierces the air as she steps forward from a nearby compartment.

All whispers fall silent as though she had cast a spell but she hadn't, It was fear, or so Rose thought, silence born from fear.

She peers through the group of prefects and spies her brother, Amycus, whom Rose had duelled with at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. She bites her lip as not to curse him, but her fingers tighten around the handle of her wand. "There has been a change of procedure this year," she says, "Your services will no longer be required."

"My name is Alecto Carrow," she says wheezing, her stubby fingers pointing to the man beside her, "This is my brother, Amycus. We're in charge now."

As she gestures to him the sleeves of her robe reveal her dark mark, stark black against her skin, knotted twisting and turning. It turns Rose's stomach.

"The positions of Head Boy and Head Girl have been filled by us. Headmaster Snape has given us full authority to keep the order as we see fit," Amycus chimes in, "_Any_ way we see fit."

"That's right. And we've decided that you prefects are to be replaced by the Defense

And Regulatory Keepers League Of Retributive Decisionmaking."

_Dark Lord, _Rose works out the name quickly, it was all but transparent to her. "The head of the League, Draco Malfoy, has chosen a peace-keeping team, all of whom are seeing to your duties at this time. It is our hope to root out your former incompetence by putting in place more competent prefects."

Alecto gestures to a group of Slytherins that file out of the compartment beside her. Draco Malfoy looks white-faced, his eyes hollowed out like that of a naked skull. His eyes were dim and unpresent, the perfect frown on his lips not shared by the others. The other members of _DARK LORD _smile ominously as though they are gleefully anticipating the pain and torture they no doubt will inflict in the coming year. Rose grimaces as she studies their faces, she notices the likes of Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Hestia and Flora Carrow, twins no doubt related to Amycus and Alecto. Rose had met them in the Slug Club the year previous. They were quiet girls who kept to themselves and had a fondness for the color green, still Rose grew uneasy at the sight of them.

"Now," Alecto wheezes shrilly, her stocky shoulders rocking backward and forward as she speaks, "Queue up. In a line. Quickly, quickly."

Rose's heart sinks as she takes the last spot in the line. "You lot remove your badges and place them on your replacements," she orders them sharply, "To show them the honor and respect that they deserve."

"You will sink to your knees and bow at our feet, as unequals. And thank Headmaster Snape for being allowed to leave unscathed. As former prefects you will be held to the _letter _of the law. Dissidents will be crushed with an iron fist, hushed whispers turned to chains and torment. Rule-breaking will lead to..._you'll find out._"

Rose most certainly knew what she meant, the new regime would mean torture of all kinds, perhaps even death. She had thought Umbridge was bad a few years back but that was nothing. Rose and Charlie had vowed to be the "men on the inside" but did those kind of people always make it out alive? She'd have to make to conform and take them out methodically. _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure, _she thinks, for only a Ravenclaw could manage it. She swallows hard as the Carrows continue.

"Hogwarts," Alecto laughs, "Fitting name, isn't it? For students who will be bled out like pigs for disobedience."

"I assure you, our league is more than capable of doing the _unforgivable_, which turns out to not be that unforgivable after all," Alecto spits, "Too long has Albus Dumbledore allowed disorder and chaos. Too long has he allowed you to be soft. We'll toughen you up, you can be assured of that. Now, approach, before we change our minds and you hang by your toes in the dungeon for a fortnight."

One by one the former prefects move down the line, pinning the new league with their pins. As they are pinned to their chest they turn green, the shining gold "P" turning into a slithering silver "L" for league, twisting into a snake.

Charlie approaches Goyle, pinning the badge on his chest. Goyle beams with excitement as Charlie's hands shake with fear. He bends down and takes a knee in front of them, looking down, as if he had become incredibly interested in his shoes.

Rose exhales as Charlie steps behind her with the others, not yet dismissed. Rose looks up into the weasel-face of Draco Malfoy, the last league member left not yet pinned. Saving the best for last, or in this case, perhaps the worst. Rose's hands didn't shake as she removed her pin with a fluid flick of the wrist. She takes two steps forward, her shoes softly thunking on the floor below her. The Hogwarts Express train whistled ahead but she did not break eye contact with the twitchy Draco. She punches the pin into his chest hard, feeling it go into his skin but he does not flinch, his expression doesn't change. The "P" falters and flickers a moment, turning a sickly shade of yellow before it settles on green.

Rose sinks down to one knee, too proud to kneel to both, and looks to Alecto and Amycus Carrow. She does not solemnly study her shoes, nor make any motions of defiance. She simply studies them, bowing at their feet, yet somehow still equal to them. She does not blink as she rises, backing away from them. For all she's tested them, she could no doubt expect retribution later. Amycus looks her up and down, as if to appraise an animal, and waves his hand in dismissal. Charlie ushers her away as she locks eyes with Amycus. "Leave that one to me," she whispers to him lowly out of earshot of the others.

"Rose, _no, _you'll only make it harder for yourself," Charlie warns her, "You got away this time but it won't be that easy the next."

"Something's wrong with that Malfoy," Rose shakes her head, switching the subject, "Did you see his face? He looks more terrified than we are!"

As Rose and Charlie continue down the corridor a familiar sense of despair and dread wash over them. The train continues whizzing along the tracks but it's cold, the windows turn to ice. "In here," a voice behind them whispers.

Rose and Charlie turn to see Neville Longbottom. "Muffliato," Neville mutters as the door closes behind him, "Harry taught me that one."

The sense of dread seems to wash away as they enter the compartment, a small silvery horse galloping around them.

Rose turns to take a seat beside Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley, Charlie sitting across from her by Neville. "Dementors," Rose breathes.

"They've been following the train for a while now," Neville shakes his head, "The Slytherin's have been sectioned off in the back so they don't have to feel it."

"Where have you been? We were looking for us, Remus told us…-erm, you remember Professor Lupin? Well he heard that you're interested in the you-know-what."

Neville makes a really rather horrible hand puppet of a phoenix. "I want to help, yeah."

"_We, _want to help," Charlie corrects her.

"Right," Neville nods, "They've spoken about it and we've agreed that you can be trusted. After what happened at the Astronomy Tower a few months ago…"

Neville trails off and Ginny interrupts him, "Oh we know, we know. Nevermind that. So tell us what happened with the Carrows."

Rose regails the group with the tale of the Carrows, not sparing a single detail. "You know what though," she finishes the story, "That Malfoy looks ruddy awful. Eyes all sunken in, white as a ghost, he looks all but dead."

"Wrackspurts," Luna bursts out.

"I don't think so, Luna," Ginny smiles patiently.

"Anyway," Rose continues, "What have you guys heard? Any news?"

Rose hoped that since Ginny was Ron's sister that she'd have some sort of news about Harry and the rest of them but Ginny shakes her head, "We haven't heard from Ron since the wedding. He's been on the run, which I suppose is a good thing. We've been pretending Ron's ill, Mum's dressed up the poltergeist in our attic to look like Ron and everything."

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Rose says softly.

"Don't be sorry," Ginny says sharply, "Everyone's lost someone."

"The Order's started something, we're calling it _Potterwatch," _Neville whispers, "It's a pirate radio programme. Codenames and everything. You'll need a special password to get into it. We've been spreading the word to those who we can trust."

Neville thrusts a piece of parchment into her hands, _padfoot, _she reads, before it bursts into flames and turns to ash. "If you miss the password you won't be able to get into the next show," Ginny explains, "Ingenious if you ask me."

"All you'll have to do now is pick your codename," Ginny smiles.

"My what?" Rose looks up in disbelief.

"We're going to get a radio in the room, _you know, _the room where we used to meet," Neville explains.

"It's all really extraordinary," Luna smiles.

"Anyway, it's not starting up for two weeks. We might not even get a chance to be on it. Depends on if we can get out or not. With Snape and all," Neville adds.

"The Carrows seem like nasty pieces of work," Ginny shakes her head, "We'll have our work cut out for us."

The group continues to whisper until the train reaches Hogsmeade Station. Far too many students could see the thestrals this year, invisible to all who had not yet seen death. The carriage ride to Hogwarts was solemn, like that of a funeral procession, the only sound the rapid heartbeats of the scared friends around her.

At the very least Rose was able to see Amelia and Millie as they marched towards the Ravenclaw table. None of them dared speak, for you could hear a wand drop in the room. Snape stood out front, flanked by the Carrows, as he waited for the students to enter. An unfamiliar hat was placed upon the stool next to the sorting hat, a dark green hat with strange markings. Rose recognized it at once from _Hogwarts, A History_, the hat originally belonging to founder Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin originally intended the hat to tell an incoming student's blood status. Rose wrinkles her nose in disgust, silently praying there be no muggleborns among the incoming first years.

As the remaining students take their seats, Professor McGonagall leads the first years inside, as usual. Though incoming students always looked frightened, many had tear-stained cheeks and red faces, which tugged at Rose's heartstrings. She wished she could run up and apparate them all away from Hogwarts. But was it really Hogwarts anymore? Rose and the others would have to fight to get it back.

"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall calls out, "Please step forward and place the green hat upon your head. Professor Snape has asked me to sort you according to-to _importance."_

It's clear that Professor McGonagall resists every word she speaks, yet she continues, "The pure-bloods will get first sorting priority. Any muggle-borns…"

"Ahem," Amycus Carrow interrupts her.

"A-any _mudbloods," _McGonagall's eyes grow sad, "Will be removed from the school for questioning. No exceptions."

"Avery Gillham?" She calls the first name.

A terrified boy steps up to the stool and Professor McGonagall puts on the green hat, or "_Hat of Secrets", _as it was referred to in _Hogwarts, A History. _The hat would root out your innermost secrets, including your blood status.

"Ah," a cold low voice fills the air.

Some said that Salazar Slytherin gave the hat his own voice. Rose bites her lip as she listens, "Avery Bradley Cornelius Gillham. Half blood. Mudblood father, pureblood mother. A son of a noble house marred by blood traitors and mudbloods. A boy of short stature, with a passion for stuffing his face, and a dull wit. Head filled with rocks, stomach of cauldron cakes. Not worthy of the noble house of Slytherin. Move along."

Avery moves to stand on the opposite side of the stool, where the non-purebloods would stand to wait for their sorting. The hat was brutal to the next ten students, only cordial to purebloods like the likes of Gaebon Yaxley, whom the hat highly praised. Naturally, the Hat of Secrets only sorted into Slytherin those of pureblood birth. The Sorting Hat had never been particular about blood status. The hat awaited on the floor beside the chair, unanimated and unmoving.

"Tabitha Gilly," McGonagall sings out.

Tabitha does not answer. McGonagall clears her throat and repeats, "Tabitha Gilly,"

"She's there," a proud soon-to-be-Slytherin boy pronounces as she makes to hide underneath the Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall wades through the crowd and takes the girl by the arm to the hat, her eyes filled with tears. "Filthy, mudblood!" the hat bellows before it can even touch her head.

The students look about the room nervously as Amycus Carrow swoops down like hawk, catching Tabitha in his talons. Amycus drags her through the center of the room by her hair before Snape sings out, "Bring the girl to my office. She will wait there for questioning and _e-vent-u-al_ removal."

"See to it that she arrives in one piece, Amycus," Snape says, "Any punishment will come from me _di-rect-ly._"

Rose sighs with relief as no other muggleborns are found out. Nearly all the first years are halfblood, being sent off to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw only by the Sorting Hat. No Slytherins were sorted by the Sorting Hat this year. The Sorting Hat sings no songs nor tells no tales, concluding the ceremony with one simple line:

_Four there were that made me, the school, these walls, _

_yet only one it takes to destroy these halls._

A long pause ensues as Snape makes to speak. Rose wondered what would be said, whether Snape would admit to killing Dumbledore, whether he'd try to hide it. Her answers were scarcely answered as Snape simply said, "Welcome to Hogwarts," and waved his hand for the feast.

The Slytherins were rewarded with a plentiful feast of wonders, the remaining three houses shared bland and dull soups, meats, and cheeses. It was as though Hogwarts only had two house colors left, green and silver, the rest were grey.

Unusually, the new members of staff were introduced after the feast, Severus Snape rising again to introduce the Carrows and other new members of staff. "Muggle Studies and Dark Arts are now mandatory for all students," Snape continues, "Failure to complete one or both of these courses will lead you to have to re-complete your year. Which will no doubt be both embarrassing and _un-ac-cept-able_. "

"Rule-breaking of any kind will be punished swiftly. You will do whatever you are told, whenever you are told to do it. Dissidence…" he pauses, "will be met with the utmost of near intolerable pain. Anyone who is found to be in league with the Order of the Phoenix or any other rebel group will be caught and taken directly to Azkaban prison, where he or she may or may not be in line to receive a dementor's kiss. The Order is actively working against the Ministry to harm us and the school."

"All prefects have been removed and replaced by the League Of Retributive Decisionmaking, heads of houses have been eliminated. This league has the power to dole out punishments, take and give house points, and come and go to Hogwarts as they see fit. Hogsmeade privileges have been revoked for all students without pureblood status..."

Rose has pureblood status, as does Charlie, Neville, and Ginny. She hardly wanted to go to Hogsmeade in its current state but the trips might come in handy now that they could apparate. Potterwatch, or so Rose thinks, is going to have four new members. She'd have to work on that nickname.

"Hogwarts has changed much since many of you had last stepped inside it. The Ministry of Magic has approved a new curriculum, which I'm sure you will all find most _e-lum-i-nat-ing_."

"Stand," Snape demands, "To your dormitories…._ad interim_."

For now?

* * *

September 2nd, 1997

Little by little the students discovered more information about their year to come. The Slytherins were to have separate special Dark Arts lessons, away from the other houses. A new curfew has been imposed for sixth and seventh year students; all students must be in their dormitories by 9:30pm. Their mail and letters were to be opened by the Carrows or Filch before they receive them, to check for any rebel correspondence. Rose hoped Poppy wouldn't be so bold as to send her a letter with her real name, it could be disastrous for them both. But Rose worried for nothing, for it was more likely that a letter would never come at all. Somehow, this way it was better.

To make matters worse, there had been a raid on the Hogwarts Express the day previous, the selection of new Prefects an elaborate ploy to get some of the more experienced and older witches and wizards away from those who couldn't protect themselves. Amelia and Millie told Rose they were looking for Harry, which only made her worry more. She couldn't take having any more friends go into hiding, or worse, for she knows not what will happen to Harry or the others.

Silently and militantly the students are ushered from the Great Hall to their respective classrooms. Rose cringes, noticing she has what's noted simply "Dark Arts" on her schedule with the Gryffindors, Charlie, Millie, and Amelia.

She take her usual seat in the familiar classroom, brushing her hand along the seat that should have belonged to her best friend. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's seats remained vacant, for no-one felt they could sit in them. There are far too many empty seats this year, on all accounts.

Rose had taken Defence Against the Dark Arts in the same classroom for six years but this time it was different; the lamps burned low through the darkness, the windows shrouded with black curtains, a great serpent winding down the staircase that led down from the professor's office.

The usual first day chatter was noticeably absent, as Amycus Carrow would show himself any moment. Nerves spread through Rose's stomach as she heard footsteps approach the heavy oaken door. His feet pounded on the stairs dully, echoing through the room.

"My name is Amycus, of the great wizarding house of Carrow," he begins, "This year at Hogwarts you will receive the education you've ought to have all along. We begin with Salazar Slytherin, one of the greatest wizards to ever exist."

As Amycus waves his wand, "Salazar Slytherin" appears, accompanied by the sound of nails on a chalkboard, on the large green board at the front of the room. Rose suppresses a shudder at the noise as Carrow sings his praises, "After all Slytherin had done for this school, the others casted him out. Slytherin despised taking students from mudblood families, rightfully so, seeing them as what they are: untrustworthy. After imploring his fellows to seek reason, he was ignored. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and especially that Godric Gryffindor wanted him out. Eventually, Slytherin and Gryffindor had an argument over the subject, according to the Sorting Hat it is possible that they dueled, or that a civil war of sorts broke out between the houses. After his _victory_ over the others, Slytherin chose to leave the school, but he had left the Chamber of Secrets and his Basilisk behind, one last parting gift for the blood-traitors that had cast him out," Amycus muses.

"Today, Slytherin house is one of the last remnants of that great man's life work. Slytherins, superior to others by design, have been largely overlooked, mudblood-loving Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and especially Gryffindors have taken all their glory. The vision of the other founders will be crushed by the might of Slytherins, everything you know about Hogwarts will change, for those on top will fall to the bottom, those at the top will be obliterated."

He clutches his fist, his fingers turning white. "Dark Arts is the subject Slytherin felt Hogwarts should have in its curriculum but never did. It was bastardized by the other founders, twisted and changed to conform to ideas shared by the likes of Hogwarts' beloved Headmaster Dumbledore. Today marks the first steps towards Slytherin's vision. In the coming year you will prepare for your S.P.E.L.L.S., or Standardized Penal Examples of Legitimate Learning Situations. N.E.W.T.S. are no longer of your concern. Examinations will be more "hands-on" than ever before as we are collaborating with Azkaban's prisoners, on which you will be demonstrating your power and might. Though I doubt many of you will even make "troll", it is my job to prepare you for your new examinations. In the coming weeks you will come to find that what once was seen as _unforgiveable_ is in fact _forgivable. _We will learn both theory and practice in this course, as Headmaster Snape feels it is important to hone your duelling skills for your S.P.E.L.L.S.. Once per week on Wednesday our class will meet in the Great Hall, where you will duel with your fellow students, until one final victor is left standing. The remaining two courses will divide our time together between theory and lecture on Mondays and on Friday's you're in for a special treat- practical practice. All classes are mandatory for all students, under no circumstances will you miss any class. Dead or alive I expect you to be in the Great Hall on Wednesday, or perhaps it will be you that will be the subject of our practical practice come Friday," Carrow spits.

For a remainder of the course Amycus lectured on the three unforgiveable curses, Neville Longbottom's knuckles becoming white and whiter every time Carrow said "cruciatus". It's no secret anymore, what happened to Neville's parents, for it surely could happen to anyone in recent years. Rose admired his willpower, for she knows not if she could suffer such a lecture if that had been her parents' fate.

By the end of lecture Rose was saddled with three chapters of readings and a roll of parchment due next Monday. Despite the work she'd have to do, she only really worried about Wednesday and Friday, for she didn't like the sound of duelling and "practical practice", whatever that meant.

Rose sighs as she nibbles her sandwich, a dull murmur spreading through the house tables at last. It's the first time she's felt moderately relaxed, yet still they're watched by the eagle-eyed Carrows and Snape at all times. Rose got the funny impression they could hear every word they said, even from that great a distance. "How are you?" Charlie whispers lowly.

"Alright," she nods her head, "You?"

"Yeah," he says, looking down at his soup, "I've never been more excited for Transfiguration in my life."

"Me neither," Rose forces a smile, for at least Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs would provide some relief.

But Rose was wrong, utterly wrong, for there was no improvement, for Alecto Carrow, Amycus' sister, stood sentinel, observing the lesson. McGonagall spoke volumes with her eyes, yet was able to say nothing at all. Classes with Umbridge were bad enough, but this...this...was torturous.

As her day came to an end, after an equally solemn lecture in History of Magic, Professor Binns even more somber than usual, she rest her head down on the pillow in her dormitory. She glances at Poppy's perfectly made bed and then out the window. Hogwarts' walls suddenly felt close around her, her dormitory a cage, a prison cell. The ticking of her wristwatch tells her it's time for Potterwatch. She spins the dials of her old radio and sits on the side of her bed. Amelia and Millie had gone to the library, she has the room to herself. Glancing at her watch, she notices Charlie is late. As she looks back up to the radio a warm hand clasps her shoulder. "It's almost time," she says, closing the door with her wand and casting a silencing charm, "I'm going to kill Neville if we get caught."

"Padfoot," Rose whispers, tapping the radio with her wand, "Padfoot."

"It's September the 2nd, 7pm and time for another Potterwatch! We're broadcasting to you from a secure location, and always, I'm your host, River."

"That's Lee!" Rose claps her hands together, "I miss him! He was obviously the best quidditch commentator. Anyone else who's ever tried has been utter rubbish."

"...Joining me tonight are Royal and Romulus, followed shortly by a special report from a new contributor just back from the field, Crimson. Welcome, Royal, Romulus, how are you this evening?"

"Well," Royal starts lowly, "I've been better. It's been a tough week for us at Potterwatch, and even tougher for the students at Hogwarts. Since Snape took over, who really knows if our children are safe."

"Safety is an illusion in these tough time," Romulus says, "But for those few listening at Hogwarts school, keep your chins up. And for the love of Albus Dumbledore, don't do anything rash."

"That's Professor Lupin, I'd stake my life on it," Rose whispers.

"I agree, Romulus, this isn't the time to make any decisions you'll come to regret," Royal replies.

"So students are not meant to fight back, am I getting that right?" River interjects.

"You can fight, yes, but students must not do so overtly," Romulus says, "Or Mr. Filch will really have you hanging by your toes in the dungeon."

"That's the least of your worries," Royal interjects, "With the appointment of the Carrows, brother and sister deputy headmasters, which I've heard are fond of punishment, students must be careful."

"That's right, Royal," Romulus agrees, "There will come a time to rise up your wands but it is not today."

"It's imperative at this time that we continue supporting Harry Potter and try to protect our muggle-born friends. We're estimating that some thousands of witches and wizards are currently on the run, we're estimating that this number will grow in the coming year," Royal says.

"I think that's an understatement, Royal," River interjects, "Potter might be 'undesirable number one' again to the Ministry, but he's the wizarding world's only hope. And with that we'll go to our new correspondent, Crimson, with a report on what's been going on at the Ministry. Crimson?"

"Hello," a distant Crimson says.

"Speak into the microphone, this here," River says, muffled by movement and distance.

"Sorry, boys, not used to all of this muggle technology. How does this work, anyway?" Crimson says.

"Later, Crimson, later," River sighs, "We were hoping you could tell us a bit about what's been going on at the Ministry."

"Ah, right," Crimson starts, "The Ministry's overrun with spies and Death Eaters, even now I risk my life just to speak with you. Nothing is as what it was. Pius Thicknesse, formerly of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, is but a puppet of a Minister. You-know-who pulls his strings."

"You reckon Thicknesse has been imperius'd?" River asks.

"I _know _he's under the imperius curse, River," Crimson continues, "I've known Pius for many years and I've never seen him act as such."

"Interesting, interesting," River comments, "Can you tell us more about what's happened earlier today."

"The Ministry will have you believe that this morning was simply another ordinary day, but with myself as witness, I can tell you it was anything but. The Ministry was infiltrated for a short time this morning by an unknown party of three."

"Could this have been him?" River asks excitedly, "Could it have been Potter?"

"Through the commotion, I can't be sure what I saw...but it is my hope that it was Harry, his purpose unknown to me."

"What excellent news!" River exclaims, "Can you tell us more about what happened?"

"We know that something has happened with the Muggle-Born Registration Commission," Crimson starts, "It was reported that a very powerful patronus was produced outside the courtrooms. That is the extent of our knowledge at this time, as Umbridge's commission has been highly secretive. The infiltrators then fled through the main lobby, no doubt under the influence of polyjuice potion. They were able to apparate away from the Ministry, though I am certain I saw one or two other people apparate with them."

"You don't reckon the infiltrators were caught, do you?" Romulus asks.

"I don't think so," Crimson answers, "If they were caught we would be hearing about their punishment by now. It is my belief that they were able to get away."

"For their sakes I hope that's true," River says, "Thank you for your time, Crimson, we hope to bring you back for more regular Ministry updates."

"Thanks, River, I'm so very happy to be here," Crimson exits.

"And as always, we've come to our least favorite part of the evening. The following is a list of those who have tragically lost their fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, they are gone but not forgotten," River sighs as he makes to read the list.

Rose's heart beats fast, _don't say Poppy, don't say Poppy, don't say Poppy. _"Gregory Aldin, Beatrix Cole, Harold Cole, Harmony Dickens, Eldridge Farrow, Rudolph Harris, Pansy Hopkirk, Cybele Kegworth, Milton Kegworth, Helena Lippett, Peter Rumsfeld, Jane Rumsfeld, Maisie Rumsfeld, Coraline Xavier, and Gideon Yardley. May you rest in peace," River says solemnly.

"That's all we have for today's episode of Potterwatch. We wish you safety in these dark times and hope you will tune in next week at the same time. The password to access next week's show will be _lion, _I repeat, the password for next week's show will be _lion. _Good night and safe travels until next time, this is River, Royal, and Romulus signing off."

"Do you reckon that was really Harry at the Ministry today?" Rose asks.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Charlie answers, "Potter's the only one that has the stones to show up there like that. For whatever reason he was there, it must have been important to him. He wouldn't pull a stunt like that, he's not stupid."

"I think it's daft what he did," Rose shakes her head, "But I'd bet anything that you're right."

"Who do you reckon Crimson was?" Charlie asks, scratching his head.

"Dunno for certain, but I've got a hunch," Rose says, "Crimson, crimson, well that's red, isn't it? Who do we know that would call themselves that? I reckon it's the Weasleys, you know..._ginger hair."_

"Right," Charlie nods, "Makes sense to me. And I know Ron's father works at the Ministry."

"He's taking a big risk coming on the show like that," Rose sighs, "The Weasley's don't need any more trouble than they already have."

"We'll have to ask Ginny about it, come tomorrow," Charlie says, "If we even get the chance. We've got double Muggle Studies with Slytherin tomorrow. Maybe if we survive we can hold a meeting."

"It was dangerous when the D.A. met to rise against Umbridge, the Carrows will flay us alive if we're caught," Rose says.

"Then we won't get caught."

* * *

September 6th, 1997

Rose bites her lip nervously as she waits for Muggle Studies with Alecto Carrow to start. She stands sentinel at the front of the room, watching the students like a hawk, her stocky barrel-chest wheezing as she struggles to breathe. The sight of this woman would not have scared Rose has she not heard of their reputation. The woman standing before her was quite a bit shorter than she, and for lack of a better word, Rose thought she was quite stupid.

Dim as she may seem, she has power, and power is dangerous in the hands of the witless. "Muggle studies," she begins, "Is going to be different since last you came 'ere."

"Your old Professor Burbage has filled your heads with lies about the mudbloods and their filthy muggle friends," she adds, pacing the front of the room, her large feet pounding on the stone floor loudly, "I'm going to show you what muggles really are, vermin."

"It's muggles who seek to destroy is from the inside," she continues, "They're a sneaky people, who want to drive wizards into hiding by being vicious toward us. Like animals."

"At last the natural order is being restored, the mudbloods have been driven away from Hogwarts," Carrow continues, "And soon the wizarding world will be rid of them…"

Carrow continues for an hour lecturing on the evil muggles, how they sought to destroy wizard-kind through witch trials and things of the like. She spoke frequently on the 'restoration of Salazar Slytherin's great vision', whatever that meant. It was clear Alecto favored the Slytherins for twice she deducted twenty points from Ravenclaw for not paying attention. Carrow awarded Slytherin house sixty points throughout the class. Ravenclaw could never beat them, or so Rose thought, unless perhaps one combined all the points from the remaining three houses. Even then she doubted they had a chance. That was the least of her worries for Wednesday was approaching, and with it will come Amycus' 'duelling club'. Her stomach turns, she can't bear to think about Friday either.

* * *

September 9th, 1997

Duelling on Wednesday in Dark Arts had not been as terrible as Rose suspected. The very fact that they had to work with the Gryffindors worked in their favor, as no one wanted to hurt each other. Silently and wordlessly they made a pact to try not to hurt each other, unbeknownst to Carrow. It can only last for so long, or so Rose thinks, for Alecto may be as dumb as a troll, but Amycus is not.

Amycus commands the students to stand as he enters the room. Following Carrow is five small people, their heads down in shame or fear, Rose could not tell. "Today we will being practical training. You will divide yourselves into groups of five and stand by the far side of the room."

Silently the students divide into five groups, Rose landing herself with Charlie, Amelia, Millie, Neville, and Seamus Finnigan. Charlie and Seamus once were typical boys, always clowning around, but Seamus took a sudden interest in his shoelaces, Charlie turning away from him. It makes Rose sad, for she hungers to hear them tease each-other about footie and quidditch again. The remaining people around them are the same, but somehow it feels as though a part of all of them has died.

"Today you will be practicing on these first years, all of whom are serving their detention in this class for the next two weeks," Amycus starts but Neville Longbottom interrupts him.

"But they're first years," Neville protests, "Surely they're not in trouble enough to warrant this kind of punishment."

"They knew the consequences when they broke the rules, Mr. Longbottom. These students are here of their own doing. Under Headmaster Snape, breaking the rules no longer goes unpunished, as they have through Albus Dumbledore," Amycus spits, "If you question my judgement again I will have you in detention for the next month, and your punishment will not be so tame."

Rose was thankful that Carrow only wanted them to practice relatively harmless curses at first, the leg-locker curse, jelly legs jinx, things of that nature. She knew deep down he was just preparing them for the worse that has yet to come.

* * *

September 10th, 1997

As the fake galleons in Rose's pocket became hot the Saturday morning after their first week back at school, Rose knew what was happening: Dumbledore's Army was rising from the ashes, albeit missing a few dozen members.

Through Luna they learned that a passage behind a statue of Gregory the Terrible on the 5th floor corridor would take them to the Room of Requirement. Neville and Ginny thought using their regular entrance would no longer be safe with the Carrows lurking about. Their meetings would have to be more carefully planned than last time if they didn't want to get caught.

As Rose and Charlie make down the passage, making double sure that nobody's followed them, they knock on the door three sharp times, pause, and strike two more times. The door swings open for them, shutting quietly behind them.

The room had changed much since Rose had last seen it. It was quite a bit larger, with more space devoted to rows of chairs for holding meetings and discussions. A small medical tent is pitched to their left, stocked with medical supplies they'd no doubt come to use. "Glad to see you, Rose," Neville says, "Charlie."

Luna, Ginny, Michael Corner, Nigel Wolpert, and Colin and Dennis Creevey, have already taken their seats, awaiting their first meeting eagerly. Rose and Charlie take their seats as Neville moves in front of them to speak, "Hey, everyone. I'm glad you all could make it. We're missing more than a few of our key members, Lavendar, Seamus, the Patils to name a few, but Ginny and I have come to the decision that it's better for all of us to come together only in times of great need. We have positioned some of our fellow members in key places around the school so that they may be seen by the Carrows and the other professors. This way, they don't suspect we're meeting at all."

"That's brilliant, Neville!" Luna exclaims.

"Thank you, Luna," Neville's cheeks redden slightly.

"So-um, our first order of business is high on the priority list, and it's going to take a long time to plan, so we'd best start straight away," Neville says.

Ginny Weasley stands and addresses the group, "Before my brother left we were visited by Scrimgeour," she starts but is interrupted.

"But Scrimgeour is dead," Michael Corner says.

"Nevermind that," Charlie interjects, "What do you mean your brother left? I thought your brother had spattergroit!"

"No, he hasn't really got spattergroit, we've dressed up the family ghoul in Ron's pajamas to pass him off as too sick to go to school. I told you this last week, don't you listen?" Ginny says, annoyed, "And yes, of course Scrimgeour's dead, I'm not an idiot."

"Look, before Ron left Scrimgeour came to our house and read Professor Dumbledore's will. Only, he couldn't give Harry what he was owed."

"What was it?" Rose asks.

"Dumbledore bequeathed Harry the Sword of Gryffindor, but Scrimgeour said it wasn't Dumbledore's to give," Ginny says, "Dumbledore used to keep it in a big glass case in his office. After Harry saved me from the Chamber of Secrets my second year I saw him putting it away. I'll bet you a thousand galleons that sword is still there," Ginny says.

"And why would Harry need a sword?" Nigel asks out of curiosity.

"The point is, we don't know," Neville interjects, "All we know is that the sword is really important to whatever Harry's out there doing right now."

"Bottom line, we're going to steal the Sword of Gryffindor come next month," Ginny says excitedly.

"How?" Michael asks, his brow furrowed.

"We'll break into his office by night," Rose suggests.

"I've got some of my brother's Weasley products that might be able to help, Peruvian instant darkness powder, and things of the like," Ginny considers.

"How are we going to get into Snape's office?" Neville wonders out loud.

"Alohomora won't work this time, that much I'm certain," Rose says, "I heard you have to say a password to get in."

"Dumbledore always used to set his to names of sweets," Ginny smiles, "But what's Snape going to use? _Death eater?"_

"More like _prat_," Charlie says, much to the amusement of the others.

"Harry's told me that he's skilled at legilimency," Ginny interjects, "We'd never be able to get the password out of him, we'd be caught straight away."

"The statue that guards Dumbledore's office is a gargoyle, cast by Rowena Ravenclaw, the very same that cast the eagle knocker to our dormitories. The knocker told me once last year after I solved his riddle about the Headmaster's office," Rose starts, "I wonder if we can work the password out of the statue, maybe he'd give us a riddle to solve."

"Speak with the eagle knocker," Ginny says, "See if that's a possibility. If we can get a clue, we'll get in."

"In the meantime," Neville interjects, switching the subject, "What are we going to do about the Carrows? They're torturing _first years._"

"Neville's right, we can't sit idly by and let them be hurt," Ginny says, "From now on, protecting the other students will be our top priority."

"How are we supposed to do that under their noses?" Rose asks, her brow knitted with worry.

"W-we'll think of something," Neville says, "The point is, we can't allow this to continue."

"We need to make it known that the Carrows don't scare us, but do so indirectly," Rose says.

"Yeah!" Ginny says, "We need to show them that Dumbledore's Army is very much alive and that their pro-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named propaganda isn't working on us."

"But how?" asks Colin.

"I remember once I got separated from my Gran while we were in London and I was just wondering around, and I saw all these paintings all over the city buildings with messages on them. We could do that in the school by night," Neville suggests.

"Graffiti," Rose breathes, "Poppy told me about it when we travelled together a few years ago. I think that's a great idea, Neville."

"We'll graffiti the whole school by night tomorrow, show them that Hogwarts is being protected by more than just death eaters," Ginny says, "Excellent!"

They end their meeting on a high note, each divvying up the parts of the school they'd cover the following night. Rose volunteered to cover the first floor and the Muggle Studies classroom. She'd go by herself, as Charlie would be acting as a decoy at the library.

But Rose has other matters to attend to first. Quietly, a half hour before curfew Rose slips out of the common room and shuts the door behind her. "You've only just come back, leaving so soon?" the knocker asks.

"Not exactly," Rose says, "I have something to ask you. But you have to promise you won't tell a soul."

"I will not reveal your secrets, Miss Macguffin, for you're worthy of my respect. What is it that you wish to ask me?"

"The gargoyle guarding Snape's office, can he talk like you?" Rose asks.

"He used to speak quite often, he was fond of riddles, like myself, but some say he has not spoken since young Helena passed some centuries ago," the knocker says.

"It's very important that I speak with him," Rose says.

"When we were newly casted he often said he was fond of rhymes. I daresay if you read him a poem he may spring to life and grant you what you wish. But be weary, dear child, for he doesn't take too kindly to strangers," the knocker says wisely.

"What is his name?" Rose asks, "If I am going to win him over, I'm going to want to win him over properly."

"Gar, he says, "Gar Goyle."

"That's original," Rose laughs, thankful for the information, "Come to think of it, what is your name? I feel foolish to never have asked."

"I do not have one," the knocker says solemnly.

"That won't do," Rose frowns, "Give some thought to it, you'll have to choose one. Everyone should have a name."

"You are an extraordinary person, Miss Macguffin, and I thank you for thinking of me when so many others have disregarded me. I will heed your advice and if that's all you'll be asking me, you should come back inside."

"But first, as usual, a riddle: If you have me, you want to share me, if you share me, you haven't got me. What am I?"

"A secret," Rose whispers, "And I hope you'll keep mine."

The eagle knocker sinks back to metal, the door swinging open. For the first time in a long time Rose felt hopeful for the future.

* * *

October 4th, 1997

Things at Hogwarts were worse than ever. The D.A. had taken to graffiting the walls by night with messages like 'support Potter' and 'Dumbledore lives'. The more they pulled those stunts, the more vulnerable the D.A. became. The Carrows tightened their grip on Hogwarts students, dishing out punishments like sweets. By the end of the month the students were made to actively torture students in detention with various curses. In a few weeks they'd be moving on to the unforgivable curses, and Rose certainly couldn't forgive herself if she genuinely hurt someone.

As the Carrows pieced together who was rising against them, many D.A. members were singled-out and given detentions and beatings. Neville Longbottom arrived to Dark Arts late one morning after a particular fierce beating from Alecto, and received a second detention for arriving late to class. Rose, luckily, was not yet punished, though had some narrow escapes when causing mayhem by night.

Though many weeks had passed, Rose and the other D.A. members had not forgotten about the Sword of Gryffindor. They set the date for their coup for October the fourth, which approached quickly, and Rose grew more nervous by the day.

Dressed in black, Rose ties her hair into a bun at the back of her head. She makes her way downstairs, through the deserted common room, and to the Hogwarts trophy room where she would be meeting the others. Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Colin Creevey were already there. They planned for Colin to distract anyone they came upon, as he was small and could run away fast. Rose was in charge of getting through the door, her wit and riddle-solving skills an asset to their operation. Ginny, Neville, and Luna, were in charge of retrieval, they'd be going into the office and removing the sword. None of their jobs would be easy, and nerves were beginning to boil in the pit of Rose's stomach.

"Ready?" Ginny asks quietly.

"Yeah," Rose says, as the others nod, "When I make the signal, it's safe to come out of the tapestry. Colin, you watch the corridor, and hoot like an owl if you see anyone coming. Yeah?"

"Y-yeah," Colin says nervously.

"Good luck," Luna smiles.

"I'll need it," Rose says as she slips through the door and slinks down the corridor with Colin.

The school is quiet, too quiet. Not even Peeves was prowling the corridors. The lack of trouble seemed to only make Rose's nerves worse. Still, she approaches the great winged gargoyle and takes a deep breath. "Gar Goyle?" she says, but the Gargoyle does not move, nor speak.

"Gar Goyle?" She asks again but receives no answer.

As a last resort she pulls out the parchment from her pocket and reads him a rhyme

_Four founders there were at Hogwarts school,_

_With many a creature, ghost, or ghoul,_

_Speak the password and come inside_

_We have no word, though we have tried,_

_A riddle you must give to us,_

_Though we wish to cause no fuss,_

_Spring to life and speak to me,_

_For I am worthy, you will see,_

_A Ravenclaw both tried and true,_

_When cut I'd bleed both bronze and blue,_

_Friend of the knocker on the tower,_

_Spring to life, come show your power,_

_Give me a riddle, I won't let you down,_

_For Rose am I, the best riddler around._

"Friend of the knocker, eh?" A gruff voice speaks from the statue, though it still appears to be solid stone, unmoving.

"Yes," Rose says, "We were wondering if you could help us get into the tower. A riddle perhaps?"

"I give riddles no longer," the gargoyle says.

"You used to give riddles?" Rose asks, hoping to keep him talking, at the very least that might give them a chance.

"Many centuries ago, when I was newly cast, noble Ravenclaw enchanted me to give riddles to students seeking entry to the Headmaster's office. It was her thought that only the worthy would be able to guess the password, thus only the trustworthy would be allowed inside."

"The Headmaster's office holds many powerful objects, you see," Gar Goyle continues, "But I give no riddles anymore, for it has caused great harm."

"Great harm to what?" Rose asks.

"To _whom_?" he corrects her, "The young, Ravenclaw, Helena. I am certain I am responsible for her death. For she solved my riddle, guessed the password, and stole an object from her mother, fleeing, only to meet an untimely death. If she had not gained entry, she would have been safe inside the castle."

"The castle is no longer safe, you must know this," Rose starts, "It is neither your fault nor should you be guilty about her death. Her undoing was through her own doing."

"One more riddle," Rose pleads with him, "It's what Dumbledore would have wanted."

"Albus is passed," Gar Goyle says, "I belong to Snape now."

"Snape killed Dumbledore," Rose says, "Did you know?"

"I did not," he replies.

"Snape murdered Dumbledore in cold blood," Rose says, "And we're trying to help those he cared about. Please, a riddle, sir."

"I have not cared as much for the new regime," the gargoyle says, "I will grant you a riddle, just one riddle. But pay careful attention, I will allow only three guesses."

"Every year I will appear,

Admired by some, seeking green and sun,

How beautiful am I, worshipping the ground, water, sky,

I can be yellow, orange, white pink, and other colors you might think,

For summertime you see my blooms, leaves I have and 6 petal plumes,

Plant my bulb and watch me grow, ask what I am or you'll never know," the gargoyle speaks slowly.

"A flower, I know that much," Rose breathes.

"The answer is not just simply flower," the gargoyle says, "Two more guesses left."

"That was not supposed to be a guess!" Rose protests, crossing her arms, thinking.

_Could he mean a dahlia? No, no, definitely not, there's many more than six petals. Tulips? No. _"Poppy," she throws away her guess rashly.

"One last guess," the gargoyle says, "Make it count."

_Six petals, summertime, every year I appear, _Rose thinks as she searches her mind for flowers she knows, though she knows not why Severus Snape's password would have anything to do with the sort. "Eh, erm- a Lily?"

"I thought perhaps you'd never get it," the gargoyle says, jumping aside, allowing the staircase to be used.

Rose makes the motion for the others to emerge from the tapestry. The slink down the hallway and congratulate Rose on a job well done, before setting off up the staircase and to Snape's office.

Several minutes pass, as no doubt, they struggle to find and remove the sword from the office. Rose grows nervous as she guards the door.

"Slam," the door shuts hard behind them as Neville, Luna, and Ginny fly down the stairs.

"The room of requirement was set to appear on the second floor five minutes ago, I'm afraid we've missed it," Ginny says, solemnly.

"We just have to-"

_Hoot, hoot, _Colin signals them that someone is coming.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rose sighs as they break into a run.

Her heart pounds hard as spells fly overhead. She casts the leg-locker curse behind her, hitting Vincent Crabbe square in the chest. "Ha!" She says as she runs.

The Carrows wind around them like smoke, trapping them between the prefects and the wall. Neville slides the sword into his cloak, hoping to conceal it. Rose slams into Colin, knocking them both down, sliding them into the wall, under the tapestry. The others tumble into each-other and come to a skidding halt at various places throughout the hall. "Ah!" Colin says, but Rose covers her mouth, hoping they'll fade into the background and go unnoticed.

"Stay here," Rose whispers as she spies the glimmering ruby hilt of the sword.

She runs from the tapestry and dives for it, hoping to get away with it before the Carrows realize what happened.

_Thud, _Alecto's heavy foot steps on the sword and kicks it out of reach. The sword disappears before her eyes, where it goes Rose doesn't know. "Well, well, well…" Alecto starts, "Naughty naughty students. Are you the ones that have been sneaking out by night and painting lies about the school? Now we catch ya' sneaking out of the Headmaster's office and stealing his sword."

"What did you do with it?" Alecto grabs the collar of Rose's robes.

"It-it disappeared!" Rose says, "I don't know."

She throws her down on the floor hard, she feels blood trickle from her nose, Rose dares not retaliate in this position. "Crucio!" Amycus casts a spell at Neville, "WHERE IS THE SWORD?"

"I don't know!" Neville screams.

"Stop!" A voice calls from down the hall, familiar billowing black robes scurrying towards them.

Amycus releases Neville and he falls back to the floor panting. "These student tripped out silent alarm, sir," Amycus says, "They tried to break into your office to steal that- that _sword."_

"Why on earth would four students such as yourselves need the sword of Gryffindor?" Snape asks but the group remains silent.

"One hundred points will be taken from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw respectively," Snape hisses.

"Hufflepuff wasn't even involved!" Neville protests.

"One hundred and fifty point from Gryffindor, Longbottom!" Snape bellows, "Perhaps that'll teach you to hold..your..tongue."

Neville's lip twitches and curls, his jaw tight, but he does not respond. "Tomorrow," Snape starts, "The Sword of Gryffindor will be moved out of the school. You four will serve detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid for the next three Saturdays until Halloween."

"In the meantime," Snape continues, "You four will go back to your houses. For the next month you will only be allowed to leave your dormitories for classes and mealtimes. I suggest you use this time away from one another to think about how reck-less-ly you've behaved. In future, should any of you pull a stunt like this again, I will _not _interfere, the Carrows will punish you as they see fit.

"Get. out. of. my. sight," he says, causing the group to scurry in the direction of their respective common rooms.

Colin joins them as they run, unbeknownst to Snape and the Carrows, at the very least avoiding punishment for himself.

"The Forbidden Forest?" Charlie exclaims as Rose rouses him from bed and speaks to him in the common room, "But why?"

Rose dabs at her nose with a handkerchief. Holding up a small spotted mirror she glances at her face and points her wand at her nose, "Episkey!" she says, mending the bones.

"I don't know why Snape did what he did," Rose answers him, "Only that if not for him it would have been much worse."

"Our cover is blown now," Charlie shakes his head, "We'll have to wait a few weeks before the D.A. meets again."

"That's the least of our worries now," Rose says, "Because Snape's moving the sword, we can't get it to Harry."

"He'll find some other way to get it, I'm sure of it," Charlie says.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

November 7th, 1997

"Have you picked your name yet?" Neville asks Rose excitedly as she sits down at a table in the Room of Requirement.

"Ugh," Rose sighs, "I've forgotten about that part."

"I've got one," Charlie sits down next to her, "You're from Scotland."

"Well spotted," Rose says snarkily.

"We'll call you Scottie," Charlie grins.

"Who do you get to be then?" Rose crosses her arms, "Would you have me call you 'Yorkie' because that's where you're from?"

Charlie wrinkles his nose and laughs. "Come on, let's hear your name?"

"Eagle," his says proudly, "Someone's got to represent Ravenclaw house!"

"Eagle," Rose scoffs, "Really?"

"Shut up," Charlie crosses his arms.

"It's almost time," Neville says.

Rose could hardly even hear him over the beating of her own heart. She thinks that it might burst through her chest any second, for her fear of being caught makes it pound like a drum. It wouldn't be like last time.

After Rose and the others tried to steal the sword they were lauded as heroes. The students of Hogwarts rallied around them, leading to more punishments with increasing severity. What possessed Snape to give her and the others detention, she did not know. Serving detention with Hagrid, however, was no easy feat, for they were tasked with finding an impossibly rare flower that only bloomed at midnight in the month of October. The forest was dangerous, and Rose and the others were on guard; Hagrid was particularly fearful of werewolves, which have taken over the forest in recent months. They once came upon a dead thestral, which devastated Luna Lovegood, as she seemed to have a fondness for them.

As for the Carrows, they watched Rose and the others more carefully. Neville Longbottom was in constant turmoil, always showing up to classes and D.A. meeting with a bloody nose or something of the like. The D.A. continued to meet, though, at the very least they had that.

"You're on!" Ginny whispers, pointing to Neville.

The tinny voice of Lee Jordan pipes up through the rusty radio in the corner, a safe enough distance from them to not cause feedback from the mic's. "And now to our special guests, coming to us live at a secure location at Hogwarts school. Gryff, can you hear us?"

Rose grins as she looks to Neville, who promptly turns as red as his tie. "Thanks, River," Neville says shyly.

"I believe we have some new correspondents with us tonight," River points out, "if you could just take a moment to introduce yourselves…"

"I-I'm Gryff," Neville says.

"Scottie," Rose breathes softly into the old muggle microphone.

"Eagle," Charlie says proudly.

"Excellent!" River exclaims, preparing to ask his first question, "We have come to understand that it's been difficult at Hogwarts this term. Can you shed any light on the current situation?"

"Um, yeah," Neville says taking a deep breath, "It's not been easy, that's for sure. The Carrows are brutal and cruel, torture seems to be their favorite activity from what I've seen."

"How terrible," River chimes in, "Has anyone been hurt?"

"I know everyone in this room has, myself included, multiple times. Thankfully not badly, we've survived," Rose interjects, "Who I really worry about is the first years and the other young students."

"We've been doing our best to protect them," Charlie pipes up, "But it's not enough."

"I fear you haven't seen the worst yet," Royal comments solemnly.

"I agree," Rose says, nodding, "But nonetheless we will continue to do everything in our power to protect the students of Hogwarts school."

"I urge anyone out there who might be listening to do the same," Rose continues, "However small the impact you're able to make. But do so safely, for you don't want to get on the bad side of one of the Carrows."

"It sounds to me that the only the side the Carrows have is a bad side," Romulus says.

"Anyone in their right mind wouldn't disagree with that," Neville interjects.

"I think we're nearing the end of our program and we have a few more loose ends to tie up so unfortunately your time is up. We wish you all good luck in these tough times," River says, "Any final words?"

Neville and Charlie wordlessly shake their heads and Rose seizes the opportunity, "There is someone who is very dear to me, someone that shall remain nameless, someone I have not heard from in a long time. I'd just like to say that I miss them very much and I hope they're safe," Rose says.

"I'm sure we all can agree with that sentiment," River says, "Gryff, Eagle, Scottie, it's been wonderful to have you tonight and we hope you'll join us again soon."

"You know it," Neville says, flipping the switch, breaking the connection.

Luna places the old radio on the table before them and turns up the volume. Rose listens carefully at the names of the dead but hears none familiar. She breathes a sigh of relief knowing Poppy is safe for at least one more night. Rose could only hope she'd know about Potterwatch and that she's received her message. Rose holds onto hope with an iron grip, she'd hardly let it go so easily.

* * *

November 22nd, 1997

Rose sips her pumpkin juice as she reads her saturday morning copy of the Daily Prophet. Unbeknownst to all but Charlie she's tucked a fresh copy of the Quibbler inside the Prophet, she'd much rather read some semblance of the truth rather than lies, no matter how crazy Xenophilius Lovegood seemed to be.

Two weeks had passed since Rose and the others had done Potterwatch and all was seemingly normal, as normal as their lives could be during such times. Though the Carrows still tortured and nothing had really changed, their was a new feeling at Hogwarts, a feeling of hope. It made Rose feel giddy, energized, and she'd need that energy to make it through her midterm exams before the holidays.

"Ah!" Rose exclaims, spilling her juice all over her lap as Charlie elbows her in the ribs.

"Carrows," he breathes, "Headed straight for us."

Rose folds up her soggy newspaper and looks up to them. Her heart pounds nearly louder than their footsteps. "Rose Macguffin," Amycus spits, "Come with us at once."

They grab Rose's arm and jerk her out of her seat hard, sending her newspaper falling to the floor into the puddle of spilled juice. "Oi!" Charlie stands, "What's Rose done?"

"Sit down," Amycus orders, "This is of no concern of yours."

"I'm begging your pardon, sir, but I think it is," Charlie stands his ground.

Alecto reaches into her pocket for her wand. She grips the handle but does not pull it out. Rose can feel all the eyes of the room burning through them.

"Sit down, Hooper," Alecto wheezes, "Or I will make you."

The Carrows half drag Rose out of the Great Hall, wide-eyed and terrified. "Ugh!" she exclaims as they throw her down into a chair in their dark dank office in the school dungeons, "Why are you doing this?"

"I think you know why," Amycus spits.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rose plays dumb, knowing full well they must have found out that she was one of the students that had been on Potterwatch.

"I don't think I need to tell you what this is," Amycus says, brandishing a envelope that had clearly already been opened.

"I don't know what that is," Rose says honestly, "I've never seen that before in my life."

"It came for you a week ago," Amycus informs her, "Mr. Filch kindly intercepted it and brought it to our attention."

"It seems," Amycus circles her, "That we have a traitor in our midsts."

"The only traitors I see are in front of me," Rose spits.

Alecto kicks her in the shin hard but Rose does not cry out. "Read it," he throws it at her, "Out loud."

Rose clears her throat and removes the letter from the envelope, "_Dearest Rose, I have received your message, and I was most glad to hear it. The past few months have not been the easiest, but I am as safe as I can be. Please don't worry. I am glad Hogwarts students have someone such as yourself to rely on during such times. I expect you'll be hearing from me over the holidays, I shan't risk it again until such time. As always, wishing you lots of love… -P,"_

Rose's hand shakes as she runs her fingers over the navy ink she's waited so long to read. She had recognized her hand immediately, at last Poppy had contacted her. To keep from crying tears of joy she digs her fingernails into the palm of her hand, maintaining her stony-faced exterior. "So, someone has decided to write me a letter. I hardly thought that was a crime."

"It's not the letter that's the crime, it's the sender," Amycus says, "How long have you two been in correspondence?"

"I'm not in correspondence with anyone short of my family," Rose says honestly, "I cannot control who sends me letters."

"Don't lie to me," Amycus says, leaning in close to her face, "How long have you been in correspondence with him?"

"I-I already told you, I've done nothing wrong," she says hastily, realizing, "And what do you mean by _him?"_

"You know full well who we mean," Alecto wheezes.

Rose shakes her head. "P?" Amycus repeats, "Don't take us for fools. How long have you been communicating with him?"

"How long have you been communicating with Harry Potter?"

"I-I WHAT?" Rose half yells, "I haven't heard from Harry Potter since I saw him at Dumbledore's funeral, the same as everyone else."

In truth, Rose _had _seen Harry at Fleur and Bill's wedding over the summer, but she'd hardly tell that to the Carrows. "We have it on good authority that when Potter had attended Hogwarts the year previous he had been dating a red-haired girl," Amycus says.

"So?" Rose exclaims, "In case ye' haven't noticed we're in the highlands of Scotland, everybody and their mother has bloody red hair."

It's clear to Rose that she's been mistaken for Ginny Weasley, whom Harry had famously dated last year, though she'd never breathe a word of it to them. Most first years could tell them that they'd been mistaken in their haste to gather intel on Harry's whereabouts.

"You watch your tongue," Alecto slaps her hard across the face, "We know you're involved with Potter."

"In case you haven't noticed I've been dating Charlie Hooper since... hmmm I don't know, our fourth year," Rose explains, "I am not nor have I ever dated Harry Potter."

"Trouble in paradise, I see," Amycus tuts, "No matter, it seems like Potter just can't let things go."

"In any case…" Amycus continues, "We're willing to bet anything that you know where he's been hiding."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Rose rolls her eyes.

"Potter said he had received your letter," Amycus starts, "How are you getting your messages past us?"

"If I had a way to send this person a message undetected, then why would you think I'd allow their reply to be intercepted?" Rose shakes her head, "I mean, I knew you were thick but I didn't think you were _that _thick…"

"Crucio!" Alecto roars, causing Rose immense pain.

She screams bloody murder, knowing they won't stop until she tells them what they want to hear. Still, she'd rather die than implicate Poppy, Ginny, Harry, or anyone else. She'd endure what she'd have to in order to protect her friends. They can torture her if they like, but she's far too strong to be broken by the likes of the Carrows.

At long last Alecto lets up after she's scolded by her brother, "You're going to kill the girl!" he grabs her arm tightly, "And then we'll have nothing."

"I swear," Rose breathes through her heavy panting, "I know nothing, let me go, please!"

"Shut up," Amycus says casting a silencing spell on her.

Rose tries to yell but cannot produce sound, somehow it felt somewhat like being suffocated. Little by little the spell wore off and Rose was able to speak again, "V-v," she tries, "Vertitaserum. Give it to me, then you will be certain."

"The serum does not lie," Alecto breathes in her brother's ear.

"Very well," Amycus says tersely, "Bring it to me."

It is clear to Rose that Amycus has more power. It makes sense, after all, that though both of the Carrows might not be the brightest wands in the bunch, Amycus is far less stupid.

"While my beloved sister has gone to fetch the potion from the Headmaster's stores," Amycus starts, brandishing his wand, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

"Everyone that was in the Great Hall saw you take me," Rose breathes as he presses the wand to her neck, "They'd know it was you."

He presses the wand deeper into her flesh, "And they'd be able to do what, exactly?"

"You underestimate the strength of numbers, Professor," Rose says, "And the strength of love."

"Is this why you continue to protect Potter...because of love?" Amycus backs away from her.

"I don't pretend to know who wrote that letter, sir," Rose starts, "But I would rather die than hurt my friends."

Alecto returns with the small bottle of liquid, which she pours half of down her throat. "You-you don't need that much," Rose half chokes.

"I just need to make sure you're tellin' the _whole _truth," Alecto grins, "Didn't I?"

"Merlin help me," Rose puts her head in her hands, feeling the truth bubble up in her throat, "It's not like it would only make me tell _half _the truth. What did you get on your N.E.W.T.S.? Troll? No, definitely not, that's too smart for you. I wouldn't rate you worth half a troll's bogey."

Alecto hisses but Amycus pushes her behind him. "Enough!" he bellows.

"Now," he starts, "Is this letter from Harry Potter?"

"No," Rose says simply.

"Do you know who sent this letter?"

"Y-yes," the serum forces the answer out of her.

"Who?" Amycus asks.

"One of Potter's friends?" he adds quickly.

"No," Rose says simply.

Amycus' hastiness for answers has allowed her to tell a half-truth on a technicality. He's asked her two questions, expecting one answer. His second question has cancelled out the need to answer the first. After all, Poppy and Harry were acquainted but not well enough to call them "friends".

Amycus growls and turns away from her, disappointed. "Are you helping Harry Potter in any way?"

"No," Rose says, "But I would if I could."

Amycus frowns at her.

"Sorry, sir," Rose starts, "I'm just telling the truth."

Amycus bellows with rage, throwing the letter at Rose and demanding, "To your dormitory! At once!"

Rose gets up and half runs up the stairs towards Ravenclaw tower. She cries tears of a mixture of sadness and relief, for her ordeal is finally over, she had outwitted them. She clutches the letter in her hand like a lifeline, keeping her closer to her dearest friend.

Rose pants as she throws open the door of the common room, still able to answer the knocker's riddle no matter how distraught. Charlie throws his arms around her, nearly knocking her to the ground. "Are you alright?" he asks.

"Yes and no," Rose answers honestly, the large amount of veritaserum still affecting her.

She relates her story to Charlie with incredible detail, the veritaserum not allowing her to leave even the small details out.

"I don't know what's going to happen now," Rose says, "Are they going to leave me alone? Will they retaliate?"

"If they do we'll stand up to them," Charlie asserts, "I'm not going to let them take you away from me a second time without a fight."

"I love you," Rose blurts out fast, honestly.

"Sorry," she says, "Still have the veritaserum in me."

"How much do you love me?" Charlie grins, taking advantage of her situation.

"A lot," Rose says, "More than anything."

"Stop it!" she demands, half laughing.

"Alright, alright," Charlie concedes, "Just one more question."

Rose folds her arms across her chest, waiting. "Do you want to marry me?" Charlie presses her devilishly, a grin so wide he half looked of the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, yes," Rose's cheeks redden, "But you didn't need any veritaserum for me to tell you that!"

* * *

December 20th, 1997

"Home at last," Rose breathes as she slams the compartment door behind her.

"It feels strange," Charlie said, "But I'm glad to be rid of the Carrows for a few weeks."

"That's an understatement," Rose rolls her eyes, "After their exams I was damn near driven to torture them not the other way around.

Draco Malfoy passes by their compartment like a zombie, seeing to his duties as head boy, or whatever Snape was calling it these days. Rose would have felt sorry for him if he hadn't been such a git for all of his life. Still, some small part of her did feel sad to see him in such a state.

A few hours pass without incident. Rose and Charlie chatter excitedly about seeing their families and plan their week together after Christmas. Their compartment door slides open fast, the glass nearly shattering. Rose almost gives herself the hiccups as she breathes in hard, startled. "Neville!" she exclaims, "What is it?"

"Dementors," he says, "Outside the train. We've got to go tell the others."

Rose hops up in an instant and follows Neville down the train. "I know they're here somewhere," he talks to himself."

"Ah!" he says, throwing open the door.

"What's going on?" Ginny asks, noticing Neville's troubled look.

"Seamus spotted a dementor outside the train," he relates the news to Ginny and Luna.

"A dementor?" Ginny says, half in disbelief.

"I don't know why you're surprised," Neville says, "It's common practice now."

"I know," Ginny says, "They still scare the living hell out of me."

He nods and sits down. Rose and Charlie follow him into the compartment and close the door behind them. Rose locks the door but she doubts it will do any good.

"Seamus and the others are searching the train. I'm passing the word along," Neville says, "I thought you should know."

Suddenly the train comes to a screeching halt. They're jerked back and nearly thrown against the wall. The group simultaneously pulls out their wands. "I knew something was happening," Neville says.

Ice starts forming across the window, bleeding downwards, upwards, crystallizing all the way round. This takes Rose back to third year, when something so very similar to this happened. Thankfully Professor Lupin was there to put a stop to it. Though Rose and the others can conjure patronuses themselves now.

"Where is she?" they hear someone belt in a gruff voice as they enter the train close by to the compartment.

Ginny shuts her eyes. Rose knows they must coming for her, given her connection to Harry. Rose looks to her a second before turning back to the glass and seeing a large black figure through the pane.

Ginny roars, "Expecto Patronum!" and a stunning silver stallion gallops towards them and fades away.

"Oi!" the man yells, "In here!"

He slides the door open with his wand and comes inside. "Greyback!" Neville shouts through gritted teeth.

Rose had heard many stories about Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf with a lust for humans. She'd gotten a few glimpses of him at the battle last year, just glimpses, but he has a face that you don't just forget.

"I won't let you take her!" Luna says, bravely, standing up to face him without fear.

Luna was one of those people that always seemed to be underrated but she was incredibly brave with a strong sense of loyalty, and that was invaluable.

"Luna, don't!" Ginny says.

"Shut up," Fenrir says, as his fellow death eaters close in around him.

The two death eaters draw their wands and say simultaneously, "Expelliarmus!"

Fenrir Greyback's wand sails through the air. He looks back at the other two as Neville screams, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Greyback falls to the floor, on his face, frozen, as the two death eaters behind him whip off their masks. "Seamus?" Neville says, "Colin?"

"The idiot didn't even notice," Colin says, grinning.

"What happened?" Ginny asks.

"We felt the train stop and heard the door open. We hid in an empty compartment nearby and snuck up behind the bastard," Seamus says.

"Thank you, Seamus," Luna says dreamily.

He nods in appreciation. "We'd better get a move on," Neville says, "The spell's going to wear off, or his friends will be back. Either way, I don't want to find out which."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Ginny asks.

"Dunno," Neville says, "Somewhere that's not here."

"We have to get off the train," Seamus says.

Rose and the others run out of the compartment and deeper into the train, searching for a way out. A black swirl suddenly appears out of nowhere, no doubt a death eater coming for them.

"Expecto patronum!" Rose says, waving her wand at them, but they cast her silver eagle away.

The death eater materializes in front of them as the group closes around Ginny to form a circle of protection. Rose grits her teeth, allowing her patronus to fade away. She had to be prepared to fight, after all.

The death eater laughs and slashes off their mask. "Malfoy," Ginny hisses behind the group.

Lucius Malfoy stands before them looking incredibly bedraggled and sad. His eyes are sunken in, dark circles eclipsing them, perhaps even worse than that of his son's. He looks as though he's barely slept, never-mind ready for a kidnapping or a fight. He presses his left wrist and five other death eaters appear, swirling around the group, grabbing them. Rose doesn't dare throw a spell out, everyone is moving so fast. It makes her dizzy.

Eventually the movement stops swirling around them, all fades to black. Neither Rose nor the others can see anything. Rose grasps around her, trying to find her friends. She hears Ginny scream Luna's name. Rose smells smoke from the instant darkness powder and at that very instant hears the familiar _woosh_ and I knows that someone must've apparated.

When the smoke clears Rose is stunned to see that Ginny is still with them. "They took her!" Ginny exclaims, "They took Luna?"

"What would they want with her?" Charlie asks.

"No offence to Luna or anything but her father's mad as a hatter," Seamus shakes his head, "With all the pro-Potter propaganda he's been pushing in the Quibbler, I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner."

"Return to your compartments," a cold yet unauthoritative voice orders them.

Draco Malfoy looks half as bad as his father but Ginny can't control herself. "You bastard," she spits, "What has your father done with Luna?"

Draco stares at them blankly, not denying yet not confirming his father's involvement. It's almost as if he hardly has the stamina to care. "Go back to your compartments," he repeats, weakly.

"If you hurt her," Ginny steps forward but Neville holds her back.

Ginny shakes him off her shoulders and wags her finger in Malfoy's face. "If your father harms even one hair on her head I swear I will kill you myself."

"And that's a promise," she adds as they usher her away, back to their compartments.

"Any one of us could be next," Rose slams the door behind her.

"I don't know what Harry's been up to but he better bloody hurry up," Rose adds, her frustration getting the better of her.

"I know," Charlie sits beside her, patting her shoulder, "But we can't lose our heads. Otherwise, You-Know-Who's already won."

* * *

January 4th, 1998

Rose flips through her fresh copy of Rita Skeeter's _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore _by the fire in Ravenclaw common room. She had much homework to do but she was neglecting to do any of it, which was much unlike her. None of it really seemed to matter anymore.

She immersed herself in the book, which her parents had given her for Christmas, and could hardly put it down. She called herself a member of Dumbledore's Army but she hardly knew a thing about the man. She was fascinated by his life, but had to wonder if it was Dumbledore who really kept secrets or if the "life and _lies" _of Albus Dumbledore were fallacies devised by Rita Skeeter. Probably a mixture of both, or so Rose thought, for Dumbledore was as mysterious as Rita Skeeter was devilish.

The holidays had gone as pleasantly as to be expected. Her parents were overjoyed to see her after so long. Rose told them of some of the ordeals she had faced at school so far but neglected to mention anything about attempting to steal Gryffindor's sword, the torture she endured, her ongoing contribution to Potterwatch, or any of the other illegal practices she was engaging in. She got the impression her parents knew somehow that she was a part of a rebellion, but they neither discouraged nor encouraged her. There was something about the twinkle in her father's eye that told her that he was quite proud of her, though he wouldn't speak it aloud.

Rose spent time at Charlie's house for a few days before they caught the train home. Ellis and Wil were there, much to her delight, and came bearing good news as they had married in secret at the end of the summer, as Wil was due to have a baby. Ellis was out of a job, albeit temporarily, as quidditch was disbanded for the foreseeable future. He'd moved back in with his parents because with a baby on the way, he and Wil would need a place to live. Wil was due to give birth at the end of February, and asked Charlie and Rose to be their child's godparents. Overjoyed, Rose accepted immediately, happy to have something good to look forward to.

Rose had also gotten another short correspondence from Poppy, hoping that the increased amount of owls about town delivering Christmas wishes would shield her. Poppy left no address to send a reply and the two couldn't dare meet in person. Poppy has no idea what Rose endured after she sent her first letter, and she'll never come to find out if Rose has her way.

* * *

February 14th, 1998

Two identical letters fall into the laps of Charlie and Rose as they endeavor to eat their breakfasts before setting off to the library to study for their S.P.E.L.L.S. later on. Rose excitedly rips hers open, ecstatic to discover that Ellis and Wil had had their baby, a little girl named Hope. She was aptly named, for her birth seemed to energize Charlie and Rose, giving them to strength to persevere despite their troubles. They, alongside their fellows, would continue resisting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in order to make a better world for the likes of Hope and other children born in these dark times.

Despite Hope's birth, things at Hogwarts were worse than ever. Since the introduction of the imperius and cruciatus curses into their curriculum, practical practice on Fridays during Dark Arts lessons were brutal. The Carrows had taken pity on some of the first year rulebreakers, instead forcing students to practice spells on their rule-breaking friends. Two weeks in a row Rose was forced to practice the imperius curse on Neville Longbottom. She feared for the day that she'd be forced into practicing the cruciatus curse on him, for it had become common knowledge to Rose, as a close friend to Neville, that the same curse is what drove his parents mad. Rose would rather be on the receiving end of that curse any day for Neville's sake.

* * *

February 26th, 1998

"Happy birthday!" Amelia and Millie yell as Rose awakes with a start.

"T-thanks!" she says, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

She marvels at the small pile of presents that had appeared at the foot of her bed in the night. Ellis and Wil had sent her a card, complete with a few dozen new photos of her goddaughter. Rose promptly adhered them to the side of her four-poster bed and smiled.

Her parents had sent their best wishes as well along with several books she had been coveting, and some sweets. Though she had not yet eaten breakfast, she ripped open her chocolate frog and ate it. Albus Dumbledore's bright blue eyes twinkle up at her a moment before he disappears. She tucks the card into her side table drawer and turns back to her pile.

Millie and Amelia gave Rose a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, a matching set of hand knitted gloves and a hat, and a new journal with Rose's initials stamped on it in gold ink. "That's special, that is," Amelia nods.

"I wasn't sure if I should keep it from you for the weeks I did but I thought it best," she explains.

"How do you mean?" Rose asks, confused.

"The journal doesn't come from me," she says, "It's from Poppy, have a look inside."

Rose grabs the book and excitedly flips through the pages. Navy ink appears on once blank pages as she touches them. "She's enchanted it so that it looks blank to anyone but you," Millie explains, "Rather ingenious, I thought."

"How did she get this to you?" Rose looks up from the book.

"Muggle mail," Amelia laughs, "My mum's muggleborn, remember? Poppy must have sent it through the muggle post, so it's not been checked by Filch or any of the others."

"Muggle mail," Rose breathes, "And she always said she didn't have the smarts of a true Ravenclaw."

"Thank you," Rose says, "Thank you both, really, for everything."

Rose skips breakfast, instead delving into what Rose has discovered is Poppy's journal, chronicling her time spent on the run. Every new entry started off with "Dear Rose,", almost like a collection of letters she could never send.

Through reading the first dozen or so of Poppy's entries it became quite clear to Rose that Poppy's ordeal has been just as bad as the sufferings of those at Hogwarts. She had taken to apparating from town to town, staying at inn after inn, trying to keep away from what she called "snatchers". She said she saw Dean Thomas in passing once, debating if they should team up and go on the run together. Poppy decided not because Dean was having a rough go of it, fleeing from forest to forest, trying to remain unseen.

In the fall Poppy was once cornered by snatchers in a small inn just outside the small town of Bibury. Thankfully, a fellow muggleborn, Elliot Grimstone, was able to help her fight them off. After meeting they decided they'd be safer together. Rose quite literally read between the lines, noticing that there might be more to their partnership than just strength in numbers. The way Poppy wrote about Elliot, Rose could tell she was hopelessly in love with him.

That winter, she and Elliot were separated through another attack. She expressed much concern for him and seemed quite interested in searching for him, should the war end anytime soon. Rose thought that was wishful thinking, for it is likely that Elliot is already.

As Rose looks down at her watch she realizes that it's half past two and that she's missed nearly all of her classes for the day. She winces, puts the book into her side table drawer, throws on her robes, and sets off for Muggle Studies. Thankfully, she had only missed two courses, one with Professor Flitwick, and the other with Professor Slughorn. She hardly thought they'd hand her over to the Carrows on her birthday of all days.

Still, her stomach grew nervous with butterflies for more reasons than potentially getting caught skipping class. She had finally come to know how Poppy had fared in recent months. She hungered to hear from her, she really did, but somehow, it was almost better not knowing. Rose had convinced herself that Poppy was safe and unharmed, always, and receiving Poppy's journal shattered that illusion. She could no longer lie to herself and pretend everything was alright.

* * *

March 14th, 1998

"Soport Harry Potter Partee," Rose reads the misspelled banner emblazoned red on top of gold as they make their way to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid had taken it upon himself to organize a gathering in support of Harry Potter, regardless of the consequences he may face. While Rose and the others admire his bravery and dedication to Harry, they make their way to his hut with much haste to attempt to reason with him.

Neville shuffles down the hill, followed by Ginny Weasley, Rose, and Charlie. Arms crossed, Rose raps on his door when their reach his hut. "A bit early, aren't ya'?" he says as he opens the door, "But come in, come in."

Rose grimaces as she steps inside his hut, half unsure if she should even risk going inside. His massive dog Fang barks loudly, causing her to stagger backwards and nearly trip over a rather large bag of Fenwick Featherworth's Famous Fertilizer. "Don't you worry 'bout Fang," Hagrid waves his incredibly large hand in front of her, "His bark's worse than his bite, but I'd daresay he'd like one of them treats from the cupboard, just there."

Fang wags his tail as Rose makes for the cabinet and gives him a treat. As Rose sits at Hagrid's massive kitchen table Fang sits on top of her feet. She pets him unconsciously as they speak. "Hagrid," Ginny starts, not really knowing what to say, "Do you think it's wise to try and hold this party tonight?"

"Wise," Hagrid scoffs, waving her off, "I ain't never been very wise. Never wouldda made a good Ravenclaw, y'see."

"We only mean that if you go through with this you might get into trouble," Neville says, "Or worse."

"And ya' don't think that Harry and the others out there might get inta' trouble? They're riskin' everything! All for the likes of us," Hagrid explains.

"That doesn't mean you have to risk yourself, Professor," Rose pipes in.

"I'm tired of just sittin around doin nothin," Hagrid stands, knocking a large pitcher of water over in the process, "I just want to show my support, is all. Show Harry he's not alone."

"I don't think Harry would want to see you arrested," Ginny says, "He wouldn't want any of us to put ourselves in danger like that."

"And how's it any diff'rent than what you lot do in the night? Paintin' 'support potter' on the walls and the like," Hagrid starts, "It makes no ruddy diff'rence what happens to me. I've been to Azkaban before, they don't scare me. I ain't got not'in to live for if not for my friends."

Clearly, there's no reasoning with Hagrid, they established that much. The group stayed for a cup of tea and some rather hard rock cakes but made their way to the dormitories before word of the party broke out.

Rose watches from the window of her dormitory as the Carrows close in on Hagrid's hut. She closes her eyes, relieved to see Hagrid and Fang escape into the Forbidden Forest, unscathed. It made Rose sad, for Hagrid is one of the kindest people she knows, and if he can no longer last at Hogwarts, it was only a matter of time before she couldn't either.

* * *

March 29th, 1998

After being caught trying to help the first years escape detention and certain torture, Neville Longbottom was driven underground. He set up camp in the Room of Requirement, crafting it to his every need. As the week went on, more and more students called the room their home, unable to handle life at Hogwarts any longer.

Rose frequently visited the room, but attempted to be their informant on the outside, trying her best to stay out of trouble, still able to pass information on. After seeing how badly bloodied Seamus Finnigan is as she walks into the room to listen to Potterwatch, she half second-guesses her decision to remain at school.

"Sh, it's starting," Neville says through swollen lips, black and blue, "It's starting."

"Thank you, listeners, for tuning into another Potterwatch. We apologize for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming Death Eaters," Lee Jordan says.

"After searching for many weeks, it seems that now found ourselves another secure location," Lee continues, "And I'm pleased to tell you that two of our regular contributors have joined me here this evening. Evening, boys!"

"Hi."

"Evening, River," the contributors say respectively.

"But before we hear from Royal and Romulus," Lee goes on, "Let's take a moment to report those deaths that the Wizarding Wireless Network News and Daily Prophet don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."

"A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed. It is believed that Muggle-born Dean Thomas and a second goblin, both believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening, or if anyone has any knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news."

Rose looks to Seamus, who despite his swollen face's inability to make an expression, looks like he's about to be violently ill.

"Meanwhile, in Gaddley, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. Muggle authorities are attributing the deaths to a gas leak, but members of the Order of the Phoenix inform me that it was the Killing Curse- more evidence, as if it were needed, of the fact that Muggle slaughter is becoming little more than a recreational sport under the new regime."

"Finally, we regret to inform our listeners that the remains of Bathilda Bagshot have been discovered in Godric's Hollow. The evidence is that she died several months ago. The Order of the Phoenix informs us that her body showed unmistakable signs of injuries inflicted by Dark Magic," Lee says.

"Listeners, I'd like to invite you now to join us in a minute's silence in memory of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, and the unnamed, but no less regretted, Muggles murdered by the Death Eaters,"

Silence falls through the room like a wave so quickly that you could hear a wand drop. Rose heard only the fast-paced beating of her heart, as it always seemed to do during Potterwatch.

"Thank you," Lee's voice says, "And now we turn to regular contributor, Royal, for an update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."

"Thanks, River," Kingsley Shacklebolt's familiar deep voice says.

"Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering as they continue to sustain heavy casualties," Kingsley says solemnly, "However, we continue to hear truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbors, often without the Muggles' knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken."

"And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be 'Wizards first'?" Lee asks, playing devil's advocate.

"I'd say that it's one short step from 'Wizards first' to 'Purebloods first,' and then to 'Death Eaters,' " Kingsley replies honestly, "We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."

"Excellently put, Royal, and you've got my vote for Minister of Magic if ever we get out of this mess," Lee says, "And now, over to Romulus for our popular feature 'Pals of Potter.' "

"Thanks, River," Remus Lupin says.

"Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you've appeared on our program, that Harry Potter is still alive?"

"I do," Lupin says firmly, "There is no doubt at all in my mind that his death would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting."

"And what would you say to Harry if you knew he was listening, Romulus?"

"I'd tell him we're all with him in spirit," Lupin says, then hesitates slightly, "And I'd tell him to follow his instincts, which are good and nearly always right."

"And our usual update on those friends of Harry Potter's who are suffering for their allegiance?" Lee interjects.

"Well, as regular listeners will know, several of the more outspoken supporters of Harry Potter have now been imprisoned, including Xenophilius Lovegood, erstwhile editor of The Quibbler," Lupin says.

Lupin makes no mention of Luna, as it's unspoken about but widely believed that his daughter was taken as leverage to stop him from producing his propaganda.

"We have also heard within the last few hours that Rubeus Hagrid, well-known gamekeeper at Hogwarts School, has narrowly escaped arrest within the grounds of Hogwarts, where he is rumored to have hosted a 'Support Harry Potter' party in his house. However, Hagrid was not taken into custody, and is, we believe, on the run."

"I thought you were supposed to put a stop to that?" Seamus turns to Neville.

"Too bloody stubborn," Rose answers him, "He wouldn't let up."

"I suppose it helps, when escaping from Death Eaters, if you've got a sixteen-foot-high half brother?" Lee asks.

"It would tend to give you an edge," Lupin agrees gravely, "May I just add that while we here at Potterwatch applaud Hagrid's spirit, we would urge even the most devoted of Harry's supporters against following Hagrid's lead. 'Support Harry Potter' parties are unwise in the present climate."

"Indeed they are, Romulus," Lee says, "So we suggest that you continue to show your devotion to the man with the lightning scar by listening to Potterwatch! And now let's move to news concerning the wizard who is proving just as elusive as Harry Potter. We like to refer to him as the Chief Death Eater, and here to give his views on some of the more insane rumors circulating about him, I'd like to introduce a new correspondent: Rodent."

"I'm not being 'Rodent,' no way, I told you I wanted to be 'Rapier'!" Rodent says.

"Bloody hell," Ginny says, embarrassed for her brother, Fred, as she holds her head in her hands.

"Oh, alright then. 'Rapier,' could you please give us your take on the various stories we've been hearing about the Chief Death Eater?"

"Yes, River, I can," Fred says, "As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sightings of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You- Know-Whos running around the place."

"Which suits him, of course," Kingsley says, "The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself."

"Agreed," Fred says, "So, people, let's try and calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill with a single glance from his eyes. That's a basilisk, listeners. One simple test: Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."

Rose suppresses a laugh.

"And the rumors that he keeps being sighted abroad?" Lee asks.

"Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's been putting in?" Fred asks, "Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo when he wants to, so don't count on him being a long way away if you're planning on taking any risks. I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but safety first!"

Half of the room bursts out laughing at the Snape comment, Rose included. It felt good to laugh again, Rose doesn't get to do it half as much as she'd like as of late.

"Thank you very much for those wise words, Rapier," Lee says, "Listeners, that brings us to the end of another Potterwatch. We don't know when it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. We're going to try to establish another connection with Dumbledore's Army at Hogwarts quite soon, so stay tuned. Keep twiddling those dials: The next password will be 'Mad-Eye.' I repeat, the next password will be 'Mad-Eye'. Keep each other safe: Keep faith. Good night."

A long silence ensues as the radio crackles and a glaring power-ballad by Celestina Warbeck blasts through the speakers. In his haste to turn the music off, Neville damn near destroys the radio. Rose chuckles again at the sight. She sighs as she looks about the room. "_Keep each other safe: Keep faith," _Lee's words echo in her mind, and she'd try to do just that.

* * *

April 17th, 1998

By mid-April any delusion of normalcy for Rose would be shattered through the increasing danger of the Carrows and their respective classes. A few weeks past Alecto Carrow came prepared to class with Muggles, captured, floating them in a silver orb at the head of the room. Rose cringed as she heard the children screaming, spun around and around. The students were encouraged to study what was described to them as 'the vermin'. They were presented to the class as nearly less than animals, only worth your disgust and hatred. The same ideas, of course, they applied to muggle-borns.

As Rose steps into Dark Arts her stomach drops as she sees seven prisoners lined up at the head of the Great Hall, chained together, heads covered with large black hoods.

Rose's patience is tested as Amycus Carrow addresses the class. "Those that stand before you are just some of those that will be present during your S.P.E.L.L.S. this coming May. I say _some _of course because many of our prisoners won't live to see another May, as the dementors of Azkaban have been overzealous dishing out kisses as of late," he says, "Perhaps if we're lucky, one of you might kill one today. But one can only dream, with you lot. Perhaps the Slytherins won't disappoint me as such."

Charlie grabs Rose's shaking hand as they set their books down at the far side of the room. "The following individuals have been tried and found guilty of their respective crimes, many stealing magic from wizards as mudbloods, others have been caught helping muggle filth. In any case you need not hold back, for their days are numbered as it stands."

Rose grits her teeth as Carrow rips off the first man's hood. "Cyprian Boot, mudblood, Hubert Worple formerly of the Ministry's of Broom Regulatory Control, Esmeralda Jones, mudblood former contributor to the Daily Prophet, Hector Deadcross, caught defending muggles, Ida Redfern, mudblood former nurse at St. Mungo's, Madhav Patil, caught aiding a mudblood out of the country, and Modoc Dearborn, formerly of the Ministry's Department of Mysteries."

Rose feels as though she may vomit as she realizes that Modoc Dearborn is Amelia's father. Amelia silently cries, trying not to lock eyes with him. If Rose knows Amycus Carrow, Amelia will certainly be forced into torturing her father. She wouldn't allow it, she couldn't. She squeezes Amelia's hand, still connected to Charlie. Rose half expected that any moment she's have some sort of episode and attack her professor but she takes several deep breaths and maintains her composure. There's only so long she can act as such.

"You will be taking turns in groups of four," Carrow explains, "Firstly, you will practice the imperius curse, then we will be moving on to the cruciatus curse. Then, time providing, I might show you what happens when the killing curse is casted."

"No," Amelia breathes.

"What was that?" Amycus says, with the ears of a fox.

"She said no," Rose steps forward, "I won't either."

"Rose, no," Charlie says but the damage has already been done.

"Why you insolent little.." he trails off, raising his wand.

Student scatter to either side of the room as Rose raises her own wand. "I refuse to let you torture anyone," she says, "If it's a duel you're looking for, then you can practice on me."

"It seems perhaps, dear brother, that you might be able to show them the killing curse after all," Alecto interjects.

"I should like to see him try," Charlie steps forward, his own wand raised.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape's low voice calls in the doorway, his long black robes still swishing about his feet.

"Detention, both of you, twice a week until the end of term," he says without hesitation, "Lower your wands, you imbeciles."

Rose and Charlie reluctantly lower their wands but Rose's grips remains firm on hers. "Tell me, Amycus, do you often turn your own wand against your students?" Snape says, "Lower. your. wand."

Amycus does as he is told and lowers his wand. "The prisoners will be taken back to Azkaban prison where they belong," Snape says, "Clearly you cannot even contain yourself during a regular class. It's clear I cannot trust your judgement."

Charlie smirks wide, Snape instead turning to him. "What are you smirking at?" Snape asks, "I will not tolerate insubordination from any students."

"As for Miss Macguffin," Snape hisses, "This is not the first time I've caught you, wand raised, causing trouble. You are hereby suspended from Hogwarts school pending review."

"Keep your review, Professor," Rose slings her bag over her shoulder, "I don't need your pity."

Rose strides out of the room and up to the seventh floor corridor, not caring if she's followed. She throws open the door to the Room of Requirement and crumbles in a heap to the floor. As from this day forward, she was no longer a student at Hogwarts school. She sobs with half regret and relief as Seamus throws a blanket around her.

"We're not that different, you and I," he says, "Me, Irish, you Scottish. We don't know when to give up the fight."

"Just because I won't torture first years and take part in this sham of a school, doesn't mean the fight's over, Seamus," Rose says wisely, "To me, it feels as though the fight's finally begun."

* * *

April 25th, 1998

In the week to come many of her fellows left the school, including Amelia, Millie, and Charlie, who felt they could no longer be useful to the rebellion effort. Graffiti and other protests of the like nearly grinded to a halt after Rose stood up to the Carrows in the Great Hall, as for fear of future retribution, the Carrows tightened their grip on students. They started a new campaign of fear, which only drove up the numbers of those living inside the Room of Requirement.

Still, there was occasional good news, at the least, several missing student had returned, taking refuge in the Room of Requirement. Luna Lovegood was among them, who enlightened them with stories for being held in the basement of the Malfoy house along with Ollivander. She was liberated by Harry Potter, or so she said, but half the group did not believe her. Rose never doubted Luna for a second.

Neville Longbottom had become scarily good at managing the Room of Requirement. In as recent as a week, starving, Neville devised a way to travel between the room and Hogsmeade, down a passage, directly into the Hog's Head. Aberforth Dumbledore, the proprietor, kept them well stocked with food and drinks, though he was rather stingy with information. He was so unlike his brother, Albus, in all but appearance. It was strange to Rose to put a face to a name she'd read so many times within Rita Skeeter's _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore. _

A radio room for contributions to Potterwatch also sprung up recently, many of those living in the Room of Requirement contributing to the show. Everyone would crowd around their radio, hoping not to hear the name of a loved one. Many a time Rose watched as a fellow student lost a parent, a sister, a brother, a friend. Though Rose comforted them when they cried, all she could think about was when it'd happen to her. She silently cried herself to sleep so many times that she lost count.

To make matters worse, Rose, Neville, and many of the others were forced into returning to classes shortly after Luna had returned. Amycus Carrow all but held Rose hostage after having her father removed from work, beaten, and held at the ministry. The Carrows also threatened Neville's Gran, which led them to difficult choices. They had two options, as far as they knew, allow their loved ones to be tortured and possibly killed, or return to school. It was an easy choice as far as Rose was concerned, for the love of her father and family far outweighed her Carrows made sure to threaten them frequently, to keep them in line, which seemed to be yet another part of their reformations.

Rose still slept in the Room of Requirement by night, as Neville had devised escape routes to the room from every common room. She couldn't bear to return to her lonely tower, alone and scared. She was comforted by the energy of those around her in the Room of Requirement, it made her feel like she was a part of something more than just merely surviving.

* * *

May 1st, 1998

"She's back!" Colin Creevy bellows, causing Rose to awake with a start, "Ariana!"

"W-what?" Neville rubs the sleeps from his eyes in disbelief, "What's going on?"

"Neville, the portrait, look!" Nigel points up to the portrait hanging on the wall.

The empty portrait covering the entrance to the tunnel to the Hog's Head is now filled with a young girl, smiling, beckoning for Neville to follow her. The portrait swings backward, revealing the passage. Neville hops up the ladder with some difficulty, and injury to his leg getting the better of him. He received this injury after sneaking into the dungeons by night the week previous, as he had tried to liberate some students being held there. The Carrows nearly caught him, but he was able to get back to the Room of Requirement just in time.

As they watch Neville and Ariana walk into the distance, and turn into dots so faint they could hardly be discerned, Charlie, Rose, and the other began to gather by the portrait hole, eager for the news that Neville would bring. Whatever news, it was big, for Aberforth would not have sent Ariana so late in the night for nothing.

"You think?" Charlie whispers nervously to Rose.

"You mean, you think it's him?" Rose asks, "Harry?"

"Well, yeah," Charlie shrugs, "It's been forever. Surely he's made some headway in whatever he'd been doing by now."

"We'll just have to wait, won't we?" Rose crosses her arms.

Her limbs shake as if her stomach was the faultline, the epicenter of a nervous earthquake. If Harry really comes, what's to follow?

"Is that them coming back?" Nigel asks, squinting.

"He's got someone with him!" a girl behind them exclaims.

"More than one by the looks of it," Seamus remarks.

"I'm not sure," Rose squints, "Could just be an illusion."

The portrait swings open and Neville comes into view, "Hey! Listen up, you lot!" Neville grins, "I've brought you a surprise!"

"Not more of Aberforth's cooking, I hope," Seamus rolls his eyes, "Be a surprise if we could digest it."

Neville looks back, jerks his head toward the open door. Harry, Ron and Hermione step forward, duck through, and emerge into the Room of Requirement.

"Blimey," Seamus whispers, the first one to speak.

Then, all of the voices through the room explode like cannon-fire. The trio is swallowed up in a scrum of back slaps and handshakes.

Neville leans down, whispering to Nigel, "Get the word out to Remus and the others that Harry's back."

Nigel nods, scrambling over to the battered radio. As it crackles and comes to life he leans close and says, "River, D.A. calling. Do you read? We have a new weather report: Lightning has struck. I repeat, lightning has struck."

Neville yells over the crowd, "Okay, okay! Stand down! Let's not kill them before You-Know-Who gets the chance!"

The group settles down and Neville continues, "Right then. What's the plan, Harry?"

Rose's face drops as she watches Harry gaze out over the expectant faces in the room, noting their hollow eyes and broken bodies and the desperate, almost palpable desire for hope. For a moment he seems lost, awed by the sacrifice his friends have made, much of it for him.

Finally, he speaks, "Okay," Harry starts, taking a deep breath, "There's something we need to find, something hidden here in the castle. It could help us defeat You-Know-Who."

"What is it?" Neville asks.

"We don't know," Harry answers.

"Where is it?" Dean Thomas asks.

"Don't know that either," Harry says, slightly embarrassed.

A confused murmur fills the room. "I realize it's not much to go on," Harry backtracks.

"That's nothing to go on," Seamus says sarcastically.

Charlie elbows him lightly in the ribs. Harry falters, then his gaze happens upon Rose's Ravenclaw banner hanging across the room, bearing the symbol of an eagle. He studies it, a notion forming, "I think it might have something to do with Ravenclaw. It would be small, easy to conceal, valuable. Any ideas?"

He looks up. For a moment, there's no response, then Luna says, "Well, there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem."

"Oh, bloody hell. Here we go," Ron says half under his breath.

"The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn't anyone ever heard of it? It's quite famous," Luna explains.

"Yes, but Luna, it's lost," Cho Chang says, trying her best to be patient, "For centuries now. There's not a person alive today who's seen it."

Rose and her fellow Ravenclaws nod. In truth, Rose had read of the lost diadem many times and she thought it unlikely that it could ever be found. Still, she gives Luna a nod of approval, for she thought it was better to speak up and volunteer information and help rather than sit idly by.

Ron frowns noticeably. "Excuse me. But would someone tell me... what's a bloody diadem?"

"It's a kind of crown. You know,like a tiara," Cho says.

As she says this, Harry frowns, trying to think if he's seen such a thing in the castle.

Rose speaks up, volunteering what she knows, "Ravenclaw's was rumored to have magical properties, to enhance the wisdom of the wearer…" she trails off as she hears quick footsteps.

Just then Ginny Weasley appears atop the staircase on the far side of the room. She stops, frozen, staring at Harry. "Harry," she says, much happiness bubbling up in her voice.

"Hey there," Harry says, clearly overjoyed.

Ron smiles, about to speak, then notices Ginny's eyes have not left Harry. He frowns, speaks to Hermione, "Six months she hasn't seen me and it's like I'm Frankie First Year. I mean, I'm only her brother."

"Got loads of those, though,doesn't she?" Seamus teases him, grinning, "There's only one Harry."

"Shut up, Seamus," Ron says.

Ginny's smile quickly fades. Neville is the first to notice, asking, "What is it Ginny?"

"Snape knows," Ginny says solemnly, "Snape knows Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade."

"What?" Neville says, "How?"

"Unfortunately," Hermione speaks up, "Unbeknownst to us, we tripped an alarm, the streets are filled with Death Eaters."

"Curfew," Neville says, "But you wouldn't know about that. The Minister instituted it at the end of last year."

"Yeah, we call it the 'Potter Peal'," Seamus laughs, "They set it up to try to catch you."

"It nearly did," Harry explains, "If it hadn't been for Aberforth, we'd likely be dead by now."

"If Snape knows," Ginny switches the subject, "Bad things are about to happen."

"Right," Harry frowns, "Neville, have you alerted the order?"

"I've been in contact with Lee Jordan," Nigel yells, an ear to his old radio, "They're on their way as we speak."

"Alright, everyone, listen up," Harry clears his throat, "I want you all to go back to your common rooms. If I know Snape like I think I do, he'll drag you out of bed any minute now. Do what he says, go about your business as normal."

The D.A. members do as they are told, scrambling to get to their towers. Rose, as bossy as she is, makes the Ravenclaws form an orderly line, no pushing, to make the process as easy as possible.

Sure enough, within minutes of Rose's head hitting her pillow, a knock sounds at the door. "Flitwick's sent word," a younger girl calls, "We're to go to the Great Hall at once."

Rose throws her blanket aside, already dressed in her robes, and flies down the stairs. Her hands lock into Charlie's as they are marched down the marble stairs to the great hall.

The Ravenclaws walk in lockstep, silent, like a single gigantic soldier. Rose makes no attempt to blend in standing out, walking alongside Luna and Charlie, her bearing more defiant than defeated.

Amycus Carrow, chivvying them along, eyes her cruelly, and says, "Put a smile on, Miss Macguffin. Wouldn't want me to have to pay a visit to Daddy again, would you?"

Rose's lip curls but she does not acknowledge him. Charlie squeezes her hand.

As the Gryffindors descend, Harry moves in their midst, effectively shielded from view. Harry slips past a few people, reaches out and enfolds Ginny's hand in his own. She doesn't look back, she knows it's him, she knows his touch.

As they enter the hall, each house stands together as a group, the room buzzing. No one sits. Harry is nowhere to be seen. Rose looks dead ahead into the eyes of Amycus Carrow. She felt as though any moment her eyes would be able to burn through him, as she got angrier and angrier.

At the tall table at the top of the hall the Carrows stand like sinister sentinels, their eyes raking the crowd. Professor McGonagall, her face ashen, her bearing reduced, stands along the right wall, while Flitwick stands by the left. As Snape enters, the room goes slowly silent, like a snake sneaking up on his prey.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you here at this hour. It has come to my attention that earlier this evening... Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade," Snape half hisses.

A murmured thrill fills the hall. McGonagall's eyes glisten with curiosity, and perhaps a glimmer of hope. Snape raises his voice, briefly, to quell the noise in the hall, "I mention this in the hopes that truth will not be supplanted by rumor."

"For myself and a few select members of the staff this comes as little surprise. We have, for some time, considered Mr. Potter's return to Hogwarts to be not only possible but inevitable. Consequently, in the past several months and under my specific direction, exhaustive defensive strategies have been employed to defeat any attempt Mr. Potter might make to breach these walls. But know this. Should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter, that person will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Rest assured: So long as I am Headmaster at Hogwarts, Harry Potter will never again step foot in this castle," Snape says, as applause erupts from the Slytherins.

Rose glowers over at them. Snape raises a hand, the room returns to silence in an instant, Slytherins included. "Now then. If anyone here has knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening... I invite them to step forward now," Snape says.

Snape's eyes rake the hall yet see no movement. Dead silence. A nervous shift of glances takes place and then a figure appears in the shadows at the back of the hall. Professor McGonagall's chin rises in disbelief. Rose's face blooms into a smile, filled with hope. "I think I can help you out with that," Harry Potter throws off his hood and reveals himself, "It would seem that, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster."

Snape stares in stunned disbelief, then his gaze shifts as one by one, others emerge bursting through the door: Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Arthur and Molly Weasley, their sons Fred, George, and Percy, Dean Thomas, Bill and Fleur, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ginny, Luna, Cho, Neville, Charlie, and finally Rose, step out of line to join them.

"And I'm afraid it's rather extensive," he adds.

The Carrows, who had been moving towards Harry, falter, turning to Snape with uncertainty. Harry's eyes narrow with malice as he stares at Snape. "How dare you stand where he stood," Harry bellows, Snape watches Harry draw his wand and points it at him.

"Tell them how it was that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you… and killed him. Tell them!" Harry bellows, hot with anger.

Snape's eyes find Harry's, but his face remains a mask, unreadable. McGonagall stands poised, no longer an ashen ghost. Flitwick's hand twitches over his wand. The air prickles with anticipation.

Snape moves as if to retrieve his wand. McGonagall steps forward, pushing Harry out of the way. She sends a volcanic blast Snape's way. Pivoting, Snape parries the spell, barely, and sends it ricocheting around the room. Chaos ensues.

Flitwick and the rest of the staff, inspired by Harry and McGonagall, leap forth, wands out. Rose draws hers, locking eyes with Amycus Carrow, knowing if it comes to a fight, he'd be the one she'd certainly duel with. Her heart beats loud with equal parts fear and excitement.

Snape, outnumbered, standing at the epicenter, parries spell after spell from McGonagall with astonishing skill, deflecting two of the curses into Alecto and Amycus Carrow. His own deputies seem to mean nothing to him, they're dispensable.

Snape takes the measure of the room and sweeps his wand over his head, reducing the torches that line the wall to smoke and pitching the hall into total darkness. As students scream, a great whooshing sound fills the hall and some flying _thing_ flickers past the windows, rattling the panes before blasting through one. Glass rains down on the table below below. It's clear that Snape has fled at last.

Instantly, the torches burst back to life and Rose sees that it's Professor McGonagall, wand raised aloft, who's done it. In the moonlight, Rose can see a batlike creature beating into the night. McGonagall peers bitterly into the darkness.

"Coward! COWARD!" Professor McGonagall half yells, "And he didn't even stay to fight!"

Turning to Harry, she says, "Mr. Potter, do you mind telling me what you're doing here, which, I trust you realize, is an act of complete and utter lunacy?"

"I'm a Gryffindor," Harry says, simplifying the matter.

"I thought it might have something to do with that," she says, turning away from Harry.

Turning to the room, she says, "All right! Settle down! Settle down!"

The room quiets. "It appears that your Headmaster, to use the common phrase, has done a bunk."

Cheers rise from all of the houses, save Slytherin, where Pansy Parkinson glowers along with Blaise and Goyle. Even McGonagall can't help but smile. Just then, Harry winces slightly, pressing his fingers to his temple.

"Potter…" McGonagall starts as a slow rumbling fills the hall.

Harry, fingers trembling with pain, glances up, seeing dark clouds coagulating in the enchanted ceiling. McGonagall follows his gaze, as do Rose and the others, watching as the clouds shift eerily, like blots of blood. Suddenly the flames in the torches along the walls tremble as a chill breathe consumes the room. The hall slowly dims. All grows progressively silent when young girl screams, her voice rising and rising. Harry rushes through the throng, the students parting as he pelts forwards, pushing past them until he finds a young Ravenclaw cowering on the floor in the corner, hands over her ears, eyes clenched tight. She seems possessed. Everyone watches, chilled. Finally Harry starts to move forward, when he himself winces, pressing his fingers to his temples. Another person screams somewhere in the hall, then another. Harry glances about him, at the circle of faces in his vicinity.

All are a mirror image of the cowering Ravenclaw girl now, grimacing in pain. Harry stares, confused, stricken with pain, when a voice blooms in his head in a deathly whisper.

"I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think this wise," the high cold voice whispers, "But this is folly."

"I wish you no harm. I have great respect for the students of Hogwarts. I was once one myself after all. I ask for but one thing and if granted no magical blood shall be spilt," Voldemort starts.

For a moment they stand, hung in silence, wondering what more he will ask of them. "Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched," he says.

"Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded," he adds, as the whisper recedes and those in the hall slowly surface back into the prickling ambience of the here and now.

Above them, the clouds evaporate in the enchanted ceiling. And then, like iron filings flaking to the surface of a magnet, every eye finds Harry. For a moment, silence. Then, Pansy Parkinson jabs her finger at Harry, "But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!"

Instinctively, Ginny steps in front of Harry, wand drawn. Then, as one, the Gryffindors assemble in a line and face the Slytherins, shielding Harry. Rose and Luna are the first non-Gryffindors to join the group. Moments later, many of the other Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs do the same. Harry's eyes glitter at the sight, moved. Ginny lowers her wand.

Just then Filch, the caretaker, bursts through the doors of the hall. "Students out of bed!" he yells, "Students in the corridors!"

Filch stops dead, as Mrs. Norris wends through his legs. "They're supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot!" McGonagall says, irritated with his incompetence.

"Oh. Sorry, ma'am," he says and begins to turn away.

"Wait! As it turns out, Mr. Filch,your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I'd like you to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house from the hall," McGonagall directs him.

"Right away," he says, turning away, stopping, "Er, exactly where is it I'd be leadin' em to, ma'am?"

Professor McGonagall considers a moment before saying, "The dungeons should do."

Raucous cheers rise again and McGonagall's eyes turn on Harry. She rises up to full height, her jaw firm. Rose half smiles, happy to see McGonagall back to normal again.

"I presume you have a reason for returning, Potter. What is it you need?" she asks.

"Time," Harry says, "As much as you can give me."

"Do what you have to do. I'll secure the castle," she says.

"Is that possible, Professor?" Harry asks, his brow furrowed.

"We teachers are rather good at magic, Potter. We've even been known to turn out a worthwhile witch or wizard on occasion," she half teases him, "I think it's time I ask a few of them to take their magic beyond the classroom. What d'you think?"

Rose follows McGonagall's gaze, seeing Neville and Ginny conferring with a sprinkling of D.A. members. "I think you're right," Harry concedes.

McGonagall nods, still sizing up Neville and the others. Harry turns, and starts to exit. "By the way, Potter," McGonagall calls as he turns back, "It's good to see you."

"You, too, Professor," Harry smiles and exits the room.

"Miss Macguffin," Professor Flitwick clears his throat to get her attention, "You've always been rather gifted with charms, I must says. Perhaps you and Miss Tippet here could lend a hand?"

"Miss…" Rose trails off, "WHAT?"

Rose spins around and spies her, Poppy, whom must have come into the hall, unnoticed through the madness of the last few moments. The two girls throws their arms around one another, both crying, holding each others faces. "Do you have any idea how good it is to see you?" Rose smiles.

"I think I do," Poppy smiles back.

"Not to break up your long-awaited reunion…" Professor Flitwick interrupts, "But Minerva will be expecting us."

"Rose," Charlie calls from across the room, trotting over to her, "Professor McGonagall wants Seamus and Neville to blow up the bridge. I'm going to go help them."

"Poppy!" he notices her after a few seconds, "How have you been?"

Flitwick rolls his eyes, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently, and Charlie hastily says, "Catch up later, yeah?"

"I'll meet you by the bridge as soon as I can get away," Rose says, "Love you."

Rose looks to the head of the room, where the Carrows once stood and sees that two more panes of the window are broken. Gritting her teeth and tightening her grip on her wand she says, "Professor?"

"Minerva," he says as they break into a run near the front entrance at the school.

"Did you get lost?" Professor McGonagall says, putting her hands on her hips.

"It was my fault, Professor," Rose admits.

"Oh," Professor waves it off, "Well, you're all here now. Miss Tippet, it's wonderful to have you back."

"It's good to be back, Professor," Poppy says, smiling.

"I've instructed the order members to put protective spells on the school," Professor McGonagall starts, switching the subject, "I trust you know what to do?"

Rose nods and says, "I've got this, Professor."

Rose grabs Poppy's arm and runs down the stairs. She hears great banging and the smashing of stones seconds later as she realizes McGonagall has unleashed the stone statues and knights of Hogwarts to protect the school.

"Whatever happens tonight," Rose pants as they run, "We stay together. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

As they reach their destination, Rose raises her wand high, looking to her left, seeing Molly Weasley doing the same, she glances to her right, spying Professor Flitwick. She hears the booming stone steps of the soldiers marching behind her. They almost sound like drums, war drums, _boom boom boom, _preparing for war.

Rose, McGonagall, and others step forward to cast the protective charms, wands raised high. Together, they conjure...Protego Maxima...Finato Duri...Repello Inimicum, and other charms of the like. They weave together, creating magical SHIELD, which expands ever outward, blooming over the castle grounds.

Rose hears Poppy shouting the charms alongside her and smiles. "Nice spellwork," Rose compliments her.

"Yeah, well, I've picked up a thing or two on the run," Poppy laughs.

After taking a moment to breathe, the two make for the bridge to help the others. Rose clutches a stitch in her side as she arrives, already tired. "I've had all year to prepare for this day," Rose starts, "Someone should have made me get into shape."

"The first time I ran for the snatchers I vomited into a bush," Poppy laughs, "How's that for being out of shape."

"When this is all over," Rose starts, "You and I are going to start exercising."

Poppy wrinkles her nose as they turn back to the situation at hand. Neville limps out onto the bridge and peers outward, marveling at the bombardment above.

"That's it. I want a charge on each and every joist," Seamus says.

Neville peers below. Down amongst the pilings, Seamus directs Katie Bell, Cho, Charlie, and Nigel in placing magical charges on key pressure points.

It made Rose nervous just to see Charlie handling the charges, you never know when something could go wrong.

"You do know what you're doing, don't you, Seamus?" Neville calls to him.

Seamus winks, gives him a thumbs-up, he seems to be enjoying himself, perhaps inordinately so, or so Rose observes. Neville exhales and shakes his head.

"Blimey," Neville says, eyeing the far side of the bridge where a large group of snatchers has formed, "Not good."

Their protective spells wouldn't last forever, they'd need to blow the bridge up as soon as possible.

The sea of snatchers that closes in on the bridge only grows in the minutes to pass, their howls deafening. As Neville looks on in terror, a fresh volley of spells lace the night sky, his skin throbbing with a kaleidoscope of light: Blood red. Blue moon. Bright sun. He glances up, watching as the bombs strike the shield and the sky shivers like water. Suddenly, his expression changes, faint hope displacing dread as...THWACK!... teeth bared, the first snatcher runs flat into Flitwick's shield and bounces back. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

One after another, the Snatchers bounce back. A grin blooms on Neville's face. "Ha! Ha!" Neville exclaims.

Rose's brow furrows as she watches him taunt them. Another snatcher stops short, eyeing the area ahead warily. Neville begins to laugh, in faint disbelief at first, then harder, almost maniacally, consumed by a fear turned to ecstasy. Hoarsely, he bellows at the man, "Yeah! You and whose army?"

He grins, raises his wand and, with a triumphant whoop, whips his arm too vigorously into the air and fires a shot into the night sky.

"Woah! Easy up there!" Seamus says down below.

Neville looks down, sees Seamus, draped in charges, glaring up at him. "Sorry," Neville says, rubbing his elbow, "Ow."

Neville's eyes rake the fiery nightscape before him, then shifts to the more immediate vicinity. He goes still, the snatchers are rising, moving forward, toward... him! "Not good," Neville pants under his breath and starts to back up.

He does so slowly, and then turns heel and pelts back up the bridge. Plumes rain down from the sky. Enemy spells skitter at Neville's feet. He looks back, sees the snatchers closing like a herd of wildebeests. "Ready!?" Ginny bellows.

"Are you bloody joking?!" Neville calls back.

She lifts her wand, ready to detonate the charges, when Seamus pops up beside her, a rather maniacal gleam in his eye.

KA-BLAAAAAM! Neville sets off the charges. Instantly, one bridge section after another explodes, rolling up like a carpet. Snatchers fall from sight, plummeting into the darkness below. Neville looks over his shoulder, sees a snatcher closing on him, then looks back towards Ginny, who stands frozen, wand raised, never fired, looking at Seamus, his face blooming with fanatical ecstasy a she watches the charges detonate.

As Seamus howls with pleasure, Neville, wheezing painfully at this point, glances back and sees that one snatcher has closed the distance, is coming fast when...KA-BLAM!- the man is catapulted into the air. Neville looks momentarily relieved, then realizes, to his evident dismay, that the bridge is falling away with increasing speed. Alarmed, Ginny looks to Seamus.

"He's good…" he says.

Rose grits her teeth as she watches the remainder of the explosives begin to discharge, tripping off like firecrackers, one section after another vanishing. "He's good," Seamus repeats.

The section under Neville's feet falls through and he's gone. Ginny gasps, hands to her face. Seamus frowns. The moment hangs, seemingly forever. Then Rose spies Neville's charred fingernails over the final remaining section of the bridge, followed by Neville himself, teeth blackened, a patch of hair lost, scalp smoldering.

"Well done, Seamus!" Neville says sarcastically.

Seamus grins and says, "Told yeh I'd bring 'er down."

As Neville glowers at him, Charlie and Ginny reach out, and help hois him onto what's left of the bridge. Neville shakes some ashes from his head and then grins unexpectedly. "What?" Ginny says.

"That was kind of exciting," Neville says, woozy.

Seamus grins and winks knowingly. Ginny shakes her head and says, "Mad. The both of you."

Charlie turns to Rose and kisses her, giddily. "Boys," Rose shakes her head, "You know he nearly died, right?"

"We'll all probably be dead by morning anyway," Seamus pipes up.

"Nah, not tonight," Charlie turns back to him, "I don't plan on it."

"What do you say, huh?" Charlie looks to Rose, wide-eyes, half scared, half mad.

"What do I say to what?" Rose asks confused.

"Marry me," he says, "Right now."

"What?" Rose says, taken aback, "We can't…"

"Like Seamus said, it's likely that we won't last the night," Charlie says, "And if tonight is the last night I have to live then I want to live it with you."

He uses his wand to cut a piece of wire off the large roll Seamus brought to set the charges and ties it into a ring. "Rose Macguffin, I should like to spend the rest of my days, my nights, by your side, however many they will be. I ask again, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Rose's heart feels like it's exploding.

Charlie slips the piece of wire onto her finger and smiles. "I'm thinking...McGonagall?"

"Now?" Rose asks as they embrace.

Before Charlie has the time to answer, a thundering rumble almost sends Neville tumbling off the bridge again. As Ginny steadies him, they all peer into the distance, giants. "Not good," Neville says once againm.

"Luna," Neville breathes.

"What about Luna?" Ginny clasps a hand on Neville's shoulder, "She's nowhere near there."

"I just realized something," he says, "I-I have to go."

Ginny runs after Neville as they make for the castle entrance. "Let's go find her, yeah?" Rose asks, grabbing Charlie's hand.

"Maid of honor?" Rose calls over her shoulder, noticing Poppy doesn't immediately start following them, "And what, I was going to leave you behind after not seeing you for how many months?"

Poppy grins and joins their quest to find McGonagall. Thankfully, she was fond of wearing rather large hats and was easily spotted as she duelled a death eater Rose did not recognize. Entering the fray, she calls to her, "Professor, professor!"

"Miss Macguffin?" she says, not breaking eye contact, sailing the death eater into a solid stone wall and crumbling to the ground.

"We need a favor," Rose says, "Can you marry us?"

"Can I WHAT?" McGonagall says spinning around, send a curse into a large blond man's chest, "I'm a little busy at the moment!"

"It's just you're headmaster now-" Rose stops mid-sentence to send a black-haired woman flying backwards, "And well, it's now or never."

"Please," Charlie says.

"Oh, alright, then," she says, mid-duel.

"Do you, Rose...Rose…" McGonagall falters, "What's your middle name?"

"Oh bloody hell," Rose says, sighing, "It's Nessia."

"Are you named after the bloody Lochness Monster?" Charlie laughs, clutching Poppy's shoulder, half doubled over.

Poppy nearly howls, already having known. No matter how many times she hears her name, she still bursts out laughing.

Rose glares at them. "Are you quite finished?"

The two nod sheepishly. "Do you Rose..._Nessia, _take Charles...Charles," McGonagall sighs, sending out several curses.

"Edward," Charlie enlightens her.

"Do you Rose Nessia take Charles Edward to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"Argh!" Rose bellows as she sends a jellylegs jinx at an attacker, "That wasn't my answer by the way."

"I do," she smiles.

"Do you, Charles Edward, take Rose Nessia to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do," Charlie beams.

"Then by the power vested in me as acting headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I declare you bonded for life," McGonagall, "Congratulations."

She pauses for a few seconds and then says, "What are you waiting for? Kiss the girl, then get out there! We've got death eaters to fight."

Rose and Charlie quickly kiss, their hearts beating fast. "I love you," Rose whispers as she strokes his cheek, spells flying overhead.

"I love you too," he says.

The spin around, back to back and enter the fray. "I thought for sure you'd be married by now," Poppy calls over the battle.

"I tried to ask her when we were at Bill and Fleur's but bloody Voldemort," Charlie says.

"Charlie!" Rose exclaims.

"Better get used to saying it," Charlie shrugs, dodging a spell in the process, "He's going to be the one that kills us all-"

BOOM! A blast of spellfire sends half the stones on the face of the castle falling down onto the duellers below. The three are separated. Rose calls for them over the fray but can't find them through the smoke. Rose turns around begins to duel with a stocky man, whom she recognized as Cadmus Crumb, notorious death eater.

"Ha!" Rose says as she send him backward through a ball of fire.

Flames had erupted all around them, making it hard to see. Still, she was able to spy Professor Trelawney using her trollbeads to send a death eater flying off the balcony. She catches a glimmer of Seamus but he fades away from her view.

Deciding it best to find Poppy and Charlie, she breaks into a run, attempting to search another part of the castle. She helps those around her the best she can, sending spells here and there to even some of their odds. Lavendar Brown nearly saved her life after deflecting a spell that nearly took Rose's head off. She turns and runs off, leaving Rose frozen. She spins around and finally sees a familiar face, Poppy.

Her stomach turns with dread as she sees who she's locked in a duel with, Amycus Carrow. Rose screams for her as the climbs through rubble and fire, dodging rogue spells, to help her friend. "Sectumsempra!" Amycus bellows, spreading thick bloody cuts throughout Poppy's body.

She falls to her knees shaking, losing much blood. "No!" Rose screams, reaching down to her.

She screams with rage and turns away from her friend, back to Amycus Carrow. "You once said you'd like the opportunity to duel me properly, Amycus," Rose says, "You'll finally get the chance."

"I must say it's been a long time coming," he says, "I should look forward to blasting that smirk off your face and casting you into the dirt to wait to die with your little friend."

"You do not speak a word of her," Rose says, casting the first spell.

Amycus deflects it easily. "Stupefy," she says, hitting him in the chest, but it has little effect.

Rose dodges bright green spells, that can't be anything but the killing curse. "You coward!" she bellows, "What happened to killing me slow? Because I won't show you the same kindness."

As he falters, coming up with his retort, Rose sends a cruciatus curse at him, laying it in hard, taking great pleasure from his screams. She walks towards him slowly as he howls, bending low over him, whispering, "It seems, Professor, that I have mastered the cruciatus curse after all."

She lets up, leaving him panting, gasping for air, amongst the rubble. Rose rolls up the sleeves of her robes and says, "I don't know about you professor, but I think I'm in need of some more practical practice. Don't you think?"

She raises her wand high, casting her spell, watching how the killing curse glinted green in his eyes as they turned to glass, dead. "Harry Potter might not use the killing curse but I am not as noble as he."

She grits her teeth as she remembers Poppy, forgetting about the ordeal of her friend as she duelled with Amycus. "P-pops. Poppy. Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Poppy stirs as Rose tries every healing spell her mother taught her to close her wounds. It becomes clear that she's already lost to much blood. "Hey, listen to me, Rose, listen to me, it's alright," she chokes out.

Rose's tears fall like warm rain onto Poppy's chest. "No!"

"Listen," Poppy demands, "If this is the end for me than so be it."

"You can't die, I won't let you. I just got you back," Rose says, "It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault," Poppy coughs, "And if I die and you blame yourself I'm going to come back and haunt you. Look out, Peeves, there's going to be a new ghost in town."

Rose tuts with half a laugh, as she clutches her. "I can't lose you. You're my best friend."

"And I yours," Poppy says, "Remember me. Remember me the way I was, the way we were before all of this happened."

"I know I'll see you again someday, when you're old and grey. Have some stories to tell me, will you?" Poppy smiles, "Don't worry about me, I'm not in any pain."

Poppy's chest heaves, a trickle of blood leaking out of her mouth. "Do me a favor and have a good life, yeah? Have some children and live to see them grow. Do it for me."

"I-I will," Rose cries, "I love you."

"And I you,"

"I have to go now," Poppy says, "I think there's a train coming…"

And with that Poppy's eyes roll back and her body stiffens. "No!" Rose pounds on her chest, trying to restart her chest but it is folly.

"No!" she howls, rocking Poppy's lifeless body in her arms.

Rose's eyes grow dim and half-lifeless as she watches the battle rage on before her. She hums as she rocks her best friend back and forth, stopping to close her eyes and take one last look at her. "I'll do everything you've asked of me, Pops. But the battle still rages on around us. And I haven't taken my revenge yet, not really. For it's not just Amycus who killed you, it's V-_Voldemort_. And I won't stop fighting until he takes his last breath and slithers to the ground like the poison snake he is. I'll do my best to live for you, Poppy, but there's still a war on and I must fight."

Rose rubs the tears from her eyes and places Poppy's head on the ground softly. She dares not look back at her body as she runs toward the battle, blinded by rage and sadness, eager to re-enter the fray.

Rose watches as Hermione Granger flings Fenrir Greyback away from a lifeless Lavendar Brown, and watches the werewolf land unmoving in the rubble below. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are nearly trampled by a giant. A thunderous shock wave is sent underneath their feet as the monstrous giant lurches in front of them, swinging one of the quidditch goal posts, the golden ring dripping red with blood.

Rose runs for the beast, though it is a great distance away. As the giant sees the three, it whips the ring down, strafing them with threads of blood, but missing them, albeit narrowly, scooping out a massive chunk of earth instead. It groans in anger and lumbers stupidly off. The trio races on as Rose arrives to face the beast.

"C'mon, you, ye' ugly beastie," Rose taunts it, as it stupidly turns around.

Rose's eyes widen as it lumbers forward for her, ready to swing the golden hoop. Rose steps backward fast, stumbles, and falls backward. She's hit her head hard on the ground but is lucid enough to see a black figure step before her, hearing them bellow, "GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!"

Charlie casts a spell and thick ropes burst from his wand tip, tangling around the giant's legs, making him stumble and fall over. "We'll take this from here," Rose spies a centaur say as a dozen centaurs climb on top of the giant, trampling him.

"Are you alright?" Charlie bends down and cups Rose's head.

"Y-yeah," Rose says, blinking fast, "How did you do that?"

"Star Wars," he says, "You know when they tangled up the legs of those things."

Rose looks at him quizzically. "I saw it with Seamus, it's what muggles call 'movies'. So you know, I did that."

"I have no earthly idea what you're talking about," Rose says, "But I am very thankful for this 'Star Wars' you speak of."

Charlie laughs and helps her up, Rose rubbing her temples. She watches as a great winged beast flies overhead, a hippogriff. Rose can only assume that it's the once famous Buckbeak, who had been condemned to death but escaped in her third year.

"What happened?" Charlie asks, "When the wall fell, I got knocked out."

"I couldn't find you or Poppy," Rose winces, "So I had a look around."

"I saw what I thought was Amycus Carrow's body back there," Charlie says softly, "Was that you?"

Rose nods silently, fresh tears beginning to fall. Charlie shelters her from rogue spellfire behind the lifeless body of the giant he had just helped to kill. "What's the matter, huh?"

"She's dead," Rose manages to choke out.

"Who's dead?" Charlie asks but Rose does not answer, "Who's dead, huh?"

"Poppy," Rose says, "Carrow killed Poppy."

"No," Charlie's eyes widen, "Rose, I'm so sorry. I know how much she meant to you."

"It's my fault she died, though she said she'd come back as a ghost and haunt me for thinking that way," she chokes half laughing, "I was so consumed with rage after I saw it was Carrow who had done it that I went at him. All the while Poppy was bleeding out. If I had gotten there sooner maybe I could have saved her."

"Poppy didn't feel that way, she even told you so," Charlie starts, "You can't blame yourself, not now. I saw how you rushed that giant without thinking. You can't lose your head, not now."

"I just watched Fenrir Greyback rip by brother's throat out," Charlie says, "Everyone's got someone."

"Charlie, no. I'm so selfish," Rose says, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea. Ellis? Really?"

"Madam Pomfrey dragged him away, he was alive the last I saw," Charlie starts, "We don't know what's going to happen to him."

Rose gathers her composure and wipes the tears from her eyes, "You're right, we can't allow ourselves to be reckless. I don't want to have to bury your body and I don't want you to have to bury mine," she says solemnly, "Voldemort's taken enough from us, I can't let him take you too."

"Listen," Rose continues, "I just saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione, they were running to the lake or the forest, to which I do not know. All I know is that by the looks of it, something's going on with them."

"Right," Charlie nods, squeezing her hand, "Ready?"

Rose forces a smile as he helps her up. Suddenly, the sound of thunder, like a gathering storm, engulfs them. As in the enchanted ceiling before, a face appears in the dark clouds above them.

And then Voldemort's high cold voice pierces their ears, "You have fought valiantly... but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

Voldemort pauses, continuing, "Harry Potter, I speak now directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. Should you do so I give my word that no other life will be lost on this night. You have one hour. If, at the end of that time, you have not given yourself up, then I shall punish every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."

The clouds fade away, and Rose sees many death eaters begin to fall back to the forest. "That's where he's going."

"What?" Charlie says.

"Harry, he knows," Rose shakes her head, "I saw them, they were heading straight there. He's going to give himself up. He's going to sacrifice himself, Charlie."

* * *

May 2nd, 1998

As day breaks, Rose and Charlie reenter the Great Hall, which fared reasonably well, considering. The House tables have been pushed to the walls. The injured stand in groups, arms slung over one another, waiting to be treated by Madam Pomfrey. As they move through the hall, Rose sees that Filch's arm is gushing blood and Flitwick's face is laced with gashes.

She takes a deep breath as she studies the faces of the dead, until ultimately falling on Poppy. Though sad as she was, Rose couldn't produce a tear. She felt that special kind of sadness that was dry, too fierce, too strong for even tears.

"C'mon," Rose says after a few minutes, "We have to find your brother."

Though they sweep the rows of the dead many times, they can't seem to find Ellis. "Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey," Rose catches her, "Have you any idea what's happened to Ellis Hooper?"

"He's alive for now," Madam Pomfrey says as she tends to the wounded, stopping, turning to them and whispering, "It is likely that he will be _changed_."

"You mean…" Rose trails off, "He's a werewolf?"

"I'm afraid so," Madam Pomfrey says.

"Ellis gone wolfie?" Bill Weasley says, clapping a hand on Charlie's back, "Ah, well."

He points at his own face, wounds from the very same werewolf, Greyback, that attacked Ellis. "With so many of us we should start a club now. Though, I'm not a werewolf per say, but I do take my meat on the rarer side as of late."

His grin fades as a stretcher passes by him. "Was that?" he says, astonished, "WHAT?"

He rushes towards the men carrying the body and crumbles beside it. George Weasley bursts into the room and falls down beside him, weeping. It was Fred Weasley, the war had taken him too. Rose couldn't bear to watch as his family came in, little by little, shocked and stricken with grief.

The minutes passed as they attempted to treat their wounded and gather their dead. Rose was shocked at how many lifeless faces she walked past of friends she once had known, people she had laughed with, cried with. She was relieved that Amelia and Millie had lasted the night, though Amelia had a broken arm and several ribs from a bad fall. Rose distanced herself from them. She supposed it was because of Poppy really. Rose was good friends with Millie and Amelia, yes, but she and Poppy were inseparable. As Rose watched them care for each other, as best friends, she was somewhat resentful that hers was taken from her. It felt petty and small to her, but she couldn't help how she felt. Instead, she sat by one of the great windows and watched the courtyard.

It seems as though Neville had the same idea as she, as she watches Neville, battle-scared and weary, as he perches atop a fallen statue in the chill morning air. Reaching into his pocket, he removes his wand, holds it to the light and watches the tip drop like the head of a drowsy child. It's broken beyond repair, useless. He tosses it away.

Rose watches on and off for a long time as Neville kicks through the rubble. One could reconstruct the history of Hogwarts from the detritus before him, spell books, trophies, potion boxes. But Neville's expression remains stoic, unsentimental. He's seen too much in the last 12 hours. Still, after several minutes, Neville crouches down, digging in the rubble for something. Reaching out, he wiggles it free, slaps it against his thigh to chase the Sorting Hat. It made Rose sad.

Rose is distracted a moment as a stream of red runs by her, Ginny Weasley. Rose stands as she hears Ginny ask Neville, "Who's that?"

Neville turns, sees that Ginny has come out onto the broken steps and is staring at the procession coming towards them from the Forest.

"Who's that Hagrid's carrying?" she repeats.

Neville just stares, mute. Her eyes shift then, to him, and he sees they are glistening faintly. Her voice, when she speaks, nearly gets lost in the morning breeze. "Neville, who is that?"

Before he can answer, Rose and the others begin to spill out of the castle. Luna and Seamus, Cho, Arthur Weasley, Ron and Hermione, all emerge and seeing the procession… and _know_.

As Rose stands next to Hermione, she heard her draw a sharp breath and something about it- the unadulterated sense of loss contained within it- causes those around her to look and know as well.

"What's going on here, Neville?" Arthur Weasley asks.

Neville starts to speak but falters and then, simply because he can't bear to look at Ginny's face and the faces of the others looking to him for something, anything, he turns his gaze to the Hat dangling in his hand. Rose's chest felt as though it was about to explode.

Voldemort and the others draw near. Voldemort surveys the ruins of the castle and the beaten posture of the throng assembled upon its steps. He smiles faintly, with cruel satisfaction.

"Behold, Nagini. Our work is done," he says to his great snake that slithers beside him.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the others stand silently as the procession comes to a halt before them. All eyes drift to Hagrid and what lays in his arms.

"No…" Ginny falters, "NO!"

Ginny's primal cry echoes over the grounds as she rushes towards Voldemort, but Arthur steps between and wraps his daughter in his arms, letting her struggle briefly before pulling her tighter, closer, safer.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort bellows.

Voldemort points his wand to the sky with a great _crack! _"Stupid girl. You cry for  
_That_?"

Voldemort gestures to the body lying still in Hagrid's arms. Voldemort turns to address the group, "Tell me. These last few hours- as you collected the dead and tended to your wounded, was he by your side?"

Voldemort surveys the throng, who stand mute. He nods,as if their silence were answer enough. "While your hands ran dark with the blood of mothers and sons, fathers and daughters, brothers and sisters, his were clasped in prayer- but it was a prayer for one and one only. While you battled courageously, until you could no longer will yourself to stand, he had long since fallen to his knees. While you cursed me until your voices grew ragged, he begged me for mercy in a voice as meek as a child's."

Voldemort's eyes narrow, "So do not cry for that."

"He's not worthy of your tears. And do not despair of his betrayal. You were never in his heart. Not for one single solitary beat," Voldemort finishes.

"Liar!" Ron Weasley bellows.

Voldemort flicks his wand and Ron drops to his knees, grimacing in pain. Voldemort gestures to him, "Did you not hear me! Harry Potter is dead! From this day forward, you put your faith in me or suffer the consequences," he says, "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"

Nagini hisses madly as Voldemort, looking a touch mad himself, rakes his eyes over the students and staff, "Now is the time to declare yourself."

A nervous murmur spreads among the crowd. Lucius Malfoy is the first to speak, "Draco…"

Draco looks up, sees his father summon him forth with a short nod. He hesitates. Lucius smiles thinly, "Draco, don't be stupid."

"Come, Draco," his mother, Narcissa says, her tone is quiet, but absolute.

Draco looks into her eyes, then ducks his head and steps forward, avoiding the baleful glances directed his way as he crosses the gulf between factions. Ron mutters poisonously as he passes.

"He saved your life!" Rose thought she heard Ron say.

Draco falters briefly, stung, then joins his mother. She hands him a wand, he stares at it bleakly. "Well done, Draco. Who will be next? Hm? Come now, don't be shy," Voldemort says.

Several seconds pass as Voldemort surveys the crowd until finally, Neville steps forward. Stunned, the others watch Neville, blackened with soot, Sorting Hat in hand, limp to a halt in front of Voldemort, who regards him with amusement.

"Well, I must say, I'd hoped for better. Is this truly the best Hogwarts has to offer?" he says as the Death Eaters laugh, Bellatrix grinning in cruel amusement, "Who might you be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom,"

"Well, welcome, Neville. I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks," Voldemort says.

Bellatrix Lestrange mutters something out of earshot. Rose shoots her daggers.

"Now, now, Bellatrix. Let's not underestimate our young friend. By stepping forward, he lives to see another day," Voldemort says, his eyes shifting, regarding those standing before him.

The implication of his statement is not lost on them. Nonetheless, Neville speaks up, "I'd like to say something."

Voldemort's brow furrows vaguely. "Very well, Neville," Voldemort says, "I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

Neville turns to the others, their weary faces regarding him with confusion, suspicion. Rose knows better. "It doesn't matter that Harry is gone," he says.

A troubled murmur ripples through the crowd. "Stand down, Neville!" Seamus says, trying to push forward but Ron grips his arm, holding him back, though not happily.

"People die every day. Friends. Family. Yes, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us, here," Neville beats on his heart, "And so is Fred and Remus and Tonks and all of them. They didn't die in vain."

He turns to Bellatrix, "But you will. And you and you and you will," he turns to Voldemort, "And so will you. Because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us. All of us…"

Neville takes a step forward, looks Voldemort in the eye and spits. Then he reaches into the Sorting Hat. "This isn't over."

Voldemort raises his wand when Neville- in keen anticipation, reaches into the Sorting Hat and pulls forth the Sword of Gryffindor. As Voldemort's wand fires, Neville parries and the curse rebounds, taking out the quartet of death eaters flanking Bellatrix, only she is quick enough to deflect the curse. As she screams in fury, Harry spills from Hagrid's arms. Voldemort wheels wildly in Harry's direction.

Harry takes a long look at Voldemort before Voldemort casts spell after spell, blasting the courtyard, yet Harry escapes. As Voldemort rounds on him, Neville steps between them, holding the sword. Voldemort sends a curse through him, Neville's world explodes. Taking the full brunt of it all, Neville grimaces, watching as Voldemort's spell, like a current of electricity, races up the sword's blade to the hilt and pitches him off his feet and fifty feet back into the Great Hall.

The Entrance Hall explodes with counter-fire as members of the Order, the D.A., students and staff return fire. Voldemort flicks his wand, he twists and turns away from the battle, taking the snake with him.

Rose engages in a particularly fierce duel with a monstrous death eater, alongside Cho Chang and Charlie. After several minutes trading curses, Rose and the other have a stroke of luck, as the man is blown back by a blasting curse by none other than Harry Potter.

Rose runs to Professor McGonagall and Ginny's aid as they engage in a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange. Rose nicks Bellatrix's cheek with a splitting curse and is fiercely attacked. Blown backward, she falls hard on her arm, feeling the bones break. Still, half out of the fight, she throws curses at Bellatrix as she's dragged to safety.

Rose watches, as the battle rages on, two swirling figures land hard in the courtyard. "Harry!" Rose yells, grasping for the window, wincing in pain in her arm.

She watches as Harry crawls, struggling to grab ahold of his wand, as they stand to face each other. "It's just him!" Neville runs through the hall, bellowing, "The snake is dead!"

Harry nor Voldemort seem to hear any sound, as they face one another. They cast their spells in unison, meeting and splitting in the middle. Rose's heart beats fast as she watches the green of voldemort's spell take over the red and vice versa. Until, at last, she sees the look of horror on Voldemort's face as his wand begins to split open, betrays him, backfires, and flies through the air into the hands of Harry.

Voldemort is dead, killed by his own rebounding curse. Harry stands with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell. One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended: and then the tumult breaks around Harry as the screams and the cheers and the roars of the watchers rent the air.

Rose cheers with the others; their ordeal was finally over. After driving the remaining death eater from the school, all fell quiet. They nursed their wounds, some grieved silently for their fallen loved ones, there were bouts of laughter and conversation, but no tears, as they all seemed to fall into that kind of dry sadness Rose knew all too well.

Rose sits not too far away from Poppy, against the wall, next to Charlie, resting her head against the wall as she drinks the potion Madam Pomfrey had given her to mend the bones in her arm. "Can you believe it?" Charlie asks.

"He's dead," Rose nods, "It was a long time coming."

"Not that," Charlie shakes his head, "Can you believe we're _married?"_

"I believe some congratulations are in order," a familiar voice says horsely before them. "Ellis!" they exclaim in unison.

"Though, I should have liked to have been invited to the wedding," he teases them.

"How are you feeling?" Rose rubs his arm affectionately.

"As good as can be expected. But I owe all that to Madam Pomfrey," Ellis says, "I've got a long road ahead of me. But I've talked with Bill Weasley and that seemed to help."

The edges of the white bandage on his neck flap in the cool morning breeze. "I don't doubt that you two will become fast friends," Rose says.

"Yeah," Ellis laughs.

Ellis comes to sit with them as they chat about everything they can come to think of. Rose nods to Harry as he passes by, headed for the door. Rose glances out the window and spies Ron and Hermione. She turns away, giving them some well-deserved privacy. She could hardly imagine what they had been through together.

* * *

May 2nd, 1999

Rose sits, rocking in one of the school boats, looking up at the half-ruined castle as the Hogwarts graduation ceremony begins. Just as first-year students arrive by boats, when a seventh year's schooling is finished, they leave by those same boats.

Hagrid leads them with a great headlamp to the shores of Hogsmeade, and with a tear in his eye, turns back for home.

It only felt right to leave Hogwarts in this way, not nursing wounds over Voldemort's cold body. Little by little, they began to reclaim their school over the past year, and much of it has been rebuilt. Hogwarts was set to open in the year 2000, a new school for a new millennium. Rose quite liked the sound of that.

Much had happened in the year to follow what was called the Battle of Hogwarts. They first burned the bodies of the fallen death eaters. They made no special display of the body of Voldemort, merely throwing him into the pile with his misguided fellows. All of the survivors of the battle watched that night as the flames licked up into the sky.

Through many long discussions with an amalgamation of Order members, the D.A., and school staff, it was decided what to do with those who had lost their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts. A plot of land was donated by Aberforth Dumbledore, of all people, at the edge of Hogsmeade, where a graveyard was established.

Upon reaching the shore, Rose and Charlie walked to the graveyard, arm and arm. "_Those who lost their lives at the Battle of Hogwarts: Our Hearts Still Beat For You", _Rose reads the words atop the open gate.

They seem to echo Neville Longbottom's sentiment, which Rose thought was quite fitting. They walk down several rows before finding the stone that marked her grave. _Poppy Tippet: Beloved daughter and friend. A true Ravenclaw at heart._

Rose conjures a brilliant bouquet of flowers and places them at the base of the headstone. Wordlessly, she stares down upon it for a minute or two, before sliding her hand into Charlie's and turning to leave. She'd visited Poppy' grave quite often at first, but in recent months she'd been going less and less. She misses her best friend more than anything, but Poppy wanted her to remember her as she was, before the war, and Rose was slowly but surely able to do just that.

Rose and the others didn't just deal with death and destruction in the past year, however. Rose and Charlie renewed their vows in front of their family and friends several months after the battle, on Halloween night. Charlie and Rose went on a honeymoon in Paris for two weeks before coming back home. It felt strange to Rose to be able to travel again without looking over her shoulder. Still, they did the only thing they can do, remember what they had been through, and move on. Rose thought she ought not to dwell in the past too much, for the present would all but pass her by.

Two months before Charlie and Rose were properly married, Bill and Fleur Weasley announced that had become pregnant and were due any day now. Ellis and Bill had become good friends since sharing their mutual experience with Greyback, and spent more and more time with one another. The whole Wesaley clan traipsed out to Ellis's first quidditch match back since the war and his injuries, cheering him on to victory. For the first time in a long time England made the finals for the World Cup, to everyone's surprise. Rose looked forward to seeing the finals in France that coming June. Many happy occasions of the like helped them find the light again.

Rose smiles as she passes Honeydukes and the other shops, trying to remember the happier times. Just a few years ago she was a third year, running around Hogsmeade with her friends, even longer ago, she was a scared eleven year old, stepping off the Hogwarts Express, having no idea what awaited her in the coming years. She would not trade a single second of it, the war included, for in many ways it made her stronger.

Rose takes one last look up at Hogwarts before she looks to her husband, locks into his arm, and turns on the spot.

Voldemort's reign of terror was over at last, and with the help of Harry Potter and his supporters, the wizarding world ushered in a new era of peace, happiness, and above all else love. For, you do not pity the dead. You pity the living, and, above all, those who live without _love_.


	8. Nineteen Years Later

**19 Years later…**

* * *

September 1st, 2017

"Poppy!" Rose yells, half in a panic, "Mind your sister!"

Poppy Wilhemina Hooper, a strong-minded Ravenclaw fourth year pushes her cart through King's Cross station, not wanting to have to watch over her little sister, Harriet Luna Hooper, who was just as dreamy as her middlename-sake. "Come along, Harry," Poppy sighs, giving in to her mother.

Poppy, to her parent's surprise, was born with light blond hair, as her namesake once had. She was stubborn as an ox, or so her parents thought, which only made her name more fitting. It felt only right to name her first born after her best friend, Poppy's spirit somehow lives on through her daughter. Harriet, on the other hand, existed with her head in the clouds, but inherited her father's many artistic abilities. Still, Harry as they called her, wasn't all her father, Harriet had inherited her mother's blindingly red hair. Every time she had dinner with the Weasley's, they hardly knew whose kids were whose. They'd always laughed about that.

After the war ended Rose went on to become an auror, alongside Harry Potter and many others she had once fought alongside. Before even completing her training, she helped newly appointed Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, clean out the ministry and root out the last remnants of evil. It took them a few years, but they were able to get the Ministry back on track. Rose enjoyed her job very much, as keeping the wizarding world safe was extremely worthwhile to her.

Charlie, on the other hand, took at job at the newly-overhauled Daily Prophet. After the war, the likes of Rita Skeeter were sacked, and the paper became reputable once again. After Seamus suggested it, the Sunday prophet include animated cartoons, drawn by Charlie, taking inspiration from many muggle newspapers. Charlie was able to work from home, at their sizable home in Inverness, commuting to Diagon Alley twice weekly.

As all of the major wizarding institutions began to undergo changes, Hogwarts was no exception. They salvaged as much as they could after the Battle of Hogwarts, saving a lot of history in the process. Hogwarts reopened in September of the year 2000. A special ceremony was held to equal parts celebrate the reopening and honor the past. As the entrance hall was rebuilt, the names of the fallen during the Battle of Hogwarts were honored in a large marble memorial. She's glad the likes of Poppy, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and the others would be remembered for their sacrifice for a long time. After all, there'd be no Hogwarts anymore if not for them.

The seventh floor corridor was badly damaged in the battle, but the Room of Requirement managed to survive. The room was crafty, it would not be destroyed so easily. Upon rebuilding the corridor, those of Dumbledore's Army carved their initials into the stone arch at the head of the hallway. Neville Longbottom was especially proud to do so, as he always had a strong connection to the room.

The D.A. and Order members were also honored in the ceremony and presented a special award for their services to the school. Rose beamed down from the marble steps as she received her award, overjoyed to see the school restored to its former glory. The medals, trophies, and other awards were certainly appreciated but to see the school reopened was worth more to Rose than any prize.

Professor McGonagall had officially become Headmistress as the school reopened, taking over Dumbledore's old office. Rose and several of the others visited upon occasion, acting as a liaison to the History of Magic course. At long last ghostly Professor Binns retired, and Dean Thomas, history buff, took his place. He devoted a quarter of the year to the wizarding wars of the 20th century, Rose twice acted as guest speaker. She often wondered if she should write a memoir, but she thought it too soon. How could one so young possibly do so? She had many years left of life to live, or so she thought, and the war would be but a chapter in the full story of her life.

After the rebuilding work was done, there were still many disagreements as to how to proceed. There was much dissent, at first, as to whether or not Slytherin house should be retained at the new school. Many argued that they should be excluded from the school to prevent future students ending up like Voldemort. In the end it was Harry who reminded them that the sorting hat wished to place him, Harry Potter of all people, in Slytherin house, and that students needed to be subject to kindness and understanding, opposed to exclusion. Rose agreed, for the Voldemorts of the world will always find a way to be Voldemorts. And thus, Slytherins were welcomed once again to Hogwarts School.

"We're going to be late," Rose glances at her watch, frowning.

"I can't miss the train on my first day," Harriet groans.

"You won't, I promise," Rose sighs.

"Even Harry Potter missed the train once, in his second year. He flew his father's car straight into the Whomping Willow," Charlie calls back to his daughters, grinning, "Have I ever told you that one?"

Poppy rolls her eyes and says, "Yes, Dad, I know. We all know that you knew Harry Potter. You don't have to remind us every five minutes."

"Poppy," Rose scolds her, "Be nice to your father."

Rose thought it interesting that her daughter thought of Harry in this way, annoyed at his very mention. There was once a time when Rose herself was infatuated with Harry, but she'd long since lost her feelings for him. As she thought about what Harry went through throughout the years, she could hardly find the reason she loved him at all. Not to say that he wasn't handsome or exceedingly kind, but he was wrought with danger, sorrow, turmoil. How could she have ignored such things so blindly? She loved the idea of Harry Potter, as many had, but the dangers that followed him would not have been easy to deal with. Rose feels fortunate that she's found her true love in Charlie, the reality plucked from the fantasy.

The family finally reaches platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station. Harriet looks up at the bricks in awe, not at the bricks themselves, but at what awaited her behind them. "Now, Harriet, just push your cart between the 9 and the 10, and you'll come out on the other side."

"I'm not worried, Mum," Harriet smiles, breaking into a run towards the platform.

Poppy follows her, as do her parents. The train whistle blasts, signaling that they'd have only a few minutes before the train left. Poppy helps her sister load her things onto the train at Rose's request but resists every minute of it. As she'd entered her teenage years, she'd become quite the handful. "I remember what it was like at that age," Charlie smiles.

"So do I," Rose laughs, "I was sneaking around, dating you. Kissing boys in tents at the world cup. Getting caught making out at the Yule Ball by Snape."

"Why?" Charlie's brow furrows with worry and terror, "You think she's got a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend, girlfriend, who knows," Rose shakes her head, "In any case, it makes me feel old."

"Nah," Charlie grabs her waist, "You're still that fourteen year old gorgeous redhead I fell in love with. And you always will be."

"Gross," Poppy frowns as she notices her parents kiss.

"Come to say goodbye, have you?" Rose says, "Or are you too good for your old mum and dad?"

"Of course I'm coming to say goodbye," Poppy says, throwing her arms around her parents, "Look, I know how I am but I promise I'll look after my sister, alright? I know you're worried about her."

"I would expect nothing less," Rose says, "Now hurry, or you'll miss the train!"

Poppy waves goodbye, sliding into a compartment with her friends. Rose was elated that she had become friends with Mei Fraser, Cho Chang's daughter. They were in the same year, both Ravenclaws; their mothers couldn't have been more proud. It felt right to have a Chang and a MacGuffin in Ravenclaw tower again.

Rose wonders silently for a moment what house Harriet will be sorted into. She has a running bet with her husband that she'll land up in Ravenclaw. He disagrees, thinking she'd end up in Hufflepuff. Wherever Harriet would go, she'd be alright. She's a kindhearted girl with a lot of love to give.

Rose glances around the platform and spies Harry Potter and his family, helping his eldest son load his trunk onto the train. From what Harry had told her at work, his oldest son was just like his namesake, Harry's father James. James, as Rose is told, is fond of _mischief. _She smiles, remembering the antics of Fred and George. She was glad to hear that the halls would be filled with laughter again.

Rose spins around, eyeing the crowded platform, and sees Draco Malfoy standing with his wife and son, Scorpius, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. To Rose, he still looked like a weasel, albeit a _wrinkled _weasel now.

"Scorpius, though?" Charlie whispers lowly to Rose, wrinkling his nose at the name, "I thought Albus _Severus _was generous at best. But what the bloody hell is _Scorpius_?"

Rose laughs and jabs him lightly in the ribs, "It's a constellation, you numpty!" Rose admonishes him, "If you'd have paid more attention in Astronomy, you'd have known."

"I never really did look through any of those telescopes," Charlie shakes his head, "I was too busy staring at you."

Despite the time that had past, the children, the...receding hairlines...it somehow felt like Rose should be stepping on-board the Hogwarts Express, like that would be completely normal. She half wishes she could go back. Someday, perhaps, when her children are grown and gone, she'd apply to be a Professor, leave the dangers of the auror office. But not yet. Someday.

Rose smiles as Harriet skips back to them. "All set?" Rose bends down and asks.

Harriet answers her with a nod. Rose notices her mixed expression. "What's wrong, love?"

Harriet shrugs, looks at the ground and shuffles her feet. "Hogwarts is going to be great!" her mother assures her, "You're going to make all sorts of new friends and learn a lot about magic. You'll love it, I promise. And there's always Uncle Neville that will be there."

"Professor Neville, I mean," Rose corrects herself.

Neville had taken over as Herbology Professor after Professor Sprout's retirement five years ago. The MacGuffins has Neville over for dinner several times a year, including their famous Christmas Eve parties.

"I know, I'm just going to miss you is all," Harriet says, her voice quavering but not crying.

"I'll write you as much as you want. Everyday if you'd like," Rose says, "And before you know it… it will be the Christmas holidays and your father and I will be right here to pick you up. Okay?"

"Okay," she concedes.

"Can we have a hug?" Rose asks.

Harriet hugs her parents tightly, as though she does not want to go. She waves goodbye and backs towards the train, not wanting to take her eyes of her parents. "Ah!" she says, slamming into someone behind her, "Sorry."

"It's alright," a young boy says, holding out his hand, "I'm Albus."

"Harry," she says.

"That's my dad's name," he smiles.

"That's nice," Harriet says, not knowing what else to say.

In truth, she had been named after Harry Potter but she could hardly tell his son that. This is the first time they had officially met, as the last several times they saw each other they were too young to remember. The train whistle blows and the two hastily board the train. They hang out the windows, waving to their parents. Rose and Charlie followed the train until it rounded the corner, turning out of sight.

"Albus _Severus_, though?" Charlie says again.

Rose jabs him in the ribs a little harder, "C'mon, you."

The two walk back, arms slung around each-other, nodding to Harry Potter and his wife as they turn on the spot and apparate back home. All was well.


End file.
